Formandos de 1977
by Juliana Montez
Summary: PÓS ODF...Dumbledore não tem fundos para realizar a festa de formatura do sétimo ano e agora cabe aos marotos e os outros sétimoanistas arranjerem maneiras critativas de obter os galeõs necessários para o Evento. O que será que eles irão aprontar?COMPLETA
1. Prólogo

Formandos de 1978 

Nota da autora: 

_Férias de Julho. Carol (minha irmãzinha), Gaby (nossa vizinha) e eu entediadas. Chovia e não tínhamos absolutamente nenhuma idéia para acabar com o nosso ócio. Então eu – com todo o meu vicio por fan fics – dei a seguinte sugestão: "Vamos fazer uma fic conjunta?"._

_Carol riu. Mas, na falta de outras opções, acabou aceitando. A Gaby foi praticamente forçada aceitar. E sugeriu – depois de explicarmos o que seria exatamente uma J/L – que nos inspirássemos no programa de televisão "O Show do milhão"._

_A fic ia ser pequena e de humor. Mas minha cabeça insana teve a idéia de fazer os nossos Marotos trabalharem a fim de arrecadar fundos para a festa de formatura. O que isso tem haver com "Show do milhão"? Não me pergunte e a fic não será tão de humor, nem tão pequena._

_A partir daí a Carol se empolgou e escreveu o prólogo. Entretanto passaram-se meses e a fic ficou abandonada em um arquivo intitulado "Show do Milhão". Num certo dia, ou melhor, numa certa madrugada, eu comecei a ter idéias e a bolar a fic. A Carol gostou, mas decidiu não escrever comigo por estar muito enrolada com as quatro dela. Assim hoje acabei de escrever o terceiro capítulo._

_Apesar da minha irmã dizer que eu deveria terminar a fic primeiro,não resistir e decidi postar. Espero que gostem e deixem comentários. Eu estou achando realmente divertido escrever essa fic. _

Agradecimentos- _A minha irmã Carol (CarolzinhaBlack) , BaBi Evans(que aceitou betar essa fic louca) e ainda a Gaby (que me inspirou com o "Show do milhão" mesmo a história não tendo nada Haver com um programa de perguntas e respostas.)._

**DISCLAIMER : **_No dia em que eu escrever como a J.K. eu simplesmente morro de tanta emoção. Sério, ela tava muito inspirada quando inventou todo o mundo do Harry, que eu apenas utilizei nesta fic com o único intuito de me divertir. Devo dizer que só inventei alguns personagens que vocês vão identificar como novos. Portanto, todos os méritos para Rowlling._

**Lembrete rápido: **_Eu não sei com que freqüência irei atualizar a fic, já que estou fazendo vestibular. Alias, eu tenho prova amanhã de Matemática, História, Geografia e Espanhol. O primeiro capítulo deve entrar no ar no próximo sábado.Ah! Quero comentários, opiniões, criticas, qualquer coisa, preciso saber se alguém está lendo o que fiz. Se der eu mando a Carol postar o capítulo no meio da semana._

**Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo. **

Prólogo: 

A neve branca que encobria o castelo encardido anunciava que o natal estava próximo. Os alunos de vestes pretas, já de férias, estavam se aquecendo junto à lareira. Apenas quatro deles encontravam-se do lado de fora de hogwarts: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter e Peter Pettegrew. Estavam em meio a uma disputada guerra de bolas de neve. James estava preste a jogar sua última, quando um amontoado de cabelos ruivos pôs-se à sua frente.

- Olá Lily! – Ele sorriu passando a mão livre pelos cabelos.

- É Evans, Potter. O diretor pediu que todos os alunos se reunissem no salão principal. - Lily Evans os informou secamente.

Lily tinha os cabelos de um tom avermelhado que emoldurava seu rosto delicado, olhos muito verdes destacados pela pele branca e os cílios cor de ébano. Na opinião do maroto à sua frente era a monitora-chefe mais deslumbrante que poderia existir.

Infelizmente, a garota não tinha a mesma opinião sobre os marotos:

James Potter tinha os olhos castanhos esverdeados levemente escondidos pelos óculos quase imperceptíveis, e cabelos extremamente desalinhados que espetavam na parte de trás. Às vistas da ruiva, este era o pior e mais arrogante, de seus odiados marotos.

Sirius Black tinha os cabelos tão negros quanto as noites que pairavam sobre o castelo, olhos acinzentados e profundos, e um sorriso que poderia fazer qualquer garota de Hogwarts definhar diante dele, qualquer uma menos Lily, e outras poucas que simplesmente tentavam o ignorar.

Remus Lupin era um garoto de aparência pálida e doentia, que ofuscava sua beleza e jovialidade. Este, na opinião da garota, era o único descente e digno de sua boa educação.

Peter Pettegrew era apenas um gordinho que só seguia os últimos três por ser covarde. Lily não só o ignorava, como nem lembrava de sua existência.

Os sétimo-anistas seguiram para o salão principal com os Marotos, absortos em uma conversa divertida, e Lily mergulhada em um profundo tédio. Ao chegar no grande aposento amarrotado de alunos sentaram-se para ouvir o sermão do diretor. Albus Dumbledore levantou e encaminhou-se para o meio do salão. Ao perceber que o velho estava entretido em alisar suas longas barbas distraidamente, James pigarreou a fim de chamar-lhe a atenção.

- Oh!Sim, obrigado jovem Potter. - Dumbledore sorriu antes de começar com um alto tom de voz seu discurso. - Creio que todos estejam se perguntando o porquê de tê-los chamados aqui. Porém, semana que vem a maioria de nossos alunos se juntarão aos seus pais para aproveitar as festas de natal em família. Antes que isso aconteça preciso dar-lhes um comunicado. - Fez uma pequena pausa e prosseguiu. - Infelizmente estamos sem fundos para a festa de formatura dos alunos que cursam o sétimo ano. - O diretor fez silêncio enquanto pôde ser ouvida no salão uma série de murmúrios de desaprovação. - Contudo, ainda podemos festejar. Mas vocês terão que usar toda a criatividade que possuem. Cada casa terá de arrecadar uma quantidade de galeões. E é aí que entra a criatividade, também peço a colaboração dos professores e dos alunos dos outros anos. Tenho certeza que todos serão convidados para a festa no final do ano. Quero também um grupo de voluntários para cuidar da organização da festa, os que se interessarem, falem com os diretores de suas casas. Então deixem a imaginação fluir e mãos-a-obra.

**Nota da autora:** , _"olhos muito verdes destacados pela pele branca e os cílios cor de ébano." Essa descrição para os olhos da Lily a Carol me confessou que tirou dos olhos de um garoto da sala dela, que por sinal ela odeia(muito coerente, não? A a Lily também é muito coerente)."E um sorriso que poderia fazer qualquer garota de Hogwarts definhar diante dele" Tenho que concordar que definharia, ao ver o Siriuszinho sorrir. **BRING BACK SIRIUS BLACK.** "Lily não só o ignorava, como nem lembrava de sua existência." Pois é eu também tento ignorar o Peter, mas ele irá aparecer mais depois das férias de Natal . "Mas vocês terão que usar toda a criatividade que possuem." A idéia que eu mais gosto é a da Lily mas acho que o Sirius será o mais criativo. Contudo, isso é assunto para a próxima atualização. Beijinhos da Ju._

**Nota da irmã da Autora:**_ Me sinto no direito de responder a nota final da Ju. Onde já se viu insinuar que eu gosto do ser mencionada anteriormente!? Sinto pena de você Ju, por ser insana ao ponto de pensar algo do gênero, mesmo depois de todas as noites que você precisa me ouvir reclamando DAQUILO._

_Ah! Também nem sei porque escrevi isso... o olho dele é a única parte apreciável daquele anão de jardim._

_Quanto ao capítulo, não me atrevo comentar nada sobre ele, já que não quero parecer egocêntrica demais._

_Já a fic ao meu ver está ótima! Me diverti muito com o "Hogwarts news"..._

_Ah! Ela esqueceu de comentar, mas fui eu que insisti para ela fazer uma J/L e não uma T/L, por isso não reparem se no meio o James virar Tiago... Apesar da BaBi ser muito competente e já ter corrigido milhares de Tiagos, Pedros e Remos._

_Beijinhos da Carol e até o próximo cap (sim, estarei aqui me intrometendo novamente... Não é que tomei gosto pela coisa?)_

_OBS: Ju, nem todos leram ODF... cuidado!_


	2. Capítulo 1 Expondo projetos

_**Respondendo aos comentários:**_

**Thati – **_Bom, você não vai morrer de ansiedade!! Até porque eu te mandei o capítulo ontem mesmo, não é?hahah...Eu escrevo bem?Obrigada mas tenho que acreditar que você que é boazinha, além de ser minha amiga...Minhas notas de redação por exemplo, costumam negar isso. Quanto a "Pedaços de Pergaminho" a Carol mandou informar que o capítulo está em andamento, como você já deve saber. Afinal você é a nossa palpiteira oficial, lembra? Beijinhos e obrigada pelo comentário._

**Mari-Buffy – **_Não deu nem tempo de você ficar curiosa, não é? Eu fui bem rápida com a minha atualização!!Bom, aqui estarão todos os projetos "criativos" que essa turma fez para arrecadar galeões. Espero que atenda as suas expectativas!!Quanto aos comentários engraçados, eu me empolgo escrevendo e acabo me excedendo! Obrigada e muitos beijinhos!_

**Silverghost – **_Emocionante? Emocionada fiquei eu ao ver seu comentário. Sério, eu acho que você já percebeu, eu sou sua fã!Bom deixa eu ser rápida porque acabei de ver que tem mais um capitulo de "Quem com ferro fere"e quero ir logo ler! Quanto ao seu comentário, mais rápido do que eu fui é difícil :D espero que a fic atenda as suas expectativas!Muito obrigada e beijinhos!_

**Susana Snape –**_ Jura que gostou? Ai eu fico tão feliz! Vou seguir seu conselho, ou melhor vou mandar a Carol botar que tem spoiler porque eu não sei como faz! E concordo inteiramente com você, não dá pra você ficar sem ler o quinto livro sendo fã do Harry e todo o seu mundo. Quanto ao seu nick...Hum...Você gosta do Snape? Sem preconceitos, cada um com o seu gosto :D Obrigado e beijinhos._

**Capítulo 1 - Expondo projetos.**

- Eu ainda não posso acreditar que você tenha feito isso sem o meu consentimento! – James reclamava pelo que parecia a todos a sua volta, ser a milésima vez.

**- **Deixa de ser chato, Pontas! Você só vai ser um dos voluntários...

- Você quer dizer um dos escravos? – ele interrompeu Sirius cruzando os braços.

- Pensa pelo lado positivo: a Lily também se voluntariou! – Sirius falou lançando um sorriso malicioso à ruiva sentada ao seu lado.

- Também não acho uma boa idéia Potter ser voluntário... – ela resmungou também cruzando os braços.

**- **É. Um pouco de caridade não faz mal a ninguém. – James sorriu.

- Cadê os outros? Não tínhamos combinado de nos reunir aqui para discutirmos nossos projetos? – Uma voz doce surgiu atrás de Lily, temendo que fosse iniciada outra longa discussão.

Judie Haymore era a melhor amiga de Lily. Seus grandes olhos cor-de-mel, e sua longa cabeleira anelada encantavam a qualquer um. Contudo o que mais chamava atenção em sua aparência era seu lindo sorriso. Para Lily, Judie só apresentava três defeitos: era extremamente tímida; era artilheira no mesmo time que James e Sirius; e era amiga dos dois últimos.

No mesmo instante que a menina perguntou sobre os outros alunos do sétimo ano da Grifinória, o quadro da mulher gorda se abriu os mostrando.

O primeiro a entrar foi Frank Longbottom. O moreno alto de olhos negros era grande amigo dos Marotos, apesar de não se meter nas confusões por eles armadas. Logo atrás de Frank vieram Mell Fatlen e Alice Katlon. Elas sempre andavam juntas, ambas muito extrovertidas e simpáticas. Alice, morena com cabelos negros que chegavam a cintura, e Mell, negra e muito atraente. Logo depois vieram Remus e Peter, seguidos de Ester Bott. Esta última, loira de olhos azuis, muito bonita, e uma legítima fã dos Marotos. Com uns dez minutos de atraso chegou Edward, um rapaz loiro, dotado de belos olhos castanhos escondidos pelos óculos fundo de garrafa. Ele era o segundo alvo preferido pelos Marotos e desta forma sempre defendido por Lily. Isto o fez criar uma paixão platônica pela ruivinha surgindo assim, um sentimento de ódio mutuo entre ele e James.

- Finalmente! - Lily falou sorrindo. - Alguém já tem alguma idéia do que podemos fazer?

- Ainda estou pensando. - Disse Frank se sentando no lugar ao lado de Remus já que todos os outros estavam ocupados por seus colegas.

- Eu tenho uma idéia. - Disse a ruiva enquanto todos se voltavam para ela. - Um jornal. Poderíamos arrecadar galeões com a venda de exemplares, além de fazermos anúncios. O que acham?

- Idéia brilhante, Lily! - Alice falou animadamente, enquanto todos os outros faziam sinal de concordância. Remus pegou um pergaminho a fim de anotar o que estava sendo proposto.

- Mais alguma idéia? - Judie perguntou olhando para todos, mas em especial para os Marotos. Afinal, não eram eles a fábrica de idéias "brilhantes" de Hogwarts?

- Eu tenho um projeto. - James falou como se lesse os pensamentos da amiga. – Um dia dedicado aos esportes. Poderia ser todo domingo, ou de duas em duas semanas. Acho que Dumbledore cederia o campo para gente e assim arrecadaríamos galeões cobrando dos alunos que desejassem participar do evento. Junta lazer com "trabalho". Idéia perfeita, não?

- Realmente muito boa. - Apressou-se Frank a dizer, já que Lily se preparava para começar uma discussão sobre a falta de modéstia de James. - Me ocorreu uma idéia agora. Uma rádio para os alunos de Hogwarts. Funcionaria nos intervalos. Acho que o diretor não iria se opor. Poderíamos arrecadar galeões através de anúncios e recados.

- Gostei disso! Amo música! - Animou-se Mell.

- Só um minuto! - Manifestou-se Remus, deixando o pergaminho com Judie. - E se fizéssemos uma festa de rua. Com barraquinhas e tudo. Conseguiríamos uma boa quantidade de galeões, não acham?

- Muito bom, Aluado! - Sirius disse perigosamente feliz pensando na festa.

- Alguém têm mais idéias? - Perguntou Judie.

Ninguém mais respondeu, sendo assim a reunião encerrada. A maioria saiu, já que tinham que arrumar as malas para a viagem do Natal. Restaram do grupo somente Lily, Judie, Sirius, Remus e James.

- Vocês vão ficar aqui no Natal? - Perguntou Judie a todos, em que somente Remus disse um: "metade das férias", enquanto os outros afirmavam com a cabeça.

- Vamos ter muito trabalho. - Judie falou olhando resignadamente para o pergaminho onde estavam escritos os projetos.

- Sente aqui, Judie. - Falou Remus apontando para a cadeira a seu lado. - Vamos passar isso tudo a limpo e organizar um pouco mais.

- Lily... - James começou olhando para a ruiva enquanto esta revirava os olhos e Sirius ria. - Posso saber o porquê de seu silêncio?

- Não que seja de sua conta... Mas eu estava pensando. - Lily disse como se aquelas palavras tivessem sido pronunciadas por pura caridade.

- Pensando em quê? – Perguntou Sirius que era a curiosidade em pessoa.

- Por que vocês dois se inscreveram para participar do MEU jornal? - Lily perguntou já mais emburrada.

-Ué! Pensei que quem se inscrevesse fosse para escrever! - Disse Sirius, e James completou – O seu jornal irá vender muito mais com nossa participação. Teremos várias leitoras.

- Jura? - Ela falou com um ar irônico e continuou tentando manter a calma. - Queria escrever algo sério. E as fãs fanáticas dos Marotos não serão meu alvo de público. Eu estava pensando em intitular minha coluna de "Lutando por uma boa causa".

- Primeiro: você acabou de me dar uma idéia para o título da minha coluna. - Falou James com um olhar maroto e Sirius já esperando o que vinha começou a rir desde já. - Que tal "E qual seria a má causa?" - Lily fez uma cara furiosa, e antes que ela começasse a falar, ele continuou.-E as fãs dos Marotos vão ler especialmente as NOSSAS colunas. Por isso não se preocupe, elas irão comprar o jornal, embora o que você escreva não as interessem.

- James Potter, eu não vou deixar você estragar o meu jornal! - Lily berrou fazendo com que Remo e Judie voltassem à atenção para o discurso. - Antes da publicação eu vou fazer uma revisão. E não irei autorizar nenhuma de suas gracinhas. Falando nisso pode ir inventando outro título para sua coluna. E não ouse falar mal do que pretendo escrever.

- Lily. - James falou, calmo, encarando a ruivinha. Olhou a sua volta, e todos da sala comunal os observavam. Essa era mais uma qualidade dela, não precisava fazer nada para ficar em evidência. Os Marotos faziam planos mirabolantes para aparecer diante da escola inteira, enquanto ela bastava ficar irritada e gritar com ele que todos largavam o que estavam fazendo para assistirem mais um _round_ Lily versus James. – Eu não estou falando mal do que você pretende escrever. E isso que você esta pensando em fazer se chama CENSURA.

Lily olhou para Judie pedindo socorro, mas amiga apenas deu um sorriso sem graça. A ruiva se sentou e abaixou a cabeça como que dizendo para todos os espectadores "acabou o show, podem voltar ao que estavam fazendo".

- Lily, o Pontas está certo! - Sirius disse rindo enquanto ela fazia uma careta.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Alice, Mell e Frank embarcaram no vagão do expresso. Os três estavam muito animados com as férias. Frank estava sentado em um banco e as duas meninas no outro.

- Então vocês serão locutores junto comigo? - Perguntou o garoto com um sorriso.

- Não posso. - Disse Mell. - Minha voz não permite, mas quero participar. Posso tentar anotar os recados e anúncios.

-Certo. - Frank voltou seu olhar da negra para a morena. - E você, Alice?

- Pode contar comigo! - Disse a menina, animada. Frank era a única pessoa que não tinha percebido que Alice era apaixonada por ele. Sendo assim, jamais desperdiçaria a chance de passar mais tempo com o moreno.

- Quando voltarmos das férias acertamos com Dumbledore. - Frank disse animado. - Nós podemos nos corresponder enquanto isso. O que acham?

* * *

Judie e Lily estavam no salão comunal. A ruiva falando pela milésima vez sobre o jornal e com isso acabava chegando no assunto "Potter quer acabar com a minha vida". Esse para Judie era o assunto preferido da amiga. Nada aconteceu? Não se tem nada a dizer? Então vamos falar de como um certo ser costuma atormentar a minha vida. Contudo, a menina estava cansada porque Lily tinha repetido a história do jornal inúmeras vezes desde o dia anterior.

- Lily? - Judie falou com o pouco da paciência que lhe restava. - Você terá de aprender a conviver, pelo menos amistosamente, com o James. Já são três os projetos que vocês irão participar juntos. E o mais importante EU vou estar também, e não estou com a mínima vontade de presenciar as brigas de vocês a mais do que o normal. Numa medida exata é divertido, mas exageradamente perde a graça. - A garota fez uma pausa olhando para cara feia da amiga e tomando coragem para fazer uma pergunta. - Por que você vai participar do projeto do James se você nem gosta de Quadribol?

- Sabia que esporte não é só quadribol? - Ela disse revoltada. - E é uma forma de me vingar. Ele se meteu no meu jornal, e eu me meto no projeto dele.

- Sabe? Eu tenho certeza que você gosta de brigar com o James! - Judie disse resignada.-E ele com você. Não vejo a hora de vocês se acertarem e eu me ver livre dessas discussões diárias.

- Judie? Você é uma ótima amiga. - Lily disse já vermelha de tão irritada. - Não se deseja um Potter nem ao seu pior inimigo. Eu nunca vou me acertar com o seu querido amiguinho. Vamos falar de um assunto menos irritante?

- É tudo o que eu venho pedindo há séculos! - Judie disse sorrindo.

* * *

Peter foi passar as férias com a família. Sendo assim, restaram dos Marotos somente Remus, Sirius e James. O último estava lendo um livro enquanto os outros dois jogavam xadrez bruxo.

-Pontas! - Disse Remus ao ganhar mais uma vez de Sirius que não estava com paciência para o jogo naquele dia. - Você sabe que dia será a reunião do jornal?

- Não. - James respondeu parando de ler e encarando o amigo. - Ótima oportunidade para iniciar uma conversa com a Lily.

- Desde quando você necessita de desculpas para iniciar uma DISCUSSÃO com a Lily? –Remo disse divertido enquanto Sirius parecia alheio à conversa.

- É sempre bom ser criativo! Têm dias que eu inicio nossa discussão matinal apenas com um "Olá", outros eu começo de maneira mais elaborada. Lidar com a Lily é uma arte, Aluado.-James falou marotamente e olhou para Sirius curioso. - No que está pensando, Almofadinhas?

- Eu marquei um encontro com a Marie da Corvinal e com a Jane da Lufa-Lufa. O problema é que eu não consigo me lembrar com qual eu vou sair hoje. - Sirius disse com um tom preocupado.

- Relaxa!-James disse simplesmente. - Seja qual for ela virá ao seu encontro.

- Que dilema! - Ironizou Remus com a preocupação do amigo. - A Marie aceitou sair com você de novo? Nossa! Ela sofreu tanto da última vez que você "acabou" com ela.

- Eu sou tão irresistível que elas nunca se enjoam, meu caro Aluado. - Sirius falou calmamente, mas no final da frase deu um pulo da cadeira que assustou os outros dois.- Preparem-se! Sirius Black tem um projeto. Que tal o "Vale a pena ver de novo"?

- Como? - Perguntaram James e Remo em uníssono.

- Um concurso. Quem ganhar tem direito a ficar comigo por um dia. Não! Melhor. A vencedora terá direito a escolher o "seu" Maroto e tê-lo por um dia. Isso porque as raras garotas que não se interessam por mim caem de amores por um de vocês. E a causa do nome é simples. Como todos juntos já saímos com quase toda a população feminina de Hogwarts, pelo menos a parte interessante, seria como um "vale a pena ver de novo".

- Me sinto como um objeto. - Remo disse mais uma vez irônico. - Mas pode ser interessante...

- Eu achei uma boa idéia. - James acrescentou – Mas tem os contras também. Já pensou se a vencedora é alguém realmente não "saível"?

- Essa festa de formatura não podia sair sem um brilhante projeto do Sirius aqui. - o moreno disse com um tom de verdade incontestável. - Pontas, eu não disse nada sobre sair. A vencedora vai estar com você por um dia. Ela não poderá abusar de nenhum de nós. Não precisa se sentir um objeto, portanto, Aluado.

**Nota da autora:**

_Eu estou tão feliz! Sério, eu achei que ninguém fosse comentar(4 pessoas comentaram!!). O meu dia está sendo ótimo. Primeiro a prova que estava bem legal.Não vi o gabarito (nem pretendo ver), mas acho que fui bem. Além disso, essa prova significa: Nunca mais prova de matemática! Segundo eu cheguei em casa e o meu papagaio(Pichí) veio de livre e espontânea vontade até mim, sem me beliscar como ele costuma fazer. Terceiro, eu cheguei em casa e a Carol veio me mostrar os comentários, cheguei a ficar emocionada._

_Devido a toda essa felicidade resolvi postar logo o primeiro capítulo, além de ter começado o quarto. Espero que gostem dos projetos. Eu amo todos, mas o meu preferido é o da Lily!O terceiro capítulo é só com o jornal, gostei tanto de escrever que pretendo fazer outros com o "Hogwarts News". Já estou falando demais..._

_Pretendo atualizar até o fim dessa semana, mais tardar no domingo. Pra variar enquanto vocês estão na praia( se bem que aqui no Rio, o tempo ta meio maluco), eu vou estar estudando pra mais uma prova(Biologia e Química) da Uerj, que vai ser no domingo._

_Como vocês viram, um comentário faz muito efeito no meu humor. Portanto, continuem comentando! Eu já disse que aceito críticas, sugestões,e tudo mais que vocês quiserem escrever?_

_**Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo, **_

_**Juliana Montez**_

**Nota da irmã da autora:**

_Esse capítulo é tudo!!! Adorei o Sirius se divertindo com as brigas... imaginei ele com uma pipoquinha e um refri básico, já cruzando as pernas, jogado no sofá para assistir o showzinho da Lily e do James... Não! E a Lily com seu assunto "Potter quer acabar com a minha vida"? ela deveria escrever um livro! Ah sim! Não sei se a Ju não falou porque esqueceu ou porque ficou com vergonha, mas a parte em que a mell fala: "_- Minha voz não permite, mas quero participar. Posso tentar anotar os recados e anúncios." _ela se inspirou nela mesma... a Ju tem uma voz rouca, aguda e desafinada... (um belo dia ju atende o telefone e: - alô? "alô!" – o senhor Paulo está? "Não" – Tem algum adulto aí para atender o telefone?... fora as inumeras vezes confundiram nossas vozes, sendo que eu tenho 13 anos e ela 19... tirando também as pizzarias que nunca aceitam os pedidos dela, pensando que é trote ou coisa assim...) ah! Não esquece de pensar na minha proposta, Jujuba!!!! Coloca "hey jude" incluída como o tema da Judie e seu par? Por favor!!!! Ah sim! Quero ver ela e a Lily no "vale a pena ver de novo" (aliás, idéia brilhante, não? Acho que é a única mais próxima do "O Show do milhão"... pobre Gaby...)!!_

_Ah! Lembrei agora (essa garota não vai embora nunca?... calma aí! Só falta mais um pouquinho!) o "domingo feliz" e o "vale a pena ver de novo" são projetos "Pentagonais"... pra quem não sabe a minha querida irmã estuda no Pentágono e em breve estarei sendo condenada a mesma forca... bem, o "domingo feliz" foi um domingo que teve só para estudos (diretor irônico, não?) e o "vale a pena ver de novo" eram exercícios de revisão... é, Ju, você está tão envolvida com o seu colégio (2 anos só como ouvinte!) que não deixou de o incluir... Tomando como minhas as suas palavras: agora só faltam o Plus e o Máster!_

_Beijinhos pessoal, preciso ir antes que minha nota fique maior que o capítulo!!!_

**Nota da Vizinha da autora (Gaby): **

_Ju, eu adorei a sua fic, mas eu queria fazer uma pergunta para a Carol( a irmã da autora), que botou assim no comentário anterior: "pobre Gaby...". Por que isso? Só por que eu dei o nome "Show do milhão", hein. Mas foram vocês que não seguiram o titulo, pô!!! Mas, voltando ao outro assunto, Ju, amei a fic, eu gosto das brigas entre o James e a Lily, mas eu to muito ansiosa para que eles se entendam, embora seja tão difícil. Então é isso, mil beijinhos!!!! _

_**OBS da Ju: **Serei rápida. É só para esclarecer que a minha voz não é nenhuma anormalidade como pode ter parecido! Eu só tenho voz, hum, de criança. E a Carol está indo pelo mesmo caminho, todos confundem nossa voz, a gente a até atende fingindo ser a outra. Beijinhos e desculpem esses exageros. Quem ta interessado realmente nisso? Tchauzinho._

**OBS da irmã da autora: **_Pode até ser, mas a minha voz é bem mais bonitinha... beijinhos pessoal!!!!!!!! (não me matem, sou apenas uma penetra brigando com sua irmã!)_


	3. Capítulo 2 Domingo Feliz

Bru Black –_Sério que gostou? Achou engraçada também?Estou tão feliz!Mais uma fã do Siriuszinho?Todos amam o Sirius Black. Ainda vou fazer um estudo sobre esse poder que possui sobre todas.Obrigada pelo comentário e Beijinhos_

Marmaduke Scarlet_.-Jura que gostou tanto assim?Nem acredito! Pensei que nem fossem ler!Bom mais um capítulo e espero que continue gostando.Nem teve que esperar muito!Só uma perguntinha (eu sou muito curiosa) seu nick vem da onde?Beijinhos e obrigada._

**Bárbara G.- **_Achou legal? Eu ainda vou ter um troço aqui com vocês elogiando a fic! Sério, eu juro que não esperava nem um décimo disso!Eu também amo fic dos Marotos, na verdade eu sou viciada em T/L! Quando não tenho nenhuma para ler acabo entrando em crise e releio as minhas preferidas.E eu vou continuar! Acabei de mandar para Babi( beta) o quarto capítulo. Quanto a me chamar de Ju( e isso vale para todas), você pode me chamar de qualquer coisa(Ju, Juju, Juli...). Na verdade ninguém, a não ser a minha mãe quando está brigando comigo, me chama de Juliana. Pra você ter uma noção meu pai me chama de Carolina (nome da minha irmã).Beijinhos e obrigada._

**Thati-**_Obrigada, amiga. Mas saiba elogio de amiga não vale, já o carinho e palpite valem muito. Acho que a Carol já te passou parte do quarto capítulo, não é?Eu me diverti muito fazendo eles correrem! E a sua fic? Quando vai sair um novo capítulo?Eu também sou viciada nos Marotos, lembra? Não me deixe esperando muito! Beijinhos e mais uma vez obrigada._

**Silverghost – **_Se você quiser escrever a minha fic inteira eu deixo :D, mas sério se quiser uma coluna no Hogwarts News é só falar. No próximo capítulo vai sair a primeira edição, daí você olha, se te interessar é só falar, pra mim seria uma honra.Você achou ótima? Mais uma vez se eu morrer de emoção a culpa será de vocês!Bom o Edward vai aparecer eu garanto. O problema é que eu fico enrolando para escrever sobre as pessoas que eu não gosto muito.Estou escrevendo, hoje ,como acho já ter dito a mais alguém, mandei o quarto capítulo para a Babi betar. Beijinhos e muito obrigada._

**Gaby- **_Você gostou? Nossa! Essas grandes emoções não estão fazendo bem pra mim!Sobre o concurso do Sirius leia a "Nota da irmã da autora"(que só sairá no próximo capítulo). Sirius é o seu personagem favorito? Também é adepta do BRING BACK SIRIUS BLACK? Eu também amo ele. Agora não digo que ele é meu favorito. Eu divido meu amor por vários personagens em partes iguais, para ninguém ficar magoado:D Quanto a um romance para o Almofadinhas, não está por enquanto nos meus planos, não um romance fixo.Só no mundo exterior as fics(o nosso mundo real) já temos milhões de apaixonadas, imagine em Hogwarts? Coitadinhas dos milhões de garotas.Acho que o Sirius não agüentaria fazer a felicidade de uma só enquanto as outras sofrem. Mas quem sabe as coisas mudam?Como o James diz neste capítulo, tudo está sempre mudando. Beijinhos e obrigada._

_**Fla- **Você gostou muito? Achou legal? Nossa! Realmente vocês precisam me avisar antes de me dar esses sustos. Quanto a sua dúvida, o nome do pai do Harry aqui no Brasil é Tiago mesmo. Já o nome original é James! Eu prefiro, por estar mais acostumada, os nomes que colocaram no Brasil, mas a Carol insistiu muito para eu colocar os originais. Entendido? Muito obrigada e beijinhos._

**Lily Potter Black – **_Minha fic muito maneira? E engraçada? Jura? Cheguei a conclusão que definitivamente vocês querem me matar! É o James e a Lily são muito legais, eu os amo tanto. E todas as fics a gente só tem uma certeza eles acabam juntos !Você gostou de ter usado os nomes verdadeiros? Dê seus créditos a minha irmã que insistiu muito para que os usasse.Eu demorei? Nem demorei, no mesmo dia que você comentou, estou eu aqui postando o capítulo 2.E quanto ao seu nick, como conseguiu ser uma Potter Black? Se casou com ambos? Se foi você será a garota mais invejada da face da Terra. Beijinhos e obrigada._

**Sf-Cham _– _**_Está adorando a minha fic? Ainda bem que este é o último comentário senão eu não agüentaria, eu já estou praticamente tendo um troço!Não precisou esperar muito, não foi? E só mais uma pergunta, o que significa seu nick? Beijinhos e obrigada._

Capítulo 2- "Domingo Feliz" 

Lily e Remus estavam na arquibancada esperando o treino da Grifinória ser finalizado. Eles tinham marcado uma reunião com James, Sirius e Judie para logo depois do treino dos mesmos. O time dos leões tinha sido o único a permanecer treinando já que os seus jogadores estavam passando as férias em Hogwarts.

- É uma pena que o Frank não esteja aqui para participar do primeiro domingo. - Disse James ainda de uniforme. - Ele seria de grande ajuda.

- Dumbledore autorizou a utilização do campo. - Informou Judie se sentando ao lado de Lily ainda com os cabelos molhados devido ao banho que tomara após o treino.

- E então quais serão as atividades? - Perguntou Lily.

-Não é obvio? – Sirius indagou, também vestindo o uniforme do time dos leões.-Quadribol.

- Esporte não é só Quadribol, Sirius! - Manifestou-se Remus em defesa da amiga que tinha lhe contado sobre seus planos.

- E qual é sua idéia, Lily? - Perguntou James impaciente.

- Eu pensei em colocar dança e corrida, com e sem vassoura.

- A Lily não estava querendo falar. - Disse Judie. - Mas ela também queria incluir esportes trouxas como o vôlei e o basquete. E eu estava pensando, na primavera podíamos incluir a natação.

- Ótima idéia! - Animou-se Remus.

- Quanto aos jogos trouxas você vai ter que nos explicar, Lily! - Falou Sirius simpático.

- Bom agora vamos ao próximo passo! Temos de chamar os alunos para comprarem nossa idéia. Falem com quem conhecem e com os desconhecidos também. - James discursou animado. - O importante é conseguirmos bastante gente. Lembrem-se de que será no domingo, dia vinte e quatro, véspera de Natal e começará às oito horas. O término está previsto para as cinco horas da tarde.

- Só mais uma coisa. - Disse Remus - Vamos dar um nome a esses dias. Sei lá algo como "Dia dos Esportes"?

- Podia ser o "Domingo Feliz". - Falou Sirius no que todos riram. O domingo não seria tão feliz para eles já que teriam de trabalhar. Verdade que trabalhar se divertindo como alegara James, mas mesmo assim tinham responsabilidades a serem cumpridas.

* * *

Mell tinha ido passar o Natal junto da família de Alice. Ambas se encontravam no quarto da última. Alice em cima da cama lendo a carta de Frank para que a amiga, que estava sentada no chão, escutasse.

"_Queridas Alice e Mell,_

_Tudo bem? Espero que sim. Por aqui está tudo ótimo! Acho que após o Natal passaremos uma semana viajando. Ainda não sei para onde, mas para algum lugar que venda chapéus. Minha mãe tem paixão por chapéus, principalmente os mais exóticos._

_Eu estive pensando sobre a rádio. Seria bom se começássemos a recolher as gravações de música, já que em Hogwarts não teremos acesso. Eu já peguei as minhas favoritas. Só não consegui gravar uma música, não sei se conhecem, o nome é 'That thing you do'. Se a encontrarem gravem-na, ela é realmente boa. E também levem o maior número de músicas que conseguirem._

_Parece que no próximo domingo o pessoal vai colocar em prática o projeto do James. Eu acho que eles intitularam de "Domingo Feliz". Pode ser uma piada, não sei, se tratando dos meus amigos Marotos temos de esperar tudo. Basta a nós, torcer para que tudo dê certo._

_Desejo para as duas que as festas de Natal e fim de ano sejam maravilhosas. Saibam que vou adorar 'trabalhar' com vocês._

_Com carinho do amigo,_

_Frank Longbottom."._

- Ele não é lindo? - Perguntou Alice.

- Ele é muito simpático e bonito. – Disse Mell. - Mas quantas vezes você pretende reler esta carta? Ainda temos de ajudar a sua mãe com a árvore de Natal.

* * *

Lily e Judie estavam no dormitório deitadas em suas camas conversando. Todas as outras companheiras de quarto tinham ido para casa aproveitar as férias. A quarta-feira estava muito fria deixando-as sem a mínima vontade de se levantar.

- É sério, Lily! - Disse Judie se sentado. - Nós precisamos descer.

- Estamos de férias. - Disse a ruiva ainda deitada.

- Mas eu tenho que falar com o Remus. - Judie disse ficando de pé e estendendo a mão para a amiga.

- Eu não estou gostando nada disso. - Lily começou dando a mão para Judie e se levantando. - Você está andando mais com o Remus do que comigo. Eu não aceito ser substituída do cargo de melhor amiga.

- Você não será substituída. - Judie disse, rindo do exagero da amiga. - Vamos logo senão perdemos o café da manhã.

* * *

James e Sirius entraram no salão comunal entediados. Suas diversões preferidas, Edward e Snape, tinham ido para casa. Contudo, ao verem Lily sozinha em um sofá olhando para o nada, resolveram se juntar à menina.

- O que vocês querem? - Ela disse à simples menção dos garotos se sentarem nas poltronas ao lado da sua.

- Saber o que você está fazendo. - Falou James.

- Me divertir. - continuou Sirius marotamente.

- Se divertir com a minha cara? - Ela indagou. - E eu não estou fazendo nada, Potter.

- Não exatamente com a sua cara. – Sirius disse. – Eu me divirto com vocês dois.

- Sirius e eu também não temos nada para fazer. - James falou se afundando no sofá. –Cadê a Judie?

- Com o seu amiguinho. - Lily fez uma careta.

- Com o Aluado? - Perguntou Sirius

- É. - Lily respondeu mal-humorada. - Só não entendo o porquê destes apelidos.

- O objetivo é esse. - James disse calmamente. - O legal é ninguém saber o que significa. Cada um usa sua imaginação do porquê dos apelidos.

- O seu, por exemplo, tem varias interpretações, não é Pontas? - Sirius perguntou rindo.

- Não entendi essa. - Lily falou curiosa, também queria rir para deixar James irritado.

- Lily, não tente entender a cabeça insana do Sirius. - Ele falou olhando furioso para o amigo e depois voltando seu olhar para a ruiva. - Se tiver alguma outra dúvida sobre os Marotos eu posso te responder no próximo passeio a Hogsmead. E então está interessada?

- Merlin, estava demorando! - Ela disse revirando os olhos. - Não, Potter. Eu não quero ir a Hogsmead com você. – Ela começou a ficar irritada e por isso vermelha, já que Sirius começara a rir. O Maroto tinha alcançado seu objetivo, estava se divertindo. - Mas por que você me pergunta se já sabe a resposta?

- As coisas estão sempre mudando, Lily. - James disse com um tom de quem realmente sabia do que estava falando. - Você nunca ouviu falar na teoria da dinâmica da Sociedade? O poder muda sempre de mãos. O futuro é incerto. A verdade de hoje pode ser a mentira de amanhã. O "não" de hoje pode ser o "sim" de amanhã. A sociedade está sempre evoluindo. Eu só pergunto para saber se você já mudou de idéia.

- A dinâmica serve para ambos os lados, Potter. - Lily falou ainda emburrada por Sirius estar sorrindo.- Eu rezo todos os dias para que você pare de me atormentar.

-Que vença o mais persistente? - Falou Sirius no que os dois lhe lançaram olhares ameaçadores.

* * *

-

Era dia vinte e três de dezembro. Lily Judie, Remus, Sirius e James tinham muito trabalho a ser feito. Estavam verificando a lista de inscritos para o evento do dia seguinte.

- Eu e o Remus já fizemos uma lista com os participantes de cada atividade. - Disse Judie entregando o pergaminho a James.

- Temos muitos inscritos em relação ao número de pessoas que ficaram Hogwarts. - Falou Sirius – Ainda bem que poderemos contar com o Aluado.

-Você vai viajar quando? - Perguntou Judie a Remo.

- Logo depois do evento. Nem chegarei a passar o Natal com vocês. - Ele falou meio desanimado.

- Ah! Que pena! - Falou Lily - Eu sei que você é um ladrão de amigas, mas eu não consigo ficar brava com você.

-Você brava? - Remus ironizou dando um sorriso. - Em uma semana eu estarei de volta. Aproveite bem a Judie neste período.

- Olha pode parecer que não, mas eu não sou um artefato para vocês ficarem passando a vez. - Judie brincou com fingida mágoa.

- O que tanto aqueles dois cochicham? - Perguntou Lily curiosa a Remus e Judie, olhando para James e Sirius.

- O que foi? - Perguntou James ao ver os olhares curiosos.

- Só estávamos montando um plano para quando nossos "amigos" voltarem. - Sirius decidiu "responder" aos olhares.

- Muito bem! Quando o plano acontecer já saberei a quem punir. - Lily falou já sem paciência –Vamos ao trabalho?

* * *

Não dera tempo para colocarem em prática os esportes trouxas. Contudo, todas as outras atividades foram executadas. O primeiro"Domingo feliz" foi um sucesso.

A corrida de vassouras foi a vice-campeã de participantes, perdendo somente para o Quadribol. Os juizes foram James e Sirius. Entretanto, no fim ambos saíram da neutralidade e foram jogar.

Remus ficou responsável por recolher os galeões e administrar de forma geral o evento. Judie supervisionou as corridas e Lily, a dança.

No final do dia Remus teve de partir e todos foram se despedir do amigo. Todos pareciam tristes, mas ninguém mais do que o próprio Aluado.

- Não se esqueça, nós vamos pra casa dos gritos. - Disse Sirius quando Judie e Lily estavam longe.

-Veremos o Natal chegar, juntos e nos divertindo, Aluado. - James completou. - Não há motivo para tristeza em noite de lua cheia.

-Até, Marotos! - Ele se despediu com um sorriso.

**Nota da autora:**

_Pessoal eu tenho atualizado rápido, mas o próximo capítulo vai demorar. Não muito. Contudo, mais do que tem demorado. Isso porque como já devo ter dito eu tenho prova domingo.E decidi só postar um capítulo quando tiver feito outro._

_O fato é que até agora eu não estudei nada. Ta certo que eu coloquei Nutrição na UERJ, e o que eu quero mesmo é Medicina, mas eu também não posso zerar as provas, é uma questão de moral. Além disso se eu não passar pra nenhuma outra é pra lá mesmo que eu vou. _

_Ontem eu fui ao cinema ver "Bridget Jones- No limite da razão" que por sinal é muito bom. Tirando o mico que eu e mais duas amigas pagamos( imagina que faltando quinze minutos para o filme, resolvemos comprar chocolate nas "Lojas Américas", para quem conhece o Barra Shoping , ela fica bem longe da NY, sendo assim na volta tivemos que sair correndo no meio do Shoping.... Chegamos quando tinha acabado de começar), eu perdi( ou ganhei) a minha tarde inteira. Quando meu pai vem me buscar, avisa que a minha prima resolveu comemorar o aniversario dela (que foi ontem). Ou seja, não deu pra estudar ontem. Hoje eu fiquei fazendo o quarto capítulo e depois fui ajudar meu pai lá na loja. Ou seja, também não estudei. Conseqüência disso tudo? Só vou ter tempo para escrever depois de domingo. Assim não esperem atualizações ultra-rápidas como as duas últimas._

_Quanto ao próximo capítulo, bom ele será o jornal. Não sei se realmente vocês irão gostar. Na verdade, acabei saindo um pouco do mundo das fics. Mas isso eu comento depois. Outra coisa vocês querem que eu continue com a Alice e o Frank ocupando uma certa parte desta história. Se tiverem achando chato, eu reduzo. _

_Qualquer critica pode mandar! Sugestões são muito bem vindas! Só continuem comentando para eu saber se vocês estão lendo._

_**Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo.**_

_**P.S. **Vocês me dão permissão para eu colocá-las no meu MSN?Muitas de vocês têm e-mail do Hotmail então eu fiquei com vontade. Mas qualquer coisa é só dizer "se manca garota, deixa de ser abusada" que eu entendo o recado.Mais um recadinho a "nota da irmã da autora" não irá aparecer aqui excepcionalmente porque a Carolestá dormindo. Mas no próximo ela volta para contar todos os meus podres e dar a idéia que ela teve.Tcahuzinho. _


	4. Capítulo 3 Hogwarts News

CarolzinhaBlack – _Ta desculpada! Desculpa por hoje, também?Que história é essa de personagens favoritos? Já falei que tirando alguns eu amo todos com igual intensidade!Bom você não segurou o sono mas eu te obriguei a escrever mesmo assim! Beijinhos maninha e muito obrigado. Eu te amo, apesar de tudo :D_

Thati- _Sua fic ta linda! Acabei de ler o capítulo que você me mandou...Chorei e tudo. Bom, Frank e Alice continuam...pelo menos por enquanto.O jornal está aí, mas continuo achando que ele poderia ter ficado melhor. Muito obrigada, amiga. Muitos beijinhos e Tchauzinho(adorei)._

Gaby- _Seu comentário não é dispensável! Você é adepta de uma causa nobre comentando...Sem noção de quanta felicidade vocês me causam quando eu vejo que tem comentários.Bom eu estou no capítulo cinco e até aí o Sirius continua....hum.... generoso com a população feminina de Hogwarts! Mas eu já pensei em colocar alguém , mas ainda não sei...por enquanto não.Novamente não precisou esperar muito...atualizei logo. Beijinhos e muito obrigada._

Lily Potter Black –_Realmente você é a pessoa mais invejada da face da terra! Você deveria tomar cuidado, as fãs desses Marotos são possessivas e você ainda enfrenta a ira da Lily (afinal primeiro ele escolheu você, para depois ficar com ela)...:D Quanto as brigas do meu casalzinho preferido...fique tranqüila e veja o próximo capítulo! E você não me perturba nem um pouco comentando...Eu fico tão feliz quando vejo os comentários!Beijinhos e muito obrigada. _

Sarah Lupin Black- _Olá Sarah! __Quanto tempo não nos vemos no MSN? Nossa! estou com saudades...A atualização veio antes do domingo!Eu que iria morrer se não postasse! Ah! Quero saber como virou uma Lupin Black? Estou pesquisando sobre os nicks agora, já viram pessoa mais louca? Enfim acabei de ver que tem cap novo na sua fic! Eba, depois de tanto tempo você atualizou! Beijinhos e obrigada._

Marmaduke Scarlet- _O capítulo nem demorou! Eu não agüento esperar para postar! E quanto ao seu nick , eu também gostei e achei diferente. É criativo, já o meu é a pura falta da criatividade (ou como diria a Carol, da Cri-Cri).E eu estudei para a prova, mesmo com todo esse calor... Obrigado e beijinhos._

G-Lily P – _Gaby!Obrigada mesmo pelo comentário, amiga. E saiba que nós também te adoramos muito. Estaremos fazendo sua carta semana que vem e estamos esperando a sua.A nota da irmã da autora voltou, mas devia ser intitulada de "a nota da irmã da autora com altos níveis de sono". O capítulo nem demorou, eu não agüento esperar muito. Estou muit feliz de você ter lido e desculpe o que eu te pertubei no __MSN :D__ Beijinhos e mais uma vez obrigada._

Bella Lamounier – _Sério que gostou? Ai meus Deuses eu fico tão feliz e,mais uma vez, juro que não esperava nada disso!Bem sobre a minha idéia ser original, bem como acho já ter dito no prólogo, ela surgiu numa brincadeira... Não sei direito, mas eu vivo viajando, sonhado acordada...Enfim aí saem essas "coisas" que eu tento escrever...Sobre suas sugestões...Pode ficar tranqüila logo no próximo capítulo você verá como um simples recado pelo rádio pode afetar certas pessoas...e sim haverá projetos das outras casas...o primeiro que vou mencionar estará no quinto capítulo que estou mandando para Babi "betar" hoje, depois de postar esse capítulo para ser mais exata.Acabei de adicioná-la no meu MSN.Esse capítulo é um tanto quanto diferente e até eu esperava mais dele, portanto, não sei se consegui manter o padrão dos primeiros capítulos como você pediu. Mas no próximo eu voltei com um capítulo mais normal. Beijinhos e muito obrigada._

Daniela-_Desculpar pelo quê? Sério estou muito feliz que tenha lido!Seu computador voltou a funcionar direitinho? Concordo inteiramente com você, quanto a quem desdenha quer comprar. Agora a sua sorte é que a Carol foi dormir antes de ver seu comentário, se não a nota da irmã da autora ia ser bem maior! Ela ia extravasar toda a raiva que ela sente pelo AQUILO..._

_Bom o Tiago também saberá ser criativo, pode deixar...Amiga, beijinhos e muito obrigada._

Capítulo 3

Segunda-feira, dia trinta de Janeiro de mil novecentos e setenta e sete.

**Hogwarts News **

_Lutando por uma boa causa._

(por Lily Evans)

Eu estive pensando em um bom tema para a nossa primeira edição. Logo me decidi por um tema social. Então vieram a minha cabeça a violência, os desabrigados, a concentração de renda, os excluídos da educação, entre outros. Contudo quando cheguei ao meu escolhido, percebi que este faz um resumo de todos os outros. Irei falar na estréia deste jornal, da fome, já que se uma pessoa não tem o que comer ela já sofreu todas as exclusões que a sociedade poderia lhe oferecer.

Eu sou uma bruxa, mas nasci trouxa. Nos dois mundos aos quais pertenço, a fome é um problema real e imediato. Há milhões de seres humanos que morrem por não ter o que comer, ou pelo mal da inanição. Estes nossos semelhantes não têm as três refeições diárias elementares para o bom funcionamento de nosso organismo.

A fome, sem dúvida, animaliza o homem. Somos seres que nos diferenciamos dos outros pelo raciocínio, pela emoção, pela expressão verbal. No mesmo mundo em que falamos de Vassouras super potentes, deixamos que outros percam o sentido do pensar, do sentir, do verbalizar e passem a desejar irracionalmente, involuntariamente um alimento.

Se somarmos os nossos desperdícios tanto no mundo trouxa como no bruxo, teremos o suficiente para alimentarmos todos os nossos miseráveis. O que isso significa? Que não seria necessário o gasto de nenhum galeão a mais para acabarmos com essa subvida que continua existindo sob nossos olhos.

Aqui mesmo em Hogwarts temos muitos que desperdiçam. Eu proponho que pensemos todos os dias antes de comer naqueles que realmente precisam. Antes de dormir ao invés de desejarmos um mundo de artefatos que a mídia divulga, podíamos aspirar por um mundo sem fome.

Uma vez me falaram que é muito fácil apontar os problemas, o difícil era encaminhá-los. Pois bem, eu proponho uma campanha contra fome imposta por este capitalismo injusto que impera nos dois mundos. A quem se comoveu com a causa podemos nos unir e recolher alimentos para distribuímos aos necessitados. Essa seria uma forma de fazer Hogwarts se integrar à sociedade. Podíamos começar nosso trabalho por Hogsmeade e conforme fôssemos progredindo íamos para outras cidades e povoados.

Portanto, este é um problema real, mas com solução óbvia. Depende somente de cada um. Quem realmente se interessou por esta "boa causa" entre nesta luta. É só mandar uma coruja para a redação do _Hogwarts News_.

_E qual seria a má causa?_

(Escrito por James Potter)

Parece meio maniqueísta, mas a idéia é fazer com que os leitores tenham várias visões sobre o tema em questão. A fome com certeza é uma causa pela qual lutaria de olhos fechados. Faria uma objeção na maneira pela qual a autora acima resolveu encarar esta batalha.

Se a fome é um problema síntese, temos de então encará-la como conseqüência. Desta forma temos de combatê-la enxergando primeiro as causas. O que provoca a falta de alimentos a milhões de pessoas?

A resposta mais coerente a um extraterrestre desconhecedor da espécie do homo sapiens seria a falta de alimento. No entanto sabemos que sobra colheita nas plantações. Os desenvolvidos as armazenam para a usarem de maneira lucrativa já os sem técnica acabam por jogar fora.

Têm-se alimentos. Então qual o grande problema com a humanidade se uns jogam comida no lixo e outros se jogam no mesmo a procura de migalhas? Eu mesmo respondo, não há divisão. O mundo trouxa que conheço é limitado ao que explicam nas salas de aula. Contudo, penso que o maior problema da atualidade nos dois universos é a concentração de renda. O capitalismo vigora na parte ocidental, parte em que vivo. Este sobrevive do lucro, da disparidade.

Não digo que a solução seria nos unirmos ao bloco socialista trouxa porque já soube que lá também há fome. Mas não podemos encarar este problema arrecadando alimentos e os distribuindo. A solução não é óbvia e sim complexa.

Conseguindo uma distribuição melhor da renda teremos resolvido a maioria dos problemas sociais. Talvez a violência permaneça, entretanto este é um tema para a próxima edição. Temos de investir na educação porque escolas como a que estudamos exigem dinheiro. O Ministério da Magia deveria bancar os gastos dos necessitados para que todos tenham oportunidades iguais. Desta forma todos teriam qualidade para ser empregado e assim, conseguir galeões para a sustentação de sua família.

Portanto, não é porque você tem uma vassoura de última geração que deverá ser julgado como um ser alienado. Temos sim de lutar a favor de uma vida sem fome. Contudo, lembre-se sempre que este é antes de tudo, um problema político.

_Por detrás das mascaras_

(Escrito por Judie Haymore)

Primeiro deixarei bem claro que a finalidade desta coluna será aproximar os alunos dos professores, lembrando que estes também são bruxos, seres humanos. A nossa primeira entrevistada será Minerva McGonagall, professora de transfiguração e diretora da casa da Grifinória.

_Judie_ - Professora, a senhora sempre soube que desejava ensinar Transfiguração?

_McGonagall_ -Eu sempre apreciei muito a arte da transfiguração. Quando cheguei em meu quinto ano decidi sem muitas dúvidas que seguiria esta carreira. A parte mais difícil de se tornar professora de Transfiguração é obrigatoriedade de se tornar uma Animaga. Enfim, esta parte cumprida, e no ano seguinte à minha formatura, tinha sido contratada.

J - A senhora estudou em Hogwarts? E sempre trabalhou aqui?

Mc - Sim. Um dos motivos de querer seguir a carreira de professora foi porque percebi que minha vida só faz sentido dentro deste castelo. Não seria ninguém sem isso, para mim não há nada mais agradável do que o som de murmúrios dos alunos logo pela manhã, nem do que a movimentação que ocorre nestes corredores nos intervalos. Acredite, há muito mais magia neste castelo do que aquela que sai de nossas varinhas.

J - E a senhora acha que vale a pena seguir esta profissão?

Mc - São muitos os sacrifícios que fazemos por esta carreira. Ficamos muito tempo longe nossas famílias. Quando decidi vir trabalhar aqui, meus pais se mudaram para um povoado mais próximo para que eu pudesse os visitar com mais freqüência. São poucos aqueles que conseguem ter filhos. Sua família passa a ser constituída pelos alunos e amigos de profissão.

J - A senhora tem filhos?

MC - Não. Nunca cheguei a me casar.

J - E da onde vem sua grande paixão pelo Quadribol?

Mc - Antes de tudo porque fui durante quatro anos artilheira da Grifinória. Hoje torço por minha casa, já esta rivalidade que existe entre vocês, alunos, também há na sala dos professores.

J - Que características serviriam pra sintetizar sua personalidade?

Mc - Acho que persistência e seriedade.

J - Para encerramos, já que o tema central de nossa primeira edição é a fome, o que a senhora tem a nos dizer sobre isso?

Mc – O que tenho a dizer é que a fome é um problema de grande importância e que deve ser encarada com seriedade tanto pelo Ministério quanto pela sociedade. É um ótimo começo discutirmos sobre este tema com a juventude

Tudo que você deseja saber 

(Escrita por Ester Bott)

Aqui prendendo colocar os leitores por dentro de tudo que acontece em Hogwarts. Primeiro queria falar dos mais novos casais que circulam pelo castelo. Alicia Bilot e Cimas Davis, ambos do sexto ano da corvinal assumiram o namoro. Já Kelly Tedson, quinto ano da Lufa-lufa e Charles Brade, do sexto ano da Grifinória parecem não querer que todos saibam o que acontece entre eles.

Segundo, informações dos mais cobiçados de Hogwarts. Sirius Black continua com sua fama, encontra-se disponível a qualquer uma que não o queira por mais de uma semana. James Potter parece ter diminuído o ritmo em relação ao ano anterior, mas permanece arrepiando qualquer uma com seu sorriso perfeito. Amos Diggory quebrou vários corações já que anda com Judite Gulimo também da Lufa-Lufa por todos os cantos. O mais recatado dos Marotos está sozinho, apesar de vários boatos que vem correndo com o nome de Remus Lupin. Regulo Black parece não ter herdado, além da beleza, o jeito do irmão mais velho já que está namorando a mais de três meses com Clarice Endy. Henri Melti está solteiro novamente para a felicidade de todas nós.

Terceiro, dedicarei uma parte desta coluna para falar da pior vergonha que houve nos últimos tempos. A selecionada desta edição foi sem dúvida à visita a Hogsmeade feita por Aline Cost e Erica Tonson. Estas duas terceiro-anistas da Lufa-Lufa se perderam, se não bastasse isso acabaram por serem encontradas pelos professores em prantos. Não há como negar que certas pessoas não têm noção do ridículo.

Qualquer dúvida, ou informação mandem uma coruja para a redação.

Esportes

(Escrito por Remus Lupin)

Na primeira partida de Quadribol deste ano podemos ver que o apanhador da Lufa-Lufa tem futuro. Amos Diggory fez um ótimo trabalho ao esperar seu time diminuir a diferença de gols para capturar o Pomo. Não temos como não falar das artilheiras da Corvinal, as trigêmeas deram um show e só não venceram devido à habilidade do goleiro Lufa-Lufa.

Os domingos têm se preenchido de esportes graças ao projeto grifinório "Domingo Feliz". Muitas pessoas vêm tendo a oportunidade de praticar não só esportes bruxos, como também os trouxas. O Basquete e o Vôlei já fazem tanto sucesso quanto às corridas de vassouras. Também percebemos que o esporte "rei" continua sendo o Quadribol. Mais de trezentos alunos participaram do projeto, que também apresenta dança, como no domingo passado.

A Lufa-Lufa sai na frente na disputa pelo campeonato. Entretanto só ocorreu um jogo, ainda é muito cedo para apontarmos favoritos. Na próxima edição mais sobre o campeonato. Qualquer dúvida ou sugestão é só mandar uma coruja para a redação do Hogwarts News.

Almofadinhas tira suas dúvidas

(Escrito por Sirius Black)

Esta coluna se dedicará a responder a todas as suas dúvidas e dilemas. Eu os ajudarei a enfrentar seus problemas dando conselhos e soluções. Mandem corujas para a redação.

Entretanto nesta edição, como ainda não há perguntas eu me detive a responder as dos meus amigos de redação.

O que eu devo fazer com pessoas que estragam a idéia do meu jornal? O que eu devo fazer para me ver livre de você me perguntando quais são os meus problemas e aflições? O que eu posso fazer para que o Potter pare de rir? (Lily Evans.).

Respondendo –Bem Lily, o que você tem de fazer é muito simples. Deve admitir que sem algumas alterações o seu jornal ficaria um grande tédio. Deve me dizer qual é o seu grande dilema. E deve parar de ligar para o riso do James, ele só faz isso porque te irrita. Mas mesmo sem você me dizer qual o seu grande dilema, eu imagino qual seja, e acredite: a melhor maneira de resolvê-lo é aceitando o pedido do meu amigo.

Eu não tenho dilemas. Eu sou um cara decidido. Mas se você quer tanto responder a perguntas... Vou te dar uma questão de solução impossível. Por que a Lily não aceita sair comigo? (James Potter)

Respondendo –Essa pergunta na verdade é bem simples, James. Tenho até varias soluções. Primeiro: você não é tão charmoso como eu, sendo assim é normal levar alguns foras de garotas que não te acham atraentes. Segundo, ela pode estar interessada em outra pessoa. Terceiro, ela pode achar que é obviamente mais divertido discutir com você do que te beijar. Quarto, não se preocupe não acho que ela realmente te odeie, é mais uma questão de estilo de vida.

Está bem. Se você quer tanto uma pergunta lá vai, dá onde você tirou essa idéia maluca de dar conselhos? (Remus Lupin)

Respondendo – Depois de ler a coluna da Lily e do James, eu quis fazer um pouquinho de caridade. E pensei o que eu teria de melhor para dividir com os meus leitores? Além de minha beleza natural, as minhas idéias geniais. Sinceramente Remus, achei que você fosse capaz de formular perguntas mais inteligentes.

Meu dilema é o seguinte: gosto tanto da profissão de curandeira quanto da de professora de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. (Judie Haymore)

Respondendo – Essa é simples. Lei do menor esforço. Se você gosta das duas profissões com a mesma intensidade escolha a mais fácil. Fique com a de professora, Judie.

Minha pergunta é simples: Por que tipo de garota você deixaria de sair com Hogwarts inteira? (Ester Bott)

Respondendo - Pergunta simples, resposta simples. Nenhuma. Jamais deixaria minhas meninas sentirem minha falta.

**Observações finais:**

_Depois de muitas discussões finalmente nosso jornal será publicado. Tentaremos ser os mais rápidos possível com a próxima edição. Mas para que isso aconteça necessitamos da sua participação mandem corujas para nossa redação, com criticas e sugestões. _

_Atenciosamente, _

_Equipe do Hogwarts News._

**Nota da autora: **_Que loucura foi essa? Bem, eu tenho problemas. Um dos meus problemas com redação é que nem sempre eu consigo ficar dentro do tema pré-estabelecido. Pois é , eu gosto de escrever sobre o que eu quero e não sobre o que eu tenho de escrever._

_Neste capítulo, eu queria escrever sobre a fome.Sei que fugiu do mundo das fics e tudo o mais. Também deve ter tido muitos que devem ter achado chato. Enfim, eu não consigo me controlar._

_Existe fome no mundo bruxo? Por que não? Pelo que a Jk fala nos livros, eles vivem em um mundo capitalista. Sendo assim, resolvi colocar duas visões. Outro problema meu, não consigo escrever numa visão que não é minha com facilidade. Eu acho que tanto a Lily quanto James estão certos.Necessitamos de medidas a longo e curto prazo. _

_Mudando para um assunto mais descontraído, vocês bem que poderiam me dar sugestões para o jornal, não é? Eu gostei tanto da idéia do jornal, mas eu fiquei decepcionada com essa primeira edição._

_Outra coisa, como percebi que temos muitos fãs do Sirius aqui decidi colocar minha opinião aqui. Eu sou totalmente adepta do BRING BACK SIRIUS BLACK. E também penso que se ele não estiver vivo,ele vivo eu infelizmente acho difícil,o almofadinhas poderia voltar de alguma outra forma. Eu pensei e se fizessem um quadro do Sirius, e se fizessem um quadro dos Marotos (incluindo a Lily também)? Lembram dos quadros de Dumbledore? Então eles poderiam interagir, pensar e falar. Agora se ele não voltar no sexto livro, acho que devo expressar uma outra opnião minha. Um personagem nunca morre. Quando o Sirius morreu no quinto livro , eu quase tive um troço de tanto chorar, mas depois fui reler o terceiro e quarto livro. Sabe ele continua sempre lá e a gente vai poder sempre ter ele. O Siriusinho é tudo , inclusive imortal. _

_Amo muito vocês, de verdade! Saibam que comentando, vocês estarão contribuindo para que uma pessoa seja feliz, e assim como existe a corrente da raiva (alguém aí já leu "Para-raiva"?), existe a corrente da felicidade. Desta forma vocês estarão possibilitando, quem sabe, a felicidade mundial._

_Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo (que deve vir no domingo)_

_P.S. Obrigada a quem me deu o MSN. E quem quiser me adicionar meu e-mail do Hotmail é juliymon. Além disso queria dizer que eu sou adepta de que a felicidade é utopia, mas como pra mim é uma utopia vocês comentando, continua valendo o que eu escrevi acima._

**Nota da irmã da autora: **_Chateada porque a Ju não quer me dar o meu colchão para eu dormir... : _

_Olá, Pessoas!!! Tudo bem? Pois é, nem dei tempo para vocês ficarem aliviados com a minha ausência e já estou de volta... fazer o que se a Juliana não quer que eu durma?_

_Bem, vou deixar minha idéia aqui rapidinho, se não gostarem da pobre ignorem-na: o que vocês acham de poderem participar do "vale a pena ver de novo"? se quiserem é só deixar que maroto você gostaria que ganhasse no comentário... simples, não? Nem sei pra que toda essa complicação para um avisozinho... Bem que eu podia estar sonhando agora!_

_Quanto ao cap de hoje: eu adorei!!! Principalmente a parte do Sirius... gostei muito também do "lutando por uma boa causa" e do "qual seria a má causa?", mas não é a mesma coisa do que Sirius Black dando conselhos..._

_É só isso... desculpem-me por não falar nada que preste, mas preciso ir nanar..._

_Boa noite!!!_

_P.s. Ju, agora devolve o meu colchão!!!!!!!_


	5. Capítulo 4 Relacionamentos

**Thati-**_ Olá! Tudo bem? Sério, o que eu seria sem o seu apoio? Obrigada por apoiar e ainda achar legal as minhas idéias loucas, como a da fome. E eu quero fazer a sua idéia das ironias, mas ainda não formulei como. Continuo com a opinião de que sua fic está muito boa, e eu amo capítulos grandes. Bom, obrigada novamente e beijinhos._

**Bella Lamounier-**_Ai seu comentário estava tão grande!Eu fiquei tão feliz, adoro comentários de todos os tipos, mas tenho preferência pelos enormes. Quando eu comento nas fics, os meus comentários são hiper-super-enormes na maioria das vezes.Bom gostou da parte do Sirius?É o Siriusinho é unanimidade por aqui :D Espero que ele volte logo das férias, depois me dê noticias do seu segundo marido :D Já percebi que a JK irá ter problemas se não apoiar o BRING BACK SIRIUS BLACK. Bom que você também gosta de discutir sobre temas sociais!Eu tenho dias que nem sei o que o mundo faz ou deixa de fazer, outros eu sou "pura" política. Adorei a sua idéia, vou ver se consigo encaixá-la. Beijinhos e muito obrigada_

**Maíra- **_Sério, o Siriusinho é unanimidade. Deixa ele saber que você colocou "colheira" nele :D_

_Eu nem demorei muito, não foi? Postei sexta e domingo já estou de volta. Adorei você ter me adicionado no MSN. Sobre a sua idéia leia a Nota da autora após o capítulo. Beijinhos e obrigada._

**VIP. **_Digo o mesmo que falei para a Bella, para mim é uma emoção receber comentários de qualquer tipo e uma muito maior receber comentários grandes.Eu realmente espero que a fic não fic não se torne chata. Tenho mil idéias, mas a maioria ainda não escrevi.O "Vale a pena ver de novo" será divido em duas partes, a primeira não deve demorar muito. Contudo, eu ainda não escrevi.O Sirius foi unanimidade no jornal.E eu nem esperava que vocês fossem gostar da coluna do James e da Lily. Beijinhos e obrigado._

**Isa Potter- **_Jura que gostou? Que bom! Que bom! Que bom!Eu fico muito feliz e agradeço pela Carol.Uma que nem tocou no nome do Sirius! Seu preferido é o Tiago? É eu gosto dele, do Sirius, do Remo... Beijinhos e muito obrigada._

**Sf-cham – **_Obrigada por satisfazer a minha curiosidade!Sabe se todo mundo ficar elogiando o"Almofadinhas tira as suas dúvidas" o ego dele só vai aumentar :D Bem atualizei rapidinho, como de costume. Espero que goste deste também. Beijinhos e obrigada._

**Tathi- **_É eu estou empolgada com esta fic. Na verdade eu me divirto muito e adoro quando vocês comentam. Aí eu e escrevo e quero logo postar para ver o que vocês acharam. Mas mesmo assim eu já tenho uns capítulos adiantados. Beijinhos e muito obrigada._

**Marmaduke Escarlet- **_Mais uma vez o Sirius é unanimidade por aqui e a Jk corre sérios riscos se não se manifestar a favor do BRING BLACK SIRIUS BLACK. E que menina malvada, quer que o "pobrezinho" do James sofra...Bom o sofrimento dele só começa neste capítulo, também quem mandou ele se apaixonar por uma ruivinha insana?Beijinhos e muito obrigada._

**Youko Julia Yagami – **_E a louca da Juliana continua com sua "pesquisa" sobre os nicks. Seu nick vem de onde? Você tem alguma descendência japonesa ou é de anime? Lily versos Tiago você verá como esses dois são loucos neste capítulo.E o Remozinho consegue seu segundo voto.E todos gritam BRING BACK SIRIUS BLACK :D A rádio terá participação, eu diria, fundamental neste capítulo.E vai ter uma participação fundamental, mais tarde, para história em si. E quanto a sua idéia, eu simplesmente adorei._

**G-Lily P – **_Primeiro de tudo, sua reivindicação foi anotada e eu vou fazer de tudo para segui-la. Afinal sua opinião vale muito por aqui, viu?E tudo bem , já absorvi a idéia de que o Sirius foi a unanimidade no jornal.Sobre a sua idéia leia a minha nota no final da fic. Fiquei muito mas muito feliz que você tenha lido e comentado. Te adoramos (eu e a Carol). E nota da irmã da autora continua. Beijinhos e muito obrigada._

**Thata Radcliffe - **_A fic foi atualizada bem rapidinho. Adorei seu comentário e espero que continue gostando e comentando. Beijinhos e obrigado._

**Capítulo 4 – Relacionamentos**

Judie e Lily estavam sentadas no chão apoiando um emaranhado de pergaminhos na mesinha da sala comunal. Estavam fazendo o dever de adivinhação, que era a partir da leitura dos sonhos, prever o que iria acontecer durante Fevereiro.

-Eu não costumo ter tempo nem pra sonhar! – reclamou Judie, largando a pena sobre o pergaminho em branco e encostando-se em uma das poltronas que estavam atrás dela.

- Judie, não é preciso tempo para sonhar, eu sou a prova viva disto. Mas lembre-se: adivinhação é uma aula que exige criatividade, se eu pesquisar os significados dos meus verdadeiros sonhos levo um zero. – Lily disse mostrando para a amiga o trabalho pronto.

-É que eu não estou muito bem hoje para ficar inventando romances que não existem.-Judie disse se referindo a mania da professora de sempre predizer um novo casal e algum romance com caras-metades desconhecidas.

- Eu posso te dar algumas idéias. - Lily falou pegando o pergaminho da amiga e começando a escrever enquanto falava. - O que houve? Você tem estado meio aérea mesmo.

- Eu tenho feito tanta coisa... Acho que estou cansada. - Ela disse com uma voz desanimada. - Você já gostou de alguém, Lily?

- Anh! Pensei que você não estivesse bem para assuntos amorosos. - A ruiva disse lançando um olhar desconfiado para Judie.

- Lily, eu falei que não estava bem para _inventar_ romances. Me responde logo! -Ela falou já sem muita paciência.

- Por que essa pergunta agora? Você ta gostando de alguém? - Agora a menina já tinha largado o pergaminho e só encarava a amiga.

- Lily Evans! Você pode simplesmente responder à minha pergunta? - Judie disse erguendo os olhos e mostrando que sua paciência tinha se esgotado.

-Certo. - A ruiva suspirou.- Eu não sei se já gostei de alguém. Eu prefiro guardar meus sentimentos até que eu tenha certeza sobre eles. Nunca cheguei a ter certeza sobre nenhum deles. Então, acho que talvez não tenha gostado de ninguém.

- Mas e agora você tem dúvidas sobre algum sentimento? - Judie falou interessada, já que dificilmente Lily se abria para amiga. Elas conversavam sobre tudo, mas quando o assunto era esse a ruivinha se calava.

- Eu tenho uma teoria. Depois que você exterioriza o que sente tudo se torna menos abstrato. Quando as coisas vão se tornando mais concretas, ficam mais fortes, mais difíceis de esquecer, mais fácil de sofrer. – Lily suspirou cansada e sorriu. - Portanto, vamos parar de falar de mim, e conversar sobre o porquê deste seu repentino interesse sobre minhas experiências amorosas?

- Se você estivesse gostando de uma pessoa, mas tivesse certeza que gosta. E, ao mesmo tempo fosse muito amiga dele e não quisesse perdê-lo por inteiro. O que você faria?

-Quem é, Judie? - Lily que tinha voltado a escrever o dever da amiga, largou novamente o pergaminho se animando. - Não seria o Remus, não é?

- Dá pra falar baixo? - A menina disse implorando com os olhos. - E se eu te dissesse que é? Acha que eu tenho chances?

- Claro amiga. - A ruiva deu um abraço em Judie comemorando a descoberta. - Eu acho que vocês serão meu casal preferido!

- Lily, eu nem sei se ele gosta de mim. Não comente sobre isso com ninguém. - Judie disse em tom de urgência.

- Eu estou tão feliz! Minha melhor amiga namorando outro amigo meu. - Lily parou para dar um sorriso e continuou. - Falando nisso, segundo o que consta no seu dever de adivinhação, você tem sonhado com lua. Isso significa que o mês de Fevereiro será repleto de romantismo e surpresas.

- Lily! - Judie falou divertida. - Se esqueceu que VOCÊ inventou estes sonhos?

* * *

Mell e Alice estavam na aula de História da Magia. E enquanto o professor Binns divagava sobre a revolta dos abortos que tinha ocorrido no século passado, as meninas trocavam bilhetinhos.

"_Mell, você está entendendo alguma coisa dessa aula?_

_**Não. E você? **_

_Também. Depois vou pedir ajuda a Lily, pelo menos ela parece estar anotando a matéria._

_**Quem mandou escolher a carreira de auror? Agora tem de ficar se matando de tanto estudar!**_

_É, eu acho que até o final do ano eu vou estar morta. Sabe o que eu descobri?_

_**Vou saber assim que você me contar. E amiga eu não gosto de ir a velórios, portanto, trate de se cuidar.**_

_Eu também pretendo viver mais um tempinho, pelo menos até o Frank me notar. Ah! E a novidade é sobre ele mesmo. _

_**Eu devia desconfiar! Faz muito tempo que você gosta desse garoto, mas desde que essa rádio foi criada a sua cabeça só consegue processar pensamentos em que ele esteja no meio.**_

_O que eu posso fazer? Ele é tão legal! E o que eu descobri é que ele também quer ser auror._

_**Ta aí uma boa oportunidade. Por que vocês não estudam juntos?**_

_Você acha que eu deveria sugerir? Sei lá, pode ficar muito na cara que eu gosto dele._

_**E você não gosta?**_

_Eu sou apaixonada por ele._

_**Então! Faz o seguinte, amanhã antes da rádio entrar no ar, fale que está com dificuldade em alguma matéria que ele seja bom. Daí ele mesmo pode sugerir ajuda.**_

_Pode ser. Ele é excelente em Herbologia. E eu realmente tenho algumas dúvidas._

_**Ótimo, agora podemos mudar o assunto?**_

_Certo. Vou tentar. Temos muitos recados para serem lidos hoje?_

_**Vários. Muitos relativos ao passeio de Hogsmeade. Tem um aqui que a Lily não vai gostar muito...**_

_Deixa eu os ler. _

_**Leia rápido porque só faltam mais dez minutos para ficarmos livres desta tortura , qualquer pessoa normal chamaria essa 'aula' de momentos de terror.**_"

* * *

Os Marotos encontravam-se do lado de fora do castelo. Os quatro adoravam o inverno e agora só restava apenas um mês de neve. Tinham que aproveitar ao máximo aquele sábado já que domingo tinha virado sinônimo de trabalho.

- Peter, você quer buscar água pra mim? - Disse Sirius que se encontrava sentado na neve ao lado de James.

- Não. - Disse o menino. - Quando a gente entrar você bebe a água.

- Peter, Peter você não é mais o mesmo! - Sirius disse rindo.

- Deve ter sido a convivência conosco que fez bem pra você, Rabicho. – James entrou na conversa.

- Tá preocupado com alguma coisa, Aluado? - Perguntou Sirius.

-Um pouco. – Remus suspirou. - Vocês já falaram para o resto sobre o "Vale a pena ver de novo"?

- Estamos esperando o momento certo. - James disse displicente.- Além disso, temos preocupações mais imediatas.

-Verdade! O plano com o Snape está de pé? - Perguntou Peter.

-Claro, Rabicho, você já viu esses dois desistirem de alguma coisa? - Remus usou um tom resignado.

-Mas não tem como desistir de implicar com o Seboso. - Disse Sirius com um sorriso.

-Eu acho que azarar o Ranhoso faz parte das coisas essenciais para a minha sobrevivência. - James acompanhou o sorriso do amigo.

-Realmente, mas eu acho que para o Seboso ter uma vida digna vocês teriam que se afastar dele. Vocês vão acabar deixando o Ranhoso traumatizado. - Remus disse num misto de seriedade e ironia.

* * *

Estava na hora do almoço e por isso o salão principal encontrava-se lotado. A rádio que naquela altura já tinha se acomodado aos moldes do velho castelo, tocava "Hey Jude" enquanto os alunos desfrutavam de uma deliciosa refeição preparada pelos elfos, macarrão com creme de leite era o prato principal. Quando a música chegou ao fim as vozes de Frank e Alice surgiram declarando os recados deixando todos os estudantes excitados. Então, eles anunciaram o último.

- E agora um convite para Lily Evans, sétimo ano, Grifinória. - Informou Frank no instante em que Lily olhou desesperada para Judie.

- James Potter pede para que aceite ir com ele a Hogsmeade! - Disse Alice com uma voz animada, apesar de saber que a colega não iria gostar nada da notícia.

Alice não podia estar mais certa. No instante em que a rádio recomeçou com a música "Twist and shout", Lily seguiu em direção à parte da mesa em que os Marotos almoçavam, seguida de perto por Judie que estava visivelmente preocupada.

"_Well, shake it up baby_

_Twist and shout_

_Come on, come on, come on baby now_

_Come on and work it out, honey"_

- James Potter! - Lily berrou ao chegar em seu destino.

- Gostou da minha surpresa, Lily? - Perguntou o garoto com um ar ingênuo.

- Eu vou te MATAR! – Lily gritou chegando ao máximo da vermelhidão que seus genes lhe permitiam.

- Essa é uma boa deixa para você correr, Pontas... - Sirius riu.

James, resolvendo seguir o conselho do amigo, pegou rapidamente um bombom da mesa e pôs-se a correr.

" _You know you look so good_

_You know you got me goin'_

_Just like I know you would"_

James corria em volta da mesa da Grifinória com Lily em seus calcanhares gritando. O garoto ia empurrando todos que se colocavam à sua frente, inclusive derrubando Edward em cima da mesa deixando o rival com a face completamente coberta de comida.

"_Welll, shake it up baby_

_Twist and shout_

_Come on , come on, come, come on baby_

_Come on and work it out"_

A ruivinha encontrando dificuldades para seguir o Maroto, acabava por tropeçar inúmeras vezes. Contudo não desistia, era uma questão de honra alcançar Potter. O garoto deu de frente com um corvinal fazendo com que ela chegasse mais perto de seu objetivo.

"_You know you twist, little girl_

_You know you twist so fine_

_Come on and twist a little closer_

_And let me know that you're mine, woo"_

-Vocês acham que eu devia tentar ir atrás dela? - Perguntou Judie aos três Marotos à sua frente.

- Não. - Disseram Remus e Sirius em uníssono. - Sente-se e assista.

- Eles merecem se divertir de vez em quando. -Falou Pedro que acompanhava a corrida do casal sem piscar os olhos.

"_ah, ah, ah, ah  
Yeah, shake it up baby  
Twist and shout"_

Notando que a ruiva estava perigosamente próxima, James correu em direção ao lado oposto do salão principal. Em um milésimo de segundo percebeu estar encurralado. De um lado vinha Lily, do outro estava Lucius Malfoy e mais dois sonserinos um tanto quanto grandes para o maroto sair derrubando. À sua frente encontrava-se a mesa sonserina.

_  
"Come on, come on, come, come on baby  
Come on and work it on out  
You know you twist, little girl  
You know you twist so fine  
Come on and twist a little closer  
And let me know that you're mine"_

Lily avistou James à poucos centímetros de distância, mas ao ver o que o garoto estava prestes à fazer, correu em direção ao fim da mesa da sonserina pelo corredor da corvinal.

" _Well shake it, shake it, shake it, baby  
Well shake it, shake it, shake it, baby  
Well shake it, shake it, shake it, baby"_

James fechou os olhos e jogou-se em cima da mesa. Conforme ia deslizando sobre ela, derrubava todo o almoço sobre os sonserinos. Mesmo de olhos fechados, o Maroto conseguiu com que Snape fosse o mais atingido pela onda de macarrão ao creme de leite que criara.

_"Ah, ah, ah, ah..."_

-Aaaaaaaaaaah! - Lily berrou ao notar o que estava para acontecer.

James não tendo como frear, caiu – totalmente coberto de macarrão – em cima da ruiva que o esperava a fim de capturá-lo. Os dois, caídos no chão e imundos, olharam para cima a fim de ver quem os chamava.

-Potter e Evans! - McGonagall berrou pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez durante todo o trajeto do casal de grifinórios, e após ver que conseguira a atenção que queria completou-Detenção e menos 50 pontos para a Grifinória!

* * *

-Não fique preocupada, Judie!-Remus dizia pela terceira vez.

Ele e Judie estavam na sala comunal. A menina esperava a amiga voltar do banho e Remus a acompanhava. Ela estava nervosa porque Lily mal olhou pra ela desde que chegara da sala da professora Mcgonagall.

-Sabe, o James está acostumado com isso. - Judie falou para o maroto. - Mas a Lily? Ela é monitora-chefe, ela nunca levaria uma detenção em condições normais.

-Pense pelo lado positivo. - Ele falou, mas ao ver a cara de descrédito da menina continuou. - Ela vai poder contar para os netinhos como é uma detenção em Hogwarts. Eu não acho prudente vir para um lugar sem experimentar tudo que ele pode nos proporcionar.

-Você fala isso pra mim. Quero ver ter coragem de falar para Lily. - Judie disse divertida.

Nesse momento a ruiva apareceu - ainda com os cabelos molhados e com a cara amarrada – e sentou-se em frente ao casal de amigos. Houve um pequeno silêncio.

-Então? - Lily disse. - Não vão me dizer o que estavam falando de mim?

-Quando você estiver mais calma, Lily. - Remus disse divertido.

-Quem disse que eu não estou calma? - Ela perguntou com indignação.

-Você está calma? - Judie perguntou com surpresa.

-Claro. - Ela falou em tom resignado. - Não há mais nada que possa fazer. Pelo menos por enquanto...

* * *

Alice e Frank estavam na biblioteca. A menina tinha seguido o conselho da amiga e o plano dera certo. Agora o moreno encontrava-se explicando Herbologia para uma Alice totalmente desconcentrada.

- O que houve? - Ele perguntou observando que a menina não tinha prestado atenção na última explicação que tinha feito. - Quer parar um pouco? Está cansada?

- Um pouco. - Alice suspirou. Era verdade que estava cansada, mas na verdade perdera a explicação por estar absorta em pensamentos sobre Frank.- Não é nada fácil. Além de estudar para os NIEM'S temos a rádio que ocupa todos nossos horários livres.

- Eu sei. - O garoto falou fechando os livros.- Vamos tomar um suco lá na cozinha?

- Então você também costuma visitar a cozinha? - Ela disse rindo.

-Claro! Têm certas vantagens de se ter os Marotos como amigos. - Frank disse se levantando e Alice o acompanhou.

- Eu e a Mell tivemos que achar sozinhas. - Alice contou. - Na verdade descobrimos a entrada por pura sorte. Do nada vimos um elfo domestico descendo a escada, então resolvemos seguí-lo. Quando chegamos na cozinha foi aquela festa, comida para tudo quanto é lado.

- Eu sou viciado nos bolinhos de abóbora que eles preparam. Eu chego lá e já me trazem uns três pratos deles! - Frank disse minutos antes de fazer cócegas na pêra do quadro que dava acesso à cozinha.

Os dois passaram a tarde toda lá. Sendo servidos de todo tipo de comida e conversando sobre os mais variados assuntos. Alice estava realmente feliz, o plano de Mell tinha se saído melhor do que o imaginado. Ela prometeu a si mesma que a primeira coisa que faria quando chegasse no dormitório era dar um beijo na amiga!

* * *

Os Marotos estavam no dormitório conversando. Mas como James dissera que a conversa não evoluía, eles começavam um assunto qualquer e acabavam no fato ocorrido daquele almoço. James ficava irritado, eles mudavam o tema, contudo terminavam falando da fantástica corrida do amigo e de Lily.

- Certo. Vocês têm razão! - James disse em tom resignado. - Eu sempre acabo mal depois de chamar a Lily para sair. Mas desta vez foi a pior, nunca tinha levado uma detenção por um simples convite a Hogsmeade.

- E fique avisado, pelo que entendi, ela vai se vingar. - Remus informou rindo.

- Por que você não desiste logo? - Perguntou Pedro.

- Simplesmente porque ele gosta dela, Rabicho. E também gosta das brigas que eles têm. -Sirius falou impaciente.

- Vocês não poderiam esperar menos de mim, não é? - James falou sorrindo.- Uma pessoa que tem como amigos, um lobisomem nada malvado, um Black que é a ovelhabranca da família e um ratinho que só pensa em comer, não poderia me apaixonar por uma pessoa totalmente normal.

- Falando assim a Lily parece perfeita para você, Pontas. - Remus disse sorrindo.

- Agora vamos dormir que amanhã o dia vai ser cheio. - Sirius pronunciou-se - Vou a Hogsmeade com três garotas, uma para cada hora.

**Nota da autora-**_ Estou tão feliz, e novidades, resolvi me dar umas férias de uma semana. Até o dia vinte e seis não vou estudar , depois voltarei a minha rotina de vestibulanda._

_Esse capítulo é a expressão da minha loucura. Sempre quis fazer a Lily correr literalmente atrás do James...e eu adorei a mistura de "Twist and Shout" com macarrão ao creme de leite(minha comida preferida) e eles caídos no chão. Realmente não sei se vocês vão gostar, mas já vale o que eu me diverti para escrever.Tive grande ajuda da Carol nessa parte._

_Quanto ao capítulo em si, a idéia era mostrar todos os relacionamentos. Não sei se consegui o que queria, espero que sim... A teoria da Lily foi eu quem fiz, então não liguem se acharem meio fora do real. E no próximo capítulo teremos Hogsmeade e dia dos namorados. Pretendo atualizar antes do dia vinte e quatro._

_Quanto a próxima edição do jornal, vocês podem sim enviar corujas para o Hogwarts News. E eu garanto que as colunas vão tentar responder o que vocês escreverem, principalmente o Sirius que está realmente feliz com o elogio de vocês. Amei as idéias que vocês me deram e se eu não conseguir escrever elas até o fim da fic eu prometo fazer um capítulo extra-oficial com todas elas, o que acham?_

_Eu fico agradecida pelos comentários ! E vocês são almas nobres contribuindo para a felicidade mundial. Continuem fazendo uma "criança" (eu) feliz, comentem.Eu amo vocês._

_**Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo.**_

**Nota da irmã da autora: **_Meu Deus! Meu Merlin! Todos os santos do mundo! Nunca imaginei que Formandos fosse perpetuar o Bring back Sirius Black! Quase todos os comentários mencionaram o Sirius... Aliás, o que que foi isso? "Almofadinhas tira as suas duvidas" é o predileto dos leitores? Nossa!_

_Não posso falar nada... também é meu preferido!_

_Bem, o que dizer sobre o meu capítulo predileto além de que ele está magnífico?_

_Cri-cri desaparecida, nota feita: Carol já vai embora!_

_Beijinhos, pessoas!_

**Nota da vizinha da autora: **_Ju, amei a sua fic, foi a que eu mais gostei. Adorei a parte em que o James ficou correndo em volta da mesa da Grifinória e quando ele está cercado sobe em cima da mesa da Sonserina e vai escorregando até o final da mesa e cai em cima da Lily, eu morri de rir, você está de parabéns, está melhorando cada vez mais, continue assim!!! Beijinhus. Até mais, fuuuuuiiiiiii!!!!!!!!_

_OBS: A música "Twist and Shout" tem tudo a ver com o James e a Lily.(o ritmo, mas a letra não tem nada a ver), mas ficou muito maneira. Beijinhus!!!!!!_

**2º nota da irmã da autora: **Escrevendo a nota ao som de Twist and shout

_Er... Voltei... A Ju – insatisfeita com o tamanho da minha nota – me pediu para voltar, por isso não me matem..._

_Não que eu tenha realmente obedecido a ela!! Na verdade, vim só porque lembrei que não falei nada sobre o "Vale a pena ver de novo"..._

_Chateada porque a Juliana e Gabrielly começaram a dançar e me excluíram... _

_Tipo, pra quem não entendeu o que vai ser o vale a pena ver de novo: vai ser tipo um concurso que teste o conhecimentos sobre os marotos das participantes... tipo assim, eu acho que seria legal que além de votar em que maroto que você quer que ganhe, votar também em qual menina quer que ganhe..._

_Bem, se no fim o segundo voto vai valer eu não sei... isso vai depender da Ju! Mas, tipo, vou deixar as opções para ninguém se enrolar, oks?_

_Voto para o Maroto:_

_James_

_Remus _

_Sirius_

_Peter_

_Personagem nova_

_NOA (Nenhuma das Opções Acima)_

_Vota para a menina:_

_Lily_

_Judie_

_Ester_

_Alice_

_Mell_

_Personagem nova_

_NOA_

_Queria também que vocês tentassem "destacar" seu voto, para ficar mais fácil de contar depois..._

_Exemplo: Comentário de Fulaninho : tralalallalalalalla blabla blabla bla_

_MEU VOTO É PRA CICRANO!_

_É só isso... desculpem-me se abusei demais de vocês..._

_Beijinhos!_

**OBS da Ju: **_Gente eu não sei se realmente vou seguir a segunda votação(das meninas)...Tcahuzinho._


	6. Capítulo 5 Dia dos namorados em Hogsmead...

**Bella Lamounier-**_Pois é era cedo demais para eu colocar os dois se beijando.Fique tranqüila, o beijo irá acontecer, mas eu ainda não o escrevi. Quanto a explorar melhor aquele momento James em cima da Lily, bom o macarrão atrapalhava :D Além de ser meio, hum , nojento com todo aquele macarrão a cena durar muito, eu queria mostrar os relacionamentos. E bom o relacionamento da Lily e do James é mais pro lado da discussão, por enquanto.Eu não sei porque, mas eu também to adorando fazer o Remus e a Judie, apesar de às vezes eu ter dificuldades para escrever as cenas deles.Sirius nos Alpes Suíços? Hum não sei o porquê, mas isso me lembra chocolate. Amo chocolate!E sim, sim com o Sirius por lá avalanches podem ter começado por causa de simples brincadeiras de bola de neve e povo ainda não sabe :D E mais uma vez todos gritando Bring Back Sirius Black! Adorei sua fic, de verdade.Beijinhos e muito obrigada. _

**Youko Julia Yagame –**_A nova unanimidade por aqui é a cena do macarrão mais Lily mais James. Fazer o quê?Eu também adorei escrever essa parte e acredite eu ouvi a música "Twist and Shout" milhões de vezes antes de escrever a cena. Agora eu que já gostava da música fiquei viciada nela. Isso por que eu tenho as "minhas" que ouço todo dia e repedidas vezes, a Carol é que sempre fica irada com esse excesso de repetição.Quanto ao seu nick, sim eu adorei hiper original e criativo. E jura que você tem uma raposa? Que legal! Quanto aos animês eu não vejo, mas estou lendo uma U.A. de Inuyasha e estou adorando. De desenho japonês que eu gosto, ou gostava porque faz tempo que não vejo, tem a Sakura, por culpa da Carol devo acrescentar . Beijinhos e muito obrigada._

**Marmaduke Scarlet- **_Já me conformei, o capítulo anterior com toda aquela cena de macarrão, James , Lily mais Beatles predominou nos comentários.Sério, mas depois de eu ouvir inúmeras vezes àquela música ("Twist and Shout"), não podia ter escrito cena diferente. E eu estava pensando e acho que essa música vai voltar na fic, não agora, contudo. E quanto a "All my loving" eu juro que até estava ouvindo hoje. Muito boa a sua idéia. Pode deixar que em algum momento a rádio irá tocar essa música.Nossa, sabia que eu lia sua fic ("Papeis de carta") no Edwiges?Eu gostava bastante. Você continua atualizando?Beijinhos e muito obrigada._

**Miss Leandra Frendship Black-**_ Fico realmente feliz que tenha gostado e ainda por cima achado engraçada minha fic. Sério, eu fico fazendo e rindo, mas daí a mais alguém achar engraçado? Nem pensava que ágüem fosse ler para inicio de conversa.E fique calma que na próxima edição do Hogwarts News o Siriusinho responderá a sua pergunta. Muito obrigada e beijinhos._

**Sarah Lupin Black –**_ E sim vocês simplesmente amam o Sirius. Eu também o amo, fazer o que, não é? E vamos todos para as ruas e gritar BRING BLACK SIRIUS BLACK. Quem sabe a JK não nos escuta?hahahah e não sei se vai dar para fazer o seu pedido de Natal...Mas na sua fic você já está com o Siriusinho só para você, não é?Fico muito feliz que apareça por aqui, viu? Beijinhos e muito obrigada._

**WIB**_- É o Tiago (ou James como quiserem, no fim é o mesmo Maroto) realmente em cima da mesa, só uma cabeça com problemas, como a minha, a dele (afinal ele quem subiu) e a da Carol para imaginar. Que bom que gostou.E sim, sim Beatles, como a minha irmã diz eles são dos anos setenta, mas escutam música da década passada:D sim teremos mais Beatles, não nesse capítulo, contudo.Eu e a Carol fizemos uma song fic com a música "Ovelha Negra" da Rita Lee e acabamos por trocar por ovelha branca. Foi daí que surgiu a idéia. A song fic não é muito boa, mas se alguém quiser ver fica no nome da minha irmã CarolzinhaBlack, aqui mesmo no fanfiction.Bom, sua pergunta daria um baita susto no Sirius, coitadinho. Beijinhos e muito obrigada._

**lynn Blake – **_Voto computado. Obrigado por ler a fic.Mil Beijinhos!_

**Isa Potter- **_Bom depois desses comentários tenho minhas dúvidas se o Sirius vai ganhar. E sim a Cena do James, Lily e macarrão, mais uma vez. Fico realmente feliz que tenham gostado. Pensei, sei lá eles vão achar meio, hum, babaca(ou boba, ou idiota, como preferir), não lembra daquele meu probleminha sobre não conseguir escrever o que devo e sim o que quero?Pois é, então acabou que vocês foram com a cara da minha bobeira.Devo acrescentar mais uma vez que essa bobeira teve participação (e não foi pouca) da Carol. Beijinhos e muito obrigada._

**G-Lily P –** _Amiga fique calma assim que você tiver certeza do seu voto, você me diz!Ou então vota nos três. Sei lá eu acho que votaria nos três Marotos.Sua cartinha vai chegar, não sei se antes do Natal, mas fique esperando, certo?E eu realmente fico muito feliz que você tenha comentado. Muito mesmo. E espero que a sua reivindicação do comentário anterior tenha sido atendida por esse capítulo. Eu estou me esforçando para isso. Beijinhos e muito obrigada._

**Natalia Eiras – **_Mais uma fã da coluna do "Almofadinhas tira suas dúvidas"? Realmente é a mais divertida, também na minha opinião. E pode deixar que o Siriusinho com toda aquela generosidade que ele tem, irá responder a sua pergunta na próxima edição do Hogwarts News. E sim a Carol tira uma com a minha cara. Mas segundo ela isso tudo é vingança pela minha primeira nota da autora na qual eu menciono um certo ser, sabe como são essas coisas, não é? E tem mais a gente se ama, apesar de tudo. O maior problema aqui de casa é o nosso irmão Paulinho que éum implicante, convencido e do tipo machista, sabe? Mas acaba que é inevitável a gente amar ele também. Beijinhos e muito obrigada._

**Gaby – **_Eu sei, eu sei, atualizo rápido demais. Até que demorei mais um pouco desta vez, não é? Bom, teremos mais edições do jornal e espero que no próximo eu explore melhor a coluna de fofocas. Eu também acho que a JK deve boas explicações sobre o tal véu.As vezes eu me pergunto como o Harry não chega lá no Dumbledore e enche ele de perguntas,eu simplesmente não agüentaria, sou muito curiosa.Meu MSN é juliymon, sim , mas sabe que é um E-mail, não é? E-mail do Hotmail. Ai, me adiciona, please!Primeiro voto pra Mell, vou comentar isso porque eu realmente estou gostando de fazer este personagem . E pensei em dar mais importância pra ela na Fic.Terá um lance de sorteio em que os Marotos irão fazer uma pequena intervenção, para que saia do jeito deles, mas não será no "Vale a pena ver de novo". Acho que acontecerá no sétimo ou oitavo capítulo, não sei ao certo. Espero que goste deste. Beijinhos e muito obrigada._

**Mah- Clarinha- **_Estou muito feliz pelo seu comentário. E sim a cena da Lily mais James e macarrão com Beatles foi o assunto preferido nestes comentários. Cara, quando eu podia pensar que tanta bobeira podia ser "lindu":D E acho que o Siriusinho virou o palhaço desta fic, mas eu simplesmente não consigo imaginá-lo sem um humor impecável:D E estou começando a achar que o James vai ganhar essa votação.Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Yasmine Lupin- **_Nesse capítulo o Remus não tem tanta participação mas pode crer que eu também o amo e ele estará mais presente nos próximos capítulos. Já disse para irmos todos para as ruas e gritarmos em conjunto BRING BACK SIRIUS BLACK!Sim, sim a JK deviria ser condena a prisão por cometer um desperdício tão grande, afinal ela não só matou o Sirius como também matou o James :D Capítulo postado com rapidez, tipo olha a eficiência, você comenta em um dia e a gente atualiza no outro. Liga para minha bobeira não. Beijinhos e obrigada. _

Capítulo 5- Dia dos namorados em Hogsmeade.

O céu era claro, sem sombra de qualquer nuvem. A luz do sol se espalhava por toda parte, deixando aquele inverno um pouco mais ameno. Finalmente chegara o passeio a Hogsmeade.O dia bonito mais o passeio, pareciam garantir que aquele dia dos namorados seria inesquecível.

A decoração do povoado bruxo cheio de corações vermelhos deixava no ar um clima de romance. Porém havia muitas formas de amar, e entre os grifinórios sétimo-anistas elas eram as mais diferentes possíveis. Na verdade parecia que ninguém, além de Sirius Black, tinha conseguido sequer um beijo.

Lily e Judie decidiram ir a Dedosdemel, loja preferida das meninas. Ambas amavam doces, e quando estavam deprimidas não melhoravam até comer uma caixa inteira de bombons explosivos. Não tinha como negar, as duas amigas estavam deprimidas. Judie porque ainda não tinha encontrado uma solução para seu "problema" com Remus, e Lily se encontrava neste estado por não ter encontrado (ainda) uma maneira de se vingar de James Potter.

- Tudo bem que você é uma monitora...

- Monitora-chefe. - Lily corrigiu a amiga.

- Enfim, uma monitora-chefe. - Judie suspirou.- E por isso você pode estar um pouco abalada por ter ganhado uma detenção.

- Você quer dizer muito, absolutamente abalada...

- Como quiser... – Disse Judie com o resto de paciência que possuía. Já fazia mais de uma hora que o passeio iniciara, e o assunto se resumia a: "James Potter é um idiota e vai me pagar". E quando Lily percebia que o assunto definitivamente acabara, começava a falar do romance inexistente entre a amiga e Remus, o que a deixava mais nervosa ainda. - Você pode estar _infinitamente_ abalada com tudo isso, mas não há como negar que o James não teve culpa.

- Anh? - Lily disse perplexa quando a amiga finalmente conseguiu completar o raciocínio. - Você está do lado dele? Não vai me ajudar?

- Lily, não a nada de errado em uma pessoa convidar outra para sair... Não importa o meio que ele use para pedir isso, poderia ser em uma conversa, em um bilhete –Judie parou de repente. - Qualquer pessoa ficaria feliz de receber um convite de uma pessoa pelo rádio, é hiper romântico, sabia? Eu adoraria...

- Não poderei contar com você! - Lily começou a falar sozinha e a arrastar a amiga para o Três Vassouras. - Tinha me esquecido como as pessoas apaixonadas enxergam o mundo cheio de flores... Até esquecem que existem seres como James Potter.

No mesmo instante em que as meninas saíram da loja cheias de doces, entravam três grifinórios. Frank, Alice e Mell estavam em Hogsmeade a trabalho. Eles tentavam conseguir com que as lojas fizessem propagandas na rádio. Aquele era um povoado muito antigo e na época do renascimento foi comum o mecenato, então os comerciantes pareciam gostar da idéia de apoiá-los, mesmo que não fossem artistas. Também tinha a parte vantajosa, afinal, os alunos de Hogwarts eram grandes consumidores de seus artigos e nada como a mídia para fazer o lucro aumentar.

- Nossa! – Exclamou Frank. - Nunca pensei que vocês fossem tão boas atrizes. Realmente, Alice, sua cara de decepção quando aquele senhor disse que iria pensar no nosso caso foi decisiva para que ele aceitasse.

- Verdade, Alice. - Falou Mell - Até eu acreditei que você ia começar a chorar...

- Vocês estão duvidando da minha ingenuidade? - Alice manifestou-se.

- Claro que não. - Falou Mell irônica. - Nós não duvidamos dela...

- Temos _certeza_ que ela não existe. - Completou Frank

- Muito engraçadinhos! - Alice cruzou os braços e tentou fazer uma cara de mágoa, mas acabou rindo dos amigos.

- Vocês querem parar um pouco? Querem dar uma volta? Eu tenho que ir ao correio... - Frank parou de falar como se de súbito lembrasse de algo. - Mas vocês devem ter coisas mais interessantes para fazer, não é? Afinal é dia dos namorados e vocês são duas meninas simpáticas e bonitas... Desculpem, vou sozinho ao correio, estão liberadas do trabalho.

- Bem agora que você falou... - Mell ia falando, mas foi interrompida pela amiga que lhe deu um pontapé.

- Nós não temos nada pra fazer, claro que queremos ir ao correio com você.-Disse Alice e Frank abriu um sorriso.

No caminho do correio os três esbarraram com os Marotos, ou quase, porque um deles estava muito ocupado. Peter e Remus já estavam acostumados com a ausência de Sirius nos passeios ao povoado. Porém James parecia entediado, afinal as únicas vezes que viera a Hogsmeade sem o melhor amigo era porque também estava ocupado. Depois de terem passado horas na Zonko's, Peter convencera os amigos de que o melhor a ser feito era um lanche no Três Vassouras.

Ao chegarem lá, logo avistaram duas grifinórias sentadas em uma mesa sozinhas e depois de James de ter dito algo como "Finalmente alguma diversão", seguiram em direção as duas.

- Boa tarde meninas! - Cumprimentou Remus enquanto ele e os amigos se acomodavam nos lugares à volta das garotas. Lily fazia uma cara de poucos amigos e Judie abria um sorriso.

- E como está sendo o dia dos namorados pra vocês? – Perguntou Peter.

- Sem muitas emoções... - Brincou Judie.

- Uma pessoa normal não pode passar um dia numa boa, se tem uma detenção para cumprir. - Falou Lily com o seu humor visivelmente afetado pela chegada de James.

- Agora, seu dia vai melhorar... - Disse James. - E quanto à detenção não se preocupe! Afinal, a McGonagall ainda nem marcou a data...

- Do seu lado meu dia só tende a piorar! - A ruiva disse, mas notando os olhares de Remus e Judie resolveu interromper o discurso que iria fazer. - Vocês dois podiam ir fazer o pedido, não é?

Remus e Judie assentiram e foram buscar as cervejas amanteigadas e os sanduíches. Só que o "plano" da ruiva de deixá-los sozinhos não deu certo, Pedro estava com tamanha fome que resolveu ir junto. Bem, sendo assim outro casal acabou ficando sozinho.

-Lily, tenho de admitir que você vem tendo um comportamento meio estranho. - James começou e a ruiva decidiu não interromper para ver onde exatamente ele estava querendo chegar, apesar de já ter uma leve desconfiança. - Primeiro, ontem você me perseguiu, e nem em meus sonhos eu poderia imaginar Lily Evans correndo atrás de mim. E agora você quer ficar sozinha comigo! Não seria muito mais fácil aceitar meu convite? Ou será que mudou de idéia agora? - James sorriu e Lily fez uma cara de horror enquanto o maroto se sentava no lugar de Judie, ou seja, ao lado dela. - Não faço nenhuma objeção.

- Cai na real, Potter!- Lily quase berrou.-Eu nunca quis e nem vou querer ficar sozinha com você. E eu queria era deixar outro casal sozinho, só que não deu muito certo.

- Não deu muito certo? Outro casal? - James perguntou confuso, mesmo já sabendo que a garota iria da uma resposta daquele tipo.

- Remus gosta de alguém? - Lily perguntou simplesmente.

- Ele tem chances com a Judie, é isso? – Disse o maroto olhando nos olhos esmeraldas da ruiva.

- Cale-se! - Ela exclamou. - Eles estão vindo.

Junto com Remus, Judie e Peter, chegou também Sirius.

- Vocês não sabem o que acabei de descobrir! - Sirius tinha novidades.

- Certo, não sabemos. - ironizou Remus. - Agora, você vai nos contar, ou prefere que utilizemos nossos conhecimentos sobre Adivinhação?

- Ana, acabou de me contar o mais novo projeto Lufa-lufa. Teremos um desfile em Hogwarts. Qualquer um pode se inscrever, ela me perguntou se não quero ser um dos modelos. - Sirius disse tudo isso rápido enquanto se sentava e bebia um pouco da cerveja amanteigada de James.

- Você aceitou? - Perguntou James. - Não aceitaria isso nem por mil galeões, parece mais coisa de mulher.

- Pontas, estamos em plenos anos setenta meu amigo. - Sirius disse sorrindo. - Está na hora de rever seus conceitos sobre o que é de mulher e o que é de homem. Na minha visão homens e mulheres deveriam andar sempre juntos.

- Realmente nós já esperávamos que tivesse uma opinião desse tipo... - Falou Lily que agora parecia ter um novo brilho nos olhos.

**Nota da autora: **_Só isso?Só isso? Bom, só isso mesmo. Este capítulo é uma espécie de preparação para o sexto e uma continuação do quarto. Esperem que gostem mesmo assim. Quis postar hoje com o objetivo de que leiam antes do Natal._

_Mas vocês acreditam em mim se eu disser que ainda não terminei o sexto? Aí vocês vão dizer mas Juliana quando você tem de estudar você escreve um monte capítulos, então você se dá férias e não consegue nem terminar um capítulo que seja? _

_Eu tenho argumentos e não são ruins. Vejam bem, quando eu estou em aulas eu preciso meio que fugir( vamos fugir? Pra outro lugar, baby...) dos livros senão eu piro e foi assim que escrevi quase toda essa fic. E ainda fui só eu dizer "uma semana de férias par mim" e começa a chover e ficar frio. Sou tão sortuda e ainda tem que eu prefiro mil vezes ler que escrever. E tem um monte fics sendo atualizadas (não terminei de ler todas) e eu ainda ganhei dois livros (um eu terminei, fiquei lendo ele direto hoje e ontem, e outro vou começar daqui a pouco).Querem mais motivos? Na terça eu fui ao Shoping (lá que eu comprei os livros) e perdi (ou ganhei) a tarde toda lá porque ainda assisti "Os Incríveis"(muito bom por sinal, morri de rir).Acho que só, mas ta bom, não é? Vejam pelo lado positivo depois de domingo minhas férias acabam D_

_Ah! Sobre o Natal, eu estava desenvolvendo uma teoria. Gente acho que acabei de descobri que Papai Noel é um Bruxo bonzinho, e não só um simples velhinho bonzinho. Sério como vocês acham que ele consegue fazer todas aquelas Renas voarem, só com um feitiço. E mais como fazer todos aqueles brinquedos? Ele deve ser muito bom em transfiguração. E também tem o fato de ele conhecer aquelas criaturas mágicas, como os duendes. Ele bem que podia ser um meio gigante que nem o Hagrid, isso explicaria o tamanho dele(pelo menos explicaria o tamanho do Papai Noel da minha imaginação)._

_Chega de bobeira! Serio espero que vocês tenham um Natal maravilhoso, repleto de Paz, Harmonia, Saúde e Amor. Sim, sim são meus votos verdadeiros e de coração. Dêem um beijo em casa pessoa amada neste dia 25 e sintam os meus infinitos beijinhos natalinos._

_P.S. Como não tenho o MSN da maioria resolvi conhecer vocês por aqui mesmo. Da onde vocês são? Eu sou do Rio, para ser mais precisa moro na capital e no bairro Jacarepaguá. Se nunca ouviu falar tentem se lembrar de uma música do Jota Quest que é assim mais ou menos "Jacarepaguá é longe pra caramba/ Jacarepaguá só se estiver de carro/ Jacarepaguá só se estiver na Barra/ Se não eu não vou nem se amarrado"...Tipo Jacarepaguá é tão grande que é dividido em vários sub-bairros um deles é a Cidade de Deus(Lembram do filme?). Bom eu moro na Taquara. Mas vamos fazer um pouquinho de propaganda positiva, afinal. Foi em Jacarepaguá que ocorreu o último" Rock in Rio" e também é em Jacarepaguá que fica o autódromo. Bom, tem gente que fala que isso aqui é roça, como a ex-sogra da minha prima que morava em Copacabana. Mas estamos evoluindo, no centro da Taquara já temos tudo que é banco, mercados, lojas de eletros-domésticos, Mc Donald, Habib's e também uma Block Buster. Digamos que eu não posso me alegrar tanto porque não moro tão próximo do centro, sendo assim minha locadora é na porta do meu condomínio e o comercio a que recorro está todo na pracinha. Mas deixa estar, eu vou aprender a dirigir ( já estou na auto-escola). Ah! Quase ia me esquecendo aquela novela do Globo, "Mulheres apaixonadas", os velhinhos vieram morar em Jacarepaguá (o retiro dos artistas é aqui também, mas fica em outro sub-bairro, na Freguesia) e mencionaram que morar aqui é como morar numa fazenda. Não é não, tá!Eu tenho um coelhinho e um Papagaio, meu tio tem galinha, porco e coelhos e meu avô costumava ter tudo que meu tio tem mais várias plantações, mas isso aqui não é nem de perto uma fazenda :D, e apesar da carinha não é brincadeira (nada contra as fazendas, eu até gostaria de morar em uma). E ainda tem mais a Globo faz gravações aqui, tanto a Cinédia como o Projac( é assim que se escreve?) ficam em Jacarepaguá. Chega, não é?Quanta bobeira. Beijinhos gente._

**Nota da irmã da autora: **_Saudações povo!!!_

_Primeiramente devo ressaltar: Juliana Montez Ferreira! O Pichí e o Ploc são MEUS (MEU papagaio e MEU coelho, respectivamente). _

_Certo? Tudo entendido? _

_Então vamos à Nota... Capítulo muito Legal, só é realmente uma pena que seja tão pequeno... Pena pra vocês, porque eu já li parte do próximo e sei o que significa o "novo brilho nos olhos" da Lily.(Ai meu deus a Ju está dando rabanada pro Pichí!!!!!!!! PARA COM ISSO!!!!!!!!!)_

_Não sei exatamente o que escrever... Por faltas de opções iria, assim como a Ju, me apresentar, mas ela já disse tudo... Ah! Quase tudo! Sabe aquela parte da "Senhora do Destino" que duas personagens lá estão em Petrópolis? Foi gravada no meu condomínio! Em frente à hidroginástica da minha mãe..._

_Bem, como isso não foi algo muito inteligente a se dizer e vocês acabaram não conhecendo porcaria nenhuma de mim, pra quem se interessar o meu MSN é Carolzinhaloonyblackhp (e-mail do Hotmail... não coloco tudo aqui porque tenho a leve impressão de que o link seria retirado... se é que isso é link.... ah esquece!!)_

_Boas festas para vocês e que papai Noel traga muita felicidade e presentes pra vocês! (o meu e o da ju foi "A Garota Americana" e "O Garoto da casa ao lado" ambos da Meg Cabot e muito bons... inclusive me apaixonei pelo David do primeiro mencionado... mas, isso não vem ao caso!)_

_Beijinhos,_

_CarolzinhaBlack _

_(Carol... dãh!)_


	7. Capítulo 6 Armaram contra um Maroto!

**Bella Lamounier****-** _James é lindo, porém arrogante? Sim,sim e eu continuo amando ele.O seu segundo marido irá arrebentar neste capítulo nas passrelas, afinal o que seria de um desfile em hogwarts sem ele? Eu também amo o Siriusinho.O Sirius nos Alpes é tudo! Agora duvido que o ego dele fique congelado por muito tempo :D Ele tem todo um charme natural que não o deixará perder o seu brilho de "Eu sou o melhor". Olha quanto a sua fic ela está ótima, o problema é que eu viajei e agora tenho prova domingo, não sei como vou conseguir viver sem minhas amadas fics por mais uma semana.....Mas é a vida....Fico feliz que tenha gostado e espero que goste deste. Muito obrigada e beijinhos._

**G-Lily P - **_Gaby, recebemos a sua cartinha. Nossa amei, amei, amei! A nossa carta deve estar a caminho. Quanto a vingança da Lily, falo duas coisas:1-você acertou;2- você verá a vingança dela neste capítulo.Bom, quanto ao beijo só digo que ainda não escrevi esta parte...o que não é grandes coisas porque a pesar de ter idéia do sétimo eu ainda não comecei a escrevê-lo. E tenha certeza eu posso idealizar um monte de coisas, mas nunca sai exatamente como meus planos, na hora de escrever eu acabo mudando tudo. Obrigada e muitos beijinhos._

**Miss.Leandra friendship Black – **_O Sirius é o Sirius. Vi que você é de Portugal. Nossa que legal! Meus avós e tios por parte de pai são todos portugueses, são da ilha da madeira. Eles migraram para o Brasil e assim meu pai nasceu. Eu acabo de voltar de uma viagem onde comi muito bolinho de bacalhau, na verdade comi bolinho de bacalhau durante os três últimos dias.Isso graças aos meus tios portugueses que amam, assim como eu, esse salgadinho. Ah! Meus avós já morreram, assim como meu padrinho, mas todas as vezes que eu vejo alguém com sotaque de Portugal me lembro deles. Eu amo esse sotaque. Sabe sou viciada em fics e eu vou adorar ler a sua. Só tem um probleminha...ando impossibilitada no momento...Mas aguarde e em breve você verá um comentário meu. Muito obrigada e beijinhos._

**Lily Potter Black- **_Sobre a coluna do Sirius e a cena do macarrão ao som de Beatles não vou nem comentar...além de eu ter adorado escrever estas partes...vocês as tomaram como preferidas. Enfim, quanto a coluna da Judie, eu gostei muito de fazer e no entanto poucas pessoas a citaram. Não sei se será possível a tal intrevista com o Ranhoso, mas vocês tem idéias incríveis. Tem alguma fic? Seu voto foi computado e quanto a postar logo, não foi possível. Me perdoe. Beijinhos e muito obrigada._

**Maíra-**_ Nem precisa ter tanta pena. A Lily se vingou neste capítulo, mas terá o seu troco em breve :D Fico feliz em achar pessoas que como eu gostam de idéias malucas como a do papai Noel. Adorei falar contigo direitinho no MSN, adorei saber que vai escrever a sua fic. Conte sempre com o meu apoio, eu amei a sua idéia. Beijinhos e muito obrigda_

**Paula Granger Black – **_Paulinha, que feliz que eu fiquei com o seu comentário. Olha, esse aqui você ainda não leu. Os dois livros são ótimos mesmo, já terminei de lê-los. Agora tenho de estudar. Meu ano novo foi legal, ou será legal, enfim entendeu o espírito da coisa?E o seu? Olha sua fic é lindinha, sim. Quando eu tiver um tempo dou uma passada lá no Edwiges pra comentar. Beijinhos e muito obrigada._

**Capítulo 6 - Armaram contra um Maroto!**

Alguns dias se passaram, o inverno estava chegando ao seu fim, da mesma forma que o mês de Fevereiro. Contudo o frio ainda tinha intensidade suficiente para que os alunos utilizassem suas capas, cachecóis e luvas.

Na escola de magia e bruxaria, tudo ocorria normalmente. O castelo tinha ficado mais animado com os projetos dos sétimo-anistas. Sem dúvidas os estudantes do último ano estavam se desdobrando, afinal, se não bastassem os NIEM'S agora tinham de arranjar formas de arrecadar Galeões. Mas todas as casas estavam conseguindo um certo êxito nesta tarefa.

O Diretor achou, então, conveniente marcar uma reunião com os voluntários. Daqui a pouco entrariam em Março e a festa já tinha de começar a ser organizada. Foram poucos a se candidatar ao trabalho. E a única exigência de Dumbledore era que cada casa apresentasse, pelo menos, três voluntários.

Todas, sem exceção, apresentaram somente três voluntários. Na Grifinória, tinham se candidatado, como já foi citado, Sirius, James e Lily. Sirius se voluntariou porque queria garantir que a festa fosse realmente boa. Lily tinha sido praticamente forçada a se candidatar, já que era monitora-chefe. Enquanto James foi forçado mesmo, Sirius o inscreveu sem pedir autorização.

A reunião tinha terminado a pouco e os três grifinórios se encontravam na Sala comunal discutindo. Mas não pensem que era uma cena normal. Lily e James não estavam brigando entre si enquanto Sirius se divertia. A ruivinha e Pontas estavam lado-lado, ainda em pé, fazendo um sermão para Almofadinhas, que tentava em vão se explicar.

- Olha Sirius, você não tinha o direito de chegar lá e escolher a lista de tarefas mais difícil para gente! - James argumentava num tom indignado, porém baixo.

-Sou obrigada a concordar com ele, onde já se viu? - Lily gritava também em um tom indignado. - Olha vocês podem ter muito tempo livre, mas eu não.

- Eu estou tentando explicar, será que podem me ouvir? - Sirius perguntou e quando os dois assentiram sorriu e continuou. - Agora se sentem e relaxem um pouquinho. - o casal lançou um olhar ameaçador ao maroto, mas querendo uma justificativa plausível para o ocorrido resolveram "obedecer" o garoto. - Vocês viram quem ia ser responsável pela ornamentação, música e organização dos convidados? Se eu não pegasse essa tarefa para nós, essa festa seria um fracasso, porque o grupinho do Snape ia ficar com ela.

-Sendo assim... - Disse James que parecia já ter não só entendido o melhor amigo como agora dava apoio a sua atitude.

- Vocês são uns idiotas... Mas eu não vou ficar me alterando. Depois discutimos sobre isso.

-Ela não está bem... - Disse James. - Desde quando ela não gosta de se alterar? Ainda mais quando _eu_ estou presente?

-Sei não, Pontas. - Falou Sirius. - Lembra que o Remus disse? Ela queria uma vingança... Mas ela pode estar seguindo os meus conselhos que eu dei no "Almofadinhas tira suas dúvidas".

-É nunca se sabe. - James deu um sorriso desconfortável. - Eu a prefiro quando vem com as nossas previsíveis discussões...

* * *

Alice e Mell estavam em frente à sala de Runas antigas. Uma parecia muito empolgada e ao mesmo tempo nervosa. A outra estava emburrada e impaciente.

- Você pode repetir, assim só para eu ter certeza de que não me enganei. O que exatamente estamos fazendo aqui? - Perguntou Mell a amiga.

- Estamos esperando a aula acabar... - Disse Alice sem paciência.

-Agora você esclareceu! - Mell falou sarcasticamente. - Mas para que falar direito com a sua _melhor_ amiga não é mesmo?

-Estamos esperando o Frank sair... - Alice falou sem olhar para amiga, seus olhos estavam fixos na porta da sala.

-Ah! Claro! - Disse Mell sem paciência. - Você não pode falar com ele na hora do almoço?

- Não vou falar com ele... - Alice falou ainda sem tirar os olhos da porta de madeira.

- Isso é muito coerente... Eu estou aqui há meia hora esperando_ você_ esperar um garoto, para quando ele sair você não falar com ele. - Mell parou e deu sorriso. - Só se agora vocês já passaram das fases das conversas e foram para a parte dos beijos.

-Mell? Você pode simplesmente ficar calada? - Alice finalmente olhou para a amiga. - Eu só quero vê-lo, quando ele sair a gente disfarça e finge que estava passando por aqui ocasionalmente. Entendido?

-Eu só não entendo por que _eu_ tenho de passar por isso, meu Merlin !!- Mell falou mais consigo mesma do que com a amiga.- Ainda bem que amanhã é sábado. Dia de descanso é tudo que eu necessito.

* * *

No Sábado, Judie e Remus estavam descendo as escadarias de Hogwarts em caminho ao Salão Principal. Quando no meio do caminho viram uma cena um tanto quanto esquisita. Lily estava conversando com uma Lufa-Lufa animadamente. O casal resolveu se aproximar das duas.

-Não se preocupe ele é muito resistente. - Lily falou a menina e ao ver que os amigos estavam perto terminou a conversa. - Fique tranqüila tudo ocorrerá bem.

-Lily? - Judie começou depois que a Lufa-Lufa tinha se afastado. - Quem é muito resistente?

-Essa menina não é a responsável pelo desfile?! - Remus falou mais afirmando do que perguntando.

-Ela mesma, Remus. - Lily deu um sorriso e voltou-se para Judie – Eu estava justamente falando para ela que o tecido que ela escolheu é muito resistente. Coitada Marie estava tão preocupada.

-Desde quando você fala com essa menina? - Judie indagou indignada com o "Marie" da outra.

-Desde quando você me abandona, para ficar aí com o Remus? - Disse Lily mais pra se livrar da conversa do que para se justificar.

A ruivinha conseguiu seu objetivo, o casal de amigos ficou envergonhado e o assunto incômodo foi deixado de lado. Os três prosseguiram discutindo animadamente como seria o desfile daquele sábado a caminho do café da manhã.

* * *

-Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo! - Exclamou James para Sirius e mostrou ao amigo a carta que tinha acabado de receber.

-Pontas? - Sirius estava lendo a carta com uma expressão de pura surpresa. - Você não me disse nada sobre se inscrever neste desfile. Ainda mais nesta categoria, você está ficando maluco?

-Não falei nada justamente porque eu não me inscrevi! - James deu uma risada forçada. - Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira! Eu nunca, nunca mesmo vou desfilar!

-Bom, sinto lhe informar, mas se o seu nome tiver sido escrito na lista, por você mesmo, ou você desfila ou nunca mais seu querido rosto será o mesmo! - Sirius disse já rindo, até que aquela brincadeira seria divertida se o alvo não fosse seu melhor amigo. –Vamos procurar a responsável pelo evento e esclarecer isto.

Os dois foram atrás da "amiga" de Sirius, Ana. Ela deveria fazer parte do grupo organizador do desfile já que convidou Sirius para modelo do mesmo. Percorreram o castelo todo, mas só foram encontrar a menina, no jardim, próximo ao palco que fora montado para o desfile daquela noite.

-Aninha, você tem como nos mostrar a lista dos modelos? - Perguntou Sirius, e James ainda acrescentou –É muito importante, porque eu acho que ocorreu um grande engano.

-Eu não tenho a lista, meninos. - Ana parecia muito feliz com a visita dos dois marotos. - Por que não falam com o Amos? Ele está cuidando desta função junto com a Marie.

-Obrigada. - Falou James, e Sirius sorrindo encerrou a conversa –Nos vemos no desfile.

Os dois caminharam até o outro lado do palco onde se encontrava um garoto alto e loiro, Amos Diggory. Apesar de serem rivais no quadribol, o garoto sempre tivera uma relação cordial com os Marotos.

-Amus? Você pode nos fazer um pequeno favor?-Perguntou Sirius com o máximo da educação que possuía, já que tendo avistado as roupas e camarins James tinha ficado demasiado nervoso tamanha raiva que sentia pela brincadeira que haviam aprontado com ele.

-O que houve? - O apanhador da Lufa-Lufa lançou um olhar curioso aos marotos.

-Bom você sabe se o nome do James está aí na lista dos que vão desfilar? - Sirius perguntou diretamente.

- Claro. Aqui está assinatura dele. - Amos mostrou aos dois o pergaminho e ao lado de Potter havia a assinatura de James.

-Olha deve ter havido algum engano! -James começou enquanto Sirius tentava sem sucesso não rir da cara de espanto do amigo. - Eu não posso desfilar, está bem?

-Mas você assinou. - Amos parecia preocupado agora. - Olha foi avisado a todos que se a pessoa assinasse o papel e não aparecesse para o desfile, no rosto desta iria aparecer todo tipo de erupção e estas serão permanentes.

-Ok. Fique tranqüilo. - Disse Sirius arrastando o amigo antes que ele fizesse alguma besteira.

* * *

Ainda pela manhã os quatro marotos tiveram uma reunião de emergência no dormitório masculino. Peter e Remus foram sutilmente arrastados respectivamente por James e Sirius de seus cafés da manhã e encontravam-se ligeiramente irritados com os amigos já que ainda não haviam compreendido o motivo pelo tratamento tão dócil de Pontas e Almofadinhas.

-Tudo bem, agora se expliquem. - Disse Remus. - O que houve com o James de tão importante que não pode esperar mais alguns segundos?

-Olha vocês já ouviram falar que a hora da refeição é sagrada?-Perguntou Peter. - Até o animal mais manso do mundo vira uma fera se é tirado de perto de sua comida.

-Peter, se você quer discutir sobre a importância da refeição fale com a Lily, ela vai ficar feliz em te contar todas as teorias dela sobre a fome. - Disse Sirius impaciente. - Agora nós precisamos descobrir quem armou contra o Pontas.

-Armaram contra o Pontas? - Perguntaram Remus e Peter.

-Vocês percebem a urgência da coisa? - Perguntou James no que Sirius completou o raciocínio já que o amigo estava abalado demais para continuar. - Quem arma por aqui somos nós. Temos de descobrir quem foi o engraçadinho que resolveu mexer com um maroto.

-Já pensou se isso vira moda? - Disse James em tom indignado. - Daqui a pouco vão começar a achar que nós não somos mais os mesmos. Temos de mostrar que uma vez maroto sempre maroto.

-Isso! - Exclamou Peter e Sirius ainda disse - Temos que descobrir quem foi o autor desta brincadeira e nos vingar.

-Só um pouquinho de calma, Almofadinhas. - Disse Remus. - Tenho duas perguntas. Primeira, vocês têm idéia de quem possa ter feito isso? Segunda, o que exatamente foi essa brincadeira?

-Suspeito numero um: Seboso. - Falou James.

-Até agora só temos este suspeito mesmo. - Disse Sirius. -Respondendo a sua segunda pergunta, veja só essa carta que o Pontas recebeu logo pela manhã.

-Pontas, você não tinha que assinar pra participar? - Perguntou Peter meio confuso após ler a carta.

-Tinha e o mais estranho é que a minha assinatura está lá. - Disse James desconfortável.

-Pensa comigo, Pontas. - Falou Remus. - Você andou assinando papéis ultimamente?

-Não. - Ele respondeu imediatamente, mas se arrependeu. - Espera assinei um monte de papéis para aquele negócio de voluntários que o Sirius inventou.

-Não olhem pra mim quem trouxe e levou os papéis foi a Lily. - Disse Sirius.

-Acho que o Seboso não tem nada haver com isso. - Concluiu Remus se levantando - E também vou logo dizendo que não me meto nessa história de vingança. Sabe, em briga de casal é melhor ninguém participar.

-Me desculpa Pontas, mas cada dia eu gosto mais dessa ruivinha.-Disse Sirius animado e continuou, olhando para o ainda surpreso James pela revelação de que a brincadeira tinha sido planejada e executada por Lily. - Isso é bom James, veja o lado positivo, a garota com quem você pretende passar o resto da sua vida tem senso de humor e ainda sabe bolar brincadeirinhas.

-Quem diria, logo ela que vive dando detenções na gente, por tudo. -Disse Peter.

-Não. - Falou James de repente. - Podem deixar isso vai ter troco. Quanto à gente ser um casal, Aluado, eu não sei. Agora, quanto a eu pretender passar o resto da minha vida com ela, Almofadinhas, realmente isso só faz aumentar as qualidades dela. Agora de uma coisa não tenham dúvidas, um dia ela vai se render a mim. A gente vai ser um casal e o meu troco tem haver com isso.

* * *

No dormitório feminino, todas as meninas estavam se arrumando para o desfile. De longe as mais animadas eram Lily e Ester. A última porque iria desfilar já Lily estava ansiosa para ver um certo alguém passear na passarela.

-Será que agora você pode me contar o porquê desta animação toda para este desfile? - disse Judie se sentando na cama para calçar os sapatos.

-Vocês também irão se animar. - Lily falou se encaminhando a gaveta.

-A noite vai ser fria - Falou Mell que estava com três casacos em cima da cama tentando decidir qual colocar.

-Estou levando dois casacos. - Informou Alice que estava se vestindo com um par de meias rosas - Acho melhor todas fazerem o mesmo.

-Eu tenho sorte porque meu modelo é de frio. - Disse Ester se maquiando. - Imagine se fosse de alcinhas como a da Taylor? Acho que morreria congelada.

- Esse desfile durará quantos minutos? - Perguntou Judie que agora já passava a escova no cabelo.

-Acho que será bem rápido. - Disse Ester passando a última camada de batom.

-Bem, eu já estou pronta. - Informou Lily. - Quem desce comigo? Quero pegar o melhor lugar e assistir a tudo bem de perto.

* * *

O palco tinha uma iluminação por mágica, que era como se a lua nova tivesse se tornado cheia e brilhante o suficiente para enchê-lo de luz. No centro do palco estava Marie e com um aceno de varinha ela tornou sua voz audível para que todos os alunos que haviam lotado os jardins de Hogwarts ouvissem.

-Estamos iniciando um evento produzido pela minha casa, Lufa-Lufa, mas quero que fique claro, que nossos modelos estão espalhados por todas as casas, agradeço assim a Grifinória, Corvinal e Sonserina pela colaboração. - Marie que estava vestida com um longo vestido negro e tinha seus cabelos castanhos presos num coque fez uma pausa para já que os alunos aplaudiram o inicio de seu discurso. - Também queremos agradecer a "Madame Malkin - Roupas para todas as horas" que apoiou nossa idéia e viu as vantagens de um desfile para sua rentabilidade. Por isso, tudo o que verão aqui nesta noite, vocês poderão adquirir na loja da Madame Malkin que é localizada no Beco Diagonal. - Marie fez mais uma pausa para os aplausos e encerrou seu discurso para deixar o palco. - Agora fiquem com nossos modelos ao som de "Be my baby".

" _The night we met  
I knew I neede you so  
And if I had the chance  
I'd never let you go  
So won't you say you love me  
I'll make you so proud of me  
We'll make em turn their heads  
Every place we go  
So won't you please"_

A primeira a entrar na passarela foi Ester. Como a menina havia dito, ela estava com um modelo para o inverno, vestia uma saia longa verde e um casaco de couro de dragão branco. Tinha uma touca, luvas e cachecol verdes e do mesmo tecido que da saia. Seus cabelos longos e loiros estavam soltos e a ela usava uma bota de cano alto branca e também de couro de dragão. Ester percorreu todo o palco com elegância e sorrindo, sendo muito aplaudida.

" _Be me, be my baby  
Be my litlle baby  
My one and only baby  
Say you'll be my darling  
Be my, be my baby  
Be my baby now_

_My one and only baby_"

Assim que Ester desapareceu Sirius entrou em cena. Ele também usava um figurino para o inverno. Estava de calça e jaqueta de couro de dragão negro. A blusa e a bota que usava eram cinzas, combinado com seus olhos. O detalhe era que Sirius vinha acompanhado de um gatinho cinza. Sirius andou sério por todo palco e só no fim deu seu tradicional sorriso maroto arrancando suspiros e aplausos de todos.

"_I'll make you happy, baby  
Just wait and see  
For every kiss you give me  
I'll give you three"  
_

Ainda sobre os aplausos do público devido à apresentação de Sirius, Ana entrou no palco. A Lufa-Lufa estava vestida para o outono. Vestia uma saia rodada cinza que ia até os joelhos e uma blusa de manga comprida e gola alta. Tinha o cabelo castanho preso em um rabo de cavalo. A morena de olhos azuis arrancou fervorosos aplausos do público.

"_Oh, since the day I saw you  
I have been waiting for you  
You know I will adore you  
Till eternity so won't you please"_

Amos Diggory entrou no palco vestido para a primavera. Tinha uma calça em linho azul e blusa e sapatos brancos. O apanhador da Lufa-Lufa ficou ainda mais bonito usando o penteado cheio de gel. Assim como seus colegas ele percorreu todo o palco mesmo parecendo estar com um pouco de frio e foi muito aplaudido.

" _Be me, be my baby  
Be my litlle baby  
My one and only baby  
Say you'll be my darling  
Be my, be my baby  
Be my baby now_

_My one and only baby_"

Bianca da Corvinal, também vestida para primavera entrou sorrindo, mas foi bem apressada já que sentia muito frio. Ela usava um vestido rodado totalmente florido que acabava nos joelhos.Tinha metade dos cabelos cor de mel preso num pequeno rabo de cavalo e a outra metade solta. Bianca arrancou muitos aplausos e quase correu para o fim do palco.

" _Be me, be my baby  
Be my litlle baby  
My one and only baby  
Say you'll be my darling  
Be my, be my baby  
Be my baby now_

_My one and only baby_"

Por último e mais esperado por uma ruivinha, surgiu James. Ele claramente representava a estação mais quente do ano, o verão. James entrou no palco tremendo, pois usava vestes de banho. Ele calçava uma sandália e vestia uma bermuda azul cheia de "emes" pequeninos coloridos. O que chamava atenção era que o Maroto de óculos escuros ficava ainda mais bonito. James praticamente correu pelo palco e apesar de seu sorriso, ele parecia desesperado à procura de um casaco. Contudo, o Maroto de nariz roxo foi o mais aplaudido da noite deixando Lily profundamente irritada.

" _Be me, be my baby  
Be my litlle baby  
My one and only baby  
Say you'll be my darling  
Be my, be my baby  
Be my baby now_

_My one and only baby_"

Após o desfile os alunos continuaram nos jardins já que a música ainda tocava. James vestiu um sobretudo negro por cima do traje de banho. Judie e Lily estavam acompanhadas de Remus. Assim que Sirius e James conseguiram se desviar de um grupo de garotas do quarto ano que pediam autógrafos, eles foram à direção de Remus.

-Parabéns pelo desfile. - Disse Judie para os dois. - James, eu pensei que você não ia desfilar.

-Pois é mudança de idéia na última hora. - Falou James olhando para Lily.

-Cara, vocês nem vão acreditar. - Sirius estava animado. - Eles deixaram eu ficar com a roupa e com o gato também.

-Coitadinho do gato, vai ficar sobre os cuidados de Sirius Black. - Brincou Remus, e Judie começou a rir. Os três começaram uma animada conversa sobre gatinhos enquanto Lily era arrastada por James para um canto com menos gente.

-O que houve agora? - Ela perguntou assustada.

-Houve que eu sei que foi você. - James disse simplesmente, e em seguida espirrou.

-Não é tão legal quando você não é o autor da brincadeira, não é? - Lily falou calmamente.

-Até que foi legal. - James disse e sorriu quando Lily lançou um olhar nada bondoso a ele. – Agora, se você queria me ver com trajes de banho era só me falar.

-James Potter, eu vou contar até três se você não desaparecer eu te mato. - Lily berrou totalmente vermelha.

-Calma eu não quero correr novamente, a gente ainda nem cumpriu a detenção. -James falou ainda mais calmo. - Tenho três coisas a te dizer. Primeira, isso vai ter troco, e não vai ter como você evitar. Agora fique tranqüila eu nunca faria nada que realmente possa te fazer mal. Segunda, se eu ficar gripado, ou coisa parecida, você vai ter de cuidar de mim, me dar remédio essas coisas.

-Quê? Nem pensar! - Lily exclamou indignada.

-Seria o mínimo que você poderia fazer. Ou você prefere que eu vá ao Diretor e conte...

-Tá legal. E qual é a terceira? - Lily falou como se estivesse comendo algo muito amargo.

-A terceira é a mais simples. –James sorriu.- Vendo que você é boa em planos queria te convidar para bolar um junto comigo para unir nossos amigos. Acho que sem ajuda Remus e Judie não vão desempacar desse lenga-lenga.

-E por que você não chama o Sirius, Potter? - Lily falou desconfiada.

-Falta um pouco de sutileza a ele. - James falou, mas sua feição era de incompreensão e cansaço. - Seu problema é só comigo? Por que pra mim é só Potter e pro Almofadinhas é Sirius?

-Exatamente meu problema é com você, Potter. - Lily falou reforçando o Potter.

-É, pelo menos eu tenho sua implicância exclusivamente pra mim. - James sorriu. - Estamos combinados?

-Certo. - Disse Lily.- Mas agora eu preciso ir salvar um gatinho, olha como o Sirius está segurando o pobre coitado.

**Nota da Autora: **_Pessoal, vocês vão ter de me desculpar, mas eu estou muito cansada acabei de sair de uma viagem de duas horas e meia. Espero que a passagem de ano de todos tenha sido muito boa. A minha foi bem legal , assim como o Natal. Esse capítulo foi o que mais demorei pra escrever até agora, os outros eu tinha feito em no máximo dois dias. Esse foram quase duas semanas. Eu estou cheia de fics pra ler, eu estaria feliz com as atualizações, se não tivesse que estudar pra UFRJ que será no domingo. Torçam por mim, please. E acho que a próxima atualização de Formandos será só semana que vêm. Me perdoem. E desculpem essa nota e as respostas aos comentários, é que eu estou realmente acabada. Eu amo vocês, nunca duvidem disso._

_**Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo.**_

_**P.S. **A Carol pede desculpas, mas ela se encontra incapacitada, devido ao cansaço, de escrever a nota dela._


	8. Capítulo 7 Doença Marota

**Bella Lamounier – **_Eu te avistei bem de longe na platéia! Juro! E o Sirius me contou que não conseguiu te ver, mas ouviu muito bem os seus gritos. Ele mandou dizer que te apóia completamente, ele é tudo isso e muito mais. Olha depois de quinta as coisas irão se normalizar e eu volto a ler as fics com a mesma freqüência, assim continuo e concluo a leitura de "Piratas não amam". Outra coisa você anda sumida do MSN! Beijinhos e muito obrigada._

**Yasmine Lupin – **_Bom nesse capítulo temos um diálogo do Remus, que eu gostei. Eu admito que tenho maior dificuldade de escrever sobre ele, do que sobre o Sirius e o James...Mas não se engane eu amo todos os três! O que acontece....Bem este capítulo mostra as conseqüências de se amar contra um Maroto, contudo não mostra, ainda, todas elas.Beijinhos e obrigada._

**Sarah-Lupin-Black –**_Também amo responder os comentários! Mas isso eu acho que já deu pra perceber pelo tamanho das minhas respostas.Também amamos você amiga, de verdade. Obrigada e Beijinhos._

**Miss.Leandra Friendship Black –**_ Bom, o jornal virá no próximo capítulo, mas vou falar mais sobre isso na nota da autora. O gatinho não irá morrer, a Lily não deixaria e a autora não escreveria D Sim, sim o Sirius é apaixonante.Obrigada e beijinhos._

**Paula- **_Gente aperta o pausa! Tudo parado como você pediu, viu?D Obrigada e muitos beijinhos._

**Thati- **_Realmente Sirius e James desfilando é um sonho...Imagina....ai ai...E bom mais uma capítulo que você já leu antes de eu publicar, né? Obrigada pelos palpites e pelo Titulo. Te adoro, amiga. Beijinhos e mais uma vez obrigada._

**Ellen-Potter - **_Tantarantantanta...Juliana ama esse comentário....Tantarantantanta.....Juliana muito agradescidaD_

_O capítulo demorou um pouquinho, mas culpe o vestibular, viu?_

_Claro é sempre bom vermos mais um adepto do Bring Back Sirius Black! E eu também amo os Marotos.Beijinhos e muito obrigada._

**Lily Potter Black – **_Gente vocês tem uma mente perversa! Como assim vingança fraquinha? O menino nem tinha feito nada. E bom ele ficou bem dentinho por causa disso, viu? Sim, sim James de roupa de banho é bem legal...E sim Papai Noel é um bruxo, tenho certezaD Gente me digam todas as idéias, essa é uma fic democrática tem até votação. E escreva sim, perca seu medo!O James fica gripado para a felicidade geral da nação e a minha também.Obrigado e Beijinhos._

**G-Lily P – **_Gente mais uma mente pervesa! Coitadinho pro Potter já era demais feminino desfilar, eles estavam na década de 70, gente.Também amamos muito você, amiga. Outra coisa obrigada por dar uma revisada no capítulo pra mim.Obrigada mesmo e muitos beijinhos._

**Amy L. Black –**_ Verdade, o James no desfile devia estar ótimo, por que eles não tiraram uma foto? Cara o Sirius não liga se você trair ele SÓ em pensamento...Eu demorei um pouquinho, mas a culpa é do vestibular. Beijinhos e Obrigada._

**Pink Usko - **_O que dizer? Obrigada pelo seus dois comentários. O capítulo quatro foi um capítulo especial, ainda mais com toda aquela coisa do macarrão, do Beatles e tudo. E eles sendo cúpidos podem ficar mais juntinhos...se bem que com a gripe do James, eles já se aproximaram demais. A Carol é cabeça dura demais, que nem a Lily, mas como irmã tenho que defender, acho que ela realmente não ama o Aquilo. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Tabris –**_Eu demorei. Mas é culpa do vestibular. Olhe esse capítulo talvez esteja mais...hum...meloso...desculpe. Muito obrigada e beijinhos._

**Mari-Buffy-**_ Não precisa pedir desculpas! Eu fico feliz que tenha voltado.Terá troco...mas ainda demora para o troco acontecer, e eu não ficaria com pena da Lily.É eu acho que você pegou o espírito da coisa, eles dão um empurrão na Judie e no Remus e acabam se empurrando também.Eu demorei, eu sei...mas a culpa é do vestibular.Beijinhos e muito obrigada._

_**Agora devidamente betado pela Babi! Obrigada Babiiiiiii!!!!!**_

**Formandos de 1977**

**Capítulo 7- Doença Marota.**

O inverno finalmente chegou ao seu fim. Contudo, a primavera se iniciou chuvosa. Os sétimo- anistas estavam, em geral, muito preocupados com os N.I.E.M.'s, passando a maioria de seu tempo estudando.

Era assim que se encontrava também um casal de grifinórios. Alice e Frank estudavam na biblioteca.

- Sabe, eu não entendo o por quê de as Briófitas serem tão importantes. Na maioria das vezes, eu nem noto a existência dessas plantinhas minúsculas. - Alice desabafou, quando Frank pegou um grosso livro verde intitulado Briófitas Mágicas.

- Nunca subestime as coisas pelo seu tamanho.- Frank disse em tom de verdade inviolável.- Um dos bruxos mais poderosos que conheci tinha um metro e meio de altura.

- Você está falando isso para me animar. Você nem falou o nome do bruxo, aposto que é mentira.- Alice disse em tom de desafio.- O tamanho ajuda muito, sabia? E olha que de ser baixinha, eu entendo.

- Não é mentira.- Frank disse sorrindo.- Para sua informação, meu pai era o bruxo citado. Ele era um grande bruxo, era um cientista, morreu tentando mostrar ao mundo um de seus experimentos. Era inteligente e poderoso. Além disso, não menosprezaria você deste jeito.

- Ah! É. Você não sabe o risco que corre.- Alice usou um tom irônico.- Eu sou uma bruxa muito poderosa e sem escrúpulo. Não ouse atravessar meu caminho, hein?

- Ta bom.- Frank continuava sorrindo.- Eu tenho amor a minha vida. Procuro sempre me manter distante do caminho de bruxos de estatura baixa, ainda mais as do sexo feminino.

- Além de ter preconceito contra bruxos de baixa estatura, tem duplo preconceito contra meninas baixinhas.- Alice falou com fingida indignação e Frank continuava a rir.- Então, me diga o porquê de se expor ao perigo durante horas, estudando comigo?

- Bom, isso foi meio que inevitável. Não foi exatamente culpa minha.- Frank falou desviando o olhar, mas ainda era visível o sorriso em seus lábios.

- Inevitável? Que eu saiba foi você quem sugeriu que estudássemos juntos, lembra?- Alice disse tentando disfarçar sua curiosidade.

- Isso é conversa para outra hora.- Disse Frank enigmático, mas desta vez encarando Alice nos olhos.- Vamos às Briófitas agora. Não pense que me deixarei ser enrolado, mocinha, os musgos mágicos nos esperam.

Em outra mesa da biblioteca estavam sentados Judie, Mell, Remus, Peter e Sirius. Os cinco grifinórios pareciam empenhados na tentativa de estudar. Diferentemente de Alice e Frank, o assunto deles não era Herbologia e sim Astronomia.

- Há quantos anos- luz esse astro pequenininho fica da Terra? - Perguntou Judie que parecia realmente interessada no exercício de revisão que a professora passara.

Na mesma hora Remus começou a explicar como calcular a distância entre astros. Peter que tinha muita dificuldade se pôs a ouvir atenciosamente o discurso do amigo. Mell interrompeu durante alguns minutos o desenho que fazia e tentou absorver aquelas informações. Sirius começou a assoviar uma nova música. Contudo, antes que alguém chamasse mais uma vez atenção do maroto, eles foram interrompidos por alguém não muito agradável.

Edward que sempre fora o segundo alvo dos Marotos e mantinha uma paixão platônica por Lily, aproximou- se da mesa.

- Será que posso ter uma conversa com vocês? - Perguntou Edward estranhamente educado a Sirius e Remus.

- Não. - Falou Sirius simplesmente, enquanto Remus não se manifestou.

- Por que não conversa com seus amiguinhos? - Perguntou Peter que era sempre mal tratado pelos amigos do garoto.

- Queria deixar claro que meu problema é com o Potter. Se vocês quiserem podemos ser amigos. - Disse Edward fingindo não escutar a pergunta de Rabicho.

- Só há um único problema, meu caro Edward. - Remus finalmente se manifestou, mas Sirius fez questão de completar primeiro.

- Se você tem problema com um maroto, então tem problemas com todos marotos.

Edward foi embora e os cinco voltaram respectivamente ao que faziam anteriormente. Porém se eles tivessem acesso aos pensamentos de Edward, certamente que ficariam no mínimo preocupados. Só havia um pensamento na cabeça dele: "Iria ser melhor para o Lupin se eles me escutassem. Mas deixe estar, não preciso da ajuda deles. Só tenho certeza de uma coisa: se Lily não ficar comigo, também não ficará com o Potter".

Se James será impedido de ficar com a Ruivinha pelo plano de Edward, não podemos saber ainda. Mas é indiscutível que o maroto naquele momento encontrava- se em condições bem favoráveis.

James Potter estava sentado (ou melhor, praticamente caído) em uns dos sofás do Salão Comunal. Lily que tinha acabado de chegar com uma caixinha branca cheia de frasquinhos de vidro sentou- se ao lado dele.

- Sabe, um dia eu ainda te mato por me fazer roubar essas poções da enfermaria. - Lily disse resignada enquanto colocava a mão sobre a testa do maroto.

- Lily, veja bem como você é coerente. - James falava com a voz rouca e com um tremendo esforço. Dava para ver de longe que o garoto tinha sofrido graves conseqüências devido ao seu pequeno passeio de roupa de banho no desfile, em meio ao inverno. - Primeira cuida de mim pra depois me matar.

- Você está mais quente que antes. - A ruivinha disse em tom de urgência. - Tem certeza que não quer ir para a enfermaria?

- Tenho. - James disse mais uma vez com a voz rouca.- Eu tenho jogo em poucos dias, aquela louca iria me prender por lá. Além disso, você...

- Eu te prometi. - Lily fez uma breve imitação de James, logo depois fazendo uma careta de impaciência. - Vamos ver se dessa vez as poções funcionam. Mas vou logo te avisando, ou você melhora até hoje à noite, ou você vai para enfermaria nem que eu tenha que te puxar pelos cabelos.

- Não sabia que você se importava com a minha saúde, Lily. - James disse antes de abrir a boca para receber uma colherada com um pouco de uma poção contra febre.

- James, você está com febre. Isso é só um delírio seu, OK? - Lily falou procurando agora outra poção.

- Devo estar delirando mesmo.- James falou depois de tomar a outra poção. - Você me chamando de James...

Logo depois o maroto se deixou cair completamente no sofá, encostando a cabeça no colo de Lily. A ruivinha sem ação, deixou ele dormir enquanto

alisava seus cabelos.

A cozinha estava movimentada. Depois de um pequeno discurso de fome de Peter, Sirius ter assoviado duas vezes todo o seu vasto repertório, Mell ter acabado com todo o pergaminho em seus desenhos e Judie ter abaixado a cabeça dizendo que estava esgotada, Remus achou interessante o grupo fazer uma pausa para o lanche.

- Não, obrigada. - Disse Mell quando uns três elfos vieram lhe oferecer novamente biscoitos caseiros de chocolate. - Eu aceito um copo d'água.

- Por isso não, elfinhos. - A voz de Sirius surgiu ao lado de Mell. - Os biscoitinhos são muito bem- vindos, para o Sirius aqui.

- Ei! Eu também quero biscoitos! – pronunciou Peter com a boca ainda cheia de bolinhas de queijo.

Enquanto os três ficavam em pé desfrutando os biscoitos, e Sirius tentava convencer Mell que era um pecado recusar chocolate esteja ele em qualquer forma, Remus e Judie se sentaram em uma das mesas para desfrutar morangos com creme de leite que outro elfo servia.

- Eu amo morangos. - Disse Judie animada.

- Eu amo creme de leite. - Remus falou ainda rindo da animação da garota.

- Sabe, na minha casa dificilmente tem morangos. - Judie disse como se explicasse a animação de sua última fala. - Minha irmã tem alergia.

- Não sabia que tinha uma irmã. - Remus observou entre uma colherada e outra.

- Ela é bem novinha. - Judie falou rindo. - Tem três aninhos. Tem que ver toda vez que eu venho para Hogwarts ela cisma de arrumar a malinha dela e dizer que vem também.

- Deve ser divertido ter irmãos. - Remus disse mais sério. - Sempre quis ter irmãos. Agora tenho os marotos, e é como se meus desejos se realizassem.

- Hum... - Judie falou sorrindo - Vocês são as criaturas mais hilárias que eu já conheci, sabia?

- A maioria das nossas loucuras são de culpa exclusiva do Sirius e do James. - Remus observou - Não sou tão hilário assim.

- Ta bom. Eu finjo que nunca vi você fazendo nada, está bem? - Judie disse divertida.

- Eu realmente já fiz algumas coisas das quais nem me orgulho tanto. - Remus pareceu pensativo. - Na verdade me orgulho sim. Mas tem o que eu evito.

- Ah! A Lily vive dizendo o oposto. - Judie começou a imitar a voz da amiga.- O Remus podia pelo menos evitar que esses garotos se metessem em confusão!

- Isso é uma injustiça da parte dela.- Remus agora ria.- Olhe bem, vou te dar um exemplo de como eu evito. Sempre achei muito interessante ver o Seboso vestido de mulher, mas depois que conheci a mãe do Frank, passei a achar mais interessante ainda vê- lo vestido com as roupas da senhora Longbottom. Mesmo achando que essa seria uma boa para os marotos, nunca mencionei isso para eles. E veja bem, se eu mencionasse, nós já teríamos nos divertido muito vendo o Ranhoso com um daqueles chapéus exóticos.

- Acho que você deveria mudar de idéia.- Judie disse gargalhando.

- Quem sabe um dia? - Remus que acabara de comer. Levantou e se dirigiu a Peter. - Ué? Onde foram parar a Mell e o Almofadinhas?

- Como foi mesmo que o Sirius disse... - Peter estava tentando se lembrar.- Ah! Ele disse algo sobre uma fuga estratégica para fugir da tortura.

Lily agora dividia sua atenção com James e o gatinho de Sirius, Adones. Ela deslizava a mão suavemente pelos cabelos do primeiro, que dormia, enquanto acariciava os pelos de Adones que balançava o rabinho e fechava os olhinhos. Depois de vinte minutos nessa situação a cena foi interrompida por Sirius e Mell que chegaram no Salão Comunal. Lily parou na mesma hora de mexer nos cabelos de James e apenas posicionou a mão em cima do maroto. Adones animado com a chegada do dono saiu correndo em direção a Sirius, mas como Mell estava no meio do caminho acabou por arranhar a garota.

- Ai! - Mell gritou.

- Gente fala baixo! - Disse Lily que estava vermelha e apontava par James dormindo a sono solto.

- Vejo que você está cuidando muito bem do meu amigo, Lily! - Sirius nunca presenciaria tal cena sem provocações, mesmo que as pronunciasse murmurando.

- Sem brincadeiras! - Lily fez força para manter a voz baixa. - Cadê os outros? Por que vocês voltaram mais cedo?

- Ah! O Remus estava quase cometendo um homicídio. - Disse Mell bem baixo e em tom de indignação. - Eu quase morri de tanto estudar.

- Ou você quis dizer desenhar? - Brincou Sirius fazendo a garota ficar sem graça.

- Liga não Mell! - Disse Lily mais aliviada da conversa ter tomado um novo rumo. - O Sirius faz isso de propósito.

- É só que eu não preciso de N.I.E.M.'s, sabe Lily. - Disse Mell na tentativa de provocar Sirius. - Então, eu não preciso estudar como certas pessoas que querem ser aurores.

- Ei? Isso foi comigo? - Disse Sirius se sentando e pegando Adones no colo.

- Não Sirius. - Lily falou ironicamente. - Há mais alguém nessa sala que quer ser auror? – Lily parou um pouco olhou para James dormindo em seu colo. - Pelo menos que esteja acordado, acho que só você quer ser auror por aqui.

- Alice quer ser auror e estuda muito, viu? - Mell falou ainda em pé.

- Só que, minha cara, eu sou que nem você, não preciso estudar. - Sirius deu seu sorriso triunfante.- Só que por motivos diferentes. Eu já sei tudo, entende?

- Compreendo. - Mell falou sarcasticamente. - Bom, gente sinto muito, mas tenho que ir. Preciso dormir um pouquinho antes de passar a limpo minha redação para Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, aquela que vale nota. Afinal eu preciso do dever, sou uma reles mortal.

- Bons sonhos, Mell. - Sirius disse calmamente e Lily acrescentou.

- Até mais.

Quando Mell desapareceu dentro do dormitório, Adones deixou finalmente o colo do dono e voltou a cadeira ao lado de Lily, a fim de que a ruiva voltasse a lhe fazer carinho.

- Gato folgado... - Sirius irritou- se. - Ele só vem pra mim quando tem alguma mulher perto de mim, fora isso ele corre para você.

- Hum... É que ele não percebeu, ainda, que quem precisa de proteção são as mulheres e não você. - Lily disse e naturalmente, como se a ruiva se esquecesse que Sirius estava lá, começou a alisar os cabelos de James novamente.

- Eu não te entendo. - Sirius falou pensativo. - Você é muito complexa pra minha mente. Por que não dá o braço a torcer e admite que gosta do James?

- Eu não costumo admitir o que não é verdade. - Lily falou, mas ao invés de encarar Sirius, resolveu encarar James.

- Você é muito convincente. - Sirius sorriu ao ver a ruiva enrubescer.

- Vamos me ajuda aqui, com o seu amiguinho, ele precisa dormir mais confortavelmente na cama dele. E eu necessito fazer a tal redação, a minha e a dele. - Lily falou erguendo James com a varinha.

- Ok. - Sirius fez o mesmo feitiço que a ruiva para conduzir James para o dormitório masculino.- Mas eu acho que ele estava mais confortável no seu colo. Ah! Não quer fazer a minha redação também não?

No fim parecia que a maioria dos alunos deixara para última hora a redação de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que valeria nota. Por isso, umas nove horas a cena no Salão Comunal era esta: Lily, Judie, Alice, Mell, Remus, Peter, Frank e Sirius sentados no chão, formando um circulo nesta ordem, todos apoiando seus respectivos pergaminhos na mesinha de madeira que estava ao centro deles.

Todos estavam muito concentrados em seu trabalho. Tudo bem que Peter não parava de olhar para o dever de Remus e Sirius não havia escrito nem meia dúzia de palavras, enquanto Lily já terminava sua terceira página. O fato é que quando James chegou tirou a atenção de todos.

- Olá pessoal! - James disse ainda com a voz rouca e um sorriso.

Enquanto Frank, Judie e outros, perguntavam se ele estava melhor e ele respondia um singelo "é", o maroto caminhou até Lily.

- O que foi agora? - Lily perguntou imediatamente. - Febre novamente?

- Senta aí, Pontas. - Sirius se manifestou ao lado da ruivinha.

- Já estou sem febre. - James falou enquanto sentava e Lily verificava se o que ele estava dizendo era verdade.

- Então será que já pode pegar um pedaço de pergaminho e passar a limpo sua redação? - Lily perguntou voltando ao seu trabalho.

Vendo a cara de "redação?" de James, Sirius resolveu explicar.

- Um redação aí que vale nota. - Sirius fez um gesto indicativo para os trabalhos dos colegas. - A Lily fez a sua, sabe. Só que a generosidade dela não chega ao ponto de fazer a minha. Você podia interceder por mim, não é mesmo?

- Não é necessário. - Lily nem deixou James abrir a boca. - Aqui está a sua redação, Sirius. – Lily entregou um pedaço de pergaminho a ele e outro a James. - Agora, não se acostumem, não é todo dia que acordo com tamanho bom humor e vontade de fazer caridade.

- Lily, você é uma criatura adorável. - Sirius sorriu e acrescentou. - Pena que já seja do meu amigo Pontas...

- Eu não sou de... - Porém o discurso de Lily foi interrompido.

- Lily? - James continuava com ar de sofrimento e com a mesma voz rouca.

- O que houve? - O tom de Lily agora era de preocupação e o olhar de Sirius também.

- A minha cabeça, ela ta doendo muito. - James finalmente informou.

- Venham vocês dois comigo. - Lily pegou ambos pelos braços e os arrastou para fora do Salão Comunal.

- Lily? - James só era capaz de pronunciar isso.

- Lily Evans, onde você está nos levando? - Sirius conseguiu concretizar uma pergunta mais coerente.

- Estamos indo para a cozinha, mas quem irá me indicar o caminho será você Sirius. - Lily informou.

- Ah! Ta. Era só para saber. - Sirius falou ironicamente enquanto continuava a ser puxado pela ruiva.

- Lily a minha dor é na cabeça e não no estomago, sabe? - James não estava com fome.

Depois de Sirius ter aberto a passagem secreta fazendo cócegas na pêra do quadro, os três entraram na cozinha de Hogwarts.

- O que os jovens desejam? - Perguntou uma Elfa com sua voz esganiçada.

- Nada. - Garantiu James.

- Olha, James, você pode estar sem fome, mas o seu organismo necessita de combustível. - Lily falou com toda paciência enquanto Sirius fazia a social com uns elfos amigos dele. - Por isso a dor de cabeça entende?

- Mas além da minha falta de fome, tem a minha dor de garganta. - James parecia realmente mal, já que não fez nenhum esforço para resistir quando Lily simplesmente o forçou a sentar em um dos bancos da cozinha.

- Traga uma sopa, por favor. - Ela pediu ao Elfo mais perto.

Logo depois Sirius sentou em frente ao amigo e Lily do lado de James. Sirius tentou pedir uns daqueles biscoitinhos de chocolate, contudo Lily disse que em solidariedade ao amigo, ele deveria comer a sopa. James só sabia reclamar dizendo que odiava sopa. Sirius acabou agindo da mesma forma. No fim Lily teve de forçar James a comer enfiando as colheres de sopa em sua boca e Sirius, dando ponta pés por de baixo da mesa. A cada colherada ela dizia "Veja James, não é tão ruim até o Sirius está comendo".

Depois da janta os grifinórios tiveram que ter cuidado para voltar ao Salão Comunal já que naquele horário era proibido circular pelo colégio. Lily acabou por descobrir meia dúzia de passagens secretas que encurtaram o caminho. Quando finalmente entraram pelo quadro da mulher gorda, o Salão Comunal estava vazio.

- Acho melhor irmos dormir. - Lily falou antes de um bocejo. - Amanhã faço um feitiço para as redações de cada um ficarem com as respectivas letras.

- Você é surpreendente. - Sirius manifestou- se.

- Você arma para mim num desfile, - James ia enumerando os fatos com os dedos. - rouba a caixa de remédios, nos obriga a entrar clandestinamente na cozinha, passeia pelo castelo em horário proibido, tem mais alguma coisa que queira me confessar ou que eu deva saber a seu respeito?

- Só Dumbledore para nomear uma monitora- chefe assim! - Sirius encerrou o discurso com um "tisc- tisc".

- Outro dia discutimos isso. Mas que fique bem claro que todas as coisas que o James enumerou, foram culpa do próprio. - Lily falou já se dirigindo a escada do dormitório feminino.

- Espera aí! - James se manifestou com fingida indignação - Você é quem está cuidando de mim, lembra?

- É lembro. - Lily falou simplesmente esperando o que viria a seguir.

- Está faltando uma coisa. - James se aproximou da ruivinha.

- O quê? - Lily quase riu da fingida expressão de coitado de James.

- Meu beijo de boa noite. - James sorriu.

- Sem querer estragar o clima. - Sirius não sabe ficar calado, falta sutileza ao rapaz. - Mas acho que o Pontas já está perfeitamente bem.

- Concordo plenamente. - Lily falou rindo da careta de James, mas depois surpreendentemente lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e falou alto- boa noite meninos, durmam bem.

**Nota da autora:**_ Olá pessoal!. Tenho que dar o crédito desse título para minha amiga Thati(Ela que escreve "Memórias Póstumas de Lilian Evans Potter")e também preciso agradecer a Gaby(G-Lily P) por dar uma revisada no capítulo. _

_Estou bem gripada, que nem o James D então se me esquecer de falar de algo me falem, eu não estou realmente bem. Primeiro sobre a atualização. Gente mil desculpas, mas eu tinha que estudar.Essa semana, na quinta feira, Dia de São Sebastião e feriado aqui no Rio de Janeiro, vou fazer minha última prova e aí tudo irá melhorar._

_Esse capítulo. Bem eu o fiz praticamente em dois dias. Sendo que no terceiro dia eu não conseguia continuar a dormir, por causa da gripe( veja bem por causa da gripe eu tomo remédios e assim fico com dor de estomago, além de minha bronquite ser ativada...muito bom não é?), e umas sete horas da manhã comecei a escrever essa última parte, foi tipo um surto, eu tinha que colocar a parte da sopa e a do beijo. Fora que a Thati tinha pedido um final decente._

_Próximo capítulo. O oitavo (adoro esse número) capítulo será o jornal. Gaby teve participação nessa parte, eu estava em dúvida se colocava o jornal antes ou depois da Páscoa.Isso o nono será a Páscoa. E meninas o Siriusinho irá responder a todas vocês viu?Se alguém quiser mandar alguma pergunta sintam-se a vontade, ou pelo e-mail, que é juliymon(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com, ou pelo comentário mesmo._

_Falaram muito no gatinho, bem ele apareceu e vai continuar presente na fic. Ah! E foi a Gaby (G-Lily-P) que ajudou com o nome._

_Vestibular. Obrigada pela força que me deram. Olhem que até a questão que eu não sabia de Química foi anulada.Mais uma vez devo agradecimentos a Thati que me ajudou a descobrir a que questão havia sido anulada. Queria que vocês continuassem a torcer por mim. Só resta mais uma prova e férias._

_Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Agora eu vou indo porque tenho que tomar banho e fazer nebolização. Continuem comentando, eu fico toda feliz quando leio um comentário. Amo vocês!_

_**Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo.**_

_**P.S.** Dedico a parte sobre pessoas baixinhas a minha amiga Pam. _

**Nota da irmã da autora: **_A ju já escolheu a ganhadora do "vale a pena ver de novo", mas acho que a escolha satisfaz o desejo da maioria de vocês._

_Beijinhos._


	9. Capítulo 8 Hogwarts News

_**Betado pela Babi! Obrigada Babi!**_

**Thati – **_Lógico que eu preciso agradecer. E mais uma vez agradeço, pela sua ajuda no capítulo e pela paciência no MSN me aturando ansiosa com o vestibular.E sim a Lily tava boazinha, boazinha no último capítulo.Amei seus últimos dois capítulos. Obrigada por tudo amiga e muitos beijinhos._

**Gaby(Gabizinha Black) – **_Gaby, não tem problema se não comentar, você não é folgada por causa disso. Claro que eu fico muito mais feliz quando vocês comentam D Acho que pelas nossas conversas pelo MSN você percebeu que não é só você que é viciada em fics, não é? E se não fosse você talvez essa fic não tivesse sendo atualizada hoje, obrigada por me lembrar sempre disso D E logo, logo você saberá que foi a escolhida. Beijinhos e muito obrigada._

**Naty Malfoy – **_Só uma perguntinha você gosta do Draco? Ai eu odeio tanto ele, mas tudo bem, respeito seu gosto seja ele qual for.O James é fofo e Lindo mesmo. E vai rolar romance. No próximo capítulo teremos já romance, mas ainda não será entre a ruivinha e o apanhador da grifinória. Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da fic. Muito obrigada e beijinhos._

**Sarah-Lupin-Black -**_ Estamos bem e não somos malvadas. Eu sou muito boazinha, viu. E tem mais você saberá quem foram os escolhidos em breve, muito breve mesmo. Isso se eu conseguir escrever com mais agilidade D Mas vai dar tudo certo.e Olha esse jornal está cheio de Sirius pra você.Obrigada e muitos beijinhos._

**Miss.Leandra Frendship Black –**_Bom o Sirius não vai fazer nada contra o gatinho, fique tranqüila. E sim já absorvi a idéia de que o capítulo anterior estava fofinho, todo mundo falando isso, parece até que combinaram. A Lily tava toda boazinha, né? Bem nesse capítulo sua perguntinha foi respondida pelo glorioso e magnífico Sirius Black.Muitos beijinhos(do Rio de Janeiro, com clima frio em pleno verão, para Lisboa) e obrigada._

**Silverghost - **_O capítulo anterior foi necessário para encaminhar, assim como você disse. Porque agora vem o jornal, e depois continuamos. O Edward vai revelar rapidinho a bomba dele, mas a maioria já deve imaginar, pelo menos eu acho que sim. E pelo menos um dos casais efetivará seu romance no próximo capítulo.E o gatinho aparece até jornal D Perfeito? Perfeição é Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin e "Doze anos", isso sim. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Paula Granger Black - **_Paulinha, o Sirius se empolgou com a sua pergunta. Eu fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da minha fic, de verdade.Agora que estou com mais tempo, diria tempo até sobrando, vou ler a tua fic que a Carol falou que ta bem legal. Fico feliz que tenha passado a gostar de T/L a ponto de escrever uma. Mais uma pro fã clube dos Marotos. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Lu Lupin – **_Sem noção do quanto eu fico feliz quando alguém diz que gostou e que acompanha Formandos. Eu também não tenho palavras para agradecer, quer dizer uma eu tenho. Obrigada e muitos beijinhos._

**Schaia- **_Mais uma vez eu fico feliz que mais alguém tenha gostado da minha fic, de verdade, eu fico mais do que feliz. A coluna do Sirius está de volta! A Lily tava boazinha, mas gente ela tem de ser solidária com James, afinal foi culpa dela ele ter ficado doente. Eu e minha mania de defender os personagens. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Bella Lamounier – **_Eu sei, eu sei, eu enrolo muito para colocar o primeiro beijo desses dois. Mas gente eu acho que não vai demorar tanto não, fiquem tranqüilos.O Sirius usa bem seu lado filosofo neste capítulo, ou melhor, neste jornal.Eu imagino que ensaiar com o Sirius deve ser ultradifícil, ele deve repetir a cena do beijo centenas de vezes com a desculpa de aperfeiçoar a interpretação. Quer dizer difícil não, deve ser difícil dizer não, quando você tiver algum compromisso.Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Yasmine Lupin – **_Não deu para atualizar logo, estou de férias mas o vestibular ainda não me largou. Que bom que você está gostando do Remus, mesmo que ele fale pouco D Bom, tem Remus aqui nesse jornal, leia a coluna nova e verá. James dodói tava lindinho e bem engraçado mesmo.Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Babi Evans – **_Bom já te enviei o capítulo! Você é responsável por deixar essa fic em condições normais de leitura, então se acha a fic boa, a culpa também é sua. Obrigada por betar e ainda comentar! Muitos beijinhos_

**Quatro de abril de 1977.**

**Hogwarts News **

**_(segunda edição)_**

**Lutando por uma boa causa**

**_(escrito por Lily Evans)_**

O tema desta edição será a violência. Perguntaram-me se vai falar de violência, por que não falar da guerra que nos cerca de uma vez? Eu quero falar da violência, porque numa guerra ela existe de todos os lados.

Não estou aqui para dizer que sou contra os Comensais da Morte, muito menos para dizer que sou a favor. Sou contra todo e qualquer tipo de violência, tanto a praticada pelos adeptos de Voldemort como pelos aurores.

Não acho que é coagindo as pessoas que se consegue algo. Acredito na bondade e no poder da palavra. Antes de tudo devíamos sentar e dialogar.

A violência nos iguala aos animais, que sem saber como decidir quem vai ficar com o território ou com a fêmea, partem para a briga. Mas nem eles querem a morte do oponente, querem somente a derrota.

Muitos acham certo o destino que dão aos presos. Eu discordo, acho que eles deveriam ir para um lugar onde fossem ensinados, reintegrados à sociedade. Nenhum ser humano deveria matar outro, mesmo que esse já tivesse matado um semelhante. A prisão e os dementadores são piores que a morte e não ajudam em nada.

Devíamos tentar evoluir juntos, e não combater os inimigos com as mesmas armas. Temos de lutar por essa causa e é necessário que isto comece agora.

**E qual seria a má causa?**

**_(Escrito por James Potter)_**

Vou escrever em defesa dos aurores. Não tem como não usar a violência neste caso. Lily, eu sinto lhe informar, mas os comensais não querem saber de diálogos.

O que acontece no mundo hoje é uma das piores guerras que já houve entre os seres humanos. Lógico que os trouxas não sabem, mas há um grupo de bruxos que os atacam cada vez em maior número.

Eles não têm motivos para usar a violência e por isso não aceitam argumentos contrários a ela. O motivo pelo qual eles matam e torturam é o preconceito.

Eles acham que só devem viver os sangues puros, acreditam na superioridade destes. Não querem a diversidade, não querem saber de pessoas em seu caminho.

Não outra forma de combater estes grupos sem a violência. Isso é de um mundo com aurores não violentos é lindo, mas é pura utopia. Temos de lutar contra a violência destes grupos e não contra os aurores que estão tentando nos defender.

**Por detrás das mascaras**

**_(escrito por Judie Haymore)_**

Hoje entrevistaremos o professor de História da Magia, professor Binns.

Judie – Professor, você sempre soube que queria exercer essa profissão?

Prof. Binns – Eu sempre gostei dessa matéria quando estudava. Isso já faz muito tempo, mas eu consigo me lembrar perfeitamente que essa era a única disciplina que me encantava. Então, primeiro fui ser historiador, fui pesquisar. Depois percebi que tinha uma missão maior, passar meu conhecimento para os alunos.

J – E o senhor achou que vale a pena exercer esta profissão?

B – Acho que sim. Quando estava vivo, tinha restrições, como só poder visitar meus filhos e netos nos fins de semana. Mas na morte, tudo fica melhor se você tiver uma ocupação.

J- Seus filhos ainda são vivos?

B- Não. Apenas meus netos, mas já não os vejo há muito tempo. A última vez que vi meu neto mais novo foi quando este era aluno de Hogwarts.

J- Então o senhor deu aula para seus filhos e netos? Como foi isso?

B- Sim, mas não há diferença. Sendo meu parente ou não, minha função enquanto professor era preencher as cabecinhas destes com a

História desse mundo fascinante.

J- O senhor acha que o que te prende como fantasma é o dever de ensinar?

B- Eu tenho certeza. Quando morri nem percebi direito, continuei minha vida da mesma forma. Ainda programo minhas aulas com o mesmo afinco. Eu não podia simplesmente parar, isso de querer passar o meu conhecimento para os mais jovens é o que me prende aqui.

J- Você gostaria de se libertar?

B- Não. Eu tenho medo do que é desconhecido, do novo, prefiro a rotina de sempre. E lembre-se eu gosto do que faço.

J- Do que sente mais falta?

B- Acho que da comida, eu adorava comer!

J- Que características definiriam o senhor?

B- Calma e obstinação.

J- Para encerrarmos, dê uma palavra sobre o tema desta edição, a violência.

B- Os bruxos raramente viveram momentos de paz. Mas acredito que temos de ter fé e sempre almejarmos um ideal. Sobre a guerra que estamos passando, devemos ter muito cuidado com o oponente.

**Tudo o que você deseja saber**

**_(escrito por Ester Bott)_**

Primeiramente, vamos tratar de um assunto que divertiu a todos na última semana. A detenção de Lily Evans e James Potter. Nossa ilustre professora e vice-diretora achou que deveria puni-los de forma que ambos aprendessem a conviver em harmonia. Isto porque são de conhecimento geral as famosas brigas entre o maroto e a monitora-chefe. Enfim, a detenção demorou, mas a professora McGonagall pensou que finalmente teria encontrado algo suficiente bom para o casal. O evento da Sonserina, um concurso de talentos, aconteceria na sexta e eles estavam precisando de alguém para o serviço pesado, algo como abrir e fechar a cortina, arrumar o palco... Só que houve um pequeno mal entendido entre Lily e James. Parece que o maroto queria estragar o evento da casa rival e a monitora descobrindo o que ele pretendia tentou impedi-lo. O que importa é que ambos caíram do alto, junto com as cortinas e com um balde de tinta vermelho, encima do palco quando ocorria a apresentação de uma sonserina. Os dois além da vergonha que passaram, terão de mobilizar outro concurso de talentos e a renda deverá ser entregue aos sonserinos. Imaginem o que pode acontecer com esses dois trabalhando juntos?

Outro assunto que antes de ser lançado oficialmente já está dando o que falar é o evento Grifinório intitulado de "Vale a pena ver de novo". Este será um concurso, ainda sem data, no qual a vencedora "ganhará" um maroto de sua escolha por um dia inteiro, vinte e quatro horas. As concorrentes já devem começar a se inscrever, quem está organizando as fichas de inscrições são os marotos, vocês podem encontrá-los disponíveis nos corredores pelas manhãs das sextas-feiras, segundo informação dos próprios. Acontecerá em duas fases, serão testados os conhecimentos das participantes sobre o grupo mais famoso de Hogwarts.

Outro tema que não poderia passar desapercebido por essa edição é o desfile realizado pelos alunos da Lufa-Lufa. O desfile foi um sucesso e a sensação foi a passagem de Sirius Black e James Potter nas passarelas. Quem quiser se lembrar desses momentos mande uma coruja para Amos da Lufa-Lufa que ele está vendendo pequenos retratos com os melhores momentos.

Um possível envolvimento entre Alice Katlon e Frank Longbottom, ou pelo menos é o que parece. Ambos só andam juntos de um mês pra cá, há quem diga que entre eles acontece um namoro secreto, outros falam que essa aproximação se deve ao trabalho em parceria que o casal faz na rádio. A nós só basta esperar e ver o que acontece.

Amos Diggory parece ter rompido com Judite Gulino. Os dois tiveram algum tipo de desentendimento após o desfile. Natural já que o apanhador da Lufa-Lufa foi bem assediado. Isso quer dizer que Amos está solteiro e disponível novamente.

**Esportes**

_**(escrito por Remus Lupin)**_

O campeonato das casas anda cheio de emoções. A Grifinória e a Sonserina estão à frente e tudo indica que teremos uma grande final entre os times destas duas casas. Houve algumas contusões no time da Corvinal, mas agora os jogadores já se encontram devidamente recuperados.

O próximo jogo entre Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa irá lotar as arquibancadas. Também teremos na próxima semana Corvinal e Sonserina. É indispensável o comparecimento de todos nos jogos, os times precisam da nossa torcida.

A novidade para o próximo mês é a implantação da Natação no projeto "Domingo Feliz". A partir desse mês poderemos nadar em um lago artificial, já que o lago de Hogwarts está cheio de criaturas um tanto quanto assustadoras.

Haverá um concurso para o melhor jogador do ano. A medalha será entregue durante a festa de formatura. O Diretor pede para que divulguemos que as pessoas votem em seus jogadores preferidos. O time ganhador do campeonato também receberá um prêmio. Isso tudo foi possível, porque temos esse ano em Hogwarts, grandes olheiros que vieram recolher novos talentos e acabaram por patrocinar as medalhas.

**Personalidades de Hogwarts**

**_(escrita pelos Marotos - Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter e Peter Petergrew.)_**

Esta é a mais nova coluna do Hogwarts news. Aqui falaremos das personalidades mais votadas por vocês. Buscaremos depoimentos e informações sobre a pessoa escolhida. Mas como ainda não houve tempo para a escolha, nessa primeira vez iremos falar de nós mesmos –os Marotos.

_**Nome: Peter Petegrew**_

_**Idade: 17 anos**_

_**Mora: Com os pais, num apartamento no centro de Londres.**_

_**Sonho: Ser um bruxo bem poderoso.**_

_**Comida preferida: Queijo, todos os tipos de queijo.**_

_**Lema: Seguir o caminho mais vantajoso sempre, nem que este seja o mais doloroso.**_

_**Virtude: Contar histórias.**_

_**Defeito: Não sou o tipo de pessoa muito inteligente.**_

_**Depoimentos:**_

_Sirius Black – O que falar do Peter? Bom ele é meu amigo mais prestativo. Peter é um grande garoto, com certeza terá a gloria de carregar minha amizade para o resto da vida._

_Remus Lupin – O Peter é o mais paciente dos Marotos. Quando ele se estressa é porque os outros mortais já teriam perdido qualquer noção do bom senso. Um ótimo amigo e contador de histórias intermináveis._

_James Potter – Peter é como se fosse meu irmão mais novo. Eu o considero muito mesmo. Ele tem ótimo senso de direção, podia nos guiar até no escuro._

_Leda Jackson – Eu conheci o Peter quando eu estava no quarto ano, e ele no quinto. A gente passou a estudar juntos, transfiguração nas aulas extras da professora McGonagall. Apesar de às vezes ser tímido, ele sabe contar histórias como ninguém._

_Judie Haymore – Talvez seja o Maroto que eu menos converse, mas nas oportunidades que tive de falar com ele percebi o quanto legal ele é._

_Lily Evans - Sem dúvidas ele é um cara paciente. Em uma única tarde em que tive de trabalhar com Sirius Black e James Potter para a festa da formatura, vi o quanto esses dois o exploram. Qualquer um deveria ganhar um premio por agüentar o que ele agüenta._

_**Nome: Remus Lupin**_

_**Idade: 18 anos**_

_**Mora: Com a mãe, em uma casa na cidade de Bristol.**_

_**Sonho: Conseguir trabalhar como professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, continuar junto de meus amigos e construir uma família no futuro, talvez.**_

_**Comida Preferida: Tudo que tenha creme de leite.**_

_**Lema: Nada pode destruir o que absorvemos com a vida, aprendemos com a dor e com a felicidade, se estivermos bem acordados evoluímos sempre.**_

_**Virtude: Ler os pensamentos dos meus amigos.**_

_**Defeito: Insegurança.**_

_**Depoimentos:**_

_James Potter –Remus é a pessoa mais integra que já conheci. Quem o conhece bem, sabe de seu lado irônico e seu enorme senso de humor. Apesar do incidente dele ter se tornado um monitor, ele continua sendo um maroto. Acho que essa frase paradoxal resume bem meu amigo Remus Lupin._

_Sirius Black- Remus está sempre nos ajudando, ele é o tipo de pessoa que sabe exatamente o momento de falar e o que falar. Sem ele é como se ficássemos sem nossa consciência ambulante, ele está sempre nos lembrando de algo simples, mas importante._

_Peter Petegrew – Ele é uma pessoa extremamente inteligente e está sempre me ajudando com os deveres teóricos. Ele sempre defende aquilo que acha certo. _

_Lily Evans – Acho que é exatamente, o que o Sirius falou. Remus é uma pessoa Simples, mas importante. Eu diria mais que importante essencial. Um grande colega de monitoria, um grande amigo de casa._

_Judie Haymore – Remus é extremamente gentil e amigo, uma pessoa com grandes qualidades e acho que é o único maroto modesto a ponto de não reconhecê-las. Um bruxo incrível, eu diria que de outro mundo._

_Frank Longbottom – Amigo de longa data, já me ajudou e muito. Pessoa essencialmente generosa. Morro de rir com as suas ironias. Ele é o único ser capaz de responder a altura James Potter e Sirius Black, excetuando-se talvez Lily Evans._

_Arthur Vlery – Companheiro de monitoriaé um amigo e tanto. O tipo de pessoa que tem a bondade incrustada na alma. _

_Mell Fatlen - Remus é um amigo adorável. Podemos confiar segredos e contar com seu ombro em todas as horas._

_Alice Katlon – Remus é um amigo que faço questão que esteja sempre presente na minha vida. Sinto um enorme carinho por ele._

_**Nome: Sirius Black**_

_**Idade: 18 anos**_

_**Mora: Sozinho, em uma casa no subúrbio de Londres.**_

_**Sonho: Ser feliz ao lado do que eu mais gosto na vida, amigos, mulheres e aventura. **_

_**Comida preferida: Tudo que tenha chocolate.**_

_**Lema: Viver profundamente, intensamente e ininterruptamente.**_

_**Virtudes: Bom, quem quiser saber minhas virtudes me procure que eu tenho o prazer de citá-las uma por uma. O jornal faliria se tivesse que citar todas elas, iríamos gastar um mundo de pergaminho.**_

_**Defeito: Sou perfeito.**_

_**Depoimentos:**_

_James Potter - Bom não é à toa que ele é meu melhor amigo, o Sirius é meu irmão e companheiro. Confio nele para tudo. Não há ninguém no mundo que o substitua. É a pessoa mais parecida comigo que existe neste planeta. Tirando alguns atos impensados e algumas piadas com a minha pessoa, o Sirius é um amigo perfeito, assim como eu._

_Remus Lupin –  Como definir Sirius Black? Hum...Um ser imensamente bondoso, só é difícil chegar nesse lado deleé preciso de tempo para conhecê-lo. Despreza as regras, mas não vive sem as amizades. Faz besteiras, mas sabe direitinho a que lado pertencer. Parece só pensar em mulheres, mas consegue enxergar coisas que ninguém mais vê. Um grande homem, um homem do bem._

_Peter Petigrew – Eu o considero como mestre na arte das mulheres. Ele é legal comigo, tirando as vezes que me manda fazer pequenos favores que de pequenos não tem nada. Ele tem essa mascara de inabalável por fora, mas é um amigo incrível._

_Lily Evans – Sirius? Bom, ele é o tipo de pessoa muito legal e compreensiva se está do seu lado. Se ele estiver do lado oposto, as coisas mudam. Uma pessoa com a índole boa e pode ser um bom amigo. Seu defeito maior é a irresponsabilidade, mas seu bom humor retrata isto quase sempre._

_Judie Haymore – Além de me defender dos balaços durante os jogos de Quadribol, o Sirius é um grande amigo. Tem um senso de humor incrível, dificilmente é abalado por alguma coisa. Uma pessoa maravilhosa, mas isso todo mundo já sabe, ele vive cantando aos quatro ventos!_

_Frank Longbottom- Ele é um cara hiper humorado, só não queira acordá-lo a força aí você conhecerá o verdadeiro lado negro de Sirius Black. Grande amigo._

_Mell Fatlen – Sirius Black sabe ser implicante e sabe ser uma pessoa generosa. Tem bom humor, mas não consegue ficar sem algumas piadas de mau gosto. Ele não muda, se você quiser conviver numa boa com ele, tem de só se aproximar quando tiver predisposta a escutar suas pérolas. _

_Alice Katlon- Concordo com a Mell. Sirius Black não se adapta a ninguém, as pessoas é que tem de se adaptar a ele._

_Ester Bott – O Sirius é a beleza e o charme que todo homem deveria ter. Sabe tratar uma mulher como ninguém, o problema é que dura pouco tempo._

_Ana Snuk – É como a Ester falou. Tudo que é bom dura pouco. O Sirius não seria exceção._

_Pat Lary - Sem dúvidas é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Falando por mim e minhas amigas, daríamos tudo para ficar com ele._

_**Nome: James Potter**_

_**Idade: 18 anos.**_

_**Mora: Na mansão dos Potter, na parte rural da cidade de Bristol.**_

_**Sonho: Conseguir ser auror e apanhador ao mesmo tempo. Conquistar Lily Evans, apesar de que isso não é sonhoé uma coisa totalmente real, eu já a conquistei, só falta, ela admitir.**_

_**Comida Preferida: Eu costumo preferir as bebidas, mas amo tortas de morango bem recheadas.**_

_**Lema:Buscar a felicidade, a amizade e a justiça sempre.**_

_**Virtudes: Bonito, inteligenteótimo apanhador, simpático, e vários outros, minhas qualidades são intermináveis. Só a Lily que parece não ter percebido...**_

_**Defeito: Eu ainda estou à procura, mas parece que a Lily já encontrou alguns.**_

_Sirius Black– O que dizer do meu melhor amigo? Não é por nada que eu o escolhi para melhor amigo, tem que ser extremamente bom para ser meu amigo imagine meu melhor amigo? _

_Remus Lupin – Otimista e persistente, ele é a alegria em pessoa. Tudo o que o James faz é carregado de paixão e convicção. Um amigo fiel e que faz de tudo pelos que ama, tudo mesmo._

_Peter Petegrew – James é um grande amigo. Ele é o tipo de pessoa que nunca sequer evita ajudar alguém. _

_Judie Haymore – Meu amigo desde o primeiro ano, uma pessoa adorável. Ele sabe ser doce quando quer e tem uma alegria que leva para todos os cantos, o que é contagiante._

_Lily Evans - James Potter me pediu para eu fazer um depoimento sobre ele. Então lá vai...Hum...Desde que o conheço que nossas brigas são famosas. Nunca aceitei seu jeito prepotente e arrogante, e ele nunca aceitou que eu não o aceitasse. Depois de um tempo nossas discussões passaram a ser quase que diárias, porque ele, mostrando toda a sua impertinência vinha implicar comigo sempre. Confesso que para me defender também implico com ele. O mais incrível é que todos, inclusive minha melhor amiga, gostam do James, sendo assim, nossa convivência sempre foi grande. O James não é uma pessoa que se consiga ignorar, você tem de aturá-lo. Eu o venho aturando durante esses anos em Hogwarts e descobri que às vezes ele apresenta algumas virtudes. Mas como todos, inclusive ele, só falam nelas, acho que não preciso citá-las. E mais uma vez Potter, eu já disse que a resposta para a sua pergunta é não._

_Alice Katlon – Um Bruxo que está sempre de bem com a vida. Ele é tão inteligente que nem precisa se matar de estudar que nem eu. Um amigo que sempre nos coloca para cima._

_Mell Fatlen – James Potter é a pessoa com quem mais já conversei, tirando a Alice. Um grande amigo, apesar de estarmos mais afastados durante esse ano. Ele tem assuntos muito bons e dá pra passar o tempo legal das aulas conversando com ele._

_Jack Wood – Ele é um ótimo apanhador, o melhor que já vi. Um companheiro de time incrível e quando se trata de Quadribol, o James se torna bem sério. Ele realmente é fascinado pelo jogo._

_Ester Bott – Um maroto e tanto. Fica em segundo na minha lista de garotos que valem à pena. O James só perde para o Sirius porque tem um jeito mais desligado. Que também não deixa de ser um charme._

_Kate Firedoll- Ele é lindo e eu sou apaixonada por ele. Sabe tem um monte de gente apaixonada por ele, e mesmo que ele não dê uma chance para gente, ele não nos menospreza. Ele é a pessoa mais tudo que já conheci._

_**Obs: Que nossas fãs nos desculpem, mas não podíamos colocar todos os depoimentos que recebemos. Mesmo assim muito obrigada a todos que colaboraram com a coluna.**_

**Almofadinhas tira as suas dúvidas**

**_(escrito por Sirius Black)_**

_O que você faz pra ser tão bonito- Paula Granger Black_

**Respondendo:** Primeiramente, queria dizer que o seu codinome é bem interessante! Você quis insinuar alguma coisa com esse Black? Espero que sim. Paulinha (posso te chamar assim, não?) eu simplesmente tenho os genes da beleza. Nunca fiz nada em virtude da estética, só evitei que alguns balaços quebrassem meus dentesé verdade. Mas tenho uma dica: nada melhor para manter a beleza do que a felicidade. Por isso que eu aproveito a vida, quanto mais diversão mais felicidade. E pensando no bem estar da minha beleza, você podia se identificar para a gente discutir o quanto eu sou belo pessoalmente, não?

_Sirius uma pergunta simples e que acho que você saberia me ajudar. O que fazer quando quem você quer não te quer-Usako_

**Respondendo: **Usako, seu dilema é bem parecido com o do meu melhor amigo. No caso ele escolheu a persistência e vem conseguindo, depois de muita luta, algum avanço. Agora a dica que eu dou é a seguinte: se você quer um cara e ele não te quer, então, perdão pela palavra chula, ele é um babaca. Não se preocupe há sempre caras caridosos como eu dispostos a consolar um coração partido.

_Como faço para me tornar popular- Natália Eiras_

**Respondendo: **Natália, primeiramente posso te chamar de Nat? Bom ser popular é uma arte. Você tem de nascer predisposto a isso. Não é difícil adquirir a fama e sim mantê-la. Eu e meus queridos amigos que fomos gentilmente denominados Marotos, trabalhamos diariamente e arduamente para não cairmos no esquecimento (pena que muitos não percebam nosso empenho e nos penalizam com detenções). Tente achar aquilo em que é boa, e exponha isso. A popularidade virá naturalmente se você tiver nascido para ela.

_Sirius, você tem pulgas- Wib Grifinória_

**Respondendo: **Wib, que bom você se identificou corretamente. Será que todas vocês poderiam fazer o mesmo da próxima vezÉ que pode ser mais interessante, além de respondê-las pelo jornal, ajudá-las pessoalmente. Quase levei um susto com a pergunta, Wib, mas meu raciocínio brilhante logo me fez concluir que tal pergunta se deve ao Adones. Eu não tenho pulgas, Adones é um gatinho muito limpinho, assim como o dono. Devo acrescentar que tenho muita ajuda para cuidar de Adones. Obrigada a todas que o levam para passear, dão banho, o enchem de carinho e etc.

_Por que você é tão egocêntrico (isso não impede que seja lindo)? Por que não pode ficar com uma garota só? E por que é que essa garota não pode se eu? (ops! Eu disse isso alto?) - Miss Leandra Frendship Black_

**Respondendo: **Eu não sou egocêntrico, você está enxergando as coisas por um ângulo errado. Eu sou total e completamente generoso, o que seriam das outras, se eu ficasse apenas com uma? Agora se você assim desejar, eu posso ser só seu durante nosso encontro. Gostei do seu codinome, bem insinuante, mas para eu poder saciar seus desejos necessito saber seu nome, a que casa pertence e o seu ano. Quanto a eu ser lindo, concordo plenamente.

_Black, quem foi o idiota que lhe permitiu escrever uma coluna e, pior ainda, dar conselhos- Madalene Dior_

**Respondendo: **Queridíssima Mad, se quiser ter uma pequena reprise de nossos bons tempos não é preciso me atacar desta forma. Qualquer coisa é só esbarrar comigo em um corredor que a gente conversa. Minha coluna é muito importante e meus conselhos são baseados em experiências e por isso são de comprovada eficácia. Olha, a Lily pode ser lentinha, mas idiota ela não é, posso garantir. Ei? Só mais uma coisa, você não costumava me chamar de Black a pelo menos duas semanas atrás.

_Sirius, o que fazer para conseguir tantas garotas? Chudley Lover_

**Respondendo: **Meu caro, apesar de seu péssimo gosto para times tenho umas dicas para você. Primeiramenteé necessário ter charme e beleza. Beleza é fundamental, mas ou você a possui ou você não possui. Agora o charme é algo que a pessoa pode adquiriré o jeito de olhar, de andar e de gesticular. Se quiser aprender a ter charme, olhe para mim, eu esbanjo charme. Segundo passo a mulher tem sempre razão. Isso não quer dizer que você deva fazer tudo que ela quer, mas que você a convença que a sua idéia partiu da mente dela. Acho que com essas duas dicas seu rendimento irá aumentar bastante, não posso te dar todos os meus truques senão estarei fabricando concorrentes à altura. E convenhamos, está bom demais desse jeito.

_Sirius, o que você pretende fazer no futuro-Thati_

**Respondendo: **Eu costumo viver o presente. Mas quando tento ver meu futuro, bom não tenho o costume de ir a aulas de adivinhação, contudo me vejo igualmente lindo e charmoso, aproveitando a vida no melhor estilo. E como não agüentaria viver sem aventura, me vejo sendo auror também.

_Sirius conte para nós, o que há entre James e Lily? Amor ou não- Bella Lamounier._

**Respondendo: **Bella, posso te chamar de Bellinha? Bom apesar de esta não ser a coluna de fofocas, sinto necessidade de responder a sua pergunta. Muitos devem pensar que estes meus amigos são loucos, eu devo garantir que são mesmo. O que acontece é que eles se amam, mas também amam provocar um ao outro. É um caso, eu diria, de amor complexo. Para a Lily é uma vergonha admitir que ama meu amigo, o porquê eu não sei. Ele não é eu, mas também tem lá seu charme. Agora o James ama a Lily, mas nunca deixaria de ser quem é para conquistá-la (diga-se de passagem, nem precisaria). Agora eles estão na fase: te amo, todo mundo sabe, mas quer fazer o favor de não saber? Eu acho que os dois são masoquistas, podendo curtir coisas boas como beijinhos, ficam se estressando com brigas atrás de brigas. Mas tenham calma, tenho certeza que teremos uma senhora Lily Evans Potter no final dessa história toda. Para mais informações acompanhem as discussões do citado casal.

_Qual a sua tática de conquista? Preferência por algum tipo de garota? Alguma casa- Gabi_

**Respondendo:** Gabi, eu não tenho tática, eu conquisto com meu charme natural. Claro que tem algumas regras como estar sempre com um sorriso impecável e não dar muita importância quando é esnobado, não que eu já tenha sido é claro. Existem mulheres perfeitas de todos os tipos, eu tenho preferência pelas mais belas é claro. Não nego que todo homem tem uma queda por um tipo de mulher, meu amigo por exemplo adora ruivas, pena que foi escolher a mais esquentada. Eu no entanto, amo loiras, sou apaixonado por morenas e babo por negras. Quanto a casa, bem, eu só não gosto muito das sonserinas, por motivos óbvios, mas já sai com algumas e valeu a pena. Por isso não tenha medo, Gabi, revele-se e assim poderemos nos divertir juntos.

_Sirius Black, eu estou te cobrando essa coluna há semanas, quando é que você terá um pouquinho de responsabilidade? Não é a você que os leitores cobram, sabia? Eu te dou uma hora para me entregar essa coluna, entendidos? Ou isso ou essa edição fica sem as mirabolantes dicas de Almofadinhas! –Lily Evans_

**Respondendo: **Lily querida, se este jornal ficar sem a minha coluna os leitores farão uma passeata e no dia seguinte você será assassinada. E é só por isso que eu estou me esforçando para entregar essa coluna nesse seu prazo maluco. Você se esquece que dar conselhos é uma arte que necessita de raciocínio e maestria, sendo assim é preciso tempo. Um conselho para você, não se estresse com o conteúdo desta coluna. Você já anda muito estressada. E sim você terá de publicá-la, lembra daquela nossa longa conversa sobre censura? Um conselho, quanto mais uma coisa demora, mais as pessoas ficam ansiosas para ver. Isso é uma tática e não um ato de irresponsabilidade!

**Nota da autora:**_ Olá! Gente, espero que vocês me perdoem pelo tempo que demorei para postar. É que eu realmente tava enrolada com o vestibular (resultados) e tive dificuldades com algumas colunas. A Gabizinha Black, a Thati e Usko estão de prova, elas me aturaram no MSN durante toda a semana._

_Obrigada a todos que me desejaram melhoras(Eu estou boazinha!)e que me desejaram uma boa prova(a Unirio só divulga as notas no dia 04)! E gente parece que eu tenho muitas chances de passar, mas ainda não tem nada confirmado só no dia 21. Fora isso descobri que não é só difícil passar pra UFRJé muito mais difícil chagar a Ilha do Fundão. Sem brincadeira eu demorei uma hora e quarenta e cinco minutos para chegar lá, peguei três ônibus. Na volta exigi um Táxi D_

_Espero sinceramente que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo. Pode parecer que não, mas ele me deu muito trabalho. Falem o que acharam da coluna nova? E quem vocês querem na próxima edição (que será a última, por sinal). O Sirius pede para informar que vocês podem mandar mais cartinhas com dúvidas para ele, ele está tão feliz, gente._

_Quanto à coluna do James e da Lily. Concordo mais com a Lily, mas quem sou eu pra discordar do James se até a Lily cede e entra para a ordem. _

_O próximo capítulo virá com as conseqüências(que não serão poucas) deixadas por esse jornal e com a páscoa. Alguém se lembra do projeto do Remus? Pois é no próximo capítulo teremos festa._

_Gente, vocês já viram fic mais democrática? Então, deixem sua opinião, sugestão e participem. Amo muito vocês!_

_**Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo.**_

_**P.S. **Bom algumas propagandas. Dizem que eu sou boa nisso, vivo fazendo propaganda das fics que eu amo, mas é que eu sinto muita necessidade de comentar depois que leio, por isso meus rewies são tão grandes. São três as fics que irei fazer propaganda( E essas são boas, mas ainda não adquiriram a fama, eu no MSN faço propaganda até de gente famosa como a Silverghost e a Manza, fazer o que sou fã chata mesmo?)._

_**Pedaços de pergaminho**- escrito pela minha irmã. Ta atualizada e muito engraçada.Essa fic é o tipo que você lê rapinho de tão legal._

_**Anos Marotos** – Escrito pela Gabizinha Black, está bem no inicio, mas ta muito interessante. Como eu já li uns capítulos adiantado (só pra mim, olha que honra) sei que vale a pena._

_**Memórias Póstumas de Lily Evans Potter** – Escrito pela Thati. Esta fic é linda e os dois últimos capítulos estão mais do que lindos. Vale muito a pena ler._

_É isso quem quiser pode contratar meus serviços.Brincadeirinha, gente. Se quiserem ver T/L's boa, pelo menos para o meu gosto, vão lá nas minhas favoritas. Beijinhos e Tchauzinho. A todas as fics citadas estão no fanfiction, a da minha irmã se encontra também na Edwiges._

**Nota da irmã da autora: **_Vê se pode?_

_Minha irmã fica o DIA INTEIRO no Pc, esquece que eu existo. Adivinha só quando ela se lembra de mim? Na hora de eu fazer minha nota...ninguém merece._

_Bem, a boba da Ju, apesar de tudo, sabe fazer caps maravilhosos. A coluna do Sirius está espetacular!(To tentando fazer ela escrever uma carta da Mell para a coluna dele...)_

_Satisfeita, Ju? Nota feita na hora que você quer, será que pelo menos você podia daqui em diante, me escutar quando está no pc? Até a Gaby(vizinha) reclamou disso! Ela tentou falar contigo, chegou perto do teu ouvido e você não escutou!_

_Beijinhos para todos!_

**Obs da autora: **_Eu estava lendo! Estava lendo Perla e os Marotos, Memórias Póstumas, Doze anos, um monte de fics que eu não lia a muito tempo. Por isso não escutei!_


	10. Capítulo 9 Conseqüências

**Gabizinha Black –**_ Adoro comentários grandes, e você não é chata, pode me cobrar atualização sempre que quiser!Quanto à coluna do James e da Lily, eu concordo mais com a última, mas eu não tenho muitos argumentos contra o James, então..melhor deixar para l�, deixa eles dois se entenderem. Fico feliz que tenha gostado da nova coluna, você sabe exatamente o trabalho que tive para fazê-la. E estou providenciando algo para a Mellé só esperar! Quanto a ter casaizinhos já nesse capítulo, eu não cumpri minha palavra, o capítulo iria ficar gigante, depois leia a minha nota lá embaixo. Suas indicações para "Personalidades de Hogwarts" foram devidamente anotadas.Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Miss.Leandra Friendship Black –**_ O Sirius é assim mesmo, não liga não, no fim ele é uma pessoa boa:D Agora não há dúvidas de que ele seja um cachorro, mas existem cachorrinhos de diversos tipos e até aqueles que se consegue adestrar:D Obrigada pela torcida, ainda estou na espera pelo resultado, essa demora vem me matando.Muitíssimo obrigada pelo comentário e beijinhos (vou mand�-los por via aérea para que cheguem mais rápido) _

**Bella Lamounier –**_ Realmente, eu também fiquei com pena da Lily, todo mundo falando dela. O Sirius está muitíssimo feliz com a coluna dele, acho que você como esposa deve ter percebido. E neste capítulo teremos as conseqüências deste jornal, mas estava boazinha e nem fiz ninguém sofrer. Sua indicação para "Personalidades de Hogwarts" foi anotada. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Yasmine Lupin - **_Eu também não sei porque coloquei o Remus na coluna de esportes, acho que o escolhi porque ele consegue ser mais imparcial(apesar de não acreditar na falta de parcialidade). Falando no seu Remus, acho que esse capítulo o cita bastante, e eu espero que você goste.Fico feliz que tenha gostado da nova coluna, demorei muito para escrevê-la.Obrigada pela força e sorte que me desejou, espero que você as tenha em dobro. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada pelo comentário._

**Thati –**_ Desta vez não te mandei o capítulo para você palpitar, mas isso não irá se repetir.Acontece que eu o escrevi no sábado e no domingo pela manhã eu estava viajando. Eu também queria um retrato daquele desfile, mas para nós só resta imaginar.Pode deixar que assim que souber os resultados do vestibular, eu te conto.E eu que peço obrigada a você, eu adoro a sua fic e você não precisa me agradecer por nada.Estou esperando o seu último capítulo, ou o final dele. Mil beijinhos e muito, muito, muito, obrigada por tudo._

**Sarah Brington - **_Primeiramente, tenho de descordar minha fic está longe da perfeição. Perfeitos são os Marotos, com exclusão do Peteré claro. Eu nunca li fics da época do Harry, portanto nunca li D/G, mas pode deixar que quando tiver tempo, eu passo lá nas tuas fics.Dei o seu recado ao Sirius e ele disse que concorda plenamente com você. Só uma dica vocês ficam elevando ego já gigante dele, ele precisa de umas criticas de vez enquanto. Se o seu preferido é o Remus, bom este capítulo cita muito o Lupin! Espero que goste. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Paula Granger Black –**_ Olha Paulinha o Sirius adorou a sua resposta e ele ficou super animado. Só não entendeu o mais importante. Acho que ele pensou que você queria algum tipo de compromisso.Li sua fic finalmente e adorei. Muitos beijinhos e muito obrigada pelo comentário (O Sirius também agradece apesar de achar que você só disse a verdade sobre ele)._

**Lisa Black - **_É você que escreve Relatos Marotos?(Eu adoro essa fic, mas estou totalmente desatualizada, eu acho).Obrigada pelos elogios. E sim teremos mais uma edição do Hogwarts News e peço que participem! E a cena do macarrão foi a que eu mais me diverti também! Mora na Bhaia? Minha prima foi aí pro carnaval! Ela já tinha ido uma vez fala que aí é muito legal! Muitos beijinhos e obrigada!_

**Rach-Black – **_Claro que pode me adicionar no MSN, acho eu, inclusive, que já te aceitei, e a honra é toda minha. Agora fico feliz que acompanhe a minha fic e mais ainda por deixar uma pergunta para a coluna do Sirius, aliás, ele também ficou muito feliz. O Vale a pena ver de novo vira em breve, creio eu. Eu espero que goste desse capítulo. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada mesmo._

**Nati Prongs - **_Muito obrigada ! E você era a Natalia Eiras? ou melhor é? Bem, eu e o Sirius ficamos muito felizes com a sua pergunta, ele promete respondê-la na próxima edição. Muito obrigada e beijinhos._

**Kanako –**_ Pode deixar, eu poço demorar a postar, mas não irei abandonar a fic! O Sirius é engraçado? Ele falou que prefere ser chamado de Lindo entre outros adjetivos, mas teve de admitir que tem um ótimo humor:D Muito obrigada e beijinhos._

**Mari-buffy-**_ Já disse que não precisa se desculpar e fico feliz que continue lendo!Espero que já tenha conseguido ler o capítulo anterior, e realmente a Lily anda muito boazinha com o James, veja por este capítulo de hoje. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Leila –**_ Jura que alguém indicou a minha fic para você ler? Jura que gostou? Que fórum é este?Eu fico tão feliz!Ainda estouto a espera dos resultados do vestibular e já estou postando o capítulo 9, espero que goste das conseqüências do jornal. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Capítulo 9 - Conseqüências **

A sala da monitoria se encontrava perfeitamente arrumada e com as luzes apagadas. Se uma pessoa sem atenção passasse por ela juraria que ela estava vazia. No entanto, um pequeno fiapo de luz vinha de uma varinha dentro da sala. A monitora- chefe estivera ali lendo durante horas, sentada atrás da pilastra que ficava atrás de uma das cabeceiras da enorme e luxuosa mesa em que os monitores costumavam fazer suas reuniões. No entanto, parecia que alguém a descobrira ali.

- Lily. – A ruiva se assustou, mas manteve- se parada. Se ela não se mexesse ninguém a descobriria ali. – Lily, eu sei que você está aqui. – Ela deveria desconfiar que Judie não desistiria tão fácil, mas manteve- se quieta. – Olha vou me sentar neste sofá esperando você resolver aparecer. Tenho todo tempo do mundo, ninguém vai me punir por estar tão tarde fora da cama já que eu estou na companhia da monitora- chefe.

- Não fique tão certa. Os professores podem punir inclusive os monitores- chefe. Lembra que eu ganhei uma detenção e, aliás, ainda tenho de cumprir outra graças ao ser mais irritante de todos os seres do mundo. – Lily falou sem sair do lugar e em tom baixo.

- Ah! O ser mais irritante de todos os seres do mundo está muito preocupado com o seu sumiço, ainda mais depois do seu último escândalo. – Judie falou ainda sentada no sofá. – E eu ainda assim não tenho medo das detenções, fico aqui te esperando voltar aos seus dezessete anos.

- Eu não vou sair daqui tão cedo. – Lily continuou falando baixo. – E nem adianta dizer que isso é coisa de criança, eu não me importo. E me importo menos ainda com esse ser aí. E, aliás, como você pode ter tanta certeza de que eu estou aqui?

- Primeiro porque os Marotos me disseram que estava aqui e eles sempre sabem onde todos estão. – Judie falou calmamente. – Segundo porque você está falando comigo.

- Não, aqui não é a Lily Evans, esse é mais um truque dos marotos para te pegar. Eles fizeram um feitiço para eu, a pilastra, falar com a voz daquela que acreditava que você era a melhor amiga dela. – Lily fez uma pausa. – Como você pode se unir aos marotos contra ela?

- Cara pilastra, sabe, você está entendendo tudo errado. Ninguém aqui está contra a Lily e ela continua sendo minha melhor amiga. – Judie fez uma pausa respirando fundo. –Bem, se você foi enfeitiçada pelos marotos porque está me contando isso?

- Como assim ninguém está contra mim, quer dizer contra a dona da minha voz? E aquele jornal que estava mais cheio do meu nome do que as tortas do Hagrid de recheio? –Lily falou num tom ainda baixo, mas indignado. – Eu não acredito ainda que fiz esse papel! Todos os alunos até os mais novos e todos os professores leram este jornal, sabia?

- Isso não seria um sinal de sucesso, Lily? Digo Pilastra. – Judie se mostrou cansada. – Bom que todos leram, mas acho que os seus gritos deixaram bem claro que o James ainda vai ter muito trabalho para te conquistar.

- Meus gritos não, gritos da Lily. – Lily continuou falando baixinho. – Se eu fosse você, ia embora porque daqui a pouco os marotos chegam para conferir se a brincadeira deles deu certo e começam a rir de você.

- Não vou sair daqui, não tenho medo de que riam de mim e nem você deveria ter. –Judie falou com o fim de sua paciência. – Lily Evans apareça agora, eu já estou cansada de parecer uma louca que fala sozinha, gosto de olhar as pessoas enquanto falo.

- Judie, eu não gosto do James, não quero nada com ele e nem estou em nenhuma fase maluca que o Sirius disse. – Lily finalmente apareceu. – Você acredita em mim, não é?

- Se você diz, eu acredito. – Judie falou abraçando a amiga. – Agora vamos. James ficou de me dar cobertura por duas horas, nosso tempo já está quase acabando.

- Não acredito que estou desobedecendo a uma regra mancomunada com o James! –Lily falou já caminhando com a amiga em direção a sala comunal. – Eu deveria ter imaginado – ela imitou a voz da amiga - "Lily não tenho medo de detenções te espero o tempo que for preciso", claro, Judie Haymore combina muito com esta frase.

* * *

Estavam todos na aula de História da Magia. Metade da classe lutava contra o sono e tentava anotar a matéria, outra parte ignorava o professor fantasma e estudavam por si mesmo lendo livros, somente um pequeno grupo permanecia despreocupado com a proximidade dos NIEM's. Claro que os marotos estavam incluídos no último grupo, ou a maior parte deles pelo menos estava.

- Nossa! – Exclamou Sirius que estava sentado ao lado de Peter e na frente de James e Remus. Os dois primeiros estavam virados para trás e assim impediam que Remus copiasse o que estava escrito na lousa. – Olhem isso...

- Sabe, Almofadinhas, no momento eu só quero enxergar o quadro. – Remus falou passando pedaço de pergaminho que Sirius lhe dera para James e empurrando com "subtileza" a cabeça de Peter para retir�- la da sua frente.

- Já temos mais de cem inscritas no Vale a pena ver de novo! – James falou animado. – Acho que arrecadaremos muitos galeões.

- Tenho certeza disto. – disse Sirius animado e roubando as anotações de Remus. –Aluado, não precisa copiar essa coisa chata, vamos falar sobre o projeto, certo?

É, Aluado, vamos participar das organizações senão esses dois vão nos deixar de fora na parte boa. – Peter falou afobado.

- Eu nem estou animado com esse evento. – Remus disse resignado e ganhou um olhar significativo de James.

- Cara eu sei que todas as mulheres vão escolher o Sirius aqui, mas não se preocupe eu deixo as perdedoras se divertirem com vocês. – Sirius falou para animar o amigo.

- Não é isso Almofadinhas. - James finalmente falou.- Eu acho que o problema do Remus é só com uma, não é Aluado?

- Como assim- Perguntou Sirius, no que Remus apenas abaixou a cabeça e Peter o olhou curioso.

- Estamos falando da Judie, Almofadinhas. – James esclareceu.

É, Pontas, eu gosto da Judie e sim, Almofadinhas, existem pessoas que acham legal namorar, ter um relacionamento sério, coisas de pessoas maduras. – Remus falou agora encarando os amigos.

- Você quer dizer perder toda a sua liberdade e ficar preso? – Sirius disse indignado – Prefiro ser imaturo...

- Aluado, vai dar tudo certo, confie em mim. – James falou rindo da cara de aborrecimento que Remus fez para Sirius, e a de decepção que o último fez para o primeiro.

- Não, não, me escutem bem. – Remus falou enquanto o sinal tocava, indicando o fim da aula. – Não quero nenhum maroto envolvido nisso, nenhum plano estúpido, ouviu Pontas?

- Fique tranqüilo, Aluado. – James e Sirius falaram, mas logo em seguida estavam bolando mil formas de juntar os amigos.

* * *

- Mell, me lembra de nunca mais falar com certas pessoas? – Alice disse calma e num tom suficientemente alto para que o seu alvo escutasse.

Estavam no dormitório feminino, Alice, Mell e Ester. A última subiu para pegar um livro, as outras duas já estavam lá entretidas em uma conversa.

- Estão falando de mim? – Ester percebeu que as "certas pessoas" as quais Alice se referia se resumia a ela. – Olhe se for por causa do jornal, me desculpe, mas eu só fiz ajudar.

- Como assim ajudar? – Alice se levantou e mostrou indignação no tom da voz.

- Ester, ela e o Frank não estão tendo nenhum tipo de relacionamento amoroso. – Mell falou com a esperança de que aquela informação fosse uma novidade para a loira e assim acalmasse os ânimos de Alice que estava infinitamente revoltada com a coluna da outra.

- Eu sei, mas veja bem Mell, eu tornei as coisas mais fácies para sua amiga. – Ester falou orgulhosa, como se tivesse feito uma ótima ação. – Quem sabe agora o Frank não cai na real e te chama para sair.

- Não me lembro de ter pedido ajuda, e você só piorou as coisas. – Alice tinha vontade de gritar, mas se conteve. – O Frank vai querer se afastar de mim para os outros não pensarem que o que você escreveu é verdade.

- Não teria tanta certeza, Alice, espere e veja com seus próprios olhos. – Ester saiu com o livro que viera buscar, sem nenhuma expressão de arrependimento em sua face.

- Tudo bem. – Disse Alice tentando se acalmar. – O que ela quis dizer?

- Acho que o que ela quis dizer é o que eu estou te falando há horas. – Mell falou calma. – O que ela escreveu pode ter sido uma mentira, mas a culpa não foi sua. O Frank não vai se afastar de você, só acredite. Agora será que podíamos descer para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? Ou vamos perder mais uma aula importante?

- Vamos descer. – Alice falou determinada. – Mas você senta ao meu lado.

* * *

Edward estava decidido. Estava claro para ele depois daquele jornal que Lily estava se aproximando de James Potter. Ele simplesmente sabia, apesar dos gritos que a garota tinha dado ao ver a segunda edição do Hogwarts News, que ela estava mais próxima do que nunca do Maroto. E ele tinha uma arma e foi por isso que antes de ela entrar na sala de aula, ele a puxou para uma conversa.

- O que houve, Edward? – Lily falou impaciente, visto que tinha sido arrastada até aquele corredor e já havia perdido pelos seus cálculos uns dez minutos da aula de DCAT.

- Eu tenho algo para lhe contar. – Edward parecia ansioso. – Mas antes tenho uma pergunta.

- Sim, mas seja rápido, estamos perdendo a aula. – Lily falou séria.

- Você tem algum tipo de afeição por James Potter? – Ele usou o mesmo tom sério.

- O que é isso? – Lily se irritou. – Se quer saber se aceitei sair com ele a resposta é não.

- Mas eu tenho visto que você se aproximou dele – Edward evitou encara-la enquanto falava. – O que vou te contar vai fazer você ver quem realmente o Potter é, mas você tem de me prometer segredo devo isso a Dumbledore.

- Eu não sei o que exatamente você está querendo dizer, mas eu nunca prejudicaria o nosso diretor. – Lily falou determinada a acabar rapidamente com aquilo, daqui a pouco perderia toda a aula.

- Eu descobri há alguns anos que as doenças de Remus Lupin tinham algo de muito estranho. – Edward falava encarando a ruiva e enchendo a voz de emoção. – Se você prestar atenção uma vez por mês ele some. No entanto desde quando aprendemos sobre Lobisomens vi que ele era um. – Fez uma pausa para ver a expressão de Lily que era de incredibilidade. – É só você observar, ele fica ausente justamente nos períodos de lua cheia e sempre volta bem abatido. Descobri e fui direto falar com Dumbledore, este, no entanto já sabia e me contou que tinha tudo sobre controle. Minha família deve muito a Albus Dumbledore, e ele me fez prometer de que não iria espalhar este segredo. – Edward parecia amargurado agora. – Mas o pior ainda estar por vir. Não temendo nada nem ninguém os Marotos somem diversas vezes durante a madrugada, eu sei porque passo pelo dormitório muitas vezes vazio deles. Especialmente nas noites de lua cheia eles também sumiam, me perguntei se todos eles eram lobisomens. Mas então percebi que isso era uma bobagem, eles não ficavam abatidos como Lupin e de dia participavam das aulas normalmente. Uma noite os segui e vi quando eles se transformaram, Lily.Foi no dia quinze do mês passado, me lembro exatamente de tudo. – Ele fez mais uma pausa – Lily, eles são animagos. Animagos ilegais. Eles não se contentam em transgredir as regras da escola, mas não toleram nem as leis do ministério. Não falo nada a ninguém por respeito a Dumbledore, mas acho que você tem o dever de saber com quem anda se envolvendo.

- E por que animagos? – Lily estava completamente surpresa com tudo aquilo.

- Eu também me perguntei isso, acho que eles acham legal passar a noite com um lobisomem, Lily. – Edward falou e a deixou sozinha. Tudo aquilo fazia realmente sentido, mas ela não enxergava as coisas como Edward.

* * *

Alice e Mell entraram na sala de aula logo após Lily ter sido arrastada por Edward. Alice sentou-se na cadeira próxima a porta e Mell ia sentar ao seu lado quando Frank pediu para sentar-se ali. Mell olhou para a amiga e consentiu.

- Você não foi fazer a transmissão da rádio ontem. – Frank informou como se Alice não soubesse disso.

- Desculpe-me. – Ela falou baixo.

- Não tem problema. - Ele deu um sorriso suave. – Se você estiver incomodada por causa daquele jornal, eu posso me mudar de lugar.

- Não estou. – Alice voltou a encar�-lo. – Quer dizer fiquei com muita raiva daquilo.

É um preço que se paga pela fama – ele brincou – devíamos ter pensado nisso antes de formamos a rádio. – Estava a olhando divertido.

- Realmente, mas não se esqueça que também temos um meio de comunicação em nossas mãos! – Alice falou rindo, era perceptível o alivio que sentia em seus olhos.

- Sabe, eu estive pensando nas músicas que colocaremos hoje depois das aulas. – Ele lhe passou um pergaminho com uma lista de músicas. E Alice as analisou fazendo um "x" nas que achava mais adequadas.

* * *

Mell não tendo mais onde se sentar, acabou por se acomodar ao lado de Sirius. À sua frente estavam Judie e James, e atrás, Remus e Peter.

- O que houve? – Mell falou para o seu companheiro de mesa. – Pensei que em DCAT você se sentasse com o James. Mudaram por quê?

- Eu também queria saber. – Falou Remus preocupado.

- Já entendi, vocês dois não estão com vontade de prestar atenção na aula. – Sirius falou sorrindo. – Por mim tudo bem. Sobre o que vamos conversar?

- O que o James está falando para Judie? – Remus falou apoiando o cotovelo em Peter que estava dormindo.

- Vamos ver. – Respondeu Sirius e cutucou os dois a sua frente. – Desculpem a interrupção, mas sobre o que vocês estão conversando?

- Bom- Judie disse rindo da cara de Sirius. – James está fazendo uma pesquisa.

- Exatamente, Mell, você também poderia me ajudar? – James perguntou alegre por encontrar mais uma mulher.

- Sobre o que é a pesquisa? – perguntaram Mell, Sirius e Remus.

- Primeira pergunta. – Judie falou rindo. – Você sabe onde a Lily se meteu?

- Muito produtiva a sua pesquisa, Pontas. – Remus ironizou, e Sirius completou dizendo - Quem sabe ela não esta por aí com alguém só para te fazer ciúmes?

- Muito engraçado, Almofadinhas. – James falou zangado. – E você Mell, viu a Lily?

- Não. – Mell mentiu, vira a Lily ser arrastada por Edward, mas se dissesse aquilo iria arrumar uma confusão gigantesca.

- Segunda pergunta. – Judie anunciou. – Você prefere que alguém se declare pessoalmente para você, ou que mande um recado ou algo do tipo por uma amiga?

- Realmente, James, eu acho que nenhuma amiga precisa mandar um recado para Lily, você já deixou bem claro que quer sair com ela. – Mell falou rindo.

- Mas e aí qual foi a sua resposta, Judie? – Sirius perguntou e Remus olhou mais interessado do que nunca naquela conversa.

- Ela disse que de qualquer maneira seria ótimo, desde que seja a pessoa certa. – James falou olhando significativamente para Remus.

- E você Mell? – Sirius interrompeu. – Me disseram que você morre de amores pelo apanhador da Lufa-Lufa.

- Isso não te diz respeito, Sirius. – Mell falou vermelha já que era verdade que gostava de Amos, mas ela não morria de amores, só gostava.

- Não liga, Mell. – Remus falou sorrindo. – Sirius não consegue compreender quando preferem outros a ele.

-Sinceramente, não vejo como as mulheres podem gostar do Amus, só isso.-Sirius falou cheio de si.-Olhe para mim e vejam a perfeição. Eu sou...

- Será que vocês aí atrás pretendem levar uma detenção? – Gritou o professor fazendo com que todos se calassem.

* * *

No fim da aula Lily veio conversar com o professor, inventou qualquer desculpa sobre estar doente e ele apenas lhe pediu um trabalho para compensar a falta. Porém quando olhou para trás viu que três pessoas a esperavam. Judie, James e Sirius.

- O que houve- Perguntaram James e Judie ao mesmo tempo.

- A gente sentiu sua falta. – Informou Sirius. – E você ainda perdeu a pesquisa do James.

- Fico mais preocupada de ter perdido a aula, Sirius. – Lily falou enquanto pegava a mochila e guardava o pergaminho em que anotara a tarefa que teria de fazer. – James, você vem comigo. Depois falo com você Judie.

- Tudo bem eu nem ligo por ser ignorado – Sirius ainda falou quando eles estavam passando pela porta. – Nem um "até logo, Sirius".

Lily levou James para salão comunal e os dois se sentaram no chão à frente do sofá.

- Lily, por que o chão e não o sof�? – James perguntou simplesmente.

- Não pergunte nada agora, está bem? – Lily falou calma. – Só me escute.

- E quando é que eu volto a ter meu direto de expressão? – James novamente perguntou.

- Quando eu acabar, você pode falar. – Lily tomou fôlego. – Eu sei de tudo. Sei o segredo do Remus e também o seu e o do resto dos Marotos.

- Olha Lily... – James não se conteve.

- Eu já sei, e eu não estou acusando ninguém. – Ela suspirou. – Apesar de ser um ato de irresponsabilidade o que vocês devem aprontar durante as noites de lua cheia, até fiquei encantada com a grandiosidade da amizade de vocês. Agora você tem um problema, o Edward sabe de tudo.

- Como? – James não estava mais compreendendo nada.

- Ele que me contou. – Lily voltou a falar. – Não vai falar nada sobre o segredo do Remus, mas o segredo de vocês não está a salvo.

- E agora? – James não conseguia absorver mais nada.

- Eu estava pensando e tem uma maneira de apagar essa informação da mente dele. – Lily falou bem calma. – Ele me falou que viu vocês no dia quinze do mês passado. Tem um feitiço...

- Que apaga só o que a pessoa fez em um dia, em um determinado período. Perfeito, vou falar com Sirius. – James se levantou rapidamente, mas antes deu um beijo na testa dela. – Lily, obrigado. E depois eu quero falar com você.

* * *

Já eram quase meia noite e Lily ainda estava na sala comunal. Ela dissera a Judie que ainda tinha que terminar uma redação, mas aquilo não era verdade. Ela estava esperando os marotos voltarem, eles tinham ido atrás de Edward já que o garoto havia levado uma detenção. Na verdade, lembrou Lily, eles haviam incriminado o garoto para que ele fosse punido e então eles ficariam sozinhos com ele. De repente os quatro entraram pelo retrato da mulher gorda.

- Eu deveria dar uma detenção em vocês, sabiam? – Lily tentou fazer um tom sério, mas não conseguiu estava ansiosa demais para saber se tudo ocorrera bem. – E aí conseguiram?

- Nosso plano foi um sucesso. – Sirius informou. – Desculpem-me, mas eu tenho de voltar ao meu dormitório e você Rabicho, vem comigo?

Só ficaram Remus e James na Sala junto com Lily. Eles se sentaram perto da ruiva, um em cada lado, mais uma vez no chão.

- Sabe, eu ainda vou descobrir qual é o seu preconceito com os Sofás. – James deu fim ao silencio.

- Não tenho preconceito... – Lily ia falando, mas foi interrompida por Remus.

- Escute, obrigado por não contar nada a ninguém. – Remus parecia triste por mais alguém descobrir seu segredo.

- Não tem de me agradecer, Remus, sempre te admirei e te considerei um grande amigo, não é agora que isso mudaria. – Lily disse séria.

- A gente vive falando para ele, que esse lance dele ser Lobisomem é só um detalhe, e que ninguém realmente legal ligaria para isso. – James falou cheio de importância.

- Muitos ligam, eu agradeço que meus amigos não liguem e ainda me ajudem. – Remus sorriu. – E esses loucos ainda correm grandes perigos para me ajudar.

- Eu fiquei sabendo. – Lily sorriu. – E em que vocês se transformam, James?

- Bem, em animais, Lily. – James desconversou e Remus riu.

- Ele se transforma em um cervo, o Sirius em um cão e o Peter em um rato. – Remus disse enquanto Lily sorria.

- Por isso os apelidos, não é? – Lily compreendeu.

- Isso. – James disse resignado. – Agora, Aluado, porque você não conta seu outro segredo para a Lily?

- Eu não tenho outro segredo, Pontas. – Remus se levantou. – Boa noite e obrigado novamente, Lily.

- Que outro segredo? – Lily perguntou a James imediatamente.

- Não é bem um segredo. Judie e Remus, lembra? – James falou tentando fazê-la recordar da noite do desfile. – Você prometeu. Agora o Sirius também sabe, podemos bolar um plano nós três o que acha?

- Merlin, eu pensei que nunca iria fazer planos junto com James Potter e só hoje é a segunda vez que o ajudo! – Lily fez uma pausa e olhou a cara divertida de James. – Certo, você venceu!

- Sempre soube que venceria. – James aumentou seu sorriso e ambos se ajudaram a levantar. – A propósito no próximo passeio a Hogsmeade quer me fazer companhia?

- Neste caso você ainda é um perdedor, Potter. – Lily riu e ele fez uma careta.

- Você sempre com pensamentos maliciosos. Sabe, nós temos que aprontar muitas coisas, primeiro organizar o tal concurso de talentos...

- Ah Sim! Aquele que servirá como detenção por algo que eu não fiz, me lembro claramente. – Lily o interrompeu nervosa por se lembrar do episódio.

- Segundo, somos voluntários e precisamos decidir até semana que vem sobre os convites. – James continuou ignorando o último comentário.

- Então isso inclui o Sirius no passeio? – Lily perguntou pensativa.

É tem esse pequeno incomodo, mas se você desejar eu posso me livrar dele. – James falou rápido para que a ruiva não o interrompesse novamente. – E terceiro temos de organizar a festa da páscoa, o projeto do Remus.

- Então incluímos o Remus e o Sirius? – Lily perguntou.

- Sim, infelizmente. – James respondeu. – Aceita?

- Certo, mas levarei a Judie comigo. – Lily respondeu se encaminhando para o dormitório.

- Você falou sério? – James perguntou lá de baixo.

- Boa noite, James, e acabei de ter uma idéia, podíamos aproveitar a festa para unir o Remus e a Judie. – Lily entrou rapidamente no dormitório.

É, Boa noite, Lily. – James falou quando já estava só.

**Nota da Autora: **_Olá pessoal! Espero que todos tenham tido um ótimo carnaval! O meu foi ótimo, foi bem bucólico, mas bem divertido. Passei no Sítio do meu tio._

_Sobre o capítulo: Primeiro mil desculpas! Eu sei que tinha prometido um casal se acertando e a festa da Páscoa (projeto da festa do Remus), mas o capítulo iria ficar gigante e assim deixei as conseqüências do jornal com um capítulo só para elas.Espero que tenham gostado, apesar de tudo._

_Próximo capítulo: Não vou dar certeza de nada, exceto pelo passeio a Hogsmead!Quero fazer também a Páscoa, mas nunca se sabe. Meus planejamentos precisam ser revistos, porque eu já acrescentei um monte de capítulos. Talvez demore a postar um pouquinho._

_Vestibular: Bem as notas da Unirio saíram, eu fui bem em Biologia e Química, mas fui bem mal na redação. Mas em compensação passei na UERJ para Nutrição, na terça terei de ir lá fazer matricula. Se eu passar para Medicina tranco l�, mas por enquanto é melhor garantir a UERJ. Então, mesmo já tendo acabado as provas o vestibular ainda está me ocupando o tempo, mais uma desculpa para minhas demoras.Obrigada a todos que me desejaram sorte!_

_Muitíssimo obrigada pelos comentários, eu realmente fico encantada com cada um. Obrigada a todos que lêem, mas não comentam também.Ah! Gente vamos mandar perguntas para o Sirius e indicar alguém para "Personalidades de Hogwarts", ainda teremos mais uma edição do Hogwarts News, não esqueçam!_

_**Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo!**_

**P.S.**_ Leiam "Reconquistando Tiago Potter" da Paula Granger Blacké muito boa!_

**Nota da irmã da autora: **_Esse capítulo de hoje está muito, muito bom! Lily, a pilastra, conseguiu se destacar, o que é difícil pra Ju que consegue escrever bem mais sobre os marotos... Fiquei muito feliz com isso e com o fato de que o Edward foi lembrado! Acho ele uma espécie de cópia melhorada e grifinória do Seboso... _

_Ahn... Alguém já notou que minhas notas não tem nenhuma serventia? Eu já notei, mas a Ju continua insistindo que eu a escreva..._

_Ai ai ai não sei mais o que escrever... Sorry!_

_Beijinhuxxxxxxx_


	11. capítulo 10 Encontro a 4, 3, 2

**YasmineLupin – **_Ol�!Bom, espero que me perdoe pela minha demora.Sim, o Edward é um vilão( meio idiota, mas ainda sim um vilão) e como tal merece ódio e revolta. O Remus é realmente lindo de todas as formas. Uma pena que neste capítulo ele não dê o ar de sua graça, mas fique tranqüila ainda teremos muito mais Remus na fic.A festa da Páscoa ficou para o capítulo 11.Obrigada e muitos beijinhos._

**Mia Moony –**_ Fico muitíssimo feliz de saber que esta gostando.O Sirius mandou eu dizer que na próxima edição do Hogwarts News , ele responderá sua pergunta com todo carinho.Mas eu creio que não tenha muito como o Sirius se controlar, é algo que vem de dentro, é maior que ele :D. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Kanako Sumeragi –**_Primeiro que história é essa de fã? Olha eu não mereço isso, de verdade, eu não escrevo bem o suficiente para ter fãs. Mesmo assim obrigada. Ah! Sim eu amo comentários grandes, até porque os meus comentários costumam ser gigantes. Eu adorei a sua pergunta e o Sirius mandou informar que a resposta magnífica dele vem na próxima edição do Hogwarts News.Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Rach-Black – **_Bom, um casal se acerta neste capítulo! Fiz como você sugeriu, neste capítulo só o passeio a Hogsmeade, no próximo a festa da Páscoa( evento do Remus). Agora, realmente eu meio que deixo o Seboso de lado, mas é que ele é tão repugnante. Tudo bem, prometo fazer pelo menos uma cena com ele, em algum capítulo! Espero que consiga cumprir. Sua sugestão para Personalidades de Hogwarts foi anotada. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Bella Lamounier –**_Sirius anda meio sumido, mas é porque o garoto é ocupado :D. Bom, você sabe que o Sirius tem toda a sua importância, lógico que ele vai ter o seu espaço nesta fic( e ele é bem espaçoso, você já deve ter percebido). Quanto ao James virar este jogo? Tem dúvidas de que isso vá acontecer? Vou colocar mais cenas do Sirius no próximo capítulo, ele tem que entender que você não vive em prol dele, não na teoria, não é:D Eu meio que desapareci do MSN, estou com saudades! Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Miss. Leandra Friendship Black – **_Um casal se acerta neste capítulo. Não vou dizer qual, mas você logo, logo vai descobrir. Hum...O Sirius ficou bem animadinho com a sua coruja, falou que responderá com muito carinho na próxima edição do Hogwarts News.Espero que goste deste capítulo também. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Leila – **_Não conheço este fórum, apesar de já ter ouvido falar. Qual é o endereço de l�? Já sei quem me indicou, foi a Gabizinha Black minha amiga, por isso os elogios. Muito obrigada e beijinhos._

**Gabizinha Black –**_ "Agora só falta a Lily beijar o James( tadinho, pobre menino indefeso que não beija ninguém)" Hahahhahaah...Morri de rir dessa definição de James Potter. Não tenha pena dele, ele será muito bem recompensado e vamos combinar que pra Lily é complicado sair beijando o garoto com quem ela mais discutiu na vida. Bem, você já leu o capítulo, espero que tenha gostado. E sim Edward é um otário, coitado. Demorei, demorei, mas finalmente estou publicando. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Elen-Potter –**_ Que bom que gostou da coluna do Siriusinho! Ele é lindo mesmo. Agora eu demorei um pouquinho desta vez, mil desculpas. Muito obrigada e beijinhos._

**Lisa Black – **_Adorei a sua pergunta, apesar de o Sirius não ter gostado tanto, é só mencionar o Seboso que ele faz uma careta. Mesmo assim ele mandou eu avisar que na próxima edição do Hogwarts News ele irá respondê-la.O Edward é mesmo o tipo de vilão pateta, aquele que quer atrapalhar, mas só ajuda.Suas sugestões foram anotadas, e eu adorei a idéia de colocar o Seboso. Espero que goste deste capítulo também. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

_**Sarah-Lupin-Black –** Fico imensamente feliz que tenha gostado. Espero que goste deste também. Estou com saudades! Ando meio desaparecida do MSN, perdão. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Thati – **_O Edward é exatamente isso, um projeto de do Frank, ele não é tão devagar assim! Bem, você já leu este capítulo...Espero que tenha gostado. Eu amei o seu comentário. Amei mesmo. E fiquei muito feliz de que tenha me perdoado. Bom pretendo ler seu capítulo agora. Depois te mando um e-mail, ok?Sua indicação foi anotada. E o Sirius me ordenou a avisar que já tem uma resposta maravilhosa para sua pergunta, mas ela só será publicada na próxima edição do Hogwarts News. Muitos e muitos beijinhos e obrigada por tudo._

**G-Lily P –**_ Eu também estou morrendo de saudades. Vou ver se entro mais na net!Vou te mandar e-mails. E olha sua carta chegou aí? Viu como milagres acontecem? Jura que gostou? Fico tão feliz! Muito mesmo! Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Babi Evans – **_Ainda não sabemos o que acontece entre Judie e Remus na Páscoa, mas este será o próximo capítulo. O que mais? Obrigada por sempre estar disposta a betar essa fic louca e por ainda comentar. Muitos beijinhos!_

**Sassá Potter – **_O capítulo demorou, mas chegou!Claro que pode pedir a Usako, mas eu mesmo posso dizer. Juliymon(arroba)Hotmail(ponto)com , me adiciona sim!Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Mari-Buffy –**_ Bom o capítulo demorou, mas tudo bem, espero que me perdoe. Gostou da Pilastra? Que bom! Fico muito feliz. Mais momentos Lily/James? Pode deixar que eu providenciarei isto. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Lily Dragon - **_Obrigada pelo Titulo e mais ainda por ler. Fico realmente honrada, eu adoro a sua fic. Infelizmente não consegui imprimir ontem. Mas vai dar tudo certo pode apostar. E sabe que a minha idéia oficial era fazer uma fic só com o jornal? Mas aí veio a idéia do show do milhão que foi parar na arrecadação de Galeões para a formatura.Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Capítulo 10- Encontro a 4...3...2**

Eu estou te falando, Almofadinhas, você tem de ir comigo! – James finalmente perdeu a paciência.Levantou-se e disse em tom definitivo. – Você vai comigo, você não têm razões para deixar de ir.

Sirius permanecia sentado em sua cama. Os dois estavam ali durante uma hora cada um tentando convencer o outro de que suas razões eram melhores. A discussão parecia encerrada para James, mas Sirius ainda não tinha usado todos os seus argumentos e nem tinha se conformado com o que o esperava no dia seguinte.

Pontas, olhe bem, o melhor para vocês é a minha ausência.- Ele suspirou e deixou-se cair sobre a cama, deitando e apoiando a cabeça sobre as mãos. – Tenho muito a fazer amanhã, e não posso cancelar meus compromissos assim! Eu realmente não te entendo, porque dá tanta importância?

Escuta, Almofadinhas, você se esquece que eu te conheço. – James começou a andar de um lado para outro do quarto. – Você vai sair com a Marie. – Sirius olhou para ele surpreso. – Eu sei porque você me disse na segunda-feira. Agora a garota pode ser bonita e tudo, mas você sabe muito bem que pode sair com ela na hora que quiser. – Sirius sorriu e levantou meio corpo, tinha encarado a última frase como um elogio. – Seu compromisso pode ser perfeitamente adiado.Enquanto eu, Almofadinhas... – James se sentou em sua cama e ficou de frente para o melhor amigo. – Olha pra mim, Sirius, mas olha bem, há quanto tempo eu chamo a Lily para sair? Há quanto tempo ela me diz que não? Agora que ela aceita, você vai estragar tudo? Eu estou falando, ela não vai se você não for, ela deixou bem claro ontem. Ainda mais que é o primeiro dia de lua cheia e o Aluado não vai poder ir. Eu sei que não é bem um encontro e sei que seria mais agradável se você ou a Judie não estivessem com a gente, mas é o que eu consegui. E veja bem Sirius, é importante pra mim!

Pontas o que foi exatamente isso?- Sirius perguntou com a aparência de preocupação.

Almofadinhas... – James começou com um tom de reprovação.

Certo James Potter, eu vou a Hogsmeade com vocês. – Sirius disse se deitando. – Agora vamos dormir que pelo menos nos meus sonhos eu posso curtir a Marie. – Sirius e James se deitaram, ambos pensativos. Mas Sirius resolveu expor o que estava pensando. – Se bem que também posso fazer isto na Páscoa.

* * *

Um passeio a Hogsmeade no inicio de primavera era animador para qualquer estudante de Hogwarts. Mas dois grifinórios estavam mais do que animados, estavam extremamente ansiosos para este passeio. Uma adolescente em questão já tinha perdido sua pouca paciência.

Mell, você tem certeza de que esta roupa está boa? – Alice perguntou pela quinta vez a opinião da amiga. Era claro para Mell, no entanto, que a amiga estava linda. Alice usava um vestido amarelo com estampa de flores miúdas e seus longos cabelos negros estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo.

Alice, você já vestiu seu guarda roupas inteiro e ainda metade do meu! Você está ótima, agora se perder mais tempo vai se atrasar para o encontro dos seus sonhos. – Mell disse pegando um pequeno agasalho e entregando a amiga. – Agora saia deste dormitório e desça as escadas.

Deseje-me sorte. – Alice falou com um sorriso nervoso quando já estava na porta.

Dará tudo certo! – Mell disse descontraída. – E se der errado, eu terei uma longa conversa com o Senhor Frank Longbottom. Aliás, diga ao Frank que de qualquer forma tenho de conversar com ele, não é qualquer um que eu deixo que leve minha melhor amiga para sair.

Fique bem, amiga. – Alice se despediu mandando um beijo.

* * *

Judie e Lily estavam na Desdosdemel, procurando pelo mais novo lançamento da loja, os pirulitos do humor. Este funcionava da seguinte forma: se a pessoa que o chupava estava nervosa, chateada ou com raiva, ele ficava com a coloração roxa e seu sabor era uva. Agora se a pessoa estivesse bem, animada e até mesmo extremamente feliz, o pirulito se tornava vermelho e tinha sabor cereja.

Lily, você tem certeza quer enfrentar esta fila? – Judie falou indicando o aglomerado de pessoas que rodeava a prateleira que tinha uma faixa bem grande com a frase "Descubra o gosto do seu humor" e abaixo tinha a fotografia de um pirulito que mudava constantemente de roxo para vermelho.

Claro que tenho! – Lily disse tentando visualizar os pirulitos por detrás das pessoas. – Eu fiquei uma semana esperando por isso, Judie.

Mas a gente marcou com o James daqui a meia hora lá no Três Vassouras. – Judie falou se assustando com a quantidade de pessoas que se empurravam para chegar mais perto do doce.

E daí? Eu esperei uma semana inteirinha por esse pirulito, nem Merlin poderia me impedir de comprá-lo, Judie. – Lily falou e concluiu triunfante. – Além do mais não fará mal ao James e nem ao Sirius esperar uns minutinhos.

Verdade, pra quem já esperou uns quatro anos... – Judie murmurou, mas Lily ouviu e interrompeu.

Já te expliquei que isso não é um encontro, o Sirius vai estar lá... – Lily viu a cara de "grande coisa" de Judie e continuou. – Tudo bem, você estará lá.

Claro se você tentar agarrá-lo, eu te seguro, pode deixar. – Judie disse rindo da cara de fúria da amiga.

Fique tranqüila que este trabalho você não terá. – Lily disse simplesmente voltando sua atenção novamente aos doces.

Outra verdade eu nunca te seguraria se você deixasse sua teimosia de lado, ao contrario, eu até aplaudiria.- Judie murmurou.

Ai, Judie, eu não vou nem dizer nada. – Lily estava começando a ficar irritada com o assunto. – Quer me ajudar a encontrar uma maneira de chegar aos pirulitos?

Acho melhor esperar, senão vamos ser esmagados por esses loucos aí da frente. – Judie falou afastando a amiga da multidão. – Você sabe por que o Remus não vem? James disse algo dele estar doente.

Então ele deve estar doente. – Lily tentou mudar de assunto. – Acha que vamos ter de esperar muito pelos pirulitos?

Acho. – Judie falou com um tom de voz triste. – Acho que tenho de tirar o Remus da cabeça, nunca dará certo, ele não me dá uma dica se quer, acho que ele só me tem como amiga.

Judie, ele gosta de você, acredite em mim. – Lily falou comovida e quase contando tudo o que sabia para a amiga, mas ao ver que surgira um espaço na multidão ela correu em busca do pirulito.

* * *

Mell ainda estava no dormitório. Pensava mais uma vez em Amos e na pequenina conversa que tiveram durante um intervalo do dia anterior. Ela finalmente tomara coragem, no jornal havia saído que ele estava solteiro novamente, não teria oportunidade melhor. Só que no momento em que ela perguntou se ele queria ir a Hogsmeade com ela, uma voz a fez cair na realidade. Judite Guilimo o chamou e disse que o encontrava na hora do almoço. Aquilo queria dizer que eles haviam reatado o namoro? Mas mesmo com a confiança diminuída em mais de noventa por cento ela seguiu em frente. O problema foi que o apanhador da Lufa-Lufa dissera que não podia, que estava novamente com Judite e o resto ela nem ouviu mais.

Mell ficou de pé e encarou o espelho. Não tinha porque ir para Hogsmeade já que ficaria sozinha, Alice estava com Frank. Também todos já haviam partido para o velho povoado e não permitiriam que ela fosse pra lá naquele horário. Mas não ia ficar trancada no dormitório pensando em Amos. E foi pensando assim que ela começou a andar pelo castelo.

* * *

Onde você quer ir primeiro? – Frank perguntou educado.

Vamos ao correio? – Alice sugeriu. – Preciso mandar uma carta para meus pais, as corujas daqui são mais rápidas que as de Hogwarts.

Claro. – Frank disse e acrescentou enquanto caminhavam em direção ao correio. – Eu sou um cara de muita sorte.

Dessa eu não sabia. – Alice sorriu, ainda caminhando. – O que te faz achar ser um sortudo?

Pensa comigo... – Ele começou com cuidado. – Eu chamo a garota mais bonita de Hogwarts para sair e ela recusa todos os outros para vir comigo.

Você não é sortudo, você é mentiroso. – Ambos tinham parado de caminhar já que estavam em frente ao correio. – Sabe muito bem que eu não sou a garota mais bonita de Hogwarts e nem tenho tantos convites assim para recusar.

Sabe, gosto não se discute, para mim você é a mais bonita. – Frank sorriu e Alice agora ficou visivelmente vermelha, contudo eles não paravam de se encarar. – E então eu fui a sua única opção? Por isso que veio comigo?

Sabe, você é a minha única opção há muito tempo, se é que você me entende. – Alice disse ficando cada vez mais vermelha.

É difícil entender. – Frank falou se aproximando cada vez mais. Num segundo depois os lábios dos dois já estavam grudados e as mãos entrelaçadas. Ambos descobriram sensações jamais sentidas e cada toque parecia encher o outro de imenso amor. Quando os dois finalmente se separaram Frank completou:Têm coisas inexplicáveis através de palavras...

Espero que tenha entendido agora. – Alice disse ainda tentando se recuperar do beijo.

Você se comunicou muito bem desta vez. – Frank falou puxando-a pela mão para entrarem no correio. – Também, não é qualquer uma que pode ser a minha namorada.

* * *

James e Sirius estavam saindo de uma sala de aula vazia quando se depararam com Mell.

O que vocês estavam fazendo? – Mell perguntou temendo a resposta.

Vem com a gente. – James falou rápido.

Você não vai querer ficar aqui para ver o que nós estávamos fazendo. – Completou Sirius arrastando Mell.

Vocês não deviam estar em Hogsmeade? – Ela perguntou segundos antes de Sirius tampar os ouvidos dela, mas mesmo assim ela ouviu o barulho de uma explosão.

Vamos e estamos atrasados, será que dá para andar mais rápido Sirius? – James reclamou a frente.

Primeiro tínhamos que resolver algumas coisas com o Seboso. – Explicou Sirius nem se importando com a pressa do amigo.

E vocês vão como para Hogsmeade se todos já saíram? – Mell perguntou confusa já que continuava a ser arrastada por Sirius.

Temos nossas maneiras. – James falou a frente.

Quer vir conosco? – Sirius perguntou amigável.

Se você não ficar me arrastando pelo povoado... Ou será que vocês pretendem explodir alguma coisa por lá também?

Vocês querem andar mais rápido? – Reclamou James.

Por que toda essa pressa? – Mell perguntou à Sirius. – Vocês estão fugindo de alguma coisa?

Não, é que a Lily está a nossa espera. – Sirius falou alto para James ouvir.

Isso mesmo a Lily está a _minha_ espera e eu não quero mais nenhuma _explosão_ hoje, por isso andem logo. – James falou energicamente.

* * *

O Três Vassouras era um dos lugares de maior movimento em Hogsmeade. Vinham de toda parte alunos para se deliciar com a famosa cerveja amanteigada. Muitos casais iniciavam seus namoros por lá. Até os professores freqüentavam o lugar. No entanto, já eram mais de duas da tarde e não havia sinal de nenhum cabelo acaju ou negro despenteado. No entanto alguns instantes mais tarde...

Vejo que todos nos atrasamos. – Disse Sirius quando Lily e Judie chegaram ao mesmo tempo que eles na porta do Três Vassouras. – Vou procurar uma mesa.

O que houve com ela? – perguntou James a Judie quando Lily entrou furiosa no restaurante.

É até eu fiquei com medo. – Declarou Mell rindo.

Ela não conseguiu comprar um doce lá. – Judie falou calmamente entrando também, já que Sirius fazia sinal de que havia encontrado a mesa.

Judie sentou-se ao lado da ruiva, enquanto Sirius sentou de frente para elas. James chamou Mell para ajudá-lo a buscar o pedido no balcão. Logo depois os dois voltaram cheios de cerveja amanteigada e comunicaram que a garçonete iria trazer os sanduíches.

Quer dizer que você não conseguiu comprar um doce? – Perguntou James cuidadosamente a Lily que estava do seu lado direito.

Um doce não. O doce. – Lily falou tomando um gole de cerveja amanteigada.

Ela queria muito comprar aquele pirulito novo. – Judie falou calmamente, enquanto os outros comiam desesperadamente os sanduíches que tinham acabado de ser entregues. – E quando ela finalmente chegou na estante, o doce tinha se acabado.

Que pirulito novo? – James perguntou pensativo.

O pirulito do humor. – Disse Lily ainda revoltada. – E eu fiquei a semana toda esperando.

Mas ele nem é novo foi lançado na semana passada. – Disse James.

Eles não vêm a Hogsmeade todos os dias, Pontas. – Sirius advertiu.

Isso mesmo. – Falou Lily voltando ao seu sanduíche.

Passou um momento em que todos apenas comiam. Até que Mell interrompeu o silêncio e chamou Judie para dar uma volta no povoado. Lily ficou meio desconfiada, mas deixou a amiga ir.

Fui eu quem pediu para Mell tirar a Judie daqui. – Informou James. – Se a gente quiser bolar um plano pra uni-la ao Aluado é melhor que ela esteja longe.

Já disse que podíamos combinar algo para a Páscoa. – Disse Lily.

Podíamos fazer uma carta falsa dele para ela e outra dela para ele. – Sirius falou e os outros dois o olharam com repreensão. – Que é? Eu vi uma vez em um filme trouxa na casa de uma prima minha.

Deixemos essa opção para último caso. – Lily disse despotamente.

Bom, a gente podia simplesmente contar a eles que um gosta do outro. – James falou como se estivesse revelando algo que ninguém tinha pensado antes.

Sinceramente, se a gente fizer isso vamos estar traindo a confiança dos nossos amigos. – Lily falou dispensando a idéia do maroto.

Será que a gente pode decidir isso rápido? – Sirius falou olhando uma garota do lado de fora do Três Vassouras.

Por que a pressa? – Perguntou Lily também olhando para as garotas do lado de fora, curiosa.

Almofadinhas, não consegue se controlar, Lily. – James informou vendo que Marie estava no grupo.

Não é isso, Lily. – Sirius resolveu fazer o que tinha planejado durante a noite. Se não havia conseguido convencer James, convenceria Lily. – Veja bem, eu já tinha marcado um encontro para hoje, mas o meu amigo aqui quase me obrigou a vir com vocês.

Por que ele faria isso? – Perguntou Lily sem entender nada, enquanto James dava pontapés em Sirius por debaixo da mesa.

Por que? Bem, ele me disse que você impôs essa condição. – Sirius sorriu triunfante ao ver a cara de culpa de Lily.

Almofadinhas, você pode... – James ia argumentar, mas foi interrompido.

Pode ir Sirius, você está livre. – Lily falou rapidamente antes que se arrependesse. Rapidamente também, Sirius saiu do Três Vassouras.

Bom, saber que você perdeu seu medo de mim. – James falou sorridente.

Nunca tive medo de você. – Lily falou. – Só me asseguro de que tenha gente a nossa volta porque de repente eu posso cometer algum crime, e eu não gostaria de ir para cadeia.

Entendo. A gente vai ficar aqui a tarde toda? – James perguntou.

Podemos ir procurar os outros. – Disse Lily instantaneamente.

Tenho outra idéia. – Disse James sorrindo. – Vou te mostrar os lugares por onde a gente passeia nas noites de lua cheia. – Vendo o olhar da menina, ele acrescentou. – Juro que não deixo você cometer nenhum crime.

Sendo assim...

* * *

James havia mostrado tudo, inclusive a casa dos Gritos. Lily havia se espantado com algumas coisas, como o estado da casa e os lugares em que os marotos se arriscavam. Agora James estava lhe mostrando seu lugar preferido, uma caverna mais afastada do centro do povoado.

Nossa ela é enorme! – Lily falou e seu eco repetiu.

Nós já exploramos metade dela. – Disse James se sentando em uma rocha. – Por enquanto não encontramos sequer uma formiga morando aqui.

Vocês gostam de correr riscos, não é? – Lily indagou se sentando ao lado do maroto.

Viver já é um risco, Lily. – James falou divertido.

Não sabia que você filosofava. – Lily brincou.

Vejo que a minha companhia te fez tão bem que você esqueceu o pirulito perdido. – James observou.

Não fale besteiras, por dentro, eu ainda estou de luto por não ter conseguido o pirulito do humor. – Lily falou dramaticamente.

E se eu te desse um? – James falou tirando um do bolso. – O que eu ganharia em troca?

Quantas regras você desobedeceu para conseguir isso, James Potter? – Lily olhava do pirulito erguido na mão de James para os olhos do mesmo.

Eu desconheço as regras, Lily. – James brincou. – Então você quer um?

Você tem mais de um? – Ela perguntou surpresa.

Alguns. – James falou rindo. – Se você for boazinha...

Até parece que eu ia aceitar um pirulito contrabandeado. Não posso compactuar com isso. Não mesmo. – Lily falou se alterando.

Já que é assim... – Disse James fazendo menção de guardar o pirulito.

Pensando melhor. - Lily pegou o pirulito. - Como monitora-chefe eu devo confiscá-lo.

Está certo. – James falou divertido. – Faremos um pacto, eu não te deduro. E nem adianta fazer essa cara aí porque eu sei que você vai comer o pirulito. E você não me dá uma detenção.

Ok. – Disse Lily chupando o pirulito que tinha gosto de cereja.

Eu sempre soube que você ficava feliz ao meu lado. – James disse rindo.

Eu estar feliz, não tem nada a ver com você, James. – Lily falou puxando o garoto pelo braço. – Acho melhor a gente ir voltando.

**Nota da autora: **_Primeiramente, mil desculpas pela demora! Espero sinceramente que me perdoem... Nem eu imaginava que ia demorar tanto para escrever este capítulo.O titulo eu devo a Lily Dragon, não conseguia nenhum título e ela me ajudou. Muito obrigada._

_Sobre o capítulo: Bem, pelo menos um casal se acertou. Espero que tenham gostado da parte da Alice e do Frank, eu acho que eles são um casal menos complicado. Apesar de que não existe amor sem complicação...Gostaram do pirulito? Minhas idéias bobas fazem vocês lerem cada coisa, mas tudo bem, no fim o pirulito do humor serviu para um cena Lily/James. Remus? Bom a Lua não permitiu a aparição do Aluado neste capítulo, contudo no próximo ele volta com força total (assim planejo). _

_Vestibular: Notícias ótimas! Eu passei pra UFRJ! Finalmente em Agosto estarei começando a cursar Medicina. Obrigada o todos que me deram força e desejaram sorte! Obrigada mesmo._

_Próxima atualização: Eu pretendo ser rápida. A única ocupação dos meus dias são os treinos da auto-escola.De resto vejo Guilmore Girls e Vale a pena ver de novo. Ah! No dia três a TNT vai exibir(novamente) Dez coisas que eu odeio em você, eu amo esse filme. Mas as férias já estão me deixando entediada. A única coisa que me impede de escrever (e ler as fics) é o calor do meu quarto. Ontem choveu e hoje o clima está ameno, se continuar assim tudo dará certo. De qualquer forma não devo demorar tanto quanto desta vez._

_Hogwarts News: Obrigada pela colaboração! Muitos participaram! Estou muito feliz. E saibam que vocês continuam livres para mandar corujas para as nossas colunas._

_Muito obrigada pelos comentários!Eles só me fazem feliz e mais estimulada a escrever. Passamos dos cem? Eu nem acredito!Obrigada mesmo e continuem comentando se possível. _

_**Beijinhos e até o próximo capitulo.**_

_**P.S. **A Carol não quer fazer a nota dela. Quem é a favor(como eu) das notas dela, por favor demonstre sua vontade nos cometários. Quem sabe assim vocês consigam convencê-la? Ah! Hoje estará sendo lançada um fic nova, O.C.R., já li dois capítulos e amei. Leiam se puderem. Tcahuzinho._


	12. Capítulo 11 Finalmente Páscoa!

**Miss. Leandra friendship Black-**_ Ah! __Eu sempre faço as coisas um pouco baseada no meu gosto, mas sabe que eu nem gosto de pirulito_? _Só gosto do de cereja e olhe lá...Bem, eu fico feliz que tenha gostado. Neste capítulo o Sirius aparece bastante. Ainda não sei se coloco primeiro o Vale a pena ver de novo ou o Hogwarts News. Mas espero que curta a Páscoa. Obrigada e muitos beijinhos._

**Silverghost-**_Bom, eu estava falando com você agora pouco, e acho que já sabe, mas eu passei pra Medicina na ufrj e em nutrição pra uerj, de certa forma você achou certo. Só que eu vou cursar Medicina. Que bom que gostou do Pirulito! E digamos que depois que Lily e James fizerem as pazes (eles brigam neste capítulo), tudo estará bem próximo.Muitos beijinhos e obrigada_

**Thaisinha- **_Eu que adorei ajudar vocês com "Quem vai ficar com Sirius Black?".Sério fiquei muito feliz ao ver seu comentário. E acho que você vai gostar do que acontece com Remus e Judie neste capítulo. Não imagina minha felicidade ao ver que você gostou da fic. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Yasmine Lupin- **_Pois é demorei novamente! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do pirulito e amei o EPC, já sabe que sou membro, não é?Acho que depois dessa ela não se negará a escrever a nota dela.Eu também não vou permitir.Ah! Teremos Remus neste capítulo!Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Leila –**_Que bom que gostou desse capítulo. Realmente é muito bom quando a pressão do vestibular acaba! Mas agora eu já estou meio que entediada com as férias.Espero que goste desse capítulo também. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Kanako Sumeragi –**_Parabéns pelo seu sucesso no vestibular também! O que está cursando? Uma pena você ter tido que se mudar para estudar. Sabe meu pai nunca deixou eu fazer prova pra nenhum lugar longe e acho que eu também não agüentaria. Mas vale a pena, afinal é a USP! E sim meu nome é Juliana. Quando eu estava no primeiro grau eu era a única Juliana da turma. Aí saí da minha escolinha e fui para a escolona no primeiro ano e jade cara eu era a quarta Juliana da turma, e eram dez turmas!Mas sempre fico feliz em encontrar mais uma Juliana.Espero que consiga ler este capitulo. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Marmaduke Scarlet –**_ Cara fiquei muitíssimo feliz de que tenha gostado do pirulito! Lily e James são complicados mesmo...Agora tem um casal se resolvendo neste capítulo também. Espero que goste.Fiquei lisonjeada com o_"idéias JK não inventadas por ela"_ .Muitos beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo._

**Gaby – **_É até engraçado responder seu comentário, a gente tava se falando agora mesmo..E bem você já leu esse capítulo.Eu adorei saber que gostou do capítulo e também do pirulito. E realmente todo mundo já assistiu "Meu primeiro amor", eu particularmente, gosto tanto do primeiro como do segundo.Missão cumprida, Sirius e Mell aparecendo mais.Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Babi Evans– **_Que bom que gostou! Fico toda feliz! Mais uma que quer comer esse pirulito, acho que vou vender essa idéia para alguma indústria aí D E o Remo está de volta! Já te enviei o capítulo! Muitos beijinhos e obrigada!_

Mylla Evans _– Adorei falar contigo no MSN ! Sua sugestão foi anotada, achei ela muito interessante. Que bom que gostou da fic, fico muito feliz mesmo. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Sarah Lupin Black - **_Eu agora também tenho The Sims 2 rodando no computador e realmente, fic e the sims viciam! Eu ainda não comecei a cursar a faculdade, mas já me disseram que é difícil sim. Agora tudo vale a pena se é o que você quer.Que bom que gostou do capítulo. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Rach Black – **_Até que agora eu tenho aparecido no MSN, não é? Bom, James e Lily ainda demora um pouquinho sim, mas nem tanto. Agora quanto as sua perguntinhas, eu adorei e o Sirius diz todo pensativo que irá responde-las na próxima edição do Hogwarts News. Acho que a sua segunda pergunta o fez ter algumas idéias insanas. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Paula Granger Black - **_Que bom que gostou do pirulito e do capítulo! Ontem foi muito engraçado lá no Laser shot, não foi?E o Sirius mandou dizer que já tem a resposta na ponta da língua para suas perguntas. E eu ainda to esperando que você faça uma continuação da sua fic, não custa nada! Obrigada e muitos beijinhos!_

**Marismylle – **_Que bom que gostou da fic! Adorei as suas sugestões e elas estão todas anotadas. Agora o Sirius disse que você terá uma resposta para sua pergunta, que é para você ficar tranqüila! Espero que goste desse capítulo também. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Lisa Black –**_ Eu também faço quase tudo por um doce, principalmente chocolate!E fique feliz teremos Judie e Remus neste capítulo!Adorei a sua pergunta e o Sirius ficou meio encucado de começo mas diz que ela é de resposta fácil(não sei não). Que bom que gostou do capítulo. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada!_

**Thelma- **_Obrigada pelo convite! Já estou no grupo! Muitos beijinhos._

**Sassá Potter –**_ Eu falei hoje mesmo contigo, pelo MSN da Usako! Espero que goste do capítulo e desculpe pela demora! Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Devidamente betado pela Babi! Obrigada Babi!**

Dumbledore havia disponibilizado uma sala para cada casa, onde os sétimo- anistas poderiam discutir seus projetos. Os grifinórios estavam em sua sala naquela sexta- feira, sentados ao redor de uma enorme mesa redonda de madeira, discutindo sobre o projeto de Remus que seria realizado no Domingo, que por sinal era de Páscoa.

-Lily, você é a única que não aceita a divisão de tarefas. – Sirius falou calmamente. – Todos os outros concordaram a divisão que nós fizemos. Eu e o Pontas fizemos um sorteio, acho que essa é a maneira mais justa.

-Acredito muito nesse sorteio! Feito de noite, sem ninguém para conferir, além do que a divisão está muito conveniente para vocês. – Lily falou já alterada. – E como podem saber se todos concordam se nem cogitaram a possibilidade de nos consultar?

-Nós fizemos _algumas_ alterações, mas o sorteio realmente existiu. – Disse Sirius indignado com a falta de credibilidade que a ruiva dava a palavra dele, e James completou.

-Ainda podemos reparar nosso _erro, _Almofadinhas. – James sorriu e levantou-se – Quem descordar da divisão, por favor, levante a mão.

Somente Lily e Edward levantaram a mão. O resto parecia bem feliz com a divisão, mas também resolveram não encarar a monitora-chefe.

-Mais reclamações, Lily? – James provocou triunfante e a ruiva derrotada fez que não com a cabeça.

-Então, acho que podemos encerrar a reunião... – Sirius ia dizendo quando foi interrompido.

-Sirius, eu sei que você está muito à vontade, mas pelo menos me deixe encerrar a reunião do _meu_ projeto, sim? – Remus falou ironicamente, já que estava farto das interrupções de James e Sirius. Fora Lily que sempre acabava por discordar de alguma coisa que um dos dois tinha dito. O fato era que a reunião se prolongara quase duas horas a mais do que ele tinha planejado, e já estava hora de voltarem para o salão comunal. Daqui a meia hora os corredores do castelo seriam proibidos aos alunos. – Acho que fizemos um bom trabalho. Amanhã é véspera do evento e cada um fará a parte que lhe foi dita aqui. Quaisquer dúvidas podem falar comigo. Agora todos para o Salão comunal.

* * *

Eram oito horas da manhã de um sábado e todos já estavam acordados, afinal tinha muito a ser feito para o dia seguinte. Só que o "todos" tinha uma única exceção que estava deixando Lily muito irritada, James continuava a dormir. Quando os outros marotos desceram, a ruivinha pediu para que eles acordassem o amigo, mas eles se negaram, falaram que acordar o Pontas era muito difícil, e que estavam sem tempo, não querendo aborrecimentos. Só que Lily precisava do maroto para iniciar seu trabalho, afinal pela divisão "sorteada", ela ficara junto com ele sendo os responsáveis pelos doces e bebidas.

Cansada de esperar e nervosa porque tinham de começar logo, a monitora- chefe resolveu subir até o dormitório masculino, e ir acordar pessoalmente James Potter. Ao chegar na porta, viu um quarto sutilmente organizado, tinha uma placa de madeira que deveria ter sido feita por eles mesmos, onde estava escrito "Marotos". A porta estava aberta, por isso ela tinha visto o quarto e foi logo entrando. A primeira cama que viu deveria ser de Remus já que tinham quatro livros sob a cabeceira. A segunda seria de Peter, estava com um saquinho vazio de balas encima do travesseiro. A terceira era a de Sirius, ela tinha certeza, só ele teria na parede por cima da cama um quadro com fotos de várias garotas dizendo qual ele tinha gostado mais, ou o beijo tinha sido melhor. Lily já esperava o que encontrou na quarta e última cama.

James estava dormindo como os amigos disseram. Lily ia rapidamente acordá-lo, mas algo a fez parar para observá-lo primeiro. O Maroto dormia com o travesseiro encima do ouvido e o cobertor só chegava até os joelhos. Ele deveria se mexer um bocado durante a noite, pensou Lily, que ainda observou que ele dormia sem camisa. Ela não pôde deixar de notar esse _detalhe_, mas tirando seus olhos dos braços bem definidos de James, a ruiva foi acordá-lo.

-James? – Ela tentou, não queria traumatizar o garoto com um grito logo pela manhã, mas pelo jeito, sem gritos ele não acordaria. – James! – ela falou mais alto, continuando a ficar sem resposta. – James Potter, acorde AGORA! – Ela berrou, já estava perdendo a pouca paciência que possuía e James apenas se virou para o outro lado. – Oh! Não, não pense que vai ficar aí dormindo enquanto eu trabalho sozinha, não mesmo!

Lily se aproximou da cama e começou a chacoalhar o Maroto, mas acabou por escorregar numa blusa jogada no chão e caindo, batendo com a cabeça na dele. Ela foi abrindo os olhos lentamente e viu que ele finalmente havia aberto os seus também.-

-Sabe, Lily, eu pensei que estava apenas sonhado. – James falou ainda sonolento.

-Eu nem quero saber o que você sonha, aliás, eu não permito que nos seus sonhos a minha pessoa esteja envolvida. – Lily falou vermelha, mas ainda sem se mover já que não conseguia.

-Então era um sonho mesmo. – James olhou para a menina. – O que está fazendo aqui?

-Eu estava tentando te acordar! – Ela lembrou de sua revolta. – Será que pode me ajudar a levantar? A gente ainda tem muito que fazer.

-Ainda não entendi. – James falou se desvirando para a menina poder levantar e ele sentar. – Você se joga encima dos outros para acordá-los? Aliás, a minha cabeça está doendo! Literalmente você é uma cabeça dura, Lily.

-Isso foi um acidente. – Lily falou, já de pé. – E não teve nenhuma graça a sua piadinha, minha cabeça também dói. Agora vai logo se arrumar pra gente fazer os doces e encomendar as bebidas.

* * *

A rádio de Hogwarts era numa sala que ficava no topo de uma das torres. Ali ficavam todas as gravações de músicas que Frank e Alice conseguiam. Era uma sala pequena com um grande sof�, o resto eles faziam com magia. Neste exato momento os grifinórios estavam lá acertando as músicas que tocariam durante a festa da Páscoa.

-Acho que a gente terá de ficar aqui a maior parte do tempo. – Alice disse meio desanimada. – Nem poderemos aproveitar a festa.

-Tem como programarmos pelo menos umas cinco músicas. – Frank falou animado. – Poderemos curtir pelo menos uns vinte minutos de festa.

-Melhor do que nada. – Alice se aproximou do namorado para dar-lhe um beijo. – E as músicas? Já selecionou alguma?

-Acho que no início, poderíamos começar com umas mais lentas. – Disse Frank

-No meio mais agitadas, e no fim... – Alice falou pegando as listas de músicas que tinham.

-Lentas de novo. – Frank falou rindo. – Estava pensando, a gente pode aproveitar parte da festa aqui também.

-Como? – Alice perguntou rindo da mesma forma que o namorado.

-Primeiro me responda: você me concede uma dança, mocinha? – Frank falou enquanto fazia com a varinha um movimento para que começasse a tocar "All My Loving".

* * *

-Pronto, Lily! – James falou saindo do banheiro, já de banho tomado e vestido.

-Você demorou mais de meia hora! – Lily que estava remexendo na mochila de James, ainda completou. – Estamos mais que atrasados!

-Gostou da minha mochila, Lily? – James perguntou enquanto penteava o cabelo, que se arrepiava ainda mais depois que o pente passava.

-Por que diabos você tem esse pergaminho em branco na mochila? – Lily perguntou já sabendo que alguma coisa tinha naquele pergaminho, afinal, ao mandá-lo revelar seus segredos, frases haviam se formado e os apelidos eram os dos marotos.

-Esse pergaminho... Não sei se deveria contar sobre ele para a monitora-chefe. – James falou enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos despenteando o que havia conseguido pentear.

-James, porque pentear se o que você quer é um cabelo despenteado? – Lily perguntou olhando para o maroto, que agora estava sentado à sua frente com o mapa do Maroto em mãos.

-Se eu não fizer todo esse processo o meu cabelo não fica tão charmoso. – James falou simplesmente. – Se os outros deixarem, um dia eu te mostro o que esse pergaminho é capaz.

-Só queria entender vocês, sabe. – Lily falou meio que indignada. – Explica para mim o porque da existência daquele quadro ali?

-Coisas do Almofadinhas. – James falou olhando para o quadro cheio de fotos das meninas que Sirius tinha ficado, todas elas acenando e jogando beijinhos. – Ele tem de decorar o nome delas, sabia?

-Eu imagino. – Lily falou, meneando a cabeça. – Você deveria dar uns conselhos a ele... – Lily se interrompeu. – Desculpa, eu me esqueci que você também é assim.

-Assim como, Lily? – James falou rindo. – Não estou vendo nenhum quadro encima da minha cama. Eu tenho uma...

-James, temos que ir. – Lily lembrou-se de repente dos doces e bebidas.

-Certo. – James falou se levantando. – Vamos por aqui.

-James ergueu um pedaço de pano, e Lily pode ver uma passagem. Ela nos levará à cozinha.

* * *

Sirius e Ester estavam montando a barraca que seria de responsabilidade deles. Na verdade Ester trabalhava enquanto Sirius assistia.

-Acho que nossa barraca será um sucesso! – Sirius observou.

Eu tenho certeza disso! – Disse Ester enquanto colava gravuras de frutas.

-Você se importaria de terminar com isso sozinha? – Sirius falou lançando um dos seus sorrisos que faziam as garotas suspirarem, e quase sempre concordarem com ele.

-Tudo bem, Sirius, pode ir. – Ester disse, lançando-lhe um sorriso divertido. Já esperava que o maroto fosse deixar todo o trabalho com ela, e na verdade nem era tanto esforço assim.

-Obrigado, Esterzinha querida! – Sirius disse dando um beijo na cabeça da garota que agora estava ajoelhada ajeitando a barraca. – Depois te dou uma recompensa por isso!

-Vou cobrar! – Ela gritou, já que o maroto estava longe.

* * *

Remus e Judie ficaram com a responsabilidade de aprontar os salgados. Sendo assim, depois de o primeiro passar algumas instruções para Mell e Peter, e deixar algumas regras claras para Éster e Sirius, os dois foram para a cozinha. Porém chegando l�, os elfos os encaminharam para uma pequena repartição no fundo do aposento. Lá tinha um grande fogão, uma pia com um balcão enorme e uma mesa no centro.

-Dumbledore avisou que viriam dois casais trabalhar na cozinha hoje. – Avisou a elfa com a voz esganiçada. – Falou para os deixarem separados senão poderia dar confusão.

-Imagino a idéia que nosso diretor faz da gente. – Remus falou sorrindo.

-Mesmo sendo um monitor, você ainda é um maroto! – Lembrou Judie. – E não podemos esquecer que Lily e James juntos, arranjaram confusão mesmo sozinhos.

-Sim, ele falou que a monitora-chefe e o apanhador da grifinória deveriam ficar na parte da cozinha maior, no caso de acontecer algo grave e a gente ter de interferir. – Nessa parte Remus e Judie trocaram olhares e sorrisos. – Então os senhores ficam nesta sala aqui... Qualquer coisa é só me chamar estarei a disposição.

-Sim, Eli. – Falou Remus. – Pode buscar esses ingredientes para mim? – Ele disse entregando um pergaminho com a lista de matéria-prima que necessitavam para fazer os salgados.

-Vamos fazer sanduíches, certo? – Perguntou Judie assim que a elfa desapareceu.

-Foi o que tínhamos combinados, não é? – Remus disse se sentando junto à mesa do centro. – Porque? Teve mais alguma idéia?

-Não. – Judie riu. – Só sei fazer sanduíches e olhe lá.

-Melhor não arriscarmos fazendo outra coisa, então. – Remus também riu. – Não quero envenenar ninguém.

-Eu só tenho uma dúvida. – Disse Judie agora buscando com a elfa a bandeja que trazia cheia de pães, queijos, e hortaliças. – Dumbledore deixou que pegássemos comida da cozinha?

-Depois da festa, pagaremos a ele pelo que gastarmos. – Remus disse enquanto ajudava a Judie a arrumar o material em cima da mesa.

* * *

A passagem que James e os marotos tinham achado no terceiro ano, encurtava o tempo de chegar à cozinha em dez minutos. Porém, já haviam se passado meia-hora e os dois não estavam nem perto do que Peter chamava de paraíso. Isso porque tinham muitas pedras a serem puladas, e alguns bichos que faziam Lily parar e ficar reclamando até que James desse um jeito.

No entanto agora tinham chegado num impasse. Havia muita lama no chão, naturalmente proveniente de algum vazamento de alguma parte do castelo. Só que Lily se negava andar naquilo.

-Escuta James, acho melhor voltarmos! – Lily suspirou. – Eu deveria saber que vir a uma passagem desconhecida com você não seria uma boa idéia. Eu não vou sujar todo o meu sapato, o que eu diria às pessoas? Que fui a alguma guerra? Nem pensar, eu sou a monitora chefe ainda tenho uma postura a zelar.

-Já conheço esse discurso. - Foi à vez de James suspirar. – Só uma solução para o seu problema.

-Voltarmos... – Mas Lily não completou a frase, pois James a pegou no colo, e ela começou a espernear e a gritar. – Me coloque no chão agora!

-Tem certeza de que quer se sujar toda de lama? – respondeu ele, que começara a andar. – Se for a sua vontade eu faço, Lily.

-Nem pense em fazer isso! – A ruiva berrou já no máximo de sua vermelhidão.

-Você se estressa demais! Mas até que eu gosto disso.

-Ah! Sim. Disso eu já sabia, você faz questão de me deixar estressada!

-Pronto. Chegamos!

-Então me coloque no chão! – Falou Lily vendo que tinham chegado num chão acinzentado em frente a uma porta.

* * *

Sirius tinha ido buscar Adones com Ana. Ele gostava de deixá-lo com as garotas, já que assim podia marcar encontros com outras sem que o gato as atacasse. Isso porque ele ainda não tinha perdido a sua mania de "proteger" Sirius das mulheres. Mas o garoto sentia falta do gato quando estava sozinho, e também tinha que Lily martelava em sua cabeça dizendo que o gato era dele e quem tinha que cuidar era ele.

Agora, já com Adones no colo resolveu ir ao jardim. Não tinha mais nada o que fazer e a primavera deixava tudo mais bonito, apesar de ele preferir o inverno. Chegando l�, avistou Snape que estava distraído lendo um livro. "Vítima perfeita" pensou o maroto, mas como não tinha platéia e nem estava junto a James, resolveu deixar o "seboso" em paz. Contudo, achou melhor sair dali. Se Snape o visse, teria de atacá-lo, era uma questão de princípios, pensou Sirius.

Chegando no lugar onde as barracas estavam sendo armadas, viu de longe Ester terminado a decoração. No outro extremo avistou Mell e Peter tentando conjurar placas de plástico. Parecia que a menina tinha dificuldades em transfiguração, e Peter, bem, até hoje Sirius não entendia como ele havia se tornado um animago. Deveria ajudar? Se alguma barraca fosse ganhar a sua em popularidade seria aquela, e se ele nem quis montar a própria barraca, porque iria querer montar a deles? Mas exibir sua maestria conjurando as placas era uma ótima idéia, e foi com esse pensamento que ele se aproximou dos dois grifinórios.

-Ol�! – Disse ele com um dos seus sorrisos mais simpáticos. – Querem ajuda?

-Almofadinhas, não conseguimos conjurar essas placas! – Informou Peter.

Se a sua solidariedade chegar a ponto de conjurá-las... – Disse Mell visivelmente cansada, sentando-se na grama.

-Claro. – Sirius falou conjurando as placas. – Vejam e aprendam. Depois não vão sair por aí espalhando que eu sou o mais inteligente de Hogwarts, porque não estou com vontade de ceder favores a todo mundo. Sintam-se privilegiados.

Obrigado! – Disse Peter aliviado por ter menos uma coisa a fazer.

-Ah! Sim. O ser mais inteligente e generoso de Hogwarts, ou melhor, do mundo inteiro não quer terminar o serviço todo? – Disse Mell irônica – Já que é tão fácil para você?

-Nunca faria isso, Mell. – Sirius riu. – Como você disse, eu sou um cara generoso e _algum _mérito vocês têm de ter sobre a barraca de _vocês._

_ - _Claro! – Mell concordou, se levantando. - Se não vai ajudar, faça o favor de não atrapalhar. Venha Peter.

-Fica me devendo uma pelas placas, Mell. – Sirius sorriu. – Não se esqueça.

-Eu não te devo nada, mas em todo o caso tenho certeza de que você vai me lembrar sempre deste seu _favor. _– Disse Mell

-Com todo prazer. – Sirius sorriu mais uma vez. – Rabicho, nos vemos mais tarde.

* * *

Remus e Judie estavam montando o sanduíche. Ambos tinham a mão suja. O primeiro com molho de tomate, e a segunda com maionese. Só que Remus sem querer esbarrou com uma das mãos no queixo, o sujando. Sendo assim Judie começou a rir.

-Do que está rindo? – Remus perguntou, mas Judie não conseguiu responder. – Você está rindo de mim? Não tem noção do perigo?

-Se olhe no espelho. – Judie se controlou um pouquinho.

-Ah! Isso... – Disse Remus se olhando em um espelho pequeno que tinha no aposento. – Nem tem tanta graça. Pare de rir, Judie. Vai ficar rindo? Então está bem...

Remus foi em direção à garota, e esta chegou para trás percebendo a intenção do maroto.

-Nem pense em fazer isso, Remus! – Judie disse, já quase encurralada.

-Você tinha que pensar duas vezes antes de rir de mim. E depois tem que eu também quero rir!

Ele colocou as duas mãos sujas de tomate sobre o rosto da menina. E esta por sua vez, espalhou maionese no rosto dele inteiro, obrigando-o a fechar os olhos e possibilitando sua fuga.

-Você acha que venceu? – Perguntou Remus rindo, Judie também ria. – Você quis guerra, agora vai ter guerra...

Mas neste momento, Eli apareceu, perguntando o que havia acontecido.

-Um pequeno acidente. – Disse Remus imediatamente. – Mas está tudo sobre controle.

-Exatamente. Eu, já _venci _o problema. – Judie falou para Eli, mas deu um sorriso triunfante para Remus.

-Pode ir Eli. – Remus falou. – Você não pode ficar o dia todo aqui não é?

-Sim, sim. – Disse a elfa, e agora foi Remus quem lançou um olhar triunfante a Judie. – Estou tendo muito trabalho com os colegas de vocês. Eles discutem por tudo...

* * *

Lily e James entraram na cozinha. Ela emburrada e ele cansado, afinal carregou a menina por um bom pedaço. Mas logo estavam sendo encaminhados a uma mesa e um fogão pelos elfos.

-O que vamos fazer? – Perguntou James.

-Acho que devíamos fazer chocolate! – Disse Lily pegando barras de chocolate de vários tipos com Eli. – Afinal é Páscoa.

-Pois eu acho melhor fazermos tortas de morango! – James retrucou. pegando uma cesta cheia de morangos com um elfo amigo. – Todos já estarão enjoados de chocolate justamente por ser Páscoa, Lily.

-Ninguém em sã consciência simplesmente enjoa de chocolate! – Lily disse autoritária.

-Eu enjôo, Lily. – James falou já separando os morangos em uma tigela. – Eu acho que tortas de morango são a nossa melhor escolha!

-Chocolate! – Lily berrou.

-Torta de morangos, Lily!- James falou baixo, mas energicamente.

Eu já disse que vamos fazer chocolate!

-Só que você não toma as decisões sozinha, e eu quero tortas de morango.-Todos os elfos já rodeavam o casal.

-Ei crianças! Já não falei para não discutirem quando estou longe? – Sirius adentrou a cozinha roubando as atenções para ele. – Eu não gosto de perder nenhuma delas.

Não se mete, Almofadinhas. – Disse James enquanto o melhor amigo comia um pedaço da barra de chocolate. – Estamos tento uma discussão séria.

-Eu não estou discutindo. – Afirmou Lily. – Vou fazer chocolate e pronto. Nada de tortas de morango.

-Que estresse! – Sirius falou. – Por que cada um não faz uma coisa? Assim podemos ter tortas de morando e chocolates, e até quem sabe morangos com chocolate?

-Ótimo! – Disse Lily começando a derreter o chocolate em banho-maria e a cozinha voltando a sua movimentação normal, enquanto Sirius comia uns biscoitos e James olhava para os morangos.

-Lily... – James chamou.

-O que foi agora? - A ruivinha se virou, e viu que o maroto fazia aquela cara de quem ia pedir alguma coisa. – Nem pense que vou desistir dos chocolates...

-Não é isso. – James olhou novamente para os morangos e disse. – Eu não sei fazer tortas de morango...

* * *

-Alice e Frank desceram para almoçar, já que haviam terminado a seleção das músicas. Os dois haviam achado estranho que tão poucos grifinórios sétimo-anistas estivessem à mesa, na verdade além deles, só haviam visto Ester e Edward. Mas Frank se lembrou que muitos estavam trabalhando na cozinha e que por isso almoçariam por lá mesmo.

-Mas e a Mell? – Disse Alice. – Ela não pode ficar sem almoçar!

-Calma. – Falou Frank divertido – Olhe para trás.

-Ol�, amiga! – Alice cumprimentou Mell que apenas se sentou em frente ao casal. – O que houve?

-Estou exausta! - Mell disse se servindo dos bolinhos de queijo e do arroz. – Além de aturar o Peter, que não sabe fazer nada, ainda tive que aturar as gracinhas do Sirius.

-E a barraca? – Perguntou Frank.

-Ainda falta muita coisa a ser feita. Mas no fim acho que vai ficar legal.

-Tenho certeza que sim. – Alice falou tentando animar a amiga. – Se pudesse te ajudaria, mas só agora terminamos com as músicas, e o Remus pediu para vermos também a iluminação.

-Não tem problema! - Mell falou já mais bem-humorada. – Amanhã vocês arranjam um tempinho para ir à minha barraca que fica tudo certo.

* * *

Na cozinha, Remus e Judie terminavam de arrumar os sanduíches em caixas de papelão, enfileirados um a um e cobertos por um plástico. O aposento estava armadíssimo e tão limpo que jamais poderíamos imaginar o que acontecera ali. Remus e Judie também estavam limpos, como se não tivessem se lambuzado de maionese e tomate.

-Nós parecíamos crianças hoje... – Judie deixou escapar.

-Aprendi com os marotos que isso é bom, faz bem. – Remus disse se erguendo e olhando para Judie. Como ela ficava bonita de cabelos soltos, pensou.

-Não sei como conseguimos terminar tudo a tempo! - Judie disse pegando a caixa de pães e colocando encima do grande balcão. – Acho que trabalhamos bem juntos.

-Trabalhamos e nos divertimos. - Remus sentou-se junto à mesa sendo acompanhado de Judie.

-Nos divertimos muito mais do que trabalhamos.

-Você fala por você, que ficou rindo à toa da minha cara suja.

-Você tem de admitir que estava engraçado. – Judie falou provocante. – Deveria ter tirado uma foto para todo mundo ver...

-Você quer provocar a minha ira novamente? – Remus desafiou, rindo.

-Eu? – Judie falou aproximando-se. – Como se você pudesse fazer alguma coisa...

-Dúvida ainda? – Remus riu. – Não é porque não tem mais molho de tomate que eu não possa me vingar.

-Ah é? E o que você pretende fazer?

Eles estavam muito próximos, e então, Remus não resistiu e passou a mão pela cintura da garota enquanto encostava seus lábios nos dela. Ambos ficaram correspondendo ao beijo que parecia ter durado uma eternidade para acontecer.

-Viu? – Remus disse quando recuperou o fôlego.

-Acho que irei rir de você mais vezes! - Judie falou meio envergonhada para logo depois ser calada por um novo beijo.

* * *

Finalmente, lá pelo pôr-do-sol, Lily e James haviam terminado os doces. Sirius que ficou por ali o tempo todo "para o caso de uma nova discussão", deu um salto quando o último morango coberto de chocolate foi devidamente embrulhado.

-Até que em fim terminamos! – Sirius quase gritou.

Terminamos, uma vírgula! – Lily exclamou – Sirius você não fez nada, só ficou aí comendo e falando besteira.

-Nem adianta fazer essa cara, Almofadinhas. – James disse se espreguiçando. – Só quem trabalhou aqui fomos a Lily e eu.

Você quis dizer a Lily e os elfos, não é? – Sirius sorriu enquanto James fazia uma careta. – Nem a sua torta preferida você sabia fazer, ainda bem que os marotos são muito queridos pelos elfinhos. – Lily fazia um sinal de concordância, e então Sirius se dirigiu a ela. – E você é uma ingrata Lily, se não fosse por mim vocês ainda estaria esgoelando chocolates e torta de morango...

-Já chega Almofadinhas. – James falou antes que Lily começasse a discutir. – Já entendemos. Agora, será que podíamos ir aos jardins ver como ficaram as barracas?

-Chegando aos jardins, a barraca que mais chamava a atenção era a de Mell e Peter. Parecia que os dois tinham acabado de montá-la, já que Peter estava pendurando uma plaqueta dizendo que para jogar, eram necessárias no mínimo duas pessoas, e no máximo dez. Enquanto Mell estava totalmente deitada na grama.

-Vamos até lá. – Apontou Sirius sendo acompanhado por James e Lily.

James e Lily foram falar com Peter que explicava as regras do jogo para eles. Enquanto Sirius sentou-se sorrateiramente ao lado de Mell.

-Você está viva? – o garoto perguntou dando um susto na garota que ainda não o tinha visto.

-Se meu coração não parar agora com esse susto! – Ela respondeu.

-Já que está viva, ainda me deve uma. – Sirius sorriu quando a menina se sentou para encará-lo.

-Já te disse que não te devo nada! – Mell falou irritada. – Você gosta de me perturbar...

-Você é quem gosta de ser perturbada. – Sirius falou calmamente. – Já que me deve um favor é só perguntar o que eu quero. Prometo que não vou pedir nada demais...

-Você não desiste! – Ela falou derrotada. – O que você quer que eu faça?

-Deixe a gente jogar, eu, você, Lily e James. – Sirius falou sorridente. – Peter fica no comando.

-Se é para você me deixar em paz...

-Ei! Lily, Pontas ? – Sirius chamou – Vamos jogar?

Claro... – James ia falando, mas foi interrompido.

-Que não! – Lily fez valer seu cargo de monitora. – Só podemos jogar amanhã.

-Mas amanhã eu vou estar ocupado, Lily. – Sirius sorriu e James completou.-E alguém tem que testar o jogo não é mesmo?

-Sendo assim... – Lily se rendeu.

-Eu e Lily contra você e Mell – James falou com Sirius.

-Nada disso. - Discordou Lily. – Eu e Mell contra vocês dois.

-Não reclame quando perder, Lily – Disse Sirius.

E os quatro entraram no labirinto. O jogo acontecia da seguinte forma: cada um colocava uma espécie de mochila que ficava para frente e não nas costas como as normais. Nestas bolsas, haviam bolas cheias de água colorida. O time vermelho e azul teria de acertar um no outro as bolas, e os pontos eram computados magicamente. O time menos acertado e que acertasse seria o vencedor.

Lily foi a primeira a ser atingida. Sirius e ela se encontraram cara-a-cara, e o moreno não teve duvidas quando jogou a bolinha azul sobre a ruiva, que ficou ensopada. Querendo vingança, a ruiva correu par alcançar Sirius, mas não percebeu que do outro lado havia outro maroto. James acertou uma bola em cheio nela.

-Ah não! – A ruiva berrou. – _Você_ não!

James riu, e ao contrário de Sirius não fugiu, o que fez com que fosse atingido não só por uma bola vermelha, mas por duas. Mell escutou o grito da amiga e veio socorrê-la.

-Isso é injustiça! – James falou ensopado. – Duas contra um.

O Maroto começou a correr. As duas meninas decidiram se dispersar. Mell foi atrás de James e Lily de Sirius. O problema foi que cada uma encontrou o que a outra estava procurando. Mell levou duas boladas seguidas de Sirius que ainda parou para rir.

-Ei! Eu não sou palhaça não! – Falou Mell atingindo Sirius, que ainda estava seco.

Sirius ainda correu um pouco, e depois voltou para pegar Mell por trás, e a menina irritada, jogou todas as suas bolas de uma vez, errando várias. Essa atitude foi a mesma tomada por Lily, mas James foi mais gentil que Sirius, que riu e falou que a garota agora estaria ferrada. Quando Lily olhou desesperada para James por ter percebido que só ele tinha "munição" agora, ele só sorriu e disse:

-Não precisa ficar com medo, Lily – James disse com um sorriso. – Eu não sou covarde, pode ir lá pedir mais munição ao Rabicho.

-Obrigada – Ela disse acreditando, quando foi atingida por uma bola encima da cabeça.

-Eu vou te matar James... – Disse Lily que começou a correr em busca de munição.

Conclusão, depois do jogo estavam todos extremamente molhados e cansados e como Sirius previra , ele e James venceram.

-Eu preciso de um banho! – Falou Lily – Vamos logo!

-Você quer tomar outro banho, Lily? – James brincou.

-Eu quis dizer um banho de verdade! – Lily falou agora mais para Sirius e James. – Depois ainda temos um plano à bolar.

-Remus e Judie. – Disse Sirius para James que não tinha entendido a deixa.

* * *

Remus e Judie vinham para o salão comunal. Mas quando a mulher gorda lhes deu passagem, eles viram uma cena no mínimo incomum. Lily estava debruçada sobre uma mesa com uma pena na mão, e dois pergaminhos. Sirius e James estavam debruçados sobre a ruivinha lendo o que ela escrevia, e pelo que viam davam sugestões.

-Vamos ver o que eles estão aprontando. – Remus disse para Judie que também estava desconfiada.

O mais novo casal grifinório, escondeu-se atrás de uma das poltronas para escutar o que era dito pelo trio suspeito.

-Ainda acho que essa idéia das cartas não é boa. – Disse Lily.

-Não conseguimos pensar em mais nada... – James falou.

-E minhas idéias dão sempre certo. – Sirius inflou o peito. – Confiem em mim, quando o Remus receber uma carta da Judie e ela a dele, eles vão ver o quão lerdos são, e se entenderão.

Atrás da poltrona...

-Eu não acredito! – Disse Judie.

-Essa fala é minha mocinha... – Disse Remus. – Mas pode deixar que eu já sei o que fazer.

-O que? – Judie perguntou curiosa.

Você vai ver. – Remus falou enigmático. – Com sorte, eles levarão uma bronca da McGonagall. Mas não conte nada a Lily sobre a gente.

* * *

O dia seguinte amanheceu com um lindo sol brilhante. E desta vez, para o alivio de Lily que esperava junto a Judie os marotos descerem, todos acordaram cedo, incluindo James. Nem abriram os ovos que ganharam da família.

Cada um após o café se posicionou em sua barraca, sendo que Alice e Frank na radio.

Lily já ia arrastar James para a barraca mais uma vez quando ele fez um feitiço para que as comidas se servissem sozinhas, e exigissem pagamento. Também fez esse feitiço para a barraca de Remus e Judie, afinal eles tinham que aproveitar a festa para o plano dar certo.

O projeto de Remus estava sendo um sucesso! A barraca de Mell e Peter era uma das mais movimentadas, tinha uma fila enorme já pela manhã. Outra barraca com fila era a de Sirius e Ester. A barraca da salada mista, não oferecia frutas como quem olhasse a decoração poderia achar. Nela se fazia a brincadeira da salada mista. Você rodava uma roleta e dependendo da fruta você ganhava um presente de Ester ou Sirius. No caso de Pêra a pessoa apertava a mão de um dos dois, uva ganhava um abraço, maçã um beijo no rosto e Salada mista um selinho. Os doces de Lily e James também foram bem aceitos, muitos comeram chocolate, outros tantos preferiram a torta de morango, mas o preferido era morango coberto de chocolate. Os sanduíches de Judie e Remus também estavam vendendo bem, e a bebida mais desejada era suco de abóbora. Edward que tinha ficado responsável pelo o que eles chamaram de serviço coruja, também estava tendo muito trabalho. Várias pessoas queriam mandar recados e aproveitar a festa para arranjar um par.

As músicas eram um espetáculo à parte, e quando começou a tocar "Twist and Shout". Todos que podiam foram para o centro dançar. E foi nesta hora que James chamou Lily para dançar e ela surpreendentemente aceitou.

Entre rodopios, Lily e James puderam observar que outro casal dançava. Remus e Judie, e como James enfatizara, pareciam mais que amigos. Lily ainda falou que teria de pedir desculpas a Sirius porque ao que tudo parecia, o plano havia dado certo. E quando a música acabou Lily e James foram direto contar a Sirius o que tinham visto.

-Eu não disse que ia dar certo? – Disse Sirius enquanto apertava a mão de uma corvinal.

-Mas não era só esse o casal que dançava. – James falou intrigado com a fila de meninas na barraca de Sirius. – McGonagall e o Felix também pareciam mais que amigos.

-Tá brincando? – Sirius disse antes de dar um selinho numa Lufa- Lufa. – Agora pode até ser que ela alivie o número de detenções!

-Não acho que ela vá fazer isso! – afirmou Lily, e depois que ele deu um beijo no rosto de uma terceiranista grifinória, ela perguntou. – Como você consegue?

O que eu posso fazer se todas me querem? – Sirius falou cheio de si – Quer saber a minha teoria, Lily?

-Não Sirius, ela não quer. – James se precaveu tampando os ouvidos da ruivinha e a arrastando para outro lado.

Por que eu não posso ouvir? – Lily perguntou já começando a se irritar.

-Você não ia gostar. – James falou não querendo arranjar mais uma briga. – Acha mesmo que deu certo o plano?

-Pela cara da Judie eu tenho certeza! - Lily falou animada.

-Essa semana eu só quero saber de descansar – A ruivinha falou sonhadoramente. – Quem sabe estudar um pouquinho para os NIEM'S...

-Você está tão cansada assim? – James falou com um olhar meio culpado. – Se soubesse...

-O que você andou aprontando? – Lily perguntou já nervosa.

-Sabe, lembra que eu prometi troco quanto ao desfile? – James falou rápido. – Então, eu costumo cumprir o que eu prometo.

-O que você fez? – Lily estava tentando se controlar para não berrar.

-Eu te inscrevi no "Vale a pena ver de novo". – James disse olhando para o chão.

-VOCÊ O QUÊ? – Lily gritou – Eu não vou, James Potter!

Mas... É só... – James tentou falar.

-Já sei as regras. – Lily falou e antes de sair correndo. – Não dirija a palavra a mim senão você corre risco de vida!

* * *

Sirius, James e Peter estavam cada um em sua cama. Remus ainda estava tomando banho. Peter ia conversar com os amigos, mas estava tão exausto que acabou por dormir, enquanto James e Sirius encaravam o teto, pensativos.

-O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Remus ao sair do banheiro. – Levaram alguma bronca da McGonagall?

-O quê? – Perguntou Sirius. – Eu acho que nunca mais ela irá brincar conosco.

-Eu acho que ela e o Felix de criaturas mágicas estão namorando ou algo do tipo. – James falou sem encarar os amigos.

-Eu acho que isso é culpa minha... – Remus deixou escapar aguçando a curiosidade de Sirius.

-E você? Finalmente se acertou com a Judie? – Sirius indagou, já sabendo a resposta.

-Claro! – Remus respondeu.

-Me agradeça então. – Sirius falou cheio de si.

Não. – Remus balançou a cabeça. – Não foi seu plano que nos uniu. É, eu descobri o planinho de vocês e coloquei as cartas para McGonagall e Felix, achando que pelo menos um deles fosse dar uma bronca em vocês ao descobrirem a verdade.

-Não acredito que você fez isso! – James finalmente os encarou. – Ainda bem que o plano de Sirius deu certo para os nossos queridos professores.

-Quer dizer que vocês já tinham se acertado? – Sirius indagou. – Não acredito, um desperdício de minhas idéias brilhantes.

-Não achei legal vocês se meterem. – Remus disse sério. – Eu tinha dito que não queria.

-A gente só queria ajudar. – James falou simplesmente.

-Já sei James. – Sirius sorriu. – Se deu certo até com a McGonagall, pode dar certo com você e a Lily.

Não vai dar certo. – James falou cabisbaixo. – Brigamos. Eu contei a ela sobre o vale a pena ver de novo.

-Quê? Você a inscreveu? – Sirius indagou.

Foi. – Disse James desanimado, enquanto ouvia broncas de Sirius por ter contado, e de Remus por ter inscrito a monitora-chefe.

-Chega gente! – James falou rápido. – O que está feito, está feito.

Jura? – Remus perguntou irônico.

-Mas eu também fiquei triste hoje. – Sirius disse no fim. – Descobri que dez solteiras não foram na barraca hoje. Uma era a Lily, tudo bem. Duas gostam de alguém. Seis não quiseram enfrentar a fila e, bem, a última foi a Mell.

-A Mell, não ia lá te dar esse gostinho não é Almofadinhas? – Remus disse logo.

Mas eu descobri que ela prefere o Diggory a mim. – Sirius deu um sorriso – Até a namorada dele já admitiu que eu sou mais belo e charmoso que ele.

Realmente você deve tirar um dia de luto porque uma garota te acha menos bonito que o Amos. – Remus disse mais uma vez irônico.

-Se vocês me dão licença eu vou dormir. – James disse, apagando a luz.

-Mas eu fiquei bolado de verdade! – Sirius falou, mas ninguém tinha sobriedade (devido ao sono) suficiente para responder.

**Nota da autora :**_Eita Páscoa atrasada e como ela tinha sido anunciada, mas enfim, ela chegou. Espero que a Páscoa de vocês tenha sido boa. Na minha teve minha família por parte de pai, por parte de mãe e muito chocolate(ganhei o ovo do Kynder ovo e do Traquinas e ainda bombom)._

_Bom este capítulo demorou mas eu fiquei doente durante quase uma semana, depois troquei de pc e só graças a Usako não perdi o capítulo todo. Espero que gostem dele porque eu fiquei o dia inteiro escrevendo, não fiz mais nada, só um pouquinho de conversa no MSN.Me desculpem pela demora._

_Bom, Remus e Judie se acertaram finalmente. Me digam se ficou legal? Eu não gostei muito.E nem eu sei direito o que será o próximo capítulo. O que vocês preferem Jornal ou Vale a pena ver de novo primeiro?_

_Vocês me ajudam muito mandando sugestões e perguntas para o Hogwarts News! Muitíssimo obrigada!_

_Ah! E quem nunca brincou de guerra de bola cheia de água? _

_Vocês não sabem o quanto adoro o comentário de vocês! Se não respondi direito ou se esta nota ta uma droga é porque eu estou com a minha coluna doendo de passar o dia inteiro escrevendo este capítulo._

_**Muitos beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo!**_

**P.S. **_A Carol agradece a todos por pedirem a volta dela e acho eu que no próximo ela escreve a nota dela. Ela ta muito cansada e por isso não escreveu hoje. Pediu desculpas._


	13. Capítulo 12 Vale a pena ver de novo part...

**Silverghost- **_Aqui está o Vale a pena ver de novo. Ainda é só a primeira parte,mas acho que já deu para ver o que a Lily vai sofrer. Juro que tive pena dela...Ah! Tipo sem querer ser chata nem nada, mas e Doze anos?Você sabe que eu idolatro esta fic não é?Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Miss. Leandra Friendship Black - **_Na verdade eu achei que o capítulo passado foi um dos piores, mas fazer o quê?Você queria o jornal, mas eu tive meus motivos para por a primeira parte do Vale a pena. No próximo capítulo teremos Hogwarts News e eu prometo que não demoro.Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Rach-Black – **_Sabe de uma coisa? O seu problema com James piorado e a professora são muito iguais aos da minha irmã, inclusive o nome e a matéria respectivamente.E agora você quem sumiu do MSN, ontem eu fiquei maior tempão e você nem apareceu.O vale a pena não vai ser o último, mas um dos últimos. Pois é estou muito triste, porém a fic está por acabar.E no próximo capítulo teremos o jornal.Use sua intuição, você acerta bastante, seria uma das melhores na aula de adivinhação.Os morangos e os chocolates realmente fazem uma combinação perfeita. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Ana Bya Potter –**_ Fico maravilhada quando as pessoas dizem que gostaram da minha fic sou uma bobona mesmo. Olha está bem perto do beijo acontecer e que bom que você gostou da Judie e do Remus. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Kanako Sumeragi – **_Sua leve impressão estava certa. Mas olha o próximo capítulo vai vir rapidinho, palavra de Juliana! E falando em Lily e James, está realmente perto deles se acertarem. Aliás, infelizmente, a fic está acabando. E não mude de nome, apesar das várias Julianas, eu gosto do nomeD turismo deve ser muito interessante! Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Babi Evans –**_Ah! __Fico feliz que tenha gostado do Remus e da Judie. Eu tenho dificuldades em escrever sobre eles dois. E quanto à parte de o James não saber fazer a torta foi uma coisa que veio na minha cabeça.Também fiquei rindo quando escrevi.Muitos beijinhos e obrigada (por tudo)._

**Yasmine Lupin –**_E aqui você tem a primeira parte do Vale a pena ver de novo.Depois do jornal vem a segunda.Que bom que você gostou da parte do Remus! E eu prometo que daqui pra frente atualizarei bem rapidinho!Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Thati –**_Esse capítulo aqui você pôde palpitar!Aliás obrigada pelos palpites, espero ter atendido todos eles. E todos de agora em diante, já que pretendo ser bem rápida! Olha amei seu comentário,e fico feliz por você apoiar todos os casais!E além de estar torcendo para o seu vestibular, quero muito que você escreva na sua fic.Se não me encontrar no MSN, me mande noticias pelo e-mail, certo? Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Mellody –**_Sabia que esse nome é o da minha filha? Calma eu ainda não tenho filhos, mas quando tiver uma filha , ela se chamará Mellody. Por quê? Porque o nome é lindo e ainda é nome da filha da Ariel(pequena sereia).Fiquei toda feliz que tenha gostado da minha fic e prometo não demorar mais!E fique com a primeira parte do vale a pena ver de novo. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Tássia – **_Eu juro que fico toda boba quando alguém fala que gostou da minha fic! Olha eu demorei com estes capítulos, mas prometo ser rápida com os próximos!Só resta saber quem acredita nas minhas promessas...Muito obrigada e beijinhos._

**Thatinha Potter-**_ Que bom que você gostou e ainda vai continuar lendo! Fico realmente feliz! Agora quanto a história que você pediu, bem, eu e voldemort vivemos em mundos bem distantes. Não tenho coração para escrever estas histórias. Agora aqui vai uma sugestão, você tem idéias ótimas, por que não escreve uma fic? Eu adoraria lê-la. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Tathi – **_Que bom que ainda continua acompanhando a fic. Está tentando vestibular para quê? Saiba que estou torcendo para você ter bons resultados! E calma porque Lily e James estão bem perto de se acertarem.E estou toda feliz que ainda goste da fic! Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Gabizinha Black –**_Isso mesmo, você não pode dizer nada sobre demoras D Estou esperando novos capítulos! E seu movimento(SMJJ) foi aprovado viu e a Thati já aderiu. Olha depois dessa pressão não tem como não juntar esses dois. Eu prometo que não vou mais demorar! Juro até! E você já leu esse capítulo, espero que tenha aprovado. Muitos beijinhos eobrigada!_

**Arthur Cadarn/ Lemon – **_Sensacional?Tenho de discordar de você, mas não posso negar de que tenha ficado muito feliz com o seu elogio D E tudo bem que eu demorei, mas não tem risco vou escrever essa fic até o fim. Aliás, já disse que estamos próximos do fim?E prometo que vou ser rápida com os próximos capítulos!Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Cecelitxa E. Black- **_Fico realmente feliz que você tenha gostado da minha fic.Pois é eu tive que limpar Judie e Remus para a cena não ficar nojenta D Tudo bem eu sou muito boba!Lily e James logo ficarão juntos, pode deixar...E o Sirius é mil vezes melhor que o Amus, só a Mell para não enxergar isso!Sirius disse que sua pergunta será respondida na próxima edição do Hogwarts News.E pode deixar que passo pela sua fic! Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Carol Black – **_Eu não sou mentirosa, você que é uma menina muito boazinha e quer me deixar feliz! Lógico que lembro de você! Adorei te conhecer e receber seu Review.E a confusão continua, eu juro que não tenho culpa, mas os personagens tomam a frente e vivem aprontando. Fazer o quê?Ah! Teremos um Hogwarts News no próximo capítulo. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

Capítulo 12

**Vale a pena ver de novo - Primeira parte**

A professora McGonagall havia dividido a turma em duplas. Ela estava revisando com os alunos as principais transfigurações para os NIEM's. Enquanto os alunos tentavam completar a lista que ela determinara, a professora caminhava pela sala ajudando aqueles que tinham dificuldades. Na última carteira, James e Sirius conversavam.

Pontas, vamos faltar às outras aulas? – Sirius falou casualmente enquanto transformava um palito de madeira em uma cadeira luxuosa.

Por quê? – James perguntou sem tirar os olhos da carteira onde Lily e Mell estavam sentadas.

Como "por quê"? – Indignou-se Sirius. – Olha, nós realmente temos que terminar de distribuir os panfletos, além do que estou cansado dessas revisões. Nós não precisamos disso.

Isso é verdade. – James encarou o amigo. – Quantos dias faltam para a primeira etapa do Vale a pena ver de novo?

Dois dias. – Sirius respondeu transformando um rato numa xícara – E como o Peter não serve para nada e o Remus anda incapacitado devido a assuntos amorosos, sobrou para você e eu.

Mas eles ainda estão participando. – James falou transformando uma caixinha de papelão num enorme cobertor. – Eu conversei seriamente com a Judie e ela entendeu que o Aluado não pode sair assim do Vale a pena já que ele é um maroto e tal.

Se fosse ela não se preocupava. – Sirius disse desanimado. – O Aluado só pensa nela dia e noite. Aliás, você só pensa na Lily e o Rabicho no almoço. Eu sou o único ser pensante deste grupo.

Até parece Almofadinhas. – James riu. – Seus pensamentos também andam bem ocupados. Só ainda não sei exatamente com o quê... Agora já que você falou na Lily...

Pontas, espera mais um pouco. – Sirius disse rindo. – Ela ainda está muito nervosa. Depois eu juro que te ajudo com a fera. Talvez eu até converse com ela...

Posso saber exatamente sobre o que os senhores estão conversando? – McGonagall indagou aos dois chamando a atenção de toda a turma para o fundo da sala.

Não sabia que a senhora era tão curiosa professora. – Respondeu Sirius com um de seus sorrisos encantadores. – Estávamos falando sobre assuntos do coração. Eu estava falando para o James que o amor não vale a pena, veja só o que ele sofre com a Lily... Ou então olhe só para o Remus, virou outro desde que ficou nas mãos da Judie.

Mas eu estava contra-argumentando. – James proferiu também sorrindo. – Disse a ele que existem romances que dão certo como, por exemplo, o da senhora com o professor Felix. Um lindo casal, professora.

É – Disse Sirius pegando a mochila. Sabia que daqui a cinco segundos a aula acabaria –Tive que concordar com meu amigo, um lindo casal.

* * *

Ei, Judie! – Gritou Lily antes de alcançar a amiga que estava junto ao namorado. – Posso ficar com vocês? A Mell foi assistir à aula de aritimancia e bem, não queria ficar sozinha. 

Lógico que pode. – Falou Remus. – Não entendi o porque de você se afastar da Judie quando eu estou por perto.

Simples. – Lily respondeu rindo. – Não quero atrapalhar vocês.

Você não atrapalha Lily. – Judie disse rapidamente. – Agora já que está aqui podia me ajudar.

Ajudar?

O Remus não quer me contar o que vai acontecer nesta primeira etapa do Vale a pena ver de novo. – Judie falou enquanto Remus ria. – Diz que é confidencial. Você não acha que eu como namorada legítima de um maroto deveria saber?

Acho que ela está certa Remus. – Lily disse desanimada. – Judie, você sabia que o idiota me colocou neste concurso?

Já vou logo dizendo que não tenho nada a ver com isso. – Remus disse quando Judie lhe lançou um olhar.

O James te inscreveu no Vale a pena? – Judie tentou conter o riso. – Ele passou dos limites realmente, mas você fez parecido na história do desfile.

Nem venha defende-lo, Judie. – Lily fez uma careta. – Eu juro para vocês que nunca mais falo com esse idiota.

Ele está todo triste por causa disso. – Remus falou sinceramente. – Acho que vocês podiam conversar. Tenho certeza que o James não fez por mal, é só o lado maroto dele que foi maior nesta hora, afinal ele tinha prometido vingança.

Puro fingimento. – Lily falou energicamente. – Não quero mais falar sobre isso.

* * *

Pronto. – James falou cansado quando finalmente chegarem na sala comunal. Tinham faltado todas as aulas daquela quinta-feira e rodado o castelo inteiro para distribuir os panfletos. – Acho que já garantimos a presença de toda a população feminina de Hogwarts. 

Ainda não Pontas. – Sirius disse olhando para Mell – Falta uma.

Deixa que eu fale com a Mell. – James disse já irritado. – Você sempre acaba atormentando a menina.

Ok. Mas eu faço questão de entregar o panfleto. – Sirius disse enquanto caminhavam até o sofá onde Mell estava aparentemente lendo.

Olá Mell! – Disse James ganhando a atenção da amiga. – Não sei se você ficou sabendo do Vale a pena ver de novo...

Ah! A Lily me falou sobre isso. – Mell disse sorrindo. – Ela está revoltada com você, James.

Dessa parte eu sei. – James disse cabisbaixo. – Mas então, eu e o Sirius estamos verificando quem irá comparecer e então... Você vem?

Claro, não iria perder o espetáculo por nada. – Mell disse rindo.

Mas se você quiser pode participar. – Sirius disse lhe entregando um panfleto – Ao invés de assistir ao espetáculo, participar dele.

Isso nunca. – Disse Mell fechando a cara. – Muito obrigada pelo convite.

Aposto que se o Amos estivesse no concurso, você participaria. – Sirius falou todo irritado.

Olha aqui Sirius, você não sabe nada da minha vida! – Mell alterou-se.

Sei mais do que você pensa! Agora, só queria que você soubesse de uma coisa. O Amos é apenas uma fachada. Eu sou muito, mas muito melhor que ele. Se você quiser saber pergunte a qualquer garota por aí...

Será que vocês podem se acalmar? – James falou antes que Mell respondesse. – Sirius, ninguém duvida que você seja melhor que o Amos. E Mell, o desculpe, tenho certeza de que ele não quis falar nada disso. – James deixou Mell boquiaberta na sala e puxou Sirius ainda agitado. – Agora vamos, Sirius.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Mell, Lily, Judie, Remus, Alice e Frank estavam tomando café da manhã. Peter estava na cozinha, havia passado a pouco para avisar que não gostava dos bolinhos com recheio de morango e por isso iria pedir aos elfos uns com recheio de doce de leite. Sirius e James ainda não haviam descido e era sobre a ausência deles que Frank perguntou naquela manhã. 

Onde estão Sirius e James? – Frank indagou enquanto passava requeijão na torrada ainda quente. – Ontem eles faltaram quase todas as aulas...

Bom, eles tiveram muito trabalho. – Remus proferiu em defesa dos amigos. – Estão fazendo os preparativos para o Vale a pena ver de novo, e a primeira fase será amanhã.

Mesmo assim, não é motivo para faltar às aulas. – Disse Lily que ainda não havia comido nada só tomado leite com chocolate. – Se eu não estivesse evitando falar com um certo indivíduo já teria dado detenção. Mas nada te impede Remus, já que você também é monitor.

Lily, se você que é monitora-chefe não vai dar detenção, deixe meu namorado em paz. – Judie falou sorrindo. – Os superiores são os que têm que dar exemplo não acha Alice?

Claro. – Alice falou recebendo uma torrada com requeijão preparada pelo namorado. – Mas acontece que essas garotas estão muito estressadas. A Mell ontem só faltou ter um troço depois de uma discussão com o Sirius.

Bem, ele se meteu na minha vida pessoal. – Mell se defendeu divertida. – E temos de convir que alguém informá-lo de que ele não é o ser mais bonito da face da terra. Quer dizer bonito ele é, mas também é um tanto quanto convencido.

Missão impossível – Remus disse com tom de grande conhecedor do assunto. – Mas nas palavras dele, ele realmente ficou bolado por saber que você acha o Amos mais bonito que ele.

Ah! Coitadinho! – Disse Alice olhando para Mell. – Olha eu prefiro muito mais o Sirius que o Amos.

Acho melhor encerrarmos este assunto. – Disse Frank rapidamente.

* * *

Você não acha que matar todas as aulas dois dias seguidos é estar pedindo para levar uma detenção? – James falou para Sirius quando este disse que tinham que arrumar as tarefas e perguntas para o dia seguinte. 

É você tem razão. – Disse Sirius pegando alguns pergaminhos. – Vamos fazer isto durante as aulas.

Certo. – Disse James desanimado. – Mas você pensou sobre aquilo que eu te disse?

Pontas, eu não sei, mas você já pensou em pedir desculpas a ela? – Sirius falou como se aquilo fosse obviamente uma última opção. – Podia dar um presente também, sempre ajuda.

Que tipo de presente? – James perguntou meio confuso. – Olha, eu acho que seria gastar dinheiro à toa. Ela iria jogar no chão, quebrar, ou seja, descontar seu ódio no pobre presente.

Melhor descontar no presente do que em você, não é mesmo? – Sirius falou tentando animar o amigo enquanto sentavam-se na carteira onde teriam aula de feitiços. – Além disso, é só pensarmos em algo que ela tenha pena de jogar no chão. Podia ser um doce, você não disse que ela ama doces? Ou então um animalzinho?

Posso investigar isso com a Judie em todo caso. – Disse James mais animado antes da aula começar.

* * *

"**_Judie, é a Mell, o James pediu para você não mostrar este papel para a Lily, mas é que ele está querendo saber se ela está querendo alguma coisa..._**

_Como assim querendo alguma coisa?Alguma coisa como um presente?_

Ele está me dizendo que podia ser algo como um doce ou quem sabe um bichinho. Alguma coisa que ela não saia jogando encima da cabeça dele para variar.

_O James está ficando espertinho! (é o Remus) Isso nem parece idéia dele..._

_**Bom que você percebeu! Foi minha idéia (Sirius).**_

E aí Judie o que você acha? Ele está realmente desesperado! Coitado, sinceramente eu acho que o James e a Lily foram feitos um para o outro.

_Ninguém discorda de você, Mell!_

Bom, fale para o James que ela realmente ama doces. Qualquer novidade da Dedosdemel ela iria adorar, e com certeza pensaria duas vezes antes de desperdiçá-la tendo algum tipo de ataque. Mas se ele quiser, bem, ela tinha uma coruja que morreu ano passado. Acho que ela iria amar ganhar outra. Entre o doce e a coruja, eu prefiro a coruja.

_**Eu também acho que a coruja é melhor! Tá decidido vai ser uma coruja!"**_

* * *

Lily estava sentada na poltrona junto à lareira fazendo uma redação para a aula de adivinhação. James havia passado a tarde inteira pesquisando sobre qual coruja iria dar a Lily. Acabou decidindo que uma pequenina com as penas azuladas e os olhos cinzas era a melhor opção. 

Lily... – James falou bem baixo fazendo com que a ruiva o encarasse. – Olhe o que eu trouxe para você...

Eu disse que não queria falar com você... – Lily parou de falar ao ver a coruja que voou da mão dele para a dela. – A coruja é linda, mas...

Só aceite. – James falou sentando-se ao lado dela. – Não precisa falar comigo se não quiser, mas eu escolhi a coruja com tanto carinho e... Parece que ela gostou de você.

A coruja não tem culpa de nada. – Disse Lily enquanto brincava com seu presente.

Ah! E eu também queria te pedir desculpas... – James ia falando quando foi interrompido.

James! – Uma menina que James nem sabia o nome, gritava. Ela deveria ser do quinto ano pelo seus cálculos. – James, você tem alguma coisa para fazer?

Bem, eu estou conversando com a Lily. – James falou calmamente enquanto Lily olhava interessada para a cena à sua frente.

E depois? – A garota olhou significativamente para ele. – Vamos dar uma volta?

Olha, eu realmente não estou com cabeça... – James falou sem graça, não gostava de dar foras.

Tudo bem. – Disse a garota irritada. – Você pode me dispensar agora, mas eu vou ganhar esse concurso. Aí Marotinho você vai ter de ficar comigo!

Ei garota! – Disse Lily alterada. – Ninguém tem o direito de gritar com o James, está bem? – Lily parou ao ver que todos olharam para ela com um olhar interrogativo e continuou. – Além de mim quero dizer. Para mim ele faz coisas para que eu tenha motivo de gritar com ele. Agora ele foi todo gentil contigo e você fica gritando com ele? James tem todo o direito de sair com quem ele bem entende e você fique sabendo que nem que seja a única coisa que eu faça você não vai ganhar o Vale a pena ver de novo. Não vai mesmo!

Depois disso Lily saiu da sala deixando James de boca aberta, e a garota que depois foram descobrir que se chamava Susan Loodberg com um olhar desafiador. Todos os outros pareciam surpresos demais para comentarem o ocorrido.

* * *

O Sábado chegou e com ele a primeira etapa do vale a pena ver de novo. Nele como Sirius anunciou com a voz ampliada por magia, seriam selecionadas as dez melhores candidatas. A primeira prova foi uma redação, cada garota deveria escolher um dos Marotos e fazer uma espécie de declaração para ele. Passaram duas horas para que todas entregassem os seus pergaminhos. 

A segunda tarefa teria mais ação. Cada candidata vestiria um maiô e passaria por uma passarela onde cada maroto daria uma nota. No fim desta etapa Lily estava muito irritada e quando James se aproximou para entregar suas notas ela jogou um copo com suco de abóbora na cara dele. O que proporcionou um atraso no evento já que só recomeçaram quando James voltou do banho.

A terceira tarefa seria a dança. Cada participante teria de dançar com um Maroto e depois eles dariam notas a elas. Essa foi a mais agradável das tarefas para a maioria dos participantes e até Lily se divertiu dançando com Sirius. Mas ainda haveria a quarta tarefa.

Sirius anunciou em alto e bom som que a última tarefa seria a que mais valia pontos. Cada candidata passaria cinco minutos conversando com um maroto. As conversas contavam pontos, claro e assim como Peter havia lembrado eles se livrariam das muito burras e das chatas.

No final do dia eles tinham as dez candidatas. No próximo Hogwarts News eles as anunciariam. Tinham que valorizar o Jornal afinal de contas.

**Nota da autora:**_Eu sei que demorei! Mas como já disse algumas vezes nas respostas lá encima, juro que serei rápida com os próximos._

_O que vocês acharam desde capítulo? Os personagens estavam um tanto quanto barraqueiros, não?Mell e Sirius brigando, Lily se alterando. Mas a culpa não é minha, são eles que quiseram assim!_

_Agora só teremos mais quatro capítulos. Talvez tenha um quinto, mas este seria a parte.O próximo será o jornal e como eu vou atualizar rápido, quem ainda tiver perguntas ou sugestões para a última edição do Hogwarts News sejam rápidos que dará tempo. Aliás muito obrigada a todos que colaboraram._

_Eu ainda tenho que dizer para todos que assim quiserem me adicionar no MSN, meu e-mail é hotmail (juliymon). Porque a fic está para acabar e eu não quero perder o contato com vocês.Tudo bem eu sou boba assim mesmo, mas to toda triste porque estamos perto do fim._

_O que mais posso dizer? Ah! Essa é só a primeira parte do Vale a Pena ver de novo. Após o jornal teremos a segunda parte.Espero que fique melhor que a primeira._

_Eu odeio quando falta Luz. Ontem faltou luz e este é o segundo dia na semana que falta luz. Bem, mais um motivo para o meu atraso. Eu queria ter uma varinha para fazer o Lumus. Aliás, eu queria saber se a Luz que sai da varinha é do tipo de uma lanterna ou ilumina o cômodo todo..._

_Vou aproveitar para fazer propaganda de uma fic. O nome é "Amigas para sempre?" e é da Gabizinha Black! Gostei muito, uma pena que ela demore para atualizar, sabe?_

_Amo muito todos vocês que lêem minha fic! Juro que amo! E por favor não deixem de comentar, isso me deixa imensamente feliz!Obrigada a todos._

Muitos beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo 

_**Juliana Montez(olha eu até assinei hoje)**_

_**P.S. **Desculpem pelos erros, o ff está me deixando louca. E como minha irmã não me deixa ficar dez minutos no pc, tenho de ser rápida. Nem entrei no MSN, nem li fics, nem fiquei na net hoje. Quero dizer nem hoje, nem ontem devido a falta de luz.Quem sabe mais tarde eu consiga entrar?Tachauzinho..._

**Nota da irmã da autora: **_Ahn... A Ju disse que vocês pediram para eu escrever, né?_

_Bem, primeiro gostaria de pedir que vocês se aliassem ao SMJJ (Sirius e Mel Juntos Já) e comentassem, nem que seja rapidinho, sobre o que acharam sobre a mini brga dos dois. Se eu tiver que escutar essa parte mais uma vez para no final dizer, como das outars vezes, que ta ótimo eu vou ficar maluca._

_Ah sim! Alguém mais além de mim quer ler a redação da Lily? A Ju disse que talvez faça um capítulo a mais com curiosidades, entre elas a redação dela._

_A Juliana demorou porque ficou doente. Ela ficou doente porque eu fiquei doente primeiro e passei a gripe para ela. Então eu acho que também devo me desculpar pela demora... mas, também ela que me passou a gripe também..._

_A esqueçam!_

_Vou parar de enrolar, porque o assunto já acabou._

_Beijinhos._


	14. Capítulo 13 Hogwarts News

**Babi Evans-**_ Adorei mesmo "Utopias Marotas". Espero que atualize logo!É já vi que todo mundo fará parte do SMJJ (rs). E como essa fic é hiper democrática...Fiquei feliz que tenha conseguido o estágio! Muito feliz mesmo!Yupiiii!Parabéns! Muitos beijinhos e obrigada (por tudo)._

**Milla Evans –**_Espero que sua mente esteja bem aberta para ler a coluna do Sirius, acho que o pobre vai precisar de seus serviços de psicanálise (rs).Tipo acho que se a oferecida ganhar a Lily não só afoga ela no lago como arranja outra maneira de mata-la pela segunda vez.Oh! Coitadinha ela não nenhuma assassina...Eu imagino que Sirius e James tenham aprontado muito com a McGonagall, mas muito mesmo, ela é a típica professora com qual eu os imagino atuando como Marotos.Amei a idéia do doce, com certeza vou usá-la.E já encerramos nossa discussão, você é boazinha e minha amiga (que por sinal eu adoro e escreve bem) e eu escrevo muito mal e sou uma bobona.Muitos beijinhos e obrigada!_

**Miss. Leandra Friendship Black – **_Fico feliz que tenha gostado. E aqui temos o Hogwarts News (bem rapidinho, não?). Olha sua pergunta me fez com que eu fizesse uma pequena pesquisa sobre os times de Quadribol. E não sabe que eu adorei saber mais sobre os times?O do Sirius, Montrose Magpeis,é o time mais bem sucedido da liga inglesa e irlandesa e nesse time havia um jogador que pediu por um pomo mais rápido porque aquele estava fácil demais, achei a cara do Sirius! Como simpatizei com o Holyhead Harpies que só tinha jogadores do sexo feminino (no fim de um jogo o capitão do outro time, que havia perdido, desmonta da vassoura e pede a capitã do Harpies em casamento. Ela acabou por espantar o cara.),coloquei este para o James. Ainda acabei escolhendo time para o Dumbledore e como gosto do Chudley Cannons fiz o Remus torcer por ele. Tudo isso eu achei lá no site do Edwigeshomepage já que não tenho "Quadribol através dos séculos". Espero que goste. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Lisa Black –**_Se tenho planos? Bom primeiramente queria fazer uma em primeira pessoa, mas acho muito difícil de escrever.Agora a Thais me deu idéias para uma continuação e tenho quase certeza que vou fazer. Tipo por isso estou mais alegre, apesar de o fim estar chegando.Agora quanto ao Vale a pena ver de novo teremos a segunda faze no próximo capítulo, espero que goste. E eu amo o gato de botas do Sherek 2!E acho que vou sim fazer esse capítulo especial...Eu estou sofrendo com o fim da fic, então é uma maneira de prolonga-la.E sim SMJJ está com tudo...Acho que o Sirius não terá escapatória. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada!_

**Manuxa –**_E mais uma para o SMJJ!Sirius e Mell se merecem? Alguém merece Sirius Black? E alguém não quer merece-lo?Acho que o Sirius terá sim que enfrentar alguns sentimentos mais profundos.Acho que vou fazer um capítulo especial mesmo e se fizer, a redação da Lily estará lá. Fico muitíssimo feliz que tenha gostado da fic!Muito mesmo!Muitos beijinhos e obrigada!_

**Cecelitxa E. Black –**_Já comecei a ler a sua fic. Aliás, você escreve muito bem. Faço o seguinte ainda estou no inicio quando terminar (são quinze capítulos, certo?)eu deixo lá meus comentários e elogios.E vamos todos cantar...SMJJ...Sabiam que esse código é de dúbio sentido? Sirius e Mell Juntos Já ou Sirius e Mell Juntos Jamais(rs).Acho que o Sirius vai mesmo ter de conhecer os sentimentos, eu até achei ele mais sentimentalista nas respostas desse jornal.Redação da Lily, certo, seu pedido foi anotado(rs). Todo mundo adere a tudo que a Carol fala, nunca vi.Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado e suco de abóbora deve ser irresistível de se jogar nos outras, imagina aquela coisa toda cor de abóbora?(rs).Atualizei bem rápido, não? Muitos beijinhos e obrigada!_

**Marmaduke Scarlat – **_Com certeza propaganda é alma do negócio. Amei a sua fic e não sei se alguém lê isso aqui, mas, **ei se você estiver lendo e escrever T/L me fale que eu amo ler T/L's(rs).** A Lily estava meio que barraqueira demais, como assim só ela pode gritar? Ninguém pode gritar com o James, ele é tão lindo. Mas tudo bem a gente perdoa ela, não é?E as candidatas do Vale a pena ver de novo que poderão ir para a segunda faze está na coluna da Ester.Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Ana Bia Potter- **_Que bom que me perdoa! Eu atualizei mais rápido agora, não foi?E não estamos gripadas, quer dizer a Carol tava meio gripada, mas não nada do tipo ficar cinco dias de cama e com febre. E se o frio ajudar não pretendo ficar mais doente durante o ano (como se alguém pretendesse... rs).Que bom que gostou da coruja, o James se empenhou tanto para escolher o presente. Eu juro que tenho pena dele, mas a Lily vai ser boazinha com ele logo.Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Lu Black –**_Eu estou hiper feliz por você ter gostado. Muito mesmo. E agora está no meu MSN poderemos conversar. Já percebeu que eu gosto de falar?Ai o Sirius ficou meio irritado com sua pergunta(rs). Mas ele respondeu, afinal ele é um belo ele se acha sim, mas não é babaca. A Carol também fica revoltada com as respostas dele, tem que ver, mas eu tento ver por uma outra perspectiva e entendo a cabecinha dele. Ou quase entendo. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Thati- **_Amei seu comentário e entendo que tenha muito o que estudar(já passei por isso e foi há bem pouco tempo).Agora nada de ameaças de não prosseguir com a sua fic, eu juro que estou amando. Acho que vou fazer uma continuação com uma idéia que a Thais me deu. Também quero fazer uma em primeira pessoa, mas já te falei sobre a minha dificuldade, não?Fico muito melhor quando você palpita e aprova meus capítulos. Por isso que não deixarei de te dar nenhum capítulo para palpitar e você já leu o jornal. Mas não o poema, que com certeza você já leu sem o jornal. Mas jornal + poema, você não leu(rs). Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Ok . Agora sim betada! Obrigada Babi! Mil beijinhos.**

**Hogwarts News**

_**(Terceira edição)**_

"**_Amar_**

_**Que pode uma criatura senão,  
entre criaturas, amar?  
Amar e esquecer,  
amar e malamar,  
amar, desamar, amar?  
Sempre, e até de olhos vidrados, amar?**_

_**Que pode, pergunto, o ser amoroso,  
sozinho, em rotação universal, senão  
rodar também, e amar?  
Amar o que o mar traz à praia,  
e o que ele sepulta, e o que, na brisa marinha,  
é sal, ou precisão de amor, ou simples ânsia?**_

_**Amar solenemente as palmas do deserto,  
o que é entrega ou adoração expectante,  
e amar o inóspito, o áspero,  
um vaso sem flor, um chão de ferro,  
e o peito inerte, e a rua vista em sonho, e uma ave de rapina.**_

_**Este o nosso destino: amor sem conta,  
distribuído pelas coisas pérfidas ou nulas,  
doação ilimitada a uma completa ingratidão,  
e na concha vazia do amor a procura medrosa,  
paciente, de mais e mais amor.**_

_**Amar a nossa falta mesma de amor, e na secura nossa  
amar a água implícita, e o beijo tácito, e a sede infinita "**_

**Lutando por uma boa causa**

_**(Escrito por Lily Evans)**_

Acho que a solução para todos os problemas da humanidade está na capacidade de amar.Por isso o tema de nossa terceira e última edição será o amor. 

Muitos acham que o amor é somente algo que existe entre um casal. Mas esse é só o tipo mais famoso de amor. A salvação para humanidade está no amor pelo próximo, pelo mundo e pela vida.

_O que é amor ao próximo, senão o respeito, a compaixão e o companheirismo? Se todos nós, homens, seguíssemos nossa natureza e simplesmente amássemos, nossos problemas findariam._

_Mas neste mundo capitalista e egoísta, só pensam no amor da paixão. E apesar de ser amor, este é tão forte que tem poder destrutivo. Guerras já foram provocadas porque as pessoas só pensavam neste tipo específico de amor._

_Este amor que eu poderia chamar de carnal já fez milhares de seres sofrerem e mesmo assim é o preferido de todos. Há algo de errado, não acham? Não que este amor faça mal para todos, mas quantas brigas e desentendimentos não acontecem por culpa desse amor egoísta?_

_Quero convidar todos vocês para uma vida cheia de amor ao próximo. Mas peço que usem a razão quando o amor for carnal. Utilizem o amor para o entendimento, por uma humanidade melhor, amem por uma boa causa!_

**E qual seria a má causa?**

**_(Escrito por James Potter)_**

Todo tipo de amor é por uma boa causa. Concordo que o amor ao próximo é necessário, mas o Carnal é essencial.

_Mulheres são um tanto quanto complicadas, mas mesmo assim vale a pena esquecer a razão e amar. Quer coisa mais sadia e normal do que sofrer por amor?_

_Claro que devemos evitar brigas, discussões e até guerras. Amar é saber brigar por amor sem romper as barreiras físicas da agressão. E depois tem aquela velha sabedoria "Quando um não quer dois não brigam"._

_O que seria do amor sem suas picuinhas, as ceninhas de ciúme ou aquelas brigas arrebatadoras? O melhor é que o publico (nós), se diverte com isso e ainda tem que, no fim um grande beijo resolve quase todos os poréns!_

_Tenho uma teoria: quem não ama está perdendo uma grande (talvez a maior) aventura que a vida nos proporciona. Convido vocês a amar, amar por amar, amar por amor, amar por qualquer causa. _

**Por de trás das máscaras**

**_(Escrito por Judie Haymore)_**

_Hoje estaremos entrevistando o nosso Diretor_, _Albus Dumbledore._

_Judie - Professor, você sempre quis chegar a direção de Hogwarts?_

_Dumbledore - Nunca ambicionei o cargo até ser convidado a assumí-lo. Eu só sabia que queria preencher essas cabecinhas ocas e por isso aceitei ser professor e depois diretor. Hogwarts é um lugar cheio de surpresas, cada dia uma aventura diferente. Acho emocionante viver aqui, não acha?_

_J-Claro, professor. E pelo visto você gosta bastante do que faz, estou certa?_

_D - Correto. A arte de educar é fantástica. Acho que aprendo mais com meus alunos do que em mil anos de estudos. Saiba que nada substitui um bom chá e uma tarde de conversas._

_J-E sua família? O senhor tem tempo para ela?_

_D - Minha família. Bem, tenho visto meu irmão sempre. Agora, quando novo, tive de fazer algumas escolhas, e não achava que pôr minha família em perigo era a melhor opção. Por isso acho que no momento minha família se resume a Hogwarts, e temos de convir que ela é bem grande, não?_

_J-Enorme. Agora a pergunta que todos se fazem, o senhor realmente pertenceu a Grifinória quando estudou aqui?_

_D - Há perguntas que merecem respostas, outras não. Creio que revelar aqui qual foi a minha casa não seja uma boa idéia, pode haver interpretações erradas e desafeições preconceituosas. E quando falo no passado, é porque agora eu não pertenço a uma casa, e sim a todas elas, senhorita. E para falar a verdade faz tanto tempo desde minha época de estudante que mal lembro à qual casa pertenci._

_J - Entendo. O senhor comparece sempre que pode às partidas de quadribol. E fora de Hogwarts qual é o seu time?_

_D-Pride of Podree. Tradição de família, este era o time de meus pais. Um belo time não acha? Sempre gostei da cor roxa._

_J-E que características serviriam para sintetizar sua personalidade?_

_D - Creio que bom humor, dedicação e lealdade aos meus ideais._

_J - Para encerrarmos, o tema desta edição é o amor, o que senhor pode nos dizer sobre isso?_

_D - Amem. Amem com a sabedoria dos apaixonados. Há muito para saber no amor._

**Tudo o que você deseja saber**

**_(Escrito por Ester Bott)_**

_Hoje posso dizer que tenho o orgulho de apresentar as concorrentes que passaram para a segunda etapa do Vale a pena ver de novo – projeto grifinório que proporcionará a grande vencedora vinte quatro horas com o Maroto de sua escolha. As dez escolhidas foram: Ana Snuk, Ester Bott, Jane Auaten, Kate Firedoll, Leda Jackson, Lily Evans, Lya Yang, Marie Piper, Pat Lary, Sunsan Loodberg. Devo acrescentar que estou emocionada por fazer parte da lista!_

_Agora vamos falar dos casais, parece que o cupido anda solto em Hogwarts. Remus Lupin e Judie Haymore assumiram namoro desde a festa da Páscoa. Alice Katlon e Frank Longbottom finalmente revelaram seu romance depois de um passeio a Hogsmeade. Ainda não foi dessa vez que James Potter conquistou Lily Evans, mas é um mistério o porque da monitora-chefe estar participando do vale a pena ver de novo. Será que finalmente ela começou a ceder aos encantos do Maroto?_

_Vou sentir saudades não só de Hogwarts, mas também desta coluna. Adorei receber todas as corujas que vocês, meus leitores, mandaram. Até outra hora, quem sabe não consiga um emprego no Profeta Diário?_

**Esportes **

**_(Escrito por Remus Lupin)_**

_E a Grande final já tem data! Sonserina e Grifinória se enfrentam na próxima sexta para decidirem, afinal, quem ficará com a a todos para testemunharem um jogo emocionante._

_Aproveitem bem os próximos dois domingos, já que estes serão os últimos em que o projeto "Domingo Feliz" estará disponível. Vocês podem praticar esportes trouxas e bruxos, aproveitarem o sol da primavera no lago artificial e ainda dançar._

_Não se esqueçam de votar nos jogadores. Lembro que no dia da festa a formatura terá também uma premiação para os melhores jogadores de quadribol. _

_Foi uma honra poder estar levando a vocês a noticia sobre os esportes nesses últimos meses. Sentirei saudades e agradeço as corujas._

**Personalidades de Hogwarts**

**_(Escrita pelos Marotos – Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew)_**

_**Nome: Lily Evans.**_

_**Idade:17 anos.**_

_**Mora: Com os pais e irmã no sul de Bristol.**_

_**Sonho: Um mundo com paz para poder viver perto dos que amo. Também quero me formar em Jornalismo e quem sabe me tornar uma editora-chefe de algum grande Jornal.**_

_**Comida preferida: Pizza, principalmente as doces – comida tipicamente trouxa. Aliás sou amante de qualquer doce, sem restrição.**_

_**Lema: Nunca esquecer amigos e ideais.**_

_**Virtudes: Tenho mesmo que dizer? Bem, acho que sou uma boa amiga de uma maneira geral, bem geral mesmo.**_

_**Defeito: Não é porque não consigo ver minhas virtudes que vejo meus defeitos. Bom, talvez eu me altere com facilidade.**_

**_Depoimetos:_**

_Judie Haymore: A Lily é sim uma grande amiga, talvez essa realmente seja uma das maiores virtudes dela. Mas ao contrário do que pensa, ela tem muitas qualidades. Quem mais me apoiaria de forma tão leal, mesmo quando estou errada? Quem mais me divertiria fazendo os dramas mais exagerados que já vi? Lily, você é minha melhor amiga, nada vai nos separar. Nada mesmo, eu não permito que isso aconteça!_

_James Potter: Lily Evans, esse nome já diz muito, não? Monitora chefe, esquentadinha que está sempre a nos dar detenção. Mas também uma menina por vezes bem humorada, com suas infantilidades e seu companheirismo. Acho que principalmente este ano, pude contar com a sua cumplicidade, e por vários momentos convivemos em harmonia. Não nego que me divirto com nossas brigas e implicâncias, mas também não é novidade para ninguém que eu realmente goste dessa ruivinha. O que mais posso dizer? Lily é linda, muito linda mesmo, assim como a flor que deu origem ao seu nome._

_Sirius Black:Que a Lily é a monitora-chefe mais esquentada que Hogwarts já viu, todos já sabem. Aliás, se fosse eu a entrevistar Dumbledore e não a Judie, teria perguntado como ele pôde colocar Lily Evans num cargo de chefia. É poder demais nas mãos de uma pessoa pra lá de nervosa e descontrolada. Mas eu a perdôo por todas as detenções e punições que já me deu. Não consigo ficar chateado com ela, acho que foi assim que descobri que a tenho como amiga. E nada melhor do que ser amigo da futura esposa de seu melhor amigo. Fica logo tudo em família e eu ainda posso ser o padrinho._

_Remus Lupin: A Lily sempre foi uma grande amiga e companheira de monitoria. Trabalhar com ela é muito fácil, ser chefiado é melhor ainda. Além de ser prestativa, determinada e inteligente, ainda é divertida e uma ótima amiga. Sem esquecer o fato de ser a melhor amiga da minha namorada, quer elogio melhor?_

_Mell Fetlon: Pode-se contar sempre com ela. Amiga para todo tipo de problema e felicidade. Uma das pessoas mais inteligentes que já conheci._

_Alice Katlon: A Lily sabe se impor, e essa é só uma das qualidades dela. Minha amiga, claro._

_**Nome: Severo Snape.**_

_**Idade: 18 anos.**_

_**Mora:No centro de Londres, sozinho.**_

_**Sonho: Reconhecimento, fama e poder.**_

_**Comida preferida: Sopa de ervilha.**_

_**Lema: Paciência, persistência e conhecimento são os três pilares para o sucesso.**_

_**Virtudes: Inteligência.**_

_**Defeitos: Cinismo.**_

**_Depoimentos:_**

_Sirius Black: Grande Seboso! Nem imaginava que estaria por aqui, não é mesmo? Mas sabe como é, nossas brincadeiras te tornaram famoso por aqui. Então o que posso falar de meu inimigo preferido? Ah! Ele não lava os cabelos, mas sabe fazer a poção do amor como ninguém. É ranhoso, eu sei exatamente dos seus métodos para conquistar as garotinhas, aliás, péssimo gosto. Ah! Sim ele é um idiota. Malfeito feito._

James Potter: Surpresa!Tudo bem, não precisa se estressar Seboso, tudo que colocamos aqui é a verdade, nada mais que a verdade. Meu inimigo número um tem um enorme problema com o seu nariz, fora isso ele tenta levar uma vida normal. Se você quiser te dou umas dicas sobre higiene pessoal, safado mal acabado. Malfeito feito. 

Peter Pettigrew: _Ei Ranhoso! Pensou que ia ser livre de nós? Pois bem, estamos aqui mais um vez. E agora que todos já sabem da sua oleosidade anormal, que tal cuidar disso? Malfeito feito._

_Remus Lupin: Pois é, espero que esteja melhor do que da última vez que o vi. E apesar de tudo, só falamos a verdade, e foi você quem nos contou. Quando puder procurar um banheiro e acho ainda que o seu principal problema está no seu nariz anormalmente grande. Meus cumprimentos e malfeito feito!_

**Almofadinhas tira as suas dúvidas**

**_(Escrito por Sirius Black)_**

_Sirius, você é muito maravilhoso, sim. Mas você ainda não percebeu que seu ego está aumentado espantosamente de tamanho? Se controle, viu? Beijos... – Mia Moony._

**Respondendo: **Meu ego está aumentando espantosamente? Não concordo. Acho que a parte de eu ser maravilhoso está correta. Agora é impossível com toda minha inteligência não ver que eu realmente sou perfeito. E eu acho que autocontrole não está com nada, temos é que deixar nossas emoções aflorarem. Seu apelido me lembra um amigo meu, que, aliás, já tem dona. Bem, mas eu continuo aqui sem dona, se você quiser aprender mais sobre como não ter autocontrole é só me procurar e ver que eu realmente sou maravilhoso.

_Olha eu quero saber o que uma garota tem que fazer para você deixar de ser galinha? E o que você faria ao levar o primeiro fora? Bom, sabemos o que o James fez agora quero sabe o que você faria... – Rach Davis._

**Respondendo: **Deixa eu ver se entendi bem... Primeiro me chama de galinha e depois cogita a possibilidade de eu levar um fora? Bem, vou responder essa pergunta devido ao meu profissionalismo (Lily diz que todas têm de ser respondidas). Eu não sou galinha, só que sou generoso com mulheres. Além disso, não compactuo com foras, acho que não me lembro de já ter dito não a alguém, e é como dizem, trate as pessoas como gostaria de ser tratado. Acho que se eu levasse um fora, o que realmente está bem longe de acontecer, deixaria para lá, afinal, quem não quer Sirius Black não tem inteligência suficiente para me merecer. Não tenho a paciência do James...

_O que você pensa sobre o caso de amor não resolvido de James Potter e Lily Evans? Acha que tem futuro? O que você faria se estivesse no lugar do James? –Thati_

**Respondendo: **Coisas que melhores amigos precisam fazer. Da última vez que falei desses dois isso gerou um pequeno ataque da Lily. Mas meu profissionalismo e generosidade não me permitem que eu deixe essa pergunta sem resposta. Primeiro, eu no lugar do James? Eu só digo uma coisa, mais uma vez, não tenho a paciência do meu melhor amigo. Ou agarrava a Lily de uma vez ou a deixava para lá com seus ataques. Se esses dois têm futuro? Lógico que têm! E esse não é só um objetivo de James. Todo ser que já ouviu as incansáveis brigas destes dois, e se divertiu com elas, se empenha em vê-los juntos. Eu mesmo venho ajudando meu amigo com as minhas idéias fantásticas. E acho que por incrível que pareça está muito perto do amor desses dois ser aproveitado da melhor forma (uma forma mais saudável), se é que você me entende.

_Bem, eu certamente iria perguntar para você o porque de você ser tão lindo, mas não preciso responder, eu sei que você é... XD. Tenho uma pergunta melhor... Bem, o que você faria se um dia acordasse e descobrisse que trocou de corpo com o Seboso? (Não me mate por favor... só estou curiosa para saber o que vai responder... E eu sou Grifinória, sexto ano, e não uma louca Sonserina apaixonada pelo nariz de Gancho... Hehehehe). – Lisa Black_

**Respondendo: **Trocar de corpo com o Seboso? Certamente meia hora depois o Remus me acordaria com seus berros e eu descobriria que estou no pior pesadelo de minha vida, não é? Agora se isso passasse de um sonho acho que a primeira coisa que faria era lavar meus cabelos. Depois iria para a enfermaria, caso não houvesse cura para essa doença (ser o ranhoso é uma doença, não aceito objeções) cometeria o suicídio. Por isso torça para que eu nunca deixe o meu lindo e perfeito corpinho, Lisa. Não vou te matar, não depois de saber que você me acha lindo, odeia o seboso, é grifinória e ainda usa meu sobrenome nas horas vagas. Tenho outros planos para você, consegue imaginar quais?

_Ok... Você está me dizendo que é apenas muito bondoso por usar as raparigas? Não acha que devia crescer Sirius? Já agora nunca diga que os Chudley Cannons são uma má equipa! Você é de que equipa de quadribol? E você devia saber, pelo numero de encontros que nós já tivemos a minha casa e o meu ano, mas cá vai: Grifinória, 7º ano...Se você se lembrar nós nos encontramos num corredor um dia destes pisca o olho e sorri - Miss Leandra Friendship Black_

**Respondendo: **Primeiro quero falar de assuntos importantes. Meu time é claro o melhor de todos e mais perfeito, Montrose Magpeis. E nem adianta vir com o mesmo discurso do Remus sobre o Chudley Cannons, esse time já era. O James com o Holyhead Harpies, eu até respeito um pouco, mas o Chudley, francamente. Agora que essa questão já está esclarecida, vamos aos pormenores. Quem inventou esse termo "usar"? Eu nunca usei e nem vou usar mulher nenhuma. Eu realmente respeito as pessoas do sexo feminino e as trato como seres humanos e não como objetos. Por exemplo, eu nunca beijaria minha vassoura. Eu uso minha vassoura, e beijo as mulheres, ficou claro? Crescer, não acho que realmente precise crescer. As pessoas que precisam amadurecer, só o fazem porque possuem algumas imperfeições, e eu sou perfeito, oras. E agora voltando a assuntos de alta importância, lógico que me lembro de você, Leandra, adoro grifinórias. Posso considerar que nosso encontro está marcado?

_Sirius, você nunca pensou no que acontecerá aos marotos se James e Lily ficarem juntos? James vai gastar todo seu tempo precioso com a monitora-chefe e provavelmente vai te esquecer! – Kanako Sumeragi_

**Respondendo: **Perceba uma coisa, nada mudará. O James passa metade do dia pensando na Lily e a outra brigando com ela. Quando estes dois finalmente se acertarem vão passar o dia todo aproveitando o que há de melhor na vida (estou falando de beijos). Tenho que pensar no que é mais saudável para meu amigo e por isso o ajudo nesta tarefa árdua que é conquistar esta ruivinha. Agora você está falando dos Marotos, um grupo que não se abala. Por exemplo, o Remus está namorando a Judie, ele continua tendo tempo para nós (mesmo que às vezes estragando nossos planos). Os Marotos são eternos, não serão meras mulheres que nos separarão.

_Se você realmente AMASSE a Lily (não me venham dizer que você nunca irá amar alguém, mas pelo menos use sua imaginação superfértil e perfeita para imaginar o caso...), o que você faria? Disputaria com James pelo amor dela, deixaria James "tentar" ficar com ela, ou tirariam a sorte no palitinho? (bem, se não for pedir muito, peça para o James responder também, sobre o ponto de vista dele...) Ah, quem sou eu? Você deve ter gravado o meu nome não? Sou a Grifinória do sexto ano que te perguntou sobre a troca de corpos com o Ranhoso... hehehehehe) – Lisa Black_

**Respondendo: **Minha resposta e do James é a mesma. Não faríamos nem uma coisa nem outra, simplesmente veríamos quem a garota (no caso a Lily) escolheria. Veja bem, mas isso só se os dois tivessem apaixonados. Voltando a realidade, meu amigo é total e completamente apaixonado pela Lily e eu nunca faria nada para atrapalhar, nem que ela me implorasse. Lisa, você gosta de perguntas um tanto quanto cruéis, mas adoro receber seus elogios. Minhas intenções com você continuam sendo as mesmas.

_Você já se apaixonou por alguém? Se não, o que faria se isso acontecesse? Não aceito "nunca vou me apaixonar" como resposta. – Marismylle_

**Respondendo: **Mulheres gostam de falar de paixão, não entendo isso. Eu não sou o monstro que andam cantando por aí, eu tenho sentimentos. Acho que me apaixonei por cada garota com quem sai, ou quase todas, mas isso dura muito pouco. Não sei exatamente se um dia vou ficar com os pensamentos só em uma garota, afinal a paixão, o amor, é para os que gostam de sofrer. Se bem que é um risco que se corre. E eu amo correr riscos. Meus pensamentos vem sendo meio que constantes... Mari, você me deixou meio confuso. Mas a questão era o que eu faria se me apaixonasse... Bem, acho que conquistaria a garota. Afinal você não tem dúvidas sobre meu conhecimento na área das conquistas, não é?

_E eu queria saber se apesar da sua família ser o que é, você gosta do seu sobrenome? Pq eu simplesmente amo Black. Eu gostaria de saber o que você já fez pra tentar unir a Lily e o Tiago? – Paula Granger Black_

**Respondendo: **Tudo em mim é perfeito, Paula (é assim que prefere ser chamada, certo?) meu sobrenome não seria uma exceção. Claro que existe aquele pequeno porém de que todo o resto da minha família nojenta também o possui, mas fazer o quê? Eu procuro ignorar este fato assim como o faço com a maior parte de meus parentes. E como você já deve ter percebido minha generosidade é enorme e é por isso que ajudo James desde o inicio de suas investidas. Eu quem falou para ele no ano passado para dedicar a nossa vitória sobre a sonserina (era óvio que ganharíamos) para Lily. Uma pena que a nossa monitora-chefe derrubou o pobre coitado da vassoura ao declarar que não permitia que ele "ousasse" falar seu nome em publico. Também foi idéia minha as cartas que ele mandou durante todas essas férias de verão. E podem falar o quiserem, mas pelo menos ela respondia. Eu quem dei um toque no James para ele convidar a Lily para Hogsmeade através do rádio. Bem, a Lily e o James podem ter se sujado de macarrão, mas pelo menos nós nos divertimos. Minha última e mais bem sucedida ajuda foi com a idéia der dar um presente a ela, Lily amou a coruja (apesar de eu achar que a maior seria mais bonita) que James deu a ela.

_Você poderia fazer o ranhoso virar um sapo? Eu acho que ele como sapo ficaria um bem a humanidade. Comeria mosquitos e moscas (como eu sou alérgica a mosquitos agradeceria hehehe ) – Rach Davis._

**Respondendo: **Seu pedido é uma ordem! Concordo plenamente com você! Acho que todos nós seriamos beneficiados com esta transformação, enfim o Seboso seria útil para alguma coisa. E digo mais, muito provavelmente, por ter sido publicado aqui neste jornal (e justamente na coluna mais lida), ele vai ficar sabendo dos meus propósitos, mas não conseguirá evitar o inevitável. Farei esse favor para a Humanidade e em especial para você. Então espero ser recompensado, sim?

_Qual a sua técnica pra decorar o nome de todas as garotas com quem vc sai? Hum...será que eu poderia ser uma delas? – Cecelitxa E. Black_

**Respondendo:** Sabia que decorar vem de "guardar no coração"? Isso porque os antigos achavam que guardávamos as informações no coração e não no cérebro. Meu coração é bem grande para saber tudo de cor. Com todo o amor que tenho para dar e minha perfeição guardo todas no meu coração. E você tem lugar reservado, claro.

_Porque a Lily não admite que ama o James? – Thais_

**Respondendo: **Mais uma vez Lily e James. Esse é sem dúvidas o casal mais popular de Hogwarts, e eu como amigo mais popular tenho de tirar as dúvidas do povo. Bem a Lily tem uma mente bem complexa. Ela ama James Potter, mas não quer admitir porque seria dizer que todas as suas brigas com ele foram farsas. Isso quer dizer que ela pode ter usado deste artifício (Berrar, discutir, brigar) para enfeitiçar meu amigo ou simplesmente para se divertir. O fato é que assim ela estaria se incriminando, em vista de que ela é não apenas uma monitora, mas está no cargo de chefia. Mas preste atenção, no fim elas sempre se rendem, ainda mais quando estão apaixonadas. Nem Lily Evans vai resistir, podem escrever isto.

_Como você lida (ou o que você pensa) das garotas que não te idolatram? Quem tem problemas, você ou elas? – Mylla Evans_

**Respondendo: **Mylla, você tocou em um ponto extremamente delicado. Eu não gosto de falar mal dos outros ou apontar seus problemas. Mas mais uma vez meu profissionalismo não permite que eu deixe essa pergunta sem resposta. Sou um ser perfeito, logo, não tenho problemas de nenhuma ordem. Acho que as pessoas que não me idolatram tem lá seus problemas, ou estão afetadas pela cegueira do amor, ou são cegas e surdas (neste caso ainda sim poderiam se apaixonar pelo meu tato), ou então tem algum problema mental que não cabe a mim discutir. Eu juro que tento compreender certas pessoas, mas nem minha mente brilhante consegue. Acho que nenhum gênio conseguirá, vai além da ciência o problema dessas mulheres.

_Caramba Black, pq você acha que todas as garotas que tem codinome Black estejam querendo alguma coisa com você! Isso é tão... Presunçoso! Sem comentários... (Babaca! Eu falei isso alto!) – Lu Black_

**Respondendo: **Meu raciocínio é óbvio e brilhante. Vejamos, se uma garota que não pertence a minha família nojenta coloca seu codinome com o meu sobrenome tem de haver um porquê. O que mais me agrada é o de estar apaixonada pela minha pessoa, e convenhamos, isso é o mais normal por aqui. Mulheres caindo aos meus pés. Não entendo porque me ofendeu, mas posso garantir que esse seu Black aí tem um porquê, vai me dizer que está apaixonada pelo Régulo? Ele não vai querer nada com garotas que mandam cartas para mim. Concluo que você esteja apaixonada por mim, faça o seguinte ao invés de me agredir, venha ao meu encontro que a gente conversa melhor pessoalmente.

**Nota da autora:**_Bati meu recorde, não?Ah! Eu fui bem rápida e vou contar um segredo já comecei a escrever o próximo capítulo!_

_Ah! Já que o tema nesse jornal é o amor, eu coloquei aqui um poema de Carlos Drumonnd de Andrade. Aquele do inicio. Pelo menos uma coisa boa para ler teve nesse capítulo, esse poema é perfeito, aliás, Drumonnd era perfeito (ou é, pessoas assim são imortais). E apesar de todo mundo já conhecer esse poema maravilhoso, não faz mal relê-lo, só faz bem! Pelo menos essa é a minha opinião._

_Falando em amor, dessa vez eu concordo mais com o James do que com a Lily.Apesar de como sempre ter visões minhas em ambos os textos.Eu sou incapaz de não criticar o capitalismo, cara pode me dar qualquer tema que eu coloco o coitado na história e ainda o culpo.Eu estou prestes a fazer vinte anos (dia dezoito de maio) não é agora que eu vou mudar, não é?_

_Falando em idade eu acho que parei no tempo(Descordo totalmente de Cazuza, o tempo para sim, ou será que concordo?É pensando bem o tempo não para, sou eu que paro).Um, porque as pessoas têm a coragem de falar na minha cara que eu pareço ter quinze, dezesseis anos e isso é sempre logo depois de eu falar toda animada que vou fazer vinte.Dois, ninguém acredita que eu tenha mais de dez anos quando falam comigo no telefone, eu ganhei lá um desconto num curso e eles me ligaram, a mulher confirmou três vezes a minha idade(Meu amigo que me conhece pessoalmente e que portanto já sabe da minha voz de criança, se assustou ao falar comigo no telefone).Três, eu continuo pensando e agindo da mesma forma de sempre nada mudou, aliás, na minha vida faz cinco anos que nada muda.Mas eu não estou reclamando é só que de repente eu vou fazer vinte anos, e estou me sentindo uma velha, mas ao mesmo tempo nada muda.Tudo bem o que vocês têm haver com isso?_

_Esse capítulo foi o mais legal de se fazer. Eu amei fazer todos os Hogwarts News.Sem noção do quanto eu me divirto escrevendo a coluna do Sirius.Eu não sei o que dá em mim, mas acho que o espírito dele vem e se incorpora e pronto saem todas essas baboseiras._

_Mas não pensem que eu não tive trabalho. Eu peguei todas as perguntas que vocês mandaram e passei para o Word coloquei em letra colorida (acabou a tinta preta) e imprimi.Fui lá para baixo com meu cobertor e travesseiro e enquanto tomava chocolate quente que minha mãe fez para mim fiquei respondendo as perguntas.Daí depois quando já era noite passei tudo para o Word enquanto conversava no MSN.Eu gosto ou não de complicar as coisas?_

_Aliás, sabem que horas são? Duas horas da manhã e eu disse que a partir de amanhã teria uma vida saudável (tipo nada de acordar onze horas da manhã).Mas eu não estou com sono e enquanto minha faculdade não começa eu me ocupo com o ócio.Eu às vezes fico pasma, mas eu consigo me ocupar durante todo o dia.Leio fics, leio o código de Da Vince (finalmente), como muito (principalmente chocolate), ajudo a Carol com matemática (ou atrapalho), vejo filmes (Já viram "Peixe Grande"? Muito lindo esse filme, perfeito.), falo no MSN, falo no telefone e...Escrevo(tento).Mas a culpada disso tudo é a minha mãe que me dá tudo na mão (Graças a Deus) e não me pede para fazer nada. Mas falando da minha vida saudável, eu disse que a partir de amanhã iria acordar cedo e praticar algum exercício.E sabem que eu pretendo cumprir, isso se o sono permitir._

_Mas eu falo um monte de coisas. Como por exemplo, prometi a mim mesma que não iria mais ao McDonald's. Só que simplesmente não consigo resistir as lembranças do McLanche Feliz.Eu amo a Hello Kitty. É eu sei que eu disse que odeio o capitalismo, e acreditem, eu odeio mesmo, mas fazer o quê se o consumismo também me corrompe? Tem promessas que eu consigo cumprir, como atualizar rápido (pelo menos dessa vez) e parar de beber coca-cola (e nem um outro refrigerante, isso já têm seis anos), mas outras que fica difícil. Mas eu tento. Vou tentar novamente ficar sem o McDonald's(isso depois de conseguir as outras duas Hello Kyttys), ter uma vida mais saudável (comendo mais legumes, mas sem tirar o chocolate), ser uma boa menina (eu juro que quase sempre sou, se minha vida fosse um filme, juro que seria a mocinha!) e tentar atualizar a fic rápido._

_Eu me sinto mal quando demoro. Sabem por quê? Porque os reviews de vocês ficam rondando minha mente e eu me sinto a vilã da história. Tipo escrevo mal, faço uma bagunça nessa fic, uma nota da autora astronômica e vocês lêem e ainda comentam. Cara eu realmente tinha que retribuir o esforço de vocês.Aliás, vocês são uns anjos.Já que estão tão pertinho de Deus podiam interceder para esta pobre alma que vos fala consiga se livrar dos trotes?Eu estou morrendo de medo disso, ainda bem que ainda faltam alguns meses.Tudo bem chega de desviar do assunto._

_A coluna da Ester fala quais serão as dez garotas que vão para a segunda fase do Vale a pena ver de novo.Grande informação, vocês teoricamente já leram. Mas é que o próximo capítulo é a segunda fase. Tudo bem é o antes, o durante e o depois da segunda fase. Ou pelo menos eu pretendo que seja assim.Ah! O capítulo já tem até titulo e um diálogo (amo fazer diálogos, ninguém reparou, não é?)._

_A final do Quadribol noticiada pelo Remus eu não sei se vou escrever. Acho que sim. Torçam para que eu consiga(ou não).Gostaram da entrevista da Judie? Eu amo Dumbledore, por isso acho que deixei a desejar. Tudo bem isso é normal._

_Quanto à coluna mais trabalhosa de todas o que vocês acharam? Estou falando da coluna dos Marotos. Eu peno para escrever aquilo. E ainda saiu daquela forma.Os problemas maiores são os depoimentos, eu tenho que entrar na cabeça de um monte de gente e isso me deixa louca.Ah! A Lily falou de Pizzas doces, eu amo pizzas doces. Tipo eu fui num rodízio que tinha pizza de chocolate com sorvete de creme. Pizza de brigadeiro, pizza com doce de leite, de banana, de abacaxi e...Sandy e Junior (Romeu e Julieta, mas como eles denominaram Sandy e Junior eu não comi em protesto o que provavelmente foi um pecado. Poxa eu sou fã deles, não podia simplesmente devora-los, ou pelo menos eu achei que não).Eu também amo Sopa de ervilha, engraçado que até o carnaval eu não gostava. Eu não comia sopa alguma, mas aí minha tia fez lá no Sitio e eu sem meus pais do lado fiquei muito envergonhada para recusar. Adorei a sopa, minha mãe ficou escandalizada quando soube já que ela sempre fazia e eu nunca comia. Ela fez na terça-feira e eu comi para ela ficar feliz (e eu também, já que estava uma delicia).O caso é que eu não fiz o perfil de todos os personagens que vocês pediram, eu não tinha capacidade para tanto, mas pelo menos esses dois vocês tinham pedido. Mil desculpas._

_Acho que já está na hora de eu dormir(três horas da manhã) e dessa nota acabar. Assim que a Babi me mandar o capítulo betado eu posto. Muito obrigada a todos que me ajudaram com sugestões e perguntas para o Almofadinhas(ele é lindo, não é?), eu dedico esse capítulo a todos vocês.Obrigada a todos que lêem e não comentam. Mais obrigada ainda aos que lêem e comentam(Fazem essa criança realmente feliz). E meu obrigada especial a Babi(Beta querida), Thati(palpiteira oficial), Gabizinha(Encorajadora e cobradora de capítulos rápidos), Thais(Que me encorajou com o capítulo e me deu ótimas idéias para continuação) e a minha irmãzinha( por ao ser obrigada a ouvir meus capítulos inúmeras vezes, sempre repete que está bom mesmo não estando).Ainda as várias pessoas que me aturam no MSN, tenho medo de me esquecer de alguém por isso não vou citar nomes, mas se você fala comigo, ou melhor, me escuta, melhor ainda, lê o que eu escrevo no MSN aqui vai meu muito Obrigada.Amo muito todos vocês(os que só lêem, os que comentam, os que participam, os que ajudam e os que aturam no MSN)_

_Ah! Por favor, comentem! Eu preciso da opinião de vocês mesmo que ela seja ruim. Tipo falem mal, mas falem. E tem que a fic ta terminando...Então comentem, pois a tortura já está para acabar._

**_Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo_**

_**P.S.**Eu sou realmente exagerada. Levei 15 minutos para me despedir. Ok, eu prometi que ia acordar cedo.Só uma dúvida qual mortal vai agüentar ler isso tudo? Tchauzinho_.

_**P.P.S.** Levei mais quinse minutos(São três e meia) para reler essa nota. E o pior conclui que só escrevi besteira. Tudo bem já estou indo.Beijinhos novamente e obrigada pela paciência (se você leu até aqui merece um prêmio)._

**Nota da irmã da autora: **_Bem, eu li esse texto elefantal (okay, não me matem pela expressão. Agradeçam a minha amiga que me apresentou a ela...) e exijo um prêmio!_

_Que tal o capítulo extra prometido (ou quase), eu quero um com um making-off e que você faça a saga: Formandos, uma história._

_Que tal, hein? Não só UMA continuação (que já foi muito boa. Obrigada a quem deu a idéia para a Ju, aliás...), mas umas cinco... pode fazer pós-morte, Ju, as últimas com Lily e James brigando no paraíso que nem você me falou uma vez._

_Bem, a Ju parece achar que eu exerço alguma influencia sobre vocês, então lá vai:_

_Peçam para ler no capítulo extra a técnica usada pelos marotos para fazer a personalidade do Snape!_

_Ah sim, e digam a ela que a fic ta ótima porque se eu tiver que repetir isso de novo eu... ah sei lá!_

_Ju vou pedir para minha mãe começar a te dar uns calmantes para você dormir, ta?_

_Beijinhos Povo!_

_**P.S. **Ela conseguiu acordar (segundo ela mesma, sem nenhuma testemunha okay?) cedo. Ela me falou que fez ginástica com o vídeo de uma mulherzinha lá, deve ter sido engraçado..._

_**P.P.S. **Obrigada por todas que apoiaram o SMJJ, o apoio de vocês deram resultado, hein?_


	15. Capítulo 14 Vale a pena verDe novo?

_**Agora sim! Betado! Viva a Babi! Obrigada Babi!**_

**Carol Black- **_Mil desculpas por não ter te respondido. Olha o que aconteceu, eu estava postando o capítulo e neste exato momento você deve ter comentado, porque assim que terminei de postar chegou um novo e-mail avisando do seu review.Mas agora eu respondo. Mell e Sirius estão sendo pressionados não só por vocês, mas pelos personagens, então acho que eles não têm muita escolha. E agora estou mais feliz, acho que vou mesmo escrever outras fics. Contudo vou sentir saudades de Formandos. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Luh Black – **_Ah! __Também te considero muito mesmo te conhecendo há pouco tempo. Espero que seu computador tenha melhorado.E saiba que é recíproco, quando precisar de minha ajuda também vou estar aqui, ou melhor, no MSN.E coitadinho do Sirius...Ele ficou arrasado com sua resposta. Mas já que você passa, quem sabe a Mell não aceite?Muitos beijinhos e obrigada!_

**Pink Usco - **_Eu amei o seu review, não te aturo no MSN, é mais fácil você me aturar.Adoro falar contigo. Uma pena a não termos nos encontrado na Bienal(a Sassa também), mas talvez eu volte, isso depende da disposição de se gastar dinheiro nessa casa.Eu farei sim o capítulo especial e nele a redação da Lily e quem sabe a reação dela quanto aos depoimentos.E parabéns por ter conseguido a façanha de ler a minha nora inteira.Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Mylla Evans –**_Você sabe que é a minha consciência. Você manda e eu tento obedecer.Bom, parabéns por ter feito a proeza de ler minha nota elefântica! E temos muito de Lily e James nesse capítulo, aliás, muitas coisas dele você já sabia. Mas você é a minha consciência e como tal não pode se matar. Quem vai escrever fics lindas para eu ler, quem vai me indicar os livros para eu comprar? E tem mais esse negócio de você não gostar do Sirius é uma farsa que seu cérebro faz com ele mesmo, entende? Eu já percebi que você o ama. Mas ele anda meio confuso e precisa de seu trabalho.Você é minha amiga boazinha que eu adoro muito e discussão encerrada e sem teimosia! Muitos beijinhos e obrigada!_

**Yasmine Lupin –**_E aqui temos a grande vencedora do vale a pena ver de novo! Espero que você goste. Tem uma cena do Remus aqui neste capítulo, não sei se você vai gostar, eu particularmente não gostei, mas era necessária.E o Almofadinhas é mesmo convencido, mas é muito lindo também! Minha Irmã fica com raiva das respostas deles. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do Hogwarts News.Buá...Era o último. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Miss Leandra Friendship Black –**_Você está aos pulos? Tem mais gente pulando neste capítulo!Mas eu fico muito feliz que tenha gostado.E farei de tudo para escrever o capítulo extra. A minha separação de Formandos vai ser muito dolorosa, quanto mais eu prolongar melhor. Mas aqui está o Vale a pena ver de novo. Espero realmente que goste. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada!_

**Cecelitxa E. Black –**_Primeiro eu simplesmente amo reviews grandes. Segundo é lógico que você deve me adicionar no MSN, meu e-mail é do hotmail (juliymon). Terceiro estou lendo sua fic sim, mas ainda não cheguei ao fim. Sou meio lerda para ler, aliás, ainda não terminei Código da Vince, mas estou amando tudo.Eu vou tentar escrever a continuação e estou muito feliz que tenha gostado do Hogwarts News. Buá, eu vou sentir falta de escrever aquelas bobeiras.E parabéns por ter conseguido ler minha nota inteirinha.E fui rápida mais uma vez. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada!_

**Tathi – **_Sim a fic está terminando, só mais dois capítulos depois deste. Mais o capítulo extra que tenho quase certeza que vou fazer.Buá, isso é realmente muito triste!Fico feliz que goste da fic, muito mesmo. E saiba que eu tentei três vezes até passar. Vestibular é uma época muito difícil, por isso estou mandando energias positivas aí para o Recife.Muitos beijinhos e obrigada!_

**Gabizinha Black –**_Olha seus reviews não são inúteis, eles servem para me deixar hiper feliz. E você conseguiu sim fazer um review duplo!Agora teve uma coisa que me deixou realmente feliz e surpresa, você lê as respostas dos reviews? Cara vi isso porque você ficou sabendo Do duplo sentido do SMJJ. Cara fico muito feliz que isso não seja inútil, tipo aquela parte chata que a pessoa pula para ler logo a fic.Bom devo parabéns por você ter conseguido ler a minha nota toda!E acho que o SMJJ ganhou força dentro da fic, por isso fique tranqüila. Você já lê esse capítulo e nele tem muita comida. Espero que não atrapalhe o seu regime. Eu acho que regime é fruto da cultura machista e capitalista divulgada pela mídia da boa forma. É aquela história e qual seria a má forma? Mas deixemos isso pra lá, o negócio é ser saudável.Apesar de eu hoje ter comido batata frita e no sábado McDonald's. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada!_

**Thati –**_ Puxa eu não consegui te mandar o capítulo porque eu acabei de faze-lo e você não está na net. Espero que me perdoe!Eu vou tentar fazer uma continuação e com sua ajuda tudo fica mais fácil, afinal você é minha palpiteira oficial.E nem me fale do Hogwarts News, buá, eu fico com saudades!Mas fico toda feliz com seus elogios mesmo sabendo que elogio de amiga não vale, quer dizer vale para a gente gostar mais ainda da amiga!E eu estou tentando ser saudável, mas existem muitas tentações neste mundo da mídia e do capitalismo(rs). Eu quero dizer que espero que você escreva logo a sua fic e que você passe no vestibular do meio do ano! Muitos beijinhos e obrigada!_

**Carol Black – **_Agora sim no mesmo bat capítulo! Eu amo Gilmore girls!E fiquei toda feliz de ter sido compara com a minha personagen preferida, pelo menos no modo de falar. Eu realmente falo muito rápido, mas tem que ver quando eu empaco...Fico repetindo a mesma palavra mil vezes.O tio da cantina do meu antigo colégio que por sinal me chamava de bebê (não sei o porquê, eu tinha dezenove anos) falava que eu só pegava no tranco. O que era verdade porque eu ficava a fila toda conversando e quando chegava a minha vez eu nunca sabia o que ia comprar, e que acabava sempre pedindo um guaravita e um joelho.No máximo um quibe com catupiry ou então polenguinho. Agora voltando ao assunto...Fico feliz que tenha gostado do Hogwarts News!Buá, Buá, eu vou realmente sentir saudades!E parabéns por ter lido minha nota!Espero realmente que goste desse capítulo ! Muitos beijinhos e obrigada!_

**Rach Black – **_Eu li a sua fic. Aquela que você me enviou via MSN. Adorei, você bem que podia postar!Quanto às continuações eu mal sei se conseguirei fazer uma. Mas pretendo fazer a que a Thais idealizou, o resto é especulação da minha irmã.E o Snape vira sapo, se não for nos próximos dois capítulos, vem no capítulo extra.Mais uma para SMJJ? Cara eu acho que os adeptos aumentaram em vista que o movimento está ganhando amplitude até dentro da fic.E sem discussão é você quem me atura no MSN e ponto final. Espero que consiga um Molden logo. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada!_

**Nessa – **_Bem interessante? Oh, fico muito feliz!Muito, mesmo não concordando.Este capítulo por exemplo está uma loucura. Eu também amo ler fics dos Marotos, sou uma viciada assumida. Até que atualizei rápido em vista do tamanho do capítulo. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada!_

**Vale a pena ver...De novo?**

A noticia de ter sido escolhida para a segunda etapa do vale a pena ver de novo chegou aos ouvidos de Lily mesmo ela se recusando a ler o próprio jornal. Judie mesmo assim havia separado um exemplar para ela caso a amiga mudasse de idéia, mas a ruivinha tinha certeza que haveria muitas coisas que a desagradariam na terceira edição do Hogwarts News. Ela parecia ter certeza que a coluna do Sirius em especial a irritaria e, bem, já estava irritada o suficiente para lê-la.

Tem certeza de que não quer ler Lily? – Disse Judie folheando o jornal, exceto por sua coluna não havia lido mais nada nele. As duas estavam no dormitório feminino esperando o banheiro ser liberado por Alice. – Não vai querer saber sobre os depoimentos que fizeram para você?

Judie, eu não quero me aborrecer. Sabe, eu estou muito preocupada com o vale a pena ver de novo, acho que vou ser humilhada. – Lily abaixou a cabeça antes de olhar para a amiga que estava sentada na outra cama. – Como _eu_ vou responder perguntas sobre os _Marotos_?

Eu acho que você pode investigar sobre a vida deles. Sabe, você é boa em pesquisas, não é por isso que quer fazer jornalismo? Ou pelo menos esse é um dos motivos, não? – Judie podia perguntar a Remus e tentar ajudar a amiga. Mas pensou que talvez fosse melhor deixá-la agir sozinha desta vez, havia muitas pessoas para ajudá-la, em especial um maroto. – Não sabia que você queria ganhar...

Eu não quero ganhar exatamente... – Lily disse corando um pouco. – Eu só não quero que a Susan ganhe e bem isso implica que eu me esforce para ganhar, certo?

Se você ganhar que Maroto escolherá? – Judie pode ver que amiga ainda não havia pensado naquilo. – Nem pense em chamar o Remus, Lily você é minha amiga, mas ele é meu namorado não teria graça nenhuma.

Não sou nem louca de escolher o Sirius, sabe-se lá que passa naquela cabecinha. – Lily riu ao pensar na cena de Sirius vinte quatro horas ao seu lado e depois fez uma careta já que teria que aturar todas aquelas teorias e histórias que ele fazia questão de contar especialmente quando ela estava presente. – Bem, não tenho a menor intimidade com o Peter...

Sobra só o James. – Judie falou sorrindo.

Não precisa me lembrar disso. – Lily falou fazendo uma careta de desespero. – Mas eu nem sei se vou ganhar.

Ah! Lily, eu não sei o que você vai fazer, mas só vou te dizer uma coisa. – E nessa hora Judie parecia suplicar com os olhos para que a amiga a ouvisse. – Ganhe esse concurso idiota, já pensou se uma dessas garotas pede para ter o Remus por um dia inteirinho? Eu não vou agüentar! Juro que não...

Quanto ciúme! – Lily riu. – Vou fazer o possível para vencer. Agora leia pra mim esses depoimentos...

O do James é o mais lindo! – Judie disse pegando o jornal novamente.

Pule o dele! – Lily irritou-se, deitando na cama. – Já chega de James Potter por hoje.

* * *

Será que você pode repetir o porquê de eu ter acordado às cinco da manhã, não ter tomado café e estar morto depois de um treino que não me acrescentou nada, eu já sei jogar. – Sirius falou cansado se jogando de qualquer jeito no chão.

Almofadinhas, vou te lembrar pela última vez. – James disse calmamente enquanto desenlaçava os sapatos. – Afinal será daqui a dois dias. – Sirius, que estava esparramado no chão totalmente coberto de lama e com a cabeça encostada em um dos armários atrás de si, fez uma cara de incredibilidade. – Nosso último jogo pela Grifinória, nossa despedida. – Agora as palavras pareciam ter surtido algum efeito, porém ele ainda estava emburrado. – Você não vai tomar banho não?

Como se eu tivesse escolha! – Respondeu Sirius apontando o estado em que se encontrava. – Só que já são sete e meia...

Nossas aulas começam às oito e meia. – James parecia ter sintonizado os seus pensamentos com os do amigo. – No estado em que nos encontramos precisamos de um _longo_ banho...

E como somos atletas não podemos fazer o desjejum no almoço. – Sirius concluiu triunfante. – Daremos uma volta na cozinha...

Os elfos ficam tão felizes com nossas visitas, não podemos negar isso a eles. – Disse James se sentando no banco para retirar as meias imundas. – Além disso, acho que precisamos de alguns cuidados médicos...

Sim, olhe para estes arranhões _enormes! – _Falou Sirius apontando para o próprio braço. – Tenho certeza que na enfermaria eles saberão curá-los...

Acho eu que o Professor Binns terá de suportar a falta de seus dois alunos mais _aplicados _na sua aula. – James falou sorrindo. – Quando foi a última aula inteira de História da Magia que assistimos?

Não faça perguntas difíceis, Pontas. – Sirius queixou-se. – Não é nossa culpa. Somos pessoas perfeitas, pelo menos eu sou. Como sou bom, me exploram. Por isso com tantos compromissos não dá para comparecer a todos os eventos.

E amanhã... Vale a pena ver de novo. – James falou animado.

Pois é. – Sirius disse com falsa indignação. – Eu já disse que sou um só. Faço pequenas exceções e me desdobro para as mulheres.Amanhã tem o vale a pena, depois de amanhã temos a final do campeonato. Como se não bastasse no outro fim de semana temos o concurso de talentos. E no outro o baile. Realmente fica difícil comparecer as aulas diante de tanta coisa.

Você esqueceu dos NIEM's. – Falou James rindo. – E ainda temos mais dois Domingos Felizes. Sendo que o concurso de talentos é dever meu e da Lily, não tenho culpa se você resolveu mostrar seu talento. Quanto ao baile de formatura, a culpa é toda sua de sermos voluntários não se esqueça.

Claro, claro. – Disse Sirius com um ar superior. – Não estou para discussões hoje. Acho que já podemos tomar banho, não há mais riscos de chegarmos para a aula.

* * *

Até que enfim! – Disse Judie ao ver Lily adentrar a sala. Ela e Remus estavam sentados na segunda carteira e a ruivinha sentou-se na primeira, já virando-se para falar com os amigos. – Estava preocupada com a sua demora, dona Lily. Onde você estava?

No salão comunal. – Lily falou rapidamente passando seu olhar de Judie para Remus. – Onde está seu amigo? Eu fiquei esperando ele descer e nada. Subi para ver se estava dormindo e nada.

Qual amigo? – Remus indagou divertido. – O Peter está logo atrás da Mell, olhe lá.

Oh! Não, Remus. – Judie riu. – Ela está falando do maroto predileto dela.

Eu não tenho Maroto predileto, Judie. – Lily falou carrancuda. – Tenho o Maroto carma...

Entendo... – Remus falou rapidamente contendo o riso. – James estava treinando. Ele e Sirius acordaram muito cedo hoje.

Treinando... – Lily estava procurando alguma informação em sua mente. A aproximação dos NIEM's e principalmente do vale a pena ver de novo a deixavam absorta da realidade. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Quanto mais em Quadribol...

Para a final de sábado. – Judie disse prevendo a confusão da amiga. – Eu fui liberada desse treino porque ainda não me recuperei totalmente da última contusão. Mas eu estarei cem por cento para o jogo.

Claro! – Disse Lily feliz por ter compreendido finalmente e lançando outro olhar – Mas eles virão às aulas, não é?

Eu não apostaria nisso. – Remus proferiu enquanto olhava o relógio. – Faltam apenas dois minutos e estamos falando de História da Magia.

Muito bem então, Remus, escute com atenção. – Lily falou se ajoelhando em sua cadeira para se aproximar mais de Remus. – O que exatamente um Maroto faz quando mata uma aula?

Não sei Lily. – Mas Remus viu que aquela resposta não era obviamente a que ela queria, já que a amiga estava cada vez mais vermelha e seu olhar já não era só suplicante, tinha um quê de ameaça. – Ok. Temos duas paradas obrigatórias. Uma é na cozinha e outra na enfermaria.

E você Judie? – Lily agora se aproximou da amiga com menos ameaça e mais suplica no olhar. – Faz idéia para onde eles vão quando termina um treino?

Se eles querem matar aula? – Judie perguntou pensativa. – Ah! Eles sempre enrolam no vestiário e depois somem.

Muito bem então. – Disse Lily pegando sua mochila e juntando seus livros. – Anotem tudo o que o Binns disser!

* * *

"**Alice, Frank. Vocês estão conseguindo prestar atenção na aula? O que é isso?**

_Eu diria que é a trivisão da revolta dos duendes, Mell.(Frank)_

Eu estava prestando atenção. Mas agora que fui ler este pergaminho me perdi. E então?

**E então? Alice você é minha amiga tem o dever de contribuir para o meu não-tédio.**

_E como minha namorada, digo o mesmo._

Certo. E então? Sobre o que é exatamente essa conversa?

**Sobre como amigas devem agir.**

_E namoradas._

Entendi.**  
**  
**Entendeu o quê?**

_Idem a pergunta acima._

Um complô. Para não me deixarem saber alguma coisa sobre os duendes e seu gênio forte.

_Falando em gênio forte a nossa monitora chefe saiu de sala e não voltou._

**Realmente estranho. A Lily raramente falta**.

Ela pode estar sendo vitima de um complô.

_Alice, aqui o direito de liberdade é respeitado. Não existe complô que faça você parar de assistir a uma aula se você não quiser. Entenda os fatos, você não quer e nem a Lily quis._

**Mas estranho mesmo é porque não foi só ela quem faltou. O Sirius, James e mais umas sete pessoas.**

Ah! O Sirius... E eu quero prestar atenção na aula, mas sou solidária ao meu namorado e amiga. A liberdade nem sempre anda em conjunto com o coração.

_Profundo isso, Alice, mas não convence. Mell, vamos ser claros: o James e o Sirius faltam a quase todas as aulas de história da magia e ultimamente isso vale para quase todas as matérias. Agora quanto aos outros, acho que estão tendo uma crise por causa dos exames e faltam para estudar já que essa aula não ajuda muito_.

**  
Alice, o que você quis dizer com esse "Ah! O Sirius."? Obrigada pela explicação, Frank**.

Eu? Eu quis dizer alguma coisa? Será que não é você que quer me dizer algo sobre o Sirius? E Frank se a aula é tão inútil por que vem?

_Não tenho poder suficiente para te desviar das normas escolares e não quero desperdiçar o tempo que fico com você. Aliás, outro motivo são essas conversas via pergaminho. Nunca vou me esquecer da primeira vez que vi Mell jogar uma bolinha de papel para a minha mesa._

**Dá licença que vou dormir um pouquinho. Estou meio que segurando vela via pergaminho. E Alice você está enlouquecendo amiga**."

* * *

Que horas são? – James perguntou enquanto desajeitava os cabelos recém penteados. Os dois estavam caminhando em direção ao castelo.

Vinte para as nove horas. – Respondeu Sirius com um olhar triunfante. – O que é aquilo que vem correndo pra cá?

Almofadinhas, a Lily não é aquilo. – James falou enquanto ele e Sirius paravam para esperar a ruivinha que vinha correndo. – Ela é alguém.

Achei você! – Lily falou ofegante quando finalmente chegou até eles despejando seus livros em Sirius e mochila em James.

Olá, alguém. – Sirius gracejou enquanto James tentava entender o que a ruiva queria. – Lily, você não veio nos buscar para as aulas, não é? Porque se esta for a sua intenção sinto...

Olha, nós não somos mais crianças. – James acrescentou ao pensar na possibilidade de ser arrastado para a aula de História da Magia.

Isso era o que eu deveria fazer. – Lily falou rapidamente. – Mas vou sacrificar minhas aulas hoje também.

Um milagre? – Sirius perguntou a James.

Não, talvez ela só esteja doente. – James respondeu ao amigo e olhou para Lily. – Olha eu te aceito do jeito que você é, com seus defeitos, acredite você pode assistir a aula do Binns que eu não me importo.

Chega de gracinhas. Eu não vou ficar aqui com vocês para brincar. – Lily disse séria.

Não? – Perguntaram Sirius e James ironicamente.

Não. – Disse Lily rapidamente. – Estou fazendo uma pesquisa.

Ela não está bem mesmo. – Sirius advertiu.

E porque veio nos procurar, Lily? – James perguntou curioso e logo acrescentou. – Não que eu esteja reclamando.

Sinto em não poder te ajudar com as pesquisas. – Sirius falou rapidamente. – Tenho que ir para a cozinha.

Certo. Vamos para a cozinha que lá eu explico. – Disse Lily autoritária.

* * *

"**Já se cansaram de dizer 'eu te amo'?**

Ainda não. Mas para você eu abro uma exceção. 

_Qual sua idéia agora?_

**Eu estava tentando me ocupar, mas está difícil. Que tal tentarmos um jogo? Uma pessoa pergunta e TODAS respondem. Chamem a Judie e o Remus.**

**Tudo bem. Quem começa? (Remus)**

_A Mell que teve a idéia.(Judie)  
_

**O que vocês fariam se só tivessem mais um dia de vida?**

_Com certeza mataria essa aula._

Acho que me atiraria logo de uma ponte. Imagina contar as horas para a morte?

**Falaria algumas verdades para Filch, Malfoy e Snape.**

_Acho que eu dormiria para não me ver morrer._

**Pediria alguém para apagar minha memória**."

* * *

Muito bem, Lily. – Disse James enquanto comia alguns bolinhos recheados com calda de morango. – Agora...

Explique-se – Falou Sirius diretamente enquanto tomava uma espécie de vitamina que continha tudo que é tipo de fruta e era de uma cor marrom.

Bom, – Disse Lily que comia sorvete. – como eu disse eu estava fazendo uma pesquisa.

E? – James perguntou já que Sirius se intertia com os famosos biscoitos de chocolate agora.

Uma pesquisa sobre os Marotos. – Lily falou simplesmente. – Tenho duas maneiras de fazê-la.

Por que está pesquisando sobre nós? – James e Sirius perguntaram curiosos.

Vale a pena ver de novo. – Lily disse em resposta e os dois se satisfizeram. – Mas como eu ia dizendo tenho duas maneiras. Uma é eu ficar atrás de você o dia inteiro e a outra é alguém me ajudar com isso.

Lá vem vocês com essa história de alguém. – Reclamou Sirius, deixando Lily sem entender. – Muito bem o que você quer é falcatrua. Vai contra as regras.

Marotos ligam para regras? – Lily perguntou indignada. Aquilo era sua última chance.

Lily, eu não posso te ajudar, sinto muito. – Sirius falou, mas antes de sair ainda proferiu. – Eu não. Não posso ajudar alguém a ganhar se esse alguém vai escolher outro alguém. Então que tal o alguém te explicar?

* * *

"Minha vez. O que vocês acham de Mell e Sirius? 

_Fariam um casal bonito._

**Meu amigo está precisando de alguém como a Mell.**

_E acho que a Mell está precisando de alguém como o Sirius._

Casal perfeito.

**Péssima idéia. Gente, não liguem para a Alice, ela é louca**. "

* * *

O que deu nele? – Lily falou sem entender o que Sirius havia dito. – Quem é alguém? Ele estava tendo algum tipo de crise de identidade?

Primeira lição: Sirius Black não é para entender e sim para aceitar. – James começou sua aula. – Se você for perguntar o porquê de tudo o que ele faz nunca vai compreendê-lo. Agora se simplesmente aceitar e esperar, as coisas começam a parecer claras.

Aceitar e esperar. – Lily repetiu e olhou para James com um ar de compreensão. – Você é o alguém!

Certo! – James riu zombeteiro. – Raciocínio brilhante, Lily.

Obrigada. – Disse a garota ironicamente. – E então?

Vou te falar mais ou menos o que pode ser perguntado amanhã. – Disse James rapidamente. – Mas é muita coisa, eu não vi as perguntas que o Sirius fez.

Tudo bem. – Lily falou pegando um pergaminho, decidida a anotar tudo o que ele falaria. – Por qual de vocês iremos começar?

Começaremos pelo grupo. – Disse James rasgando o pergaminho da menina. – Para os Marotos a teoria é muito chata, nós gostamos da prática.

Sim. – Lily falou contrariada. – Fala alguma novidade? Pode pular a parte da transgressão de regras? Já dei muitas detenções em vocês, não preciso dessas recordações.

* * *

"**Eu tenho uma pergunta. Sirius ou Amus?**

_Sirius que é meu amigo._

_Mil vezes Sirius._

Sirius, calro.

**Sirius que é um Maroto.**

**Eu não sou padronizada como vocês, só isso**."

* * *

Já era tarde quando os Marotos foram dormir. E Remus estava contando tudo o que ocorrera durante os diálogos no pergaminho para os outros. Lógico que Sirius ficou bem curioso e animado quando soube que seu nome havia sido bem citado.

Apesar de ela negar, acho que ela sente alguma coisa por mim. – Sirius proferiu animado. – Senão por que a melhor amiga dela iria fazer esse tipo de insinuação?

Sirius? – James chamou. – O que está acontecendo? Eu achava que você não se importava com garotas que não eram saíveis em potencial. A Mell não é saível em potencial. Se você quiser algo com ela vai ter de fazer alguma coisa a mais do que convidar.

Bem lembrado, Pontas. – Remus concordou e Peter murmurou algo para dizer que estava de acordo.

Eu posso conquistá-la se eu quiser. – Sirius falou pensativo. – O problema é que ela é meio que minha amiga, vocês entendem? Pelo menos eu acho. Não que eu faça as mulheres sofrerem, mas geralmente elas ficam bravas comigo. E eu meio que gosto da Mell, afinal a gente a conhece há muitos anos. Eu não queria... Como é a palavra? Machucá-la. Isso não sai da minha cabeça.

A Mell não sai da sua cabeça? – Remus perguntou meio divertido, meio assustado.

Caramba, Almofadinhas! – James falou irado. – Eu acho que expliquei o tópico Sirius Black todo errado para a Lily! Você bem que podia ter me avisado dessa sua mudança.

Que mudança? – Sirius falou logo. – Eu só estava em dúvida se eu deveria sair ou não com a Mell. Só isso.

Mas que eu saiba ela não queria nada com você. – Peter falou rapidamente. – Como você podia estar em dúvida?

Vocês estão me confundindo. – Sirius falou em tom de encerramento. – Vamos dormir.

* * *

E finalmente chegara o grande dia, Sexta-feira. As aulas haviam sido suspensas devido à grandiosidade que o projeto obteve. Dumbledore não resistiu e assentiu ao apelo de noventa por cento de seus alunos. Pela manhã as candidatas foram isoladas, não podiam entrar em contato com mais ninguém até a hora em que finalmente teriam seus conhecimentos testados.

Havia sido improvisado um auditório, as cadeiras com acolchoado vinho foram enfileiradas de maneira que as últimas eram as mais altas. Mesmo dando para enxergar muito bem de todos os lugares o que seria o palco do evento, a maioria chegou cedo para sentar logo na primeira fila.

Os Marotos haviam ficado a manhã inteira respondendo às perguntas. Isso aconteceu para dar maior credibilidade ao evento. Sirius que era elaborador do Vale a pena ver de Novo havia formulado as questões na frente da McGonagall que o fez assinar um papel dizendo que se ele informasse aquelas perguntas a qualquer pessoa ficaria com furúnculos no rosto. E logo pela manhã, os quatro Marotos haviam sido retidos em uma sala atrás do auditório. A vencedora seria aquela que acertasse o maior numero de perguntas.

Uma hora da tarde. Auditório lotado e silêncio de expectativa. Primeiro entraram as dez candidatas. E por último os Marotos sendo aplaudidos de pé. Contudo não foram eles que tomaram a palavra, o apresentador seria Frank para tornar mais neutro.

Eu farei as perguntas. – Informou Frank. – Cada uma responde em seu pergaminho, e depois veremos quem está certa. – Primeira pergunta: qual é a cor preferida de Remus Lupin?

Lily tentava se lembrar da aula que teve com James. Essa era a fase fácil, ela tinha que acertar. Sirius gostava de azul, James de preto, Peter de amarelo, mas e Remus...

_Lembre-se o Remus é sempre o mais evidente. Por exemplo, qual a cor preferida de um grifinório? – James perguntara enquanto uns Elfos traziam café para ambos já que os dois estavam há horas por ali. – Vermelho e qual a cor preferida do Aluado?_

A resposta correta é vermelha. – Frank anunciou. – Ganharam um ponto: Ana Snuk, Ester Bott, Leda Jackson, Lily Evans, Pat Lary e Sunsan Loodberg. – Frank suspirou. – Segunda pergunta: o que Sirius Black prefere tomar pela manhã? a)Bolinhos de chuva; b)Biscoitos de chocolate; c)mingau de aveia; d)Bolinhos de morango;

Lily logo se lembrou do dia anterior...

_Vocês são muito pretensiosos. – Lily irritou-se. – Eu tenho que gravar que comida vocês gostam, isso não acrescentaria em nada._

_Lily, você quer ou não quer ganhar? – James perguntou divertido. – Confie em mim, o Sirius nunca deixaria de fazer uma pergunta sobre as comidas. Essa é a terceira paixão dele. A primeira..._

_A primeira são mulheres, a segunda diversão, a terceira comida e a quarta quadribol, mas sempre lembrando que os Marotos ficam na frente disso tudo. Satisfeito? – Lily falou já cansada, mas feliz por ter aprendido algo._

_Agora se você esquecer... – James disse rindo da careta de "óbvio que vou esquecer" – Lembre-se que se tiver uma opção com chocolate, essa é a do Sirius._

_Um ponto em comum entre mim e seu melhor amigo..._

A resposta certa é a letra C. – Informou Frank. – Todas ganham um ponto, com exceção de Pat Lary. – Frank sorriu ao ver Sirius fazer reverencias já que as garotas pareciam realmente saber sobre ele. – Terceira pergunta: qual o lugar preferido de Peter?

Hum... As coisas estavam começam a ficar difíceis. Lily estava tentando a todo custo se lembrar de James falando...

_Você está prestando atenção, Lily? – James perguntou quando a menina fechou os olhos enquanto concordava com a cabeça. – Lily acho melhor irmos dormir... Você está visivelmente cansada e com sono..._

_Não posso... – Lily murmurou ao lado do maroto deixando sua cabeça cair sobre a mesa. – Você não me disse nada sobre o Rabicho... digo... Peter.._

_Ultima lição de hoje. – James falou espreguiçando-se. – Rabicho é bem razoável. Acho que tudo que vale para o Sirius ou para mim, vale para ele também. Mas ele tem um lugar preferido._

_Não me diga que é uma ratoeira? – Lily murmurou com voz de sono._

_A cozinha. Exatamente aqui. – James disse rindo da cara de sono da Lily. – Agora vamos para a sala comunal._

_Só se você me arrastar. – Lily falou sem se levantar. – Acho que vou dormir por aqui mesmo._

_Devia conversar com você mais vezes quando está com sono. – James falou estendo a mão para a garota. –Fica com um humor ótimo._

_Puxa! – Lily reclamou e teve que ser empurrada até a porta e só depois que James ameaçou pegá-la no colo e levá-la pela passagem que terminava no dormitório dos Marotos foi que ela aceitou andar normalmente até o salão comunal._

Cozinha. – Frank respondeu. – Ana Snuk, Kate Firedoll, Leda Jackson, Lily Evans e Susan Loodberg somam mais um ponto. – Frank olhou para o placar e viu que tinham quatro em primeiro lugar, depois da quinta pergunta apenas os empatados em primeiro lugar permaneciam no jogo. – Quarta pergunta: o que James Potter mais presa em sua casa, a mansão dos Potter?

Muito bem Lily, a ruivinha pensava, vocês até discutiram sobre isso... Tente se lembrar...

_Deixa eu ver se entendi. – Lily tentava manter a calma. – Você e o Sirius moram na mansão Potter, o Remus com a mãe e o Peter..._

_Não. – James falou calmamente. – Agora o Sirius mora sozinho. Mas já morou conosco na mansão Potter. –James sorriu ao lembrar da casa. – Um dia eu te levo para conhecê-la._

_Conhecer quem, James? – Lily falou aturdida já que acabava de perder a terceira aula daquele dia. Nunca imaginou que o mundo dos Marotos era tão complexo._

_A Mansão dos Potter. – James sorriu. – Afinal um dia será a sua casa..._

_James, eu não pretendo comprar uma mansão, nós deveríamos ter casas normais para que todos possam ter também. – Lily desconversou, afinal estava evitando discussões. – Lembra daquela nossa conversa sobre concentração de renda e do abismo social entre as classes?_

_Oh! Sim... – James disse divertido. – Você nunca esteve numa casa bruxa, não é? Nunca foi na casa da Judie? Não precisamos de dinheiro e nem muito espaço para fazermos nossas mansões. – James sorriu ao ver que a ruiva estava sem resposta. – Você vai adorar tudo por lá, Lily. Meus pais e meu avô fazem festa por tudo. Tem meu tio que é mais sério da família e que cuida muito bem da nossa biblioteca. E o mais importante é a minha priminha que é muito linda, um dia você irá conhecê-los._

_James, um dia eu vou na sua casa só para esclarecer a sua mãe tudo o que você apronta. – Lily riu da careta do menino. – Mas dou uma pequena passada na biblioteca. Isso sem dúvidas é meu sonho de consumo._

_Ah! Você vai a minha casa para visitar os meus livros, interessante. – James riu – Mas você não sai de lá sem ver o campo de quadribol, é coisa que mais preso naquela casa. Ainda quero ver você em uma vassoura._

_A coisa que você mais preza é o campo de quadribol, James? – Lily falou indignada. – Tendo uma biblioteca em casa, você me diz que prefere um campo de quadribol?_

_Lily Biblioteca há em todo lugar. – James disse sorridente. – Campo de quadribol não._

_James, vamos parar a discussão por aqui. – Lily disse perdendo a paciência. – Não sei como arranja gente para jogar quadribol na sua casa, teriam que ser dois times._

_Eu tenho muitos amigos. – James falou rapidamente. – E quando falta gente chamo os elfos para completar o time. Já teve vezes que éramos eu e os elfos somente._

_Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Lily estava esgotada de quadribol. – E o que mais preciso saber sobre a residência dos Marotos?_

A resposta correta é Campo de Quadribol. – Frank sorriu. – Quem já foi à mansão Potter nunca mais se esquece, falo por experiência própria. Ganharam pontos Ester Bott, Jane Auaten, Kate Firedoll, Leda Jackson, Lily Evans, Marie Piper e Susan Loodberg. Agora vamos para quinta pergunta, depois desta somente as primeiras colocadas continuam. – Frank viu o rosto das concorrentes ficarem tensos. – Qual dessas atitudes é mais Marota? a)Azarar o Snape; b)Perambular pelo castelo em horários e lugares proibidos; c)Seguir o famoso lema "um por todos e todos por um";

Isso James não havia lhe dito, mas ela sabia a resposta. Claro que um ano antes não depois de ter passado um ano perto até demais dos Marotos, sabia exatamente qual era a resposta.

A resposta certa é a letra c. – Disse Frank sorrindo. – Somente Leda Jackson, Lily Evans e Susan Loodberg continuam. Peço às outras participantes que se despeçam dos Marotos e se juntem à torcida.

Frank teve de esperar cada uma ir dar um beijo em todos os Marotos. Umas estavam inclusive chorando. E assim que todas estavam sentadas junto à torcida, ele continuou.

Agora quem responder errado será eliminada. Entendidos? – Frank esperou que todas assentissem e continuou. – Então lá vai a primeira pergunta: qual o sonho de consumo de Sirius Black?

Aquela era fácil pensou Lily. Quantas vezes já não ouvira ele mesmo falar da moto?

_Sei que você não entende Lily. – Sirius falava animado. – Mas não é qualquer moto, é a moto. E vou comprá-la nessas férias. Se você quiser e o James permitir, eu deixo você dar uma voadinha com ela._

Ok. Lily Evans e Susan Loodberg continuam. Sinto muito Jackson. – Frank esperou a menina se despedir dos Marotos para prosseguir. – Por quem James Potter é apaixonado?

Muito bem, Lily. Aquela era uma pergunta de Sirius Black. E foi James quem a respondeu. Ela sabia que aquilo não era totalmente verdade, James podia até gostar, mas estar apaixonado duvidava. Contudo se ela deixasse seu orgulho falar mais alto Susan poderia ganhar. Duvidava que a garota fosse falar Lily Evans, por isso o fez. Pegou o pergaminho e escreveu...

**Lily Evans**

Senhoras e senhores... – Frank falou para uma torcida entusiasmada – A grande vencedora do Vale a pena ver de novo é ninguém mais ninguém menos que Lily Evans! – E se aproximando de Lily perguntou. – E então qual Maroto você escolhe para passar o dia de amanhã inteirinho?

James Potter. – Lily falou muito baixo enquanto as pessoas vibravam com sua resposta.

Depois daquilo foi uma confusão. Judie saiu correndo para abraçar a amiga e disse um "Parabéns" que mal pode ser escutado. Todos se aglomerando para saírem e as vozes estavam tão altas, que todos comentavam o ocorrido. Susan havia saído correndo da sala no momento em que Frank anunciara a vencedora. Mas Lily já estava novamente preocupada quando James chegou perto.

Estou orgulhoso de você. – Disse o menino divertido.

Oh! Que bom porque eu não estou nem um pouco orgulhosa. – Lily falou ficando vermelha. Não sabia o porquê da repentina timidez, mas achou que o motivo fosse talvez o de ter acabado de falar para o colégio inteiro que James era apaixonado por ela.

Sério estou muito feliz. – James riu. – Você fez duas coisas muito legais hoje.

Por que será que eu não as reconheço? – Lily falou temendo a aproximação. – Acho que só fiz burrada.

Se você quiser podemos comemorar sua vitória em Hogsmeade! – James falou animado.

Olha James, eu já vou ter que passar um dia inteiro com você amanhã! – Lily falou com um ar de pavor.

Por mim podia começar agora mesmo. – James falou sabendo que a resposta não seria boa. Mas não custava arriscar, tinha conseguido tantas evoluções naquele dia...

Por mim não. – Lily falou se afastando. – Eu preciso dormir e tentar esquecer.

Durma mesmo, amanhã você terá um longo dia. – James advertiu e a menina fez uma careta saindo da sala.

* * *

E o sábado chegou. James estava cheio de expectativa por dois motivos: iria passar um dia inteiro com Lily e teria a grande final de Quadribol. Estava terminando de se arrumar enquanto Sirius e Remus faziam recomendações.

É sua grande chance! – Remus disse animado – Tente não desperdiçá-la...

Eu diria que se não for agora, nunca mais. – Sirius falou sério. – James toma uma atitude...

Vocês podem parar com isso? – James falou irritado. – Eu não sou nenhuma criança, sei muito bem o que tenho de fazer. Agora eu vou descer para buscar a Lily.

James veio descendo as escadas e não demorou muito para ver a ruivinha perto de Judie com uma cara não muito boa. Como se estivesse esperando pela morte. Tomando coragem ele se aproximou.

Olá! Judie, seu braço já está recuperado? – E virou-se rapidamente para Lily – Pronta para ganhar seu prêmio, Lily?

Cem por cento. – Judie disse sorrindo. –Nós vamos ganhar esse jogo! Estou confiante.

Prêmio? – Lily falou emburrada. – Não estou encarando isso como um prêmio.

Também estou confiante. – James falou para Judie e voltou-se para Lily. – Então, vamos tomar café?

Eu não tenho muita escolha. – Lily disse contrariada.

Os dois foram caminhando em direção ao Salão Principal. James falava e Lily apenas assentia sem nem ao menos prestar atenção. Foi então que o garoto irritou-se com aquilo.

Olha Lily eu não estou entendendo o porquê de você estar me tratando desse jeito. – James disse enquanto sentavam-se lado a lado na mesa grifinória. – Afinal qual a grande diferença? Nós já passamos quase que todos os dias juntos mesmo.

Eu ainda não me recuperei de ontem, James. – Lily disse servindo-se de suco de laranja. – Toda aquela vergonha que eu passei tanto na primeira fase quanto na segunda é culpa sua, sabia?

Ah! Lily ninguém está ligando para isso. – James mentiu já que os olhares eram todos sobre eles. – Tente ignorar... Faça como eu, nem ligo se estiverem falando de mim, acho até bom!

Oh! Sim... – Lily riu, sabia muito bem da fama dos Marotos. – Não vai comer nada?

Estou nervoso. – James falou rapidamente. – Eu sei que vamos ganhar, mas é a última partida da minha vida...

Você ainda pode ir para algum time. – Lily falou calmamente. – E não pode jogar de barriga vazia. Já pensou se cai da vassoura?

Me esqueci desse seu medo de altura. – James falou pegando um sanduíche para comer. – Olha lá o Sirius, está falando com aquela menina que perdeu ontem.

Ele vai sair com ela? – Lily falou enquanto preparava as torradas com requeijão. –Não me parece muito justo com as outras, por causa do concurso.

Não. Eu acho que não pelo menos. – James falou vendo que amigo agora se aproximava de Alice, Frank e Mell. – Ele anda meio confuso, acho que tem uma semana que não sai com ninguém.

Sirius Black confuso? – Lily riu. – Uma semana não é nada... Talvez ele só esteja descansando um pouco...

Uma semana é muito tempo quando se trata de Sirius Black. – James falou bebendo do suco da menina. – Parece que está havendo um movimento para que a Mell e o Sirius saiam.

Coitada da Mell! – Lily exclamou agora encarando Judie que entrava acompanhada de Remus. – Quem está fazendo esse movimento? Acho que Judie falou alguma coisa sobre isso enquanto eu me alterava ontem à noite.

Acho que todo mundo. – James falou rápido. – Se alterou por minha causa?

É sempre por sua causa, não é? – Lily riu. – Que horas será o jogo?

* * *

O jogo teria inicio às dez horas da manhã. Lily, Remus, Alice, Mell, Frank e Peter procuravam um lugar na arquibancada já cheia. Quando finalmente todos se acomodaram o jogo estava para iniciar.

Um juiz de verdade havia sido chamado, graças à influência dos olheiros que estavam hospedados em Hogwarts. E quando ele jogou a goles para o ar e deu inicio a partida, foi possível ouvir o grito de toda a arquibancada. Lufa-lufa e Corvinal torciam também para a Grifinória. Sonserina estava sozinha com sua torcida, mas mesmo assim conseguiam fazer muito barulho.

Isso ficou evidente quando Malfoy fez um gol. Mas logo em seguida os aplausos foram muito maiores já que Sirius atingiu Lúcio com um balaço. O jogo ficou durante duas horas equilibrado, Judie e Malfoy faziam a maior parte dos gols. A diferença era que os Sonserinos eram mais atingidos pelos balaços já que Sirius estava inspirado.

Quando James avistou o pomo, a Grifinória estava a trinta pontos à frente. Ele saiu voando rapidamente em direção àquela luz dourada quando viu Bellatrix Black. A apanhadora do time sonserino.Ela aproximou a sua vassoura da dele e os dois começaram a tentar se livrar um do outro. Quando percebeu, o pomo havia fugido novamente.

Sirius revoltado ainda tentou jogar um balaço em Bellatrix, mas o batedor sonserino evitou. Novamente o jogo estava empatado. Até que, numa jogada espetacular os sonserinos conseguiram fazer um gol.

James estava nervoso. Queria logo achar o pomo de ouro. Deu uma circulada pelo campo quando viu bem perto do chão o já tão familiar brilho. Ele desceu correndo depois de mandar Sirius distrair Bellatrix. E finalmente numa aterrissagem espetacular capturou-o.

Houve um grande grito de vitória enquanto os jogadores da Grifinória faziam círculos no ar em volta do campo que era invadido pela torcida.

E então, Lily? – James falou quando conseguiu chegar perto da ruiva novamente. – Não mereço nem um beijinho de parabéns?

Ei! – Lily fingiu indignada, estava muito feliz para se alterar – Você já vai ganhar um troféu e ainda quer um beijo?

Troco o troféu pelo beijo. – James disse rindo. – O que acha?

Acho que você deve ficar com seu troféu. – disse Lily quando Sirius chegava.

Casal, eu acho que nunca mais vou me esquecer desse dia. – Sirius falou abraçando ambos. – Ganhar um jogo de quadribol é pouco, ganhar um jogo de quadribol contra a Sonserina é bom, agora ganhar a final de quadribol contra a Sonserina é demais!

Sirius, você já bebeu alguma cerveja amanteigada? – Lily perguntou quando o garoto começou a pular feito um doido em volta deles.

Ele está bêbado de alegria, Lily! – James falou quando Sirius o chamou para pular também e depois Lily se viu sendo puxada pelos dois e dando pulinhos.

* * *

Parece que a Lily até que está se divertindo – disse Judie já de banho tomado no salão principal servindo-se do almoço. – Quando a gente saiu do campo, ela, James e Sirius estavam lá pulando.

Espero que dê tudo certo hoje. – Remus falou sério. – Acho que passou do tempo desses dois se acertarem.

Com certeza. – Judie falou animada. – Nada melhor que um jogo de quadribol para animar um dia, não acha? Ah! O que era que você ia me contar?

Não sei se devo estragar o seu dia. – Remus falou preocupado.

Não estragará. – Judie disse encarando carinhosamente o namorado. – O que está havendo?

Nem sei por onde começar. – Remus falou tudo muito rápido. – Mas não posso mais te esconder, você tem o direito de saber e escolher.

O que houve? – Judie perguntou com a mesma calma.

O fato é que... – Remus suspirou. – Bem, o fato é que sou um lobisomem.

Um lobisomem? – Judie disse olhando nos olhos dele. – Por isso, bem, por isso fica sempre doente, e não pode receber visitas?

Sim. – Remus falou triste. – Mas eu vou entender se você quiser se afastar de mim.

Remus, por que você não falou pra mim logo? – Judie disse preocupada. – Você deve sofrer um bocado.

Judie, você não entende o risco que corre? – Remus falou estranhando a reação da namorada.

Remus Lupin eu corro risco se ficar longe de você. – Judie falou ainda o encarando e segurando as mãos dele. – Eu te amo muito.

Eu também. – Remus disse sorrindo antes de dar um longo beijo na menina.

* * *

Vocês são malucos! – Disse Lily sentando-se no gramado do campo e sendo seguida pelos dois marotos. Agora só restavam os três por ali. – Eu estou morta de tanto pular.

E-ssas meninas se cansam à toa, não Pontas? – Sirius falou rindo, mas também visivelmente cansado.

Concordo. – Disse James se deitando na grama. – Mas tenho de admitir que agora estou com preguiça de almoçar. – James suspirou. – Ser um astro não é fácil.

Mas tem lá suas vantagens. – Sirius falou levantando-se. – Vou tomar meu banho. Depois, a Lily ganhou um Maroto para o dia de hoje e não dois.

E aí, Lily Evans, como se sente tendo James Potter todo para si? – James falou ainda deitado quando Sirius saiu.

Ainda bem que é só por um dia... – Lily riu.

Você não gosta de facilitar as coisas. – James falou emburrado – Vou tomar banho. Te encontro daqui a vinte minutos.

Está bem. – Lily falou – Vai tomar banho aí deitado?

Não. – James respondeu levantando-se. – Você não vai querer tomar banho? Depois desse pula-pula todo...

Eu até queria. – Lily falou com esperança. – Você não tem de ficar comigo dentro do banheiro também, não é?

Só se você quiser. – disse James rindo. – Usa o vestiário feminino. Te encontro exatamente aqui.

* * *

Parabéns pela vitória! – Disse Mell quando Sirius chegou e sentou-se ao seu lado no salão comunal. – Não é todo dia que alguém consegue derrubar o Malfoy da vassoura...

Não se esqueça que você está falando de Sirius Black. – Sirius falou cheio de si. – Mesmo assim fico feliz por finalmente você reconhecer meus méritos...

Eu sempre reconheço os méritos dos outros, Sirius. – Mell falou rindo. – Mas existem pessoas que não precisam de reconhecimento, elas já sabem exatamente o quanto boas o são.

Está falando de mim? - Sirius riu. – Logo eu que adoro elogios!

Oh! Não me diga... – Mell falou irônica, enquanto Adones pulava para no colo de Sirius. – Ele ainda acha que eu sou uma ameaça...

Adones é meio gay, ele só gosta da Lily. – Sirius falou ponderando. – Não ele não é gay só que tem ciúmes do pai dele, que no caso sou eu. Acho que já está na hora de encontrar uma gatinha. Sabe de alguma?

Não, Sirius. – Mell entrou na brincadeira. – Por que você não compra uma?

Eu estou pensando nisso. – Sirius falou rapidamente. – Você viu o James e a Lily?

Não. Acho que o James estava tomando banho ou algo assim, e a Lily estava o esperando. Parece que ele demora mais do que ela no banho. – Mell falou simplesmente. – A gente tinha que arranjar uma forma de deixá-los mais juntos...

Você me deu uma ótima idéia, Mell! – exclamou Sirius dando um beijo no rosto da menina em agradecimento antes de sair pelo quadro da mulher gorda.

* * *

Lily e James estavam terminado de almoçar quando Sirius chegou com uma ótima notícia. Pelo menos era o que ele achava, já que James e Lily ficaram meio assustados.

Acho que vocês não estão seguindo as regras muito bem. – Sirius anunciou. – Por isso como punição vou ter de lançar um feitiço.

Depois de murmurar algumas palavras e apontar a varinha para o casal de amigos, tanto Lily quanto James sentiram algo estranho. Parecia que a mão direita de Lily estava sendo atraída pela mão esquerda de James e vice-versa. E quando elas se tocaram, nenhum dois teve forças para separá-las.

Vocês terão de andar de mãos dadas. – Sirius anunciou animado. – Quando for meia noite o feitiço acaba. Agora se divirtam!

Divirtam-se? – Perguntou Lily.

Lembre-se...

Já sei, já sei... Não tentar entender e aceitar. – Lily bufou. – Não sei como você agüenta isso.

O Sirius é legal! É só que ele está muito empenhado nesse "vale a pena ver de novo"...

Aliás, esse título não foi muito bem empregado... – Lily falou terminando com seu almoço.

Não tinha pensado nisso. – James falou divertido.

Será que eu posso saber o motivo de você demorar para tudo? – Lily falou vendo que o prato do Maroto ainda estava cheio. – Você demora a acordar, para tomar banho, comer...

Não faço por mal. – James falou com sua calma habitual – Agora se lembra daquele ditado "A pressa é inimiga da perfeição?" Pois então eu sou perfeito, você não esperava que eu fosse rápido também, não é? Além disso é meio difícil comer com uma única mão.

Oh! Claro... – Lily falou sem conseguir conter o riso. – Quantas pérolas desse tipo ainda vou ter de ouvir?

Até meia noite. – James disse pensativo. – Se a cada minuto eu falar dez palavras...

Eu já entendi... – Lily falou conformada. – Agora só abra a boca para comer. Estou cansada de ficar aqui assistindo James Potter almoçar.

* * *

Ai meu Merlin! – Lily reclamou. – Fica difícil trabalhar deste jeito! Como é que eu vou fazer os meus deveres enquanto ando em volta do lago de mãos dadas com você?

Eu te ajudo. – James disse preocupado. – Amanhã o lago artificial tem de estar apresentável pelo menos. Se não o domingo feliz vai ser triste, neste calor!

Conclusão brilhante. – Lily brincou. – Mas eu só tenho a mão esquerda. Eu vou matar o Sirius.

Com a mão esquerda? – Brincou James, mas neste momento a ruiva se virou para pegar a rede e acabou por derrubá-lo dentro do lago. Como as mãos estavam grudadas ela acabou tendo o mesmo destino.

E assim os dois curtiram a tarde. Caíram mais sete vezes no lago artificial. Mas depois de muito trabalho e insistência conseguiram deixá-lo limpo. Assim que terminaram tiveram que fazer a parte do trabalho de James para o Domingo Feliz, que era deixar os instrumentos de quadribol (bolas, vassouras...) devidamente organizados. Quando chegaram a Sala comunal, já eram nove e meia da noite.

Precisamos tirar essas roupas molhadas! – James falou rapidamente.

Eu sei! – Exclamou Lily com pavor. – Temos que pegar uma roupa lá no meu dormitório.

Eu não posso subir as escadas, Lily. – James falou ficando nervoso. – Só se você me carregar...

Não, James, nós somos bruxos, lembra? – Lily falou mostrando a varinha. – Vou te levitar.

E todo o Salão Comunal olhou assustado ao ver a Lily Evans subir as escadas com James Potter pendurando em sua mão como um balão de gás. Depois de escolher suas roupas, Lily deixou James transformar a escada num escorrega pisando nela. A seguir foram no dormitório masculino pegar uma roupa para James.

Os dois foram para o banheiro da monitoria já que Lily como monitora-chefe tinha direto de usá-lo. Chegando lá, Lily mandou James olhar para outro lado para que pudesse se trocar.

Tudo bem. – Disse James.

Isto não está nada bem. – Falou Lily desesperada. – Acho que eu sei um feitiço de como deixar as pessoas cegas... Deixa lembrar-me...

Lily? – James falou agora também desesperado. – Confia em mim. Eu não vou olhar. Você vai me cegar?

Ok! – Lily ordenou. – Vire-se! E feche os olhos.

Tudo bem. – James falou prontamente.

Lily começou a despir-se só que teve de rasgar a blusa na parte direita. Na hora de se vestir teve que descosturar a blusa e depois costurá-la novamente, tudo isso magicamente claro.

Pronto. – Falou Lily para que James pudesse se virar. – Acabei, agora é a sua vez.

Não faço questão de que feche os olhos , Lily! – James disse antes de começar a se despir.

Mas eu faço, James. – Lily falou impaciente.

James rasgou a blusa do lado direito e retirou a calça molhada. Logo depois vestiu a outra calça, mas não sabia exatamente como iria colocar a blusa por isso chamou Lily.

O que é agora? – Falou Lily ainda de olhos fechados.

Será que você pode abrir seus olhos? – James pediu. – Eu preciso de uma ajuda.

O quê? – Disse Lily desviando o olhar do tórax de James.

Como você fez para vestir a sua blusa? – James perguntou confuso.

Com um feitiço para descusturá-la. – Lily falou, e sensibilizada com o drama do menino o ajudou. Ela descosturou sua blusa, o ajudou a vesti-la e depois costurou tudo de novo com a varinha.

Obrigado. – Disse James sincero. – Sabe que horas são?

Onze horas! – Lily gemeu. – Ainda temos mais uma hora de tortura.

Até que está sendo divertido – James lançou um olhar maroto a ela. – Vamos dar uma volta?

Já passou da hora de dar voltas James. – Lily esqueceu-se que os Marotos não ligavam para regras. – Se o Filch nos pega...

Eu trouxe a minha capa...

Que capa?

James simplesmente pegou a capa da invisibilidade e jogou sobre eles. Logo Lily percebeu do que se tratava. Os dois saíram do banheiro sob a capa e foram caminhando em direção ao Salão de entrada.

Então é por isso que não te pegam? – Lily falou bem baixo.

Fora outras coisas, esse é um dos motivos. – James disse um pouco mais alto que a menina. – Agora vê se anda mais perto de mim se não vamos cair.

Está bem. – Disse Lily preocupada com tamanha proximidade, eles estavam quase que abraçados. – Para onde vamos?

Pra onde você quer ir? – James perguntou.

Pensei que os Marotos fossem os guias turísticos de Hogwarts. – Lily disse divertida. – De qualquer forma vamos até a cozinha?

Já está com fome? – James perguntou surpreso. – Realmente não sei como você não engorda.

E eu não sei como se agüenta em pé comendo tão pouco. – Lily falou rindo.

Ok. Próxima parada cozinha. – Informou James abraçando-a pela cintura com a mão direita para dar mais equilíbrio e deixando Lily levemente ruborizada. E a cena estava meio que bizarra já que eles continuavam de mãos dadas.

* * *

Eu não acredito. – Disse Sirius para Peter e Remus. – Eles estão indo para a cozinha, não se cansaram de lá não?

Almofadinhas, os deixe em paz e largue o mapa do Maroto. – Remus largou o livro na mesa de cabeceira e apagou a luz de sua varinha. – Vou dormir, veja se faça o mesmo.

O James é muito tapado mesmo. – Disse Sirius. – Ao invés de levá-la a um lugar mais insinuante como a torre de astronomia.

Eu gosto da cozinha. – Disse Peter antes de bocejo. – Boa noite Almofadinhas.

Pensando bem eu também estou ficando com fome. – Sirius falou com os olhos brilhando.

No momento seguinte foi até sua mochila e pegou um pequeno espelho.

James Potter! – Chamou e logo em seguida apareceu o rosto de seu amigo que não falou nada pois estava mastigando um pedaço de torta de morango. – Percebi que vocês haviam ido para a cozinha, e resolvi encomendar um lanchinho.

Sirius? – Lily indagou aparecendo no espelho também. – Mais um utensílio Maroto? Vai me dizer que estava nos vigiando?

Lógico que não. – Mentiu Sirius. – Mas minha intuição não falha, aliás, nada em mim falha.

Certo, Sirius e aquela história de que a Lily havia ganhado um Maroto e não dois? – James perguntou emburrado.

Vocês não vão me deixar passar fome, não é? – Sirius pediu –Vamos lá só quero uns biscoitos de chocolate, pão com salsicha, mas sem catchup e um suco de uva. Peçam para os elfos colocarem bastante gelo já que vocês devem demorar.

Só isso? – Falaram Lily e James ironicamente.

Se mudar de idéia apareço no espelho novamente. – Sirius falou rapidamente. – Uma boa noite para vocês! E não se esqueçam do gelo!

Sirius ficou observando o mapa do maroto. Eles ainda ficaram na cozinha por mais meia hora e depois estavam se dirigindo ao Salão Comunal?

* * *

Só mais meia hora e estaremos livres! – Disse Lily rindo, e agora como os dois estavam com um embrulho de comida para Sirius estavam apenas de mãos dadas. – Até que passou rápido...

Você tem de admitir que a minha companhia não é ruim – James disse olhando para a ruiva e esta para ele. Ambos com seus pensamentos, James estava tenso porque até agora não havia conseguido nada dela e Lily nervosa porque estava gostando realmente de estar com ele. Eles se distraíram de tal forma que não viram a pilastra à sua frente. Pois então, ambos caíram deixando os embrulhos irem para o ar e batendo com a cabeça de um no outro. E eles ainda conseguiram salvar a encomenda de Sirius. Mas a capa tinha escorregado e Filch com certeza ouvira o barulho da queda e da batida de cabeças.

Foi então que James correu e pegou a capa enquanto Lily caiu de novo não conseguindo acompanhá-lo.

Calma aí, James. – Disse a garota.

Não era você que queria rapidez? – James falou alcançando a capa e lançando sobre eles. Já ouvia passos de Filch. – Agora é a hora de ser rápido, Lily.

O que vamos fazer? – Ela murmurou ao ver que os passos de Filch se aproximavam.

Tem uma passagem secreta aqui que nos leva para perto da sala Comunal. – James disse dando outro pacote de comidas para ela segurar, e voltando a guiá-la pela cintura.

Quando passaram pela passagem secreta e chegaram em frente ao retrato da mulher gorda sentiram que finalmente tinham escapado de Filch.

Bom, não foi exatamente o que eu esperava de um passeio com você. – James falou retirando a capa da cabeça. – Vamos entrar, mais dez minutos e poderemos dormir.

Não. – Disse Lily que também tinha a cabeça para fora da capa. – Até que foi divertido, me senti uma Marota fugindo do Filch.

Então você não quer entrar? – James estranhou.

Não. – Era verdade que não queria. Mas não podia dizer que queria ficar mais tempo com ele. Tinha que inventar uma desculpa. – Sempre quis saber o nome dela.

Dela? – Indagou James achando que Lily tinha enlouquecido.

Qual o seu nome? – Falou Lily cutucando o quadro à sua frente

Lily, essa é a Mulher Gorda! – James exclamou enquanto a mulher do quadro se espreguiçava.

Ela deve ter um nome, James. Ninguém batiza uma pessoa como Mulher Gorda. – Lily falou ignorando fato da mulher já ter acordado.

Vivian. – Disse ela. – Vivian Beck . Esse é meu nome, agradeceria se não me chamassem de gorda a toda hora, eu posso me ver no espelho quando visito um quadro no sexto andar.

Ah! Vivian. – Lily falou simpática. – Eu simplesmente precisava saber disso.

Vivian é um belo nome. – James falou sem emoção só porque não tinha nada a dizer.

E então o casal não vai entrar? – Vivian perguntou. – Ou primeiro vão dar um daqueles beijos de despedidas? Por que se for a segunda opção eu posso dar uma cochilada.

Segunda opção – Disse James enquanto Lily balançava a cabeça e Vivian voltava a dormir.

Não sabia que para dar um beijo bastava que só uma pessoa quisesse. – Disse Lily enquanto James se aproximava perigosamente e ela ficava vermelha. – Pensei que a coisa tinha de ser recíproca.

Lily. – James falou lançando a capa sobre os dois e a puxando para mais perto com a mãe livre. – Eu também quero te beijar.

Eu estava falando... – Lily não conseguia terminar a frase, estava claro que ela estava afetada pela proximidade. Sem poderes para resistir ela enlaçou o pescoço dele com a mão livre.

Aos poucos os lábios de ambos se tocaram. E desta forma começaram um beijo que despertava sensações maravilhosas em ambos. Para James era como se ele tivesse uma vassoura que voasse na velocidade da luz de tanto prazer que sentia. Não sabia ao certo se era o tato ou o gosto, o sentido que funcionava num beijo, mas aquilo era melhor do qualquer outra coisa. Para Lily era como se de repente tivesse ido para um paraíso, um lugar onde caminhavam por cima de nuvens de algodão doce e ao invés de árvores existiam pirulitos gigantes, principalmente pirulitos do humor. Nos lagos ao invés de água havia chocolate e as mesinhas eram feitas de pizza de vários sabores, todos doces, ao invés de flores, confetes. Ela parou o beijo de repente estranhando aquilo tudo.

Isso é melhor que chocolate! – Lily exclamou ao que James riu e Vivian disse – Senha correta podem entrar.

Tirando a capa os dois entraram e nem tiveram tempo de dizer nada porque encontraram Sirius cobrando sua encomenda. Lily então lembrou que havia despejado os embrulhos no chão para que pudesse beijar James. Mas parecia que James havia lembrado de pegá-los antes de entrarem.

Muito obrigado. – Falou Sirius com um sorriso malicioso. – E como foi a noite?

Valeu a pena... – Disse James, e Lily apenas ruborizou um pouco mais.

Anh! Sem querer ser estraga prazeres, mas já são meia noite e dez. – Sirius sorriu, ao que Lily soltou a sua mão de James e disse – Boa noite!

**Nota da autora:**

_Antes de tudo quero agradecer e dar méritos a Thais que ajudou e a Lily dragon que me deu algumas idéias para eles de mãos coladas._

_Agora acho que posso falar mais um pouco. Eu estou tentando me controlar para não escrever aquilo tudo novamente.Sério a todos vocês que fizeram o tremendo esforço para ler aquelas bobeiras e conseguiram chegar ao fim, aqui vão meus parabéns!_

_Esse capítulo ficou gigante. Não é justo que a nota também seja. Agora eu fui rápida novamente, não que o capítulo esteja bom (diálogo puro), mas eu fui rápida!E vocês me perguntam por quê?_

_Primeiro motivo: Eu realmente queria fazer logo esse Vale a pena acontecer.Segundo motivo:Hoje, dia 18 de maio é meu aniversário, sendo assim, como uma boa cara de pau que sou, quero pedir reviews de presente!_

_O que vocês acharam desse capítulo? Eu achei que foi um monte de coisas misturadas para no fim eu fazer o beijo que eu não sabia como fazer. E acho que foi o capítulo que mais falei de comida, o beijo da Lily engorda que é uma beleza._

_Eu fiquei o dia todo de hoje escrevendo (dia 17). E agora já são meia noite e cinqüenta e sete minutos, o que quer dizer que já dia 18! Ebaaaaa! Parabéns para mim mesma...É a única época do ano que nos cumprimentam somente pelo fato de estarmos vivos, acho que isso devia ocorrer todos os dias, afinal para viver necessitamos de muito esforço. Por isso Parabéns para todo mundo!Eeeeeeeeee..._

_Agora falando sério. O Remus tinha de contar logo o seu segredo para a Judie. Tipo não tem como esconder de sua namorada que você é um lobisomem. Imaginem se eles fossem se casar, ele viaja toda semana de lua cheia? Simplesmente não dava. Então eu fiz aquela cena. Só que não gostei, principalmente pelo fato de eles estarem no meio do almoço._

_E o SMJJ ganha âmbitos ficcionais!Viram como Alice é prestativa! Ela está do lado de vocês. Ou pelo menos da grande maioria que comenta e apóia esse movimento. Falando nesse movimento, minha irmã não vai ter a nota dela porque está dormindo e eu quero postar para pedir parabéns. Ok estou tendo uma atitude egoísta, mas eu disse a ela que se quisesse fazia a nota logo e ela disse não deixa no próximo eu faço.Então culpa minha!_

_Ah! Quase me esqueço...Gostaram da ganhadora do vale a pena? Eu simplesmente não resisti em colocar a Lily.Mas acho que estava na cara que ia ser ela mesma, eu não consigo fazer o mal (Susan) vencer. Aliás, me deu um peso na consciência. Tem um personagem da Silverghost (Lu) que se chama Susan e que eu simplesmente idolatro. Mas quando fui perceber o fato já havia publicado. Mas tudo bem porque ela perde toda a importância agora..._

_Acho que não vou demorar com o próximo capítulo. Percebam o acho. Porque eu fui na Bienal(eu sabia que não conseguiria deixar de contar isso) e comprei um monte de livros. Eu quero terminar Código da Vince primeiro (estou na página 200) então imaginem meu desespero. Eu quero ler logo, isso implica em menos tempo na frente do computador. Também estou de volta a auto escola depois de dois meses afastada, por pura falta de entusiasmo. Sexta já tem treino marcado e meu pai me fez marcar logo todos os treinos para eu não parar no meio novamente. Menos tempo.Mas fora isso continuo na mesma, tentando manter uma vida saldável(hoje não fiz exercícios por causa da fic, comi batata frita porque não resisti e ainda falat uma hello Kity para eu abandonar o McDonald's)e não tendo nada mais para fazer._

_Aliás, eu até tenho o que fazer. Mas concentram tudo no único dia que estou ocupada(hoje, meu aniversario). O pessoal da minha futura turma de faculdade marcou um churrasco em botafogo (muito longe), não que eu fosse se o dia fosse outro, mas mesmo assim era uma alternativa.A minha amiga que também faz aniversario hoje me chamou para ir numa pizzaria, mas minha família sempre aparece por aqui, então não posso. Ainda tem que eu queria voltar na bienal..._

_Olhem o que vocês acharam da mulher gorda? E sempre tive essa curiosidade, coitadinha é só mulher gorda pra cá, mulher gorda pra lá. Ela dev ter um nome e mesmo que não tivesse não precisavam lembrá-la que ela é gorda a toda hora._

_Bom é melhor eu ir indo! Uma e vinte quatro já. E meus olhos estão piscando de sono. Primeiro uma propaganda:Diário de um adolescente em crise...Fick de Paula Granger Black e continuação de Reconquistando Tiago Potter.Agora sim...Agradeço a todos que lêem, comentam, ajudam ou participam dessa fic.Eu amo muito todos vocês!_

_Muitos beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo._

_P.S. Eu queria deixar aqui registrado que esse é o capítulo que eu mais me inspirei no meu antigo colégio. Nenhum Pentagonal que eu conheça lê fics, mas mesmo assim esse colégio no qual eu fiquei cinco anos me inspirou muito para este capítulo.Eu amo esse colégio porque de lá saíram vários amigos(muitos mesmo) e porque meus professores eram as coisas mais lindas do mundo( a maioria pelo menos).Tcahuzinho._

_P.P.S. Acabei de ver que meu esforço foi inútil a nota continua sendo elefântica!Obrigada pela paciência com essa pessoa louca._


	16. Capítulo 15 Show de talentos

**Silverghost- **_Gostou mesmo?Acho que foi um dos melhores capítulos para se escrever...Mas ainda assim esperava mais dele e sim, agora falta muito pouco, este já é o penúltimo capítulo!Snif...Snif...Uma pena que as coisas tenham de ter um fim.Quanto ao beijo um tanto quanto inusitado e com figuras gastronômicas a culpa não é minha, simples mortal que nunca teve o prazer de conhecer James Potter, é da Lily e da mente louca dela. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada!_

**VicttoriaVetra –**_Fico imensamente feliz que esteja gostando da minha fic!E olha que legal, o nome da minha irmã(essa que faz as notas da irmã da autora) também é Ana Carolina. Quando ela nasceu, eu tinha seis anos e minha mãe já tinha escolhido o Carolina, mas quem escolheu o Ana fui eu!Além disso, tenho duas grandes amigas cujo primeiro nome é Ana e ainda uma prima. Viu como gosto de Ana? Tenho certeza que conversaremos muito pelo MSN (já te adicionei, certo?).Também adoro falar sobre fics. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada!_

**Miss. Leandra Friendship Black –**_Que bom que está aprovando, isso é muito importante para mim. Aqui neste capítulo temos mais SMJJ!Mas agora Mell e Sirius já estão agindo mais por eles mesmos.Desculpe a minha demora e a partir de amanhã eu vou começar a ler umas fics. Fiz até uma lista. A sua está lá, quando eu ler eu deixo um review! Muitos beijinhos e obrigada!_

**Yasmine Lupin –**_Que bom que aprovou a participação do Remus no capítulo anterior. Tipo o Sirius só pode ser definido como Sirius mesmo!A Lily é uma pessoa com uma mente altamente complicada, ainda bem que temos o grande James para salva-la de si mesma!Hauhauhau...Desculpa pela demora,eu me sinto realmente envergonhada. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada!_

**Rach Black –**_Parabéns, novamente! Recebeu meu cartão?Eu sou um pouco lenta nas minhas leituras, mas finalmente terminei de ler " O Código da Vince". Realmente muito bom o livro!Temos muito do Sirius e uma parte especial para você. Espero que goste.Muitos beijinhos e obrigada! _

**Bella Lamounier- **_Eu amei seu cartão! Fiquei tão, mas tão feliz que você tenha se lembrado de mim. Não se preocupe com as reviews, mande somente quando puder, mas vê se aparece no MSN para a gente conversar. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do último capítulo, neste temos muito Sirius! Espero que goste. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada! _

**Kanako Sumeragi –**_Agora eu já te adicionei no orkut e no MSN. Além de trocarmos e-mails, ainda vamos trocar cartas. Já vi que vamos ser bem amigas, você é muito legal!Agora eu vou ler sua fic amanhã sem falta e te mando um e-mail. Desculpe a minha demora!Muitos beijinhos e obrigada!_

**Thaisinha-**A honra é toda minha de receber a sua ajuda. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do beijo, bem, numa coisa eu tenho de concordar...Ele realmente ficou doce...Tão doce que seria um veneno para diabéticos.Sua cartinha será enviada ainda hoje, se tudo der certo. Também te adoro e estou com saudades. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada.

**Sassá Potter – **_Você não me pentelha! Eu adoro falar contigo e receber seus reviews. E, olha, eu ia esperar a beta me devolver a fic corrigida, mas você foi uma das que me fez mudar de idéia. Me sinto péssima quando vejo que vocês realmente esperam pelo capítulo(quase nem acredito) e eu fico demorando a escrever.Os gatinhos não vieram para mim, mas um gatinho na fic ganhou uma gatinha. Você entenderá quando ler. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada! _

**Di-Lua – **_Minha pergunta é se você conseguiu continuar lendo? Mas já fico muito feliz que tenha gostado pelo menos do inicio da fic! Se um dia você chegar neste capítulo e ler minha resposta, saiba que fiquei toda boba com a sua aprovação. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada! _

**Carol Black** –_Esse capítulo ficou ainda maior que o anterior. Fico toda feliz que tenha gostado, achou o melhor de todos? Acho que concordo...apesar de esperar mais dele e tal. Temos um avanço no relacionamento Sirius e Mell, e James e Lilly se resolvem. Nossa já adiantei muito que vai acontecer, não?Eu depois te falo os livros que eu comprei na Bienal, foram tantos que eu quase terminei com o dinheiro que eu ganhei de aniversário.E bolo de chocolate é sempre bom, mas o da minha mãe estava super-hiper-bom! E pode exagerar o quanto quiser nos reviews (eu adoro isso). Muitos beijinhos e obrigada! _

**Marismylle-**_Que bom que gostou. E sim, infelizmente estamos no fim...Snif...Snif. Fico muito feliz em saber que ainda está acompanhando a fic. Haja paciência! Muitos beijinhos e obrigada!_

**Luh Black –**Que bom que gostou! E você foi escolher logo a nota mais longa e sem conteúdo para ler? Bom, pelo menos você conseguiu ir até o fim. Mas eu imagino o porquê, você deve ter lido pensando "Ta bom, mas onde está realmente o que importa...Não é possível que seja só essas besteiras...deve ter alguma coisa importante...". Aí quando você chegou ao fim concluiu que sendo a minha fic uma mistura de alucinações, as minhas notas não poderiam ser diferentes. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada!

**Lily Dany Potter** –_Jura que você acompanha desde o inicio? Fico tão feliz!Tudo bem em falar do Hogwarts News, este é sem dúvidas o meu projeto preferido...sem noção do quanto eu me divertia escrevendo...Snif!Gostou do Alguém? Hauhauahuahau...Loucuras de minha mente...O beijo também gostou? Nossa! Esse foi realmente algo alucinógeno.Tipo fico muito feliz com reviews grandes, quanto maior, melhor! E só mais uma coisa, são os personagens que mandam em mim e não eu neles, eu juro pra você. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada! _

**Sarah-Lupin- Black** –_Adorei seu cartão! Muito mesmo!Não precisa fazer o Login, não. Que bom que gostou.Fico muito, mas muito feliz amiga! E eu vou passar lá na sua fic, só que hoje o pc é da Carol. Amanhã...Eu vou ler um monte de fics amanhã! Muitos beijinhos e obrigada!_

**Mari-buffy- **_Que bom que gostou! Fico muito, mas muito feliz!Fico toda boba em saber que você ainda acompanha minha fic. O beijo tava mais pra engraçado do que pra lindo, eu pelo menos fiquei rindo o tempo todo enquanto escrevia. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada!_

**Babi Evans – **_Ah! __Eu fico tão, mas tão feliz que você tenha gostado. Acho que o capítulo anterior também foi meu preferido, apesar de achar que faltou alguma coisa.E quem disse que seus reviews não são bons? Eu os adoro de verddade!Eu espero que goste desse capítulo também, já que a loucura me dominou na maior parte. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada._

**Cecelixe E. Black –**_ Bom o coitado do James teve de esperar uma semana pra poder realmente resolver as coisas, como você vai ver neste capítulo. Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo! Tomara mesmo que eu consiga escrever outras fics, porque quando esta terminar vou sentir muita falta disso tudo. Adorei falar com você pelo MSN! Muitos beijinhos e obrigada!_

**Thati- **_Eu recebi o seu cartão. Amei! Olha eu te mando um e-mail falando da sua fic amanhã, eu juro!Como foi a prova? Espero que tenha ido bem, de verdade torci muito por você! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo, sem noção estou tão feliz, esse foi o maior review que já recebi!A parte do Remus, eu tinha de escrever como já disse. O Alguém foi uma loucura da minha mente e o beijo uma alucinação. Mas pelo menos James e Lily ficam juntos , não é? Fico muito mas muito feliz que tenha gostado, ao mesmo tempo que triste porque você não poderá comentar este capítulo(já tinha demorado muito). Mas no último não abro mão do seu palpite!Muitos beijinhos e obrigada! _

**Gabizinha Black-**_Espero que não tenha se assustado com meu último e-mail, eu não estava dentro de mim naquele dia.Olha como não vou conseguir escrever o último capítulo até sexta-feira(pretendo posta-lo na próxima quarta-feira)eu vou te dedicar não um, mas dois capítulos. Esse adiantado pelo seu niver e o outro por você ser a pessoa que primeiro apoiou o SMJJ. Espero que você goste. Fico toda feliz que tenha gostado do último e ainda tenha aprovado o beijo! Ainda mais louco que o último, somente este daqui. Não tem problema se você não leu Hamlet, Juju conta pra você(Sou louca mesmo).Eu também te adoro e desde de já parabéns! Muitos beijinhos e obrigada! _

**Mia Moony** – _Fico muito, mas muito feliz que tenha gostado da minha fic! E deste capítulo louco que foi o anterior.E sim estamos no fim...Acho que eu vou chorar de verdade no dia que acabar de postar essa fic!Que bom que gostou da idéia da Mulher Gorda, acho que foi minha cena preferida(rs). E sempre é bom saber que alguém lê minhas notas. Vou começar mais uma agora quando terminar de te responder.E temos mais Sirius neste capítulo, mas até o fim temos Lily e James. Você não é chata, leio sua fic amanhã!Muitos beijinhos e obrigada!_

_**Finalmente betado! Muito, mas muito obrigada Babi! **_

_**Show de talentos!**_

_As cortinas se abriram revelando Lily Evans e James Potter:_

_-Estamos dando inicio ao concurso de talentos!-O garoto anunciou._

_-Peço a atenção de todos para nossa primeira atração...-A ruiva falou - Vocês assistirão a uma Peça de um grande escritor trouxa. Fiquem com Hamlet de Willian Shaskespeare!_

**Domingo já à noite no dormitório feminino.**

**-Lily por que você está fugindo do James? – Perguntou Judie sentando-se ao lado da amiga que lia um livro.**

**-Eu não sou uma fugitiva, Judie. – Lily falou calmamente sem nem olhar para a amiga.**

**-O que aconteceu ontem?**

**-Engraçado você se preocupar agora. Ninguém se mobilizou para me salvar do Potter ontem...**

**-Não me pareceu que você estivesse pedindo socorro. – Judie falou sorrindo. – Então o James voltou a ser Potter?**

**-O James sempre foi Potter. – Lily voltou a ler o livro.**

**-Vocês brigaram? Discutiram? – Judie perdia a paciência agora.**

**-Não, Judie... – Lily falou se levantando. – Ele não fez nada de errado dessa vez. Estou chateada comigo mesma, ok? Vou tomar banho agora...**

As cortinas se abrem novamente e no palco aparece um cenário de um enorme castelo de pedra. À frente dele Frank andava de um lado para outro vestindo roupas de Sentinelas do século XVII.

_-Quem está aí? – Remus aparece no palco também com vestes de sentinela._

_-Eu é que pergunto... – Retruca Frank interpretando o personagem Francisco. – Alto! Diz quem és ou..._

_-Viva o rei! – Saúda a Voz de Remus emprestada a Bernardo._

_-Bernardo! Chegou bem na hora! – Ao fundo ouvimos o som do badalar de um sino. – Já é meia-noite._

_-Vá para cama, Francisco.Repousa esse corpo que deve estar cansado e doído de tanto frio._

**Segunda feira na sala comunal, antes das aulas começarem.**

**-Então chamei todos vocês aqui porque eu resolvi que vamos apresentar uma peça. –Sirius anunciou contente. – Ela se chama Hamlet.**

**-Como? – Perguntou Frank.**

**-Hamlet, o príncipe da Dinamarca. – Sirius explicou. – Eu estava tentando entender como a mente da Lily funciona e decidi ler um de seus livros, entre eles estava esse que originalmente é uma peça. No concurso de talentos, sábado, nós vamos apresentar essa peça.**

**-Isso não é uma tragédia? – Perguntou Judie se lembrando do que Lily havia lhe contado uma vez.**

**-Sim. Achei fantástica! – Sirius exclamou sorrindo.**

**-Nem adianta. – Informou James que foi completado por Remus – Ele não vai desistir.**

**-Já tenho personagens para todos. – Sirius foi distribuindo os papéis. – Alguns de vocês ficaram com mais de um papel.**

**-E se eu simplesmente me recusar? – Mell desafiou. – Eu não fui feita para atuar...**

**-Ah! Mell, eu separei o melhor papel para você... Quer dizer, o segundo melhor. – Sirius se aproximou da garota com o papel que tinha suas falas. – Você vai recusar?**

**-Ela fica louca? – Indagou Mell.**

**-Está vendo? Nem será difícil para você! – brincou Sirius.**

**-Tudo bem, mas teremos de ensaiar isso, não? – Alice indagou, preocupada com os NIEM'S.**

**-Naturalmente. – James falou entregando a todos um papel com um horário. – Se é para fazermos isso, que seja bem feito.**

**-E por que a Lily não vai participar? – Indagou Ester.**

**-Ela não. – Sirius disse descontraído. – Ela já está muito ocupada.**

Auto! Quem está aí? – A voz de Frank volta a se fazer ouvir incorporando Francisco.

_-Viva o rei! – Peter responde com a senha interpretando Marcelo._

_-Horácio está contigo? – Pergunta Bernardo (Remus)._

_-Só um pedaço dele... – A voz divertida de James surge no palco. – O resto ainda dorme._

**Segunda-feira, na aula de história da magia.**

**-E então? – Lily fala para Sirius que havia se sentado ao seu lado.**

**-Então? – Pergunta o maroto se fazendo de desentendido.**

**-O que você quer? – Lily falou impaciente. – Por que veio se sentar ao meu lado?**

**-Pensei que fôssemos amigos. – Sirius desconversou.**

**-Fiquei sabendo que vai interpretar Hamlet. – Lily falou irônica. – Se você tivesse me pedido emprestado, eu o teria feito. Não sabia que amigos roubavam...**

**-Mas eu não roubei. – Falou Sirius remexendo a mochila e estendendo um livro para a ruiva. – Aqui está. Quem foi que te contou? Judie?**

**-Não. A Mell me falou da peça que você inventou e que por um belo acaso me deixou de fora. – Lily falou deixando completamente de lado a aula.**

**-A Mell anda falando de mim? O que mais ela falou?**

**-Que você havia a chamado de louca ou algo parecido. – Lily riu do interesse do maroto. – Ah! E que disse que eu não poderia participar porque estava muito ocupada. Engraçado porque meu amigo nem perguntou sobre a minha disponibilidade.**

**-Mas você está ocupada Lily. – Sirius persuadiu. – E se não está deveria.**

**-Como assim? Está falando dos deveres da monitoria?**

**-Não, não... Estou falando do que está acontecendo na sua cabeça. – Vendo que a garota continuava sem entender continuou. – James, Lily. Estou falando sobre o porquê de você nem querer olhar para a cara do meu amigo...**

**-Quem te falou isso? – Lily falou já nervosa, sabia que James deveria ter contado tudo ao melhor amigo. – Eu não estou fazendo nada além do normal. Não mesmo Sirius.**

**-Olha, eu sei alguma coisa sobre relacionamentos. – Sirius falou mais sério. – Beijar um cara e nem olhar para a cara dele depois com certeza não é uma das melhores atitudes.**

**-Olha quem fala! – Protegeu-se Lily já totalmente rubra.**

**-Eu já cometi alguns erros, minha cara. – Sirius sorriu. – Mas sinto que seus motivos são diferentes dos meus.**

**-Olha Sirius... – Lily calou-se. Definitivamente ele não era a melhor pessoa para discutir aquilo. – Eu tenho que ir... Ao banheiro...**

Horácio diz que é fantasia nossa - Explica Marcelo(Peter), mostrando-se impressionado –Ele não acredita na horrenda visão que tivemos.

Mas e se for de verdade? Que querem que eu faça? – James interpreta Horácio fazendo uma voz sonolenta.

Que fale com ele. – Responde Bernardo com a voz decidida de Remus.

**Ainda na segunda feira, ainda na aula de história da Magia.**

**-Quem vem perturbar meu sono? – Pergunta Mell em tom divertido ainda sem levantar a cabeça, ouvindo que alguém se sentava ao seu lado.**

**-O cara mais lindo que você já teve o prazer de conhecer. – Sirius riu ao ver a careta da menina.**

**-O que faz numa aula de História da Magia? – Mell indagou surpresa.**

**-Preciso conversar com algumas pessoas...**

**-E não pretende conversar comigo, não é? – Disse a menina pegando um pergaminho. – Afinal tenho uma aula para assistir.**

**-Eu sei muito bem que você usa essas aulas para conversar via pergaminhos. – Sirius sorriu enquanto Mell ficava tímida. – Não me importa que falem de mim, mas prefiro que falem comigo.**

**-Entendo. – Mell disse irônica. – E então o que tem para me dizer?**

**-Eu? Nada... – Sirius sorriu novamente. – Eu vim à aula para conversar com a Lily, mas ela fugiu.**

**-Preciso tomar umas aulas com ela. – Mell brincou. – Ela realmente sabe se livrar das más companhias...**

**-Não reclame, estou te dando a honra de sentar-se comigo... – Sirius fingiu seriedade.**

**-A que devo a honra? – Mell continuou irônica.**

**-Eu pensei em como você parecia entediada e vim alegrar seu dia. Acordei solidário hoje, primeiro tentei resolver os problemas mentais da Lily, como fracassei... Bom, pensei em resolver os seus.**

**-Eu acho que a caridade é toda minha de ainda perder tempo tentando entender sua cabecinha. - Mell falou acabando por sorrir. – O que você falou para a Lily? Não deve ter sido algo muito bom para ela ter fugido...**

**-Juro que não foi nada de mal. – Sirius estendeu a palma da mão em sinal de juramento. – Vou te contar a história. No sábado, quando eles tiveram de ficar juntos devido ao vale a pena ver de novo eles se beijaram, finalmente devo acrescentar. Mas o grande problema é que a Lily mesmo tendo confessado gostar do beijo e o James ter jurado que não fez nada de errado, e que os dois nem discutiram nem nada, ela nem olha para a cara do James.**

**-Esses dois são muito complicados! – Mell exclamou. – E o que você pretende fazer?**

**-Bom, o James não quer que eu faça nada. Diz ele que fará tudo sozinho. A minha preocupação é que se não fosse por mim, pelo vale a pena, pelas minhas perguntas entre outras ajudinhas, nem ao beijo eles tinham chegado. O Pontas sabe ser muito lerdo quando quer...**

**-Eu posso tentar falar com a Lily... – Mell aderiu a causa. – Finalmente essa aula acabou!**

Silêncio! Parem... Olhem, lá está ele de novo! – Anuncia a voz que Peter emprestou a Marcelo.

E tem a aparência de nosso rei... Ou melhor: de nosso finado rei – Remus faz um tom de medo para interpretar o que Bernardo sentia.

Incrível! – James atua muito bem mostrando a surpresa que Horácio deveria sentir.

Os três miravam Nick-quase-sem-cabeça vestido dos pés a cabeça com uma armadura de guerra.

**Ainda na segunda, na parte da tarde na biblioteca.**

**-O que você acha? – Perguntou James a Remus. – Eu não sei o que pensar...**

**-Falei com a Judie e ela estava preocupada com a Lily. – Remus avaliou. – Ela não quis contar nada para ela... Quando eu disse a Judie o que havia acontecido, ela pareceu compreender.**

**-Quem sabe se eu perguntasse para Judie? – James falou enquanto rabiscava um papel.**

**-Acho que isso tudo se deve ao fato de a Lily ter ido contra todos os ideais dela, James. – Remus falou francamente. – Todos esses anos dizendo, inclusive publicamente, que não queria nada com você e agora ela beija justamente você.**

**-Mas o que você acha? – James perguntou mais uma vez. – Eu tenho que saber o que fazer...**

Acho que devemos comunicar o ocorrido ao jovem Hamlet, contar-lhe tudo o que aconteceu esta noite. Aposto que este espírito mudo para nós, irá falar com ele! E agora vamos... A manhã já se faz presente e temos muito o que fazer! – James fala antes das cortinas se fecharem.

Quando as cortinas abrem-se novamente aparece um grande salão de cerimônias. Ambiente que estaria no interior do castelo do cenário anterior. Trombetas soaram e assim entraram Frank agora vestido de Rei, já sem nenhum vestígio do outro personagem, e Alice com os trajes da rainha. Em seguida vieram Peter agora caracterizado de Nobre Polônio e Remus com as roupas do filho de Polônio, Laertes. Depois destes entra Sirius vestido totalmente de preto, interpretando Hamlet.

Embora a morte recente de meu querido irmão ainda esteja tão fresca em nossa memória e em nossos corações, precisamos agir com a razão. – Anuncia Frank dando voz ao rei Cláudio, enquanto Sirius mantinha-se sério interpretando Hamlet. – Todo o reino lamentou a perda de nosso rei, mas não podemos eternizar-nos no luto.Sempre o recordaremos, mas precisamos pensar em nossas vidas que continuam! – Exclama o rei (Frank) e Hamlet (Sirius) ainda faz cara de desaprovação – Tomei por esposa quem minha cunhada, a rainha, a viúva de nossa guerreira nação. Dessa forma, tenho em mim uma alegria ensombrecida ou, como se diz, um olho radiante e outro lacrimoso.Creio que o resultado é justo e equilibrado: de um lado o prazer e de outro a mágoa.

A rainha Gertrudes (Alice) e Polônio (Peter) dão sinal de satisfação e compreensão com o discurso do Rei (Frank). O único que parece alheio a tudo é Hamlet (Sirius). Sendo assim a voz de Frank sai novamente da boca do rei.

O jovem Fortimbrás, príncipe da Noruega, pensa que com a morte de meu irmão a Dinamarca está enfraquecida e desunida. Ele imagina estar em condição superior e quer a devolução das terras por seu pai ao nosso finado rei. Está muitíssimo enganado! Estou enviando uma carta ao seu tio a fim de evitar conflitos.

Dada a reunião por encerrada todos saem do palco só restando nele o rei (Frank), Polônio (Peter) e seu filho Laertes (Remus).

Bem meu senhor – Diz Laertes (Remus) em tom respeitoso. – peço-lhe permissão e proteção para regressar à França, onde darei continuidade aos meus estudos na Universidade de Paris.

Você tem a licença de seu pai? – Pergunta o rei (Frank) virando-se para Polônio (Peter) –O que você acha, meu caro?

Eu concordo meu senhor. Dessa forma, suplico que o autorize a partir.

-Pois então escolha a melhor hora, Laertes. Você é jovem, o tempo lhe pertence...

**Ainda na segunda. No ensaio para a peça...**

**-Mais alguma pergunta? – Indaga Sirius aos demais.**

**-Por que você escolheu justamente essa peça? – Judie começa.**

**-Realmente, Almofadinhas, ela é muito... Sórdida. – James avalia.**

**-Talvez ela só mostre de uma maneira mais real os sentimentos humanos. – Defende Mell.**

**-Justamente! – Sirius fala empolgado. – Todas as atitudes de Hamlet são justificadas pela traição. Seu próprio tio mata seu pai e ainda se casa com sua mãe, nem respeitando o luto. Seu amor lhe é negado e ainda descobre que seu pai aparece como fantasma para pedir vingança. É demais para qualquer pessoa...**

**-Só espero que toda essa complexidade não venha a complicar demais... – Alice fala e Frank completa. – Afinal, discordo completamente de meu personagem, somos jovens e ainda sim escravos do tempo...**

**-Para isso só uma solução... Ensaiarmos muito! – Sirius se empolga novamente – Afinal nas palavras do próprio Hamlet... "O objetivo do teatro, o intuito de sua representação em sua origem e nos dias de hoje era e ainda é o de exibir um espelho à natureza, à vida; era e é o de mostrar à virtude suas próprias feições, mostrar ao ridículo sua verdadeira imagem, e a cada época e a cada geração mostrar sua forma e característica."**

**-Agora me animei também! Vamos começar logo esse ensaio. – Disse Remus se levantando.**

E você meu querido Hamlet, meu sobrinho e filho.. . -O rei (Frank) dirige-se ao príncipe.

Algo mais que parente e muito menos do que filho! – Resmunga Hamlet (Sirius).

Por que essas nuvens tão pesadas sobre o seu rosto, meu rapaz?

Não são nuvens, senhor. É que estou me protegendo sol... – Diz Hamlet (Sirius) e depois fala baixo – Estou cansado de que me olhem tanto...

Meu querido filho. – Intercede a rainha (Alice) – abra seu coração e olhe ao menos com amizade para o rei da Dinamarca! – Hamlet (Sirius) permaneceu em silêncio fazendo a rainha (Alice) perseguir. – Vai passar a vida toda procurando seu pai em meio ao pó? Aceite a morte como algo natural... Você fica se lamuriando pelos cantos, chamando a atenção de todos... Não sei meu querido, assim tem-se a impressão de que você só sofre, que a dor é só sua!

A senhora não entende, minha mãe... Não são o meu luto, nem meus suspiros, nem as lágrimas que descem dos meus olhos... Essa é a minha dor, a minha verdade... Eu não interpreto nem represento nada! – Fala Sirius fazendo uma interpretação categórica.

Os reis (Alice e Frank) saem e em seguida chega Horácio (James).

Salve meu bom amigo!

Horácio que bom vê-lo ainda em Elsinor... E então, amigo, o que faz ainda nesta cidade? Por ora, terei de ficar por aqui... Mas você... O que está esperando para voltar a Winttenberg?

Creio que é a minha inclinação a vadiagem. – Horácio (James) brinca – Como sabe, vim para assistir aos funerais de seu pai.

Quer dizer assistir ao casamento de minha mãe!

Bem isso é verdade...Um veio logo em seguida do outro.

Foi por economia – Hamlet (Sirius) prossegue irônico. – Os assados do velório ainda puderam ser servidos como frios ao banquete nupcial. Preferia estar morto a tamanha infâmia! Estou vendo a cara do meu pai!

Está vendo? Onde? – Assusta-se Horácio (James).

Em meu pensamento... Ora, amigo, onde mais poderia vê-lo?

Espantei-me porque eu realmente o vi, meu príncipe!

**Terça-feira muito cedo, no dormitório feminino.**

**-O que é isto? – Perguntou Alice dando um salto da cama com o barulho que vinha da janela.**

**-Não sei. – Confessou Judie que estava acordada, mas ainda deitada. – Estou com medo de abrir as cortinas.**

**-Melhor fingirmos que estamos dormindo... – Sugere Mell.**

**-Talvez devêssemos sair daqui... – Suplicou Ester.**

**-Não deve ser nada. – Falou Lily levantando-se. – Somente o vento.**

**Mas quando a ruivinha abriu as cortinas, todas viram que não era vento coisa nenhuma. Tinha um coruja cinza fazendo um enorme esforço para carregar uma caixa enorme e cheia de pequenos furos. Acima desta a pequenina coruja de Lily, Misca, com um pequeno embrulho. A ruiva logo abriu a janela.**

**-Parece que a caixa é para você, Mell. – Disse Lily ajudando a coruja a carregar a caixa – Tem seu nome aqui...**

**-Abra! – Pediu Alice e todas as outras fizeram um circulo envolta da cama de Mell, enquanto Lily abria o embrulho que Misca trouxera.**

**Quando Mell abriu a caixa de madeira, todos viram sair de lá uma linda gata amarela. Seus olhos eram totalmente azuis e ela possuía uma coleira em formato de coração. Nele a inscrição "Vênus".**

**-Que linda! – Exclamaram Judie e Ester.**

**-Quem te mandou? – Perguntou Alice – Olha dentro da caixa pra ver se tem algum bilhete!**

**-Tem um envelope... – Mell falou, começando a ler o pequeno bilhete sem assinatura.**

"**Resolvido o problema de Adones. Cuide bem dela já que ela é prometida ao gato mais perfeito, que, aliás, pertence ao dono igualmente perfeito."**

**-Então de quem é? – Perguntaram as três.**

**-Sirius... – Respondeu Mell relendo o bilhete e rindo.**

Um novo cenário é mostrado com o abrir das cortinas. Uma sala de estar digna de uma família nobre é mostrada. Nela Ofélia (Mell) e Laertes (Remus) encenam.

Minha bagagem já está a bordo... Adeus irmã! Sempre que puder envie-me notícias suas, assim passarei meus dias mais feliz.

Claro, meu irmão!

Queria lhe dizer algo mais - anuncia Laertes (Remus) –É sobre Hamlet e sua insistência em vê-la... Não o leve tão a sério, ele a corteja porque fica bem agradar uma donzela tão linda. Suas intenções são fugazes, um mero passatempo.

Somente passatempo?

Não quero dizer que ele seja falso, não é isso.Talvez ele até a ame, mas não tem sanidade para saber realmente o que sente. Por ser filho do velho rei, ele não pode fazer o que quer da vida e perde-se em meio a questões de Estado. Seja cautelosa com Hamlet, ele é perigoso!

Entendo bem suas palavras, meu irmão... Mas será que você também não age da mesma forma que o príncipe? – Desafia Ofélia (Mell).

-Não se preocupe comigo! – Corta Laertes (Remus).

**Ainda na terça feira de manhã. Na cozinha.**

**-Ainda não acredito que vocês me convenceram a matar aula... – Remus proferia nervoso. – Temos os NIEM'S semana que vem!**

**-É por uma boa causa. – James disse pegando um bolinho de chocolate.**

**-Escuta, o que temos mesmo de fazer? – Perguntou Peter já querendo comer o bolinho que James pegara.**

**-Controle-se Rabicho. – Falou Sirius. – Vou cumprir uma promessa...**

**-Deixe que eu coloque a poção dentro do bolinho. – Disse James.**

**-Só quero ver o que acontecerá quando virem o Snape na forma de um sapo... – Remus tentou fazer com que os amigos pensassem.**

**-Gargalhar? – James sugeriu.**

**-Nos agradecer! – Sirius falou pegando o bolinho já com a poção colocada por James. – A idéia nem foi minha, apesar de ser digna de um Maroto.**

**-Como vamos fazer com que ele coma? – Peter ainda parecia insatisfeito com o desperdiço de comida.**

**-Vamos mandar uma carta. – Sirius explicou. – Alguém apaixonado pelo nosso sapinho.**

**-Aluado, você escreve a carta, sua letra é melhor. – James deu um pergaminho ao amigo.**

**-Agora é só colocar o bolinho junto à carta em um pacote. – Sirius falou animado.**

**-Ao corujal! – Disse Remus já se animando com a brincadeira.**

Meu senhor – Diz Polônio (Peter) ao rei (Frank) – trago boas notícias.

Muito me agrada, caro Polônio. E quais são?

A primeira é que penso ter encontrado a verdadeira causa da loucura de Hamlet. Creio saber o motivo pelo qual anda lunático por aí.

Você ouviu Gertrudes? – o rei (Frank) dirige-se a rainha (Alice) – Ele diz ter descoberto a fonte e a origem da perturbação de seu filho!

Duvido que haja outra causa além da morte do pai e de nosso apressado matrimônio. – Diz a rainha (Alice).

Mas quero saber de suas novidades, Polônio.O que tem a nos contar? – Solicita o rei (Frank).

Bem, digo que está louco, e isso é tudo, pois seria insano querer definir a loucura. – Fala Polônio (Peter).

Paremos por aí. – diz a rainha (Alice) – Vamos direto ao assunto!

Desculpe-me senhora... O fato é que lamentavelmente Hamlet está louco. E vou lhes mostrar um prova de sua loucura – Anuncia Polônio (Peter) pegando uma carta.

O que é isso? Uma carta? – Pergunta o rei (Frank) pegando o envelope.

Exatamente, senhor...Uma carta entregue por minha obediente filha, Ofélia. Rogo que leiam e tirem suas conclusões... Como percebi o que acontecia antes mesmo que minha filha revelasse, ordenei à minha donzela que pusesse fim às intenções do príncipe, que se afastasse dele, e que não recebesse mais suas mensagens, procurando esquecê-lo. O que ela logo fez, naturalmente.

Enquanto Polônio (Peter) falava, Hamlet (Sirius) entra e fica escutando o que é dito nas sombras.

E Hamlet, como reagiu? – Pergunta o rei (Frank).

Foi tomada por profunda melancolia, insônia, franqueza e, por fim, passou ao delírio. Agora refugia-se na loucura, nesta condição que todos deploramos.

Mas, olha, aí vem ele! – Alerta a rainha (Alice). – Veja como está triste o meu pobre coitado...

Hamlet (Sirius) caminha lentamente com um livro nas mãos fingindo não tê-los visto. Sendo assim Polônio (Peter) pede ao rei (Frank) e a rainha (Alice) que o deixe a sós com o príncipe.

Ora vejam, como está meu bom príncipe! – Hamlet(Sirius) propositalmente o olha de esguelha. – O que foi, não me reconhece?

Claro, você é um rufião, um cafetão... – Hamlet (Sirius) se finge de louco.

Não meu senhor! O que é isso?

O senhor tem uma filha, não tem? Tome cuidado com ela... Não deixe que ela se exponha às tentações da carne. – Hamlet (Sirius) finge voltar a leitura.

O que está lendo meu príncipe?

Palavras, palavras, palavras...

E de que se tratam essas palavras?

Calúnias meu amigo!

O Senhor precisa evitar o vento frio, não pode ficar ao relento...

Refere-se a quando eu estiver na sepultura, não? – ironiza Hamlet (Sirius).

Esta seria realmente a melhor proteção.Bem, meu humorado príncipe não quero mais roubar seu tempo.

-Não há nada que possa roubar de mim e que me faça falta. Exceto minha vida,

naturalmente.

**Na terça-feira, aula de adivinhação.**

**-Quero que vocês vejam nas bolas de cristal. É a parte em que vocês mais erram nos exames... – Disse a professora dividindo a turma em duplas.**

**-Eu começo – Disse Judie para Lily e puxando a bola de cristal para perto. – Hum... Eu vejo alguém... Um garoto de óculos...**

**-Pode parando, Judie. – Lily logo percebeu as intenções da amiga. – Já tem muito dele em meu presente, deixe meu futuro em paz.**

**-Tem muito dele em seu presente? – Judie fingiu-se de desentendida.**

**-Ah! Judie, eu não queria falar sobre isso...**

**-Engraçado porque até outro dia esse era o seu assunto preferido. – Judie disse sorrindo. – Eu tinha até que pedir para você parar com o seu discurso de como o James atrapalhava sua vida.**

**-Mudei de tática.**

**-O que foi que a sua coruja trouxe hoje de manhã?**

**-Um bilhete dele.**

**-O que dizia?**

**-Falava que nós tínhamos que arrumar as coisas para o concurso de talentos. – Lily fez uma pausa. – Ele também parece achar que eu estou fugindo dele...**

**-E não está?**

**-Não. Não dele...**

**-De quem então?**

**-De mim... – Lily fez outra pausa e suspirou. – Olha, eu estou indo contra tudo que acredito te contando isso, mas eu não agüento mais! No sábado passado, antes de eu subir para o vestiário, eu acabei por ser beijada por ele. E não foi forçado nem nada, eu deixei, entende?**

**-Finalmente! – Judie fingiu surpresa. – Agora qual o grande problema?**

**-Ah, Judie! Eu gosto dele... Gosto mesmo... Já tem um tempo que gosto, mas sei que não posso gostar e por isso não permitia que nada acontecesse. – Lily suspirou. – No entanto agora eu acabei por beijá-lo e, bem, não vou conseguir ficar perto dele como antes...**

**-Não precisa ser como antes.**

**-Você realmente acha que uma relação com James Potter tem algum futuro? – Lily falou perturbada. – Não quero ser nenhum tipo de brinquedo, Judie. Eu quero esquecer isso tudo e esquecê-lo também, por isso nem devia ter falado nada para você!**

**-Ele gosta de você, Lily. – Judie falou enquanto a professora chegava por trás das meninas e mandava que elas revelassem suas visões.**

**-Eu vejo a Judie em um prédio. – Mentiu Lily. – Acho que é o ministério da magia... Ou talvez algum outro lugar...**

**-Hum... Interessante. – Disse a professora. – E a senhorita?**

**-Vejo uma grande festa... – Brinca Judie. – Estão todos lá... Todos muito bem vestidos... É um casamento, o casamento da Lily.**

**-E a senhorita vê quem é o noivo? – Empolga-se a professora.**

**-Não está muito nítido... – Continua Judie fingindo e se aproximando da bola como que para enxergar melhor. – Oh... Sim... James... James Potter.**

**-Muito bem! – Disse a professora entusiasmada. – As duas jovens estão liberadas, e futura senhora Potter, quero um convite para quando essa grande festa acontecer!**

**-Ok. – Disse Lily com um fraco sorriso não tendo forças para discussões.**

Salve meu Honrado príncipe! – Ouve-se a voz de Ester magicamente engrossada e ela aparece ao lado de Judie, ambas caracterizadas de homens, amigos de infância de Hamlet (Sirius), Rosencratz e Guildenstern respectivamente.

Meu caríssimo príncipe! – Saúda Rosencratz (Judie) e Hamlet (Sirius) que estava sentado lendo um livro, levanta-se.

Meus grandes amigos! Que surpresa! – a voz de Sirius é escutada em tom entusiasmado. –O que houve com vocês para virem parar nesta prisão?

Prisão, senhor? – Indaga Guildenstern (Ester).

A Dinamarca é uma prisão! – Afirma Hamlet (Sirius).

Então o mundo inteiro também é! – Diz Rosencrantz (Judie).

Exatamente, senhores.Uma enorme prisão, cheia de clausuras, celas e calabouços... Mas a Dinamarca é das piores!

Não pensamos assim, meu príncipe. – Rosencrantz (Judie) mantém-se discordante. – Talvez a Dinamarca é que seja pequena demais para o seu espírito.

Bem eu poderia viver recluso em uma casca de noz, e me achar o rei do espaço infinito, mas... – Hamlet (Sirius) interrompe seus desvarios. – Melhor irmos à corte, já não consigo raciocinar.

Estamos às suas ordens. – Todos escutaram as vozes de Ester e Judie, ambas engrossadas, fazerem coro.

Não, nada disso... – Hamlet (Sirius) muda de idéia – Antes quero saber uma coisa... Já que somos velhos amigos, sejam francos: o que vieram fazer aqui em Elsinor?

Visitá-lo, senhor. Nenhum outro motivo – Rosencrantz (Judie) gagueja ao responder.

Digam de uma vez por todas: vocês foram chamados ou vieram por vontade própria? –Rosencrantz (Judie) e Guildentern (Ester) apenas se entreolharam. – Vocês foram convidados, posso ver a confissão nos seus olhos. Eu sei que o bom rei e a rainha os chamaram. Eu lhes suplico, pelos laços de nossa juventude, pelas obrigações de nossa amizade, sejam francos e sem rodeios: foram ou não foram chamados?

Sim, meu príncipe, fomos chamados!-Admite Guildenstern(Ester).

Ah... Eu já adivinhava! Querem investigar a causa de minha tristeza, não? Que obra-prima é o homem! Como é nobre em sua razão! Que capacidade infinita! Como é preciso e bem-feito em sua forma e movimento! É um anjo em ação, um Deus no entendimento, o paradigma dos animais, a maravilha do mundo! – A voz de Sirius cheia de sarcasmo enche o aposento – Salão principal – Contudo, para mim é apenas a quintessência do pó, não vale nada! O homem não me satisfaz e a mulher também não, embora seu sorriso pareça dizer que sim.

**Ainda na terça-feira, na aula de feitiços.**

**-Mell! – James chamou a amiga que estava sentada na carteira à frente com Lily que nem ao menos olhava para trás. Ao lado de James, Sirius. – Como está Vênus?**

**-Espero que bem, no último intervalo fui levar comida para ela. – Explicou a garota virando-se para Sirius. – A propósito, obrigada Sirius, sei que o presente na verdade é para Adones, mas realmente fiquei feliz de saber que Vênus será bem cuidada.**

**-Está insinuando que Adones não é? – Sirius perguntou indignado. – Você realmente tem de agradecer, Mell, eu te dei a honra de cuidar da esposa de meu gato. Grande responsabilidade essa...**

**-Oh sim... – Mell falou irônica e lançando um olhar para Lily que ainda estava incrivelmente compenetrada na aula, perguntou. – James, você já se resolveu?**

**-Não... Ainda não. - James falou lançando um olhar de censura a Sirius por ele ter contado a amiga.**

**-Vou tentar te dar uma ajudinha. – Mell falou simpática e antes de ser repreendida pelo professor ainda acrescentou. – Falando sério, Sirius, obrigada! Eu adorei...**

Escondidos na sombra o rei (Frank) e Polônio (Peter), na frente Ofélia (Mell) rezava e sem ver nenhum deles Hamlet (Sirius) aparece refletindo em voz alta.

Ser ou não ser, eis a questão! – Hamlet (Sirius) divaga. – Será mais nobre sofrer na alma pedradas e flechadas de um destino enfurecido, ou pegar em armas contra o mar de angústias, contra suas ondas infindáveis, combatendo-o até não mais suportar? – Sirius interpreta cada palavra mostrando a dor que o príncipe Hamlet deveria sentir. –Morrer... Dormir: só isso e nada mais! Dizem que o sono apaga as dores do coração. Se assim, quero dormir! Morrer... Dormir! Talvez sonhar: aí está o obstáculo! Virão sonhos no sono da morte, depois de haver escapado ao tumulto da existência... E quem suportaria o açoite e os insultos do mundo, a afronta do opressor, o desdém do orgulhoso, as pontadas do amor humilhado, as delongas da lei, prepotência do mundo? Quem suportaria tudo isso, podendo encontrar o seu repouso em um simples punhal? Essa reflexão faz de todos nós uns covardes! Ter de tomar uma decisão me faz mais doente e melancólico. Preciso refletir menos, ganhar coragem e agir mais – Finalmente vendo Ofélia (Mell) ele fala – Bela Ofélia, tomara que em suas orações sejam lembrados todos os meus pecados!

Como tem passado todos esses dias, meu senhor? – Levanta-se Ofélia (Mell).

Bem, bem, bem... Obrigado.

Meu senhor, tenho comigo algumas lembranças suas que desejava devolver. Por favor aceite-as agora. – Ela estende as mãos com algumas jóias. – Seus presentes vieram acompanhados de palavras doces que os tornaram muito preciosos. Mas o perfume se acabou, por isso aceite-os de volta. Estão aqui...

Você é honesta, Ofélia? – Pergunta Hamlet (Sirius) percebendo que o rei e Polônio estavam por detrás daquilo.

Que pergunta!

E bonita, também é?

O que quer dizer com isso, Alteza?

Quero dizer que uma moça honesta não poderia agir com tanta intimidade, como age comigo! – explica Hamlet – O poder da beleza corrompe a honestidade mais depressa do que a honestidade contamina a beleza. Quero dizer que ante eu a amava, mas agora...

Realmente cheguei a acreditar!

Pois não devia... Na verdade, eu nunca a amei! – Mente Hamlet (Sirius).

Maior ainda meu engano!

Você deveria ir para um convento! – Diz Hamlet (Sirius) com raiva e aponta para o crucifixo. – Ou pretende ter filhos pecadores? Não vou queimar a língua, não: preferia que minha mãe não tivesse dado a luz... Sou arrogante, vingativo, ambicioso... Que fazem os indivíduos como eu engatinhando entre o céu e a Terra? Somos todos uns canalhas!

Saindo do palco. Ofélia (Mell) lamentava enquanto Polônio (Peter) e o rei (Frank) saiam das sombras...

Ele tinha os olhos de um cortesão, a língua de um sábio e a espada de um guerreiro. – A voz de Mell cheia de emoção preenche o aposento. – Era a melhor flor deste reino, espelho e modelo dos bons costumes, admirado por todos, e agora está assim caído e destruído! E eu, a mais aflita e infeliz das mulheres, que suguei o mel de suas promessas, vejo agora minha juventude queimada no delírio! Ter visto o que já vi e amargar essa dor cruel...

Alheios ao que a menina fala, Peter e Frank iniciam outra cena enquanto Mell se retira do palco.

Há nele muita melancolia – o rei (Frank) fala para Polônio (Peter). -, que ao sair de sua alma poderá tornar-se muito perigosa! E para evitar esse perigo, determino que o príncipe seja levado imediatamente para Inglaterra, a fim de reclamar nossos tributos atrasados.Talvez os mares, um país diferente, outras paisagens expulsem a ira enraizada no coração do príncipe, o que acha Polônio?

Uma boa solução. Hoje à noite após a apresentação da peça. A rainha deverá receber o príncipe em seus aposentos. Sozinha com ele deverá discutir a angústia e ser franca.

E de que isso adianta?

Calma, senhor... Se me permitir, estarei presente e oculto, atento a tudo que se dirá. Se não der certo, envie-o então à Inglaterra.

-Muito bem: quando os adultos se mostram alienados, devem ser vigiados.

**Quarta-feira no café da manhã, na cozinha.**

**-E então Sirius? – Remus perguntou ao amigo.**

**-Então? – Sirius falou entre um e outro biscoito de chocolate. – Será que pode ser mais direto, Aluado?**

**-Já admite que gosta da Mell? – Remus indagou enquanto pegava pães na bandeja que um elfo trazia.**

**-Assuntos complexos logo pela manhã... – Reclamou James mal-humorado.**

**-Não sabia que Sirius estava gostando da Mell. – Declarou Rabicho com a boca cheia de torrada.**

**-Acho que ninguém sabe ao certo, meras suposições, meu caro amigo – Fala Sirius agora bebendo sua vitamina.**

**-Almofadinhas... Você não é o Hamlet, ok? – James falou impaciente.**

**-Exatamente, Almofadinhas! – Remus riu do mau-humor de James. – Agora sou eu quem pede para você ser mais direto.**

**-Digamos que eu estou investindo na Mell e digamos que talvez eu esteja querendo um relacionamento menos instável para a minha vida nessa época de incertezas. Saída de Hogwarts e a guerra que nos espera. – Disse Sirius ainda bebendo a vitamina. – Pontas, você nunca soube que nós atores aprendemos com nossos personagens?**

**-Olha se você não for falar que nem gente normal... Tudo bem... Mas não me obrigue a escutar. – James falou rapidamente.**

**-Calma, Pontas, eu traduzo. – Remus brincou. – Eu sei que você não está nos seus melhores dias, mas o que o Sirius falou é relevante! Ele acabou de falar que gosta da Mell.**

**-Ele disse? – Perguntou Peter.**

**-Eu sei, Aluado. – James falou – Mas custa ele falar normalmente?**

**-Fazer o que se sou um príncipe, meu caro? – Sirius provoca.**

Horácio, você é a pessoa mais equilibrada com quem convivi durante a minha vida.

Que é isso, meu caro príncipe...

Não se trata de bajulação, isso não é necessário entre nós... É que, em você, a paixão e a razão convivem em perfeita harmonia. Agora, preste atenção: uma das cenas da representação desta noite lembra as circunstâncias de que lhe falei, da morte de meu pai. Peço que observe meu tio atentamente durante a apresentação. Se suas feições não denunciarem qualquer culpa, saberemos que o que vimos era um espírito do inferno. Eu também não tirarei os olhos de cima dele.

Fique tranqüilo, meu senhor, nada escapará à minha observação.

Obrigado, Horácio.Depois juntaremos nossas impressões para avaliar a situação. Estão chegando para o espetáculo... Devo fazer-me de louco! Vai Horácio, escolha um bom lugar.

James sai de cena e entram Frank, Alice, Peter e Mell. Todos se dirigem a uns banquinhos colocados no palco.

Como tem passado nosso sobrinho Hamlet? – Pergunta o rei (Frank).

Passo bem, bem alimentado de ar e promessas...

Não entendo sua resposta... Suas palavras me escapam.

Não, senhor, elas escapam de mim, uma vez que eu as pronunciei – e Hamlet (Sirius) se dirige a Polônio (Peter) – É verdade que o senhor representou também na Universidade? –Dando a entender que ele representava na vida real.

É verdade. – Confirma Polônio (Peter). – E era até considerado bom ator.

E representou o quê?

Representei Júlio César, o imperador romano. Brutus me assassinou no Capitólio.

Mas que brutalidade! – Hamlet (Sirius) brinca. – Como pôde matar um carneirão tão capital?

Todos sentaram-se, menos Sirius.

Venha cá, querido Hamlet, sente-se ao meu lado – Pede a rainha (Alice)

Perdão minha mãe, tenho um imã mais atraente – fala Hamlet (Sirius) apontando para Ofélia (Mell). O lugar em que a garota sentava era perfeito para vigiar o rei (Frank). Então dirigiu-se a Ofélia (Mell). – Senhora, posso me enfiar no seu colo?

Claro que não! – Diz ela espantada.

Calma! Quero dizer: posso repousar minha cabeça em seu colo?

Isso sim, meu senhor.

Achou que estava dizendo alguma grosseria? – Pergunta Hamlet (Sirius) sentando-se aos pés de Ofélia (Mell).

Não penso nada.

Embora seja uma boa idéia repousar entre as pernas de uma donzela...

O que disse, senhor?

Nada, nada...

O senhor está alegre hoje!

Quem eu? É que sou um farsante... O que faria o homem se não risse?

**Na quarta-feira, no ensaio.**

**-Peter um cara morto não se mexe! – James interferiu na cena.**

**-Quem morre é o Polônio e não eu... – Peter se justifica. – Eu preciso respirar...**

**-Se você quiser, eu te mato de verdade. – Sirius propõe.**

**-A cena já é muito violenta. – Fala Alice. – Nada de discussões.**

**-Hamlet não é violento. – Sirius defende seu personagem. – Ele acaba de descobrir pela reação do tio durante a peça que ele é o assassino do pai. Transtornado vai ao encontro da mãe, quando Polônio se mexe ele se assusta pensando ser um rato, ou quem sabe o tio traidor e lança a estaca.**

**-Certamente nada violento. – Avalia James. – Almofadinhas, Rabicho, agora temos de ir encontrar o Aluado. Não se esqueçam que aquela história do Seboso nos rendeu uma detenção...**

**-Como esquecer? – Sirius disse irado. – Ainda não sei como a McGonagall descobriu tudo e ainda o transformou novamente na sua real e cruel natureza humana.**

No palco Alice e Frank, e em cena entra Remus. Laertes havia voltado da França.

Onde está meu pai? – Pergunta Laertes (Remus) já sabendo a resposta.

Morto! – Responde o rei (Frank).

Mas não pelas mãos do rei. – Completa a rainha (Alice).

Como foi que meu pai morreu? – Indaga Laertes (Remus) – Não pensem que me enganam! Eu desafio a todos, nada temo! Cheguei ao extremo em que já não me importa esse ou outro mundo... Aconteça o que acontecer, quero vingar meu pai!

Muito bem meu caro jovem, guarde essa espada. – Pede o rei (Frank) calmamente e Laertes (Remus) acata a solicitação. – Meu jovem, eu o entendo... Se deseja conhecer a verdade sobre a morte de seu caro pai, terá de jogar todas as fichas nesse jogo, arrastando com você amigos e inimigos, vencedores e vencidos! Está preparado?

Para os bons amigos, abrirei meus braços e sacrificarei minha vida!

Eu sinto a dor mais profunda pelo ocorrido e isso ficará claro em seu julgamento, estou certo disso!

Ofélia (Mell) aparece no palco totalmente descabelada e com flores nas mãos. Visivelmente enlouquecera após a morte do pai.

Esta é um rosmaninho, que serve para a lembrança. – Entrega a flor para Laertes (Remus). – Não esqueça, irmão. Ah, esta também é sua: amores-perfeitos, para o pensamento e para a melancolia...

Uma lição na loucura. – Comenta Laertes (Remus) emocionado – Pensamentos e recordações se harmonizam!

Esta erva-doce é para o senhor. – Ofélia (Mell) entrega ao rei(Frank). – É excelente para a Hipocrisia. – Volta-se para a rainha (Alice) e diz. – Essas aquilégias são suas, minha senhora. Servem para a ingratidão e infidelidade. – Além destas entrega uma margarida, acrescentando. – É muito boa para o fingimento e falsas juras de amor!

Pobre Ofélia! – Lamenta-se Laertes (Remus) – Consegue transformar o inferno em graça e encanto...

Pedindo para que a rainha (Alice) os deixasse a sós, o rei (Frank) e Laertes (Remus) começam outra conversa em que o primeiro contava todo o ocorrido ao segundo.

Não posso acreditar... Hamlet fez isso? – Surpreendeu-se Laertes (Remus).

Agora sua consciência deve selar minha absolvição – Pede o rei (Frank). – E coloque-me em seu coração como um amigo, meu bom Laertes.

Mas por que Hamlet tirou a vida de meu pai?

Na realidade, o assassino de seu nobre pai atentava contra mim, queria acabar com a vida do rei da Dinamarca! – O rei (Frank) dá sua versão dos fatos.

Não pude agir contra o ato criminoso do príncipe por dois motivos: o primeiro é a rainha que ama seu filho acima de tudo...

E o outro? – pergunta Laertes (Remus).

O grande amor que as pessoas comuns têm pelo príncipe. Não poderia arriscar um confronto público, pois o povo o endeusaria, transformando-o em herói. Minhas flechas, de hastes muito leves para vento tão forte, não atingiriam o alvo e voltariam contra mim! – O rei (Frank) fez uma pausa – Não pense que somos insensíveis, Laertes... Em breve saberá mais sobre o destino do príncipe. Eu o mandei a Inglaterra e enviei uma carta por meio de Rosencrantz e Guildentern. Nela peço a morte de Hamlet ao rei inglês.

Quando o rei (Frank) acaba de falar, entra um mensageiro (Peter) com cartas.

O que foi? Alguma notícia?

Sim meu senhor. Cartas do príncipe entregues a pouco por dois marujos. Esta é para Sua Majestade e esta para a rainha.

Frank pôs-se a ler a carta em voz alta.

"Alta e Poderosa Majestade, Saiba que fui deixado nu em seu reino. Amanhã pedirei permissão para estar ante seus olhos reais, ocasião em que eu, desde já pedindo-lhe perdão, narrarei os motivos de meu estranho e inesperado regresso. Hamlet." – O rei (Frank) suspira e diz. – O que quer dizer isso? E os outros? E Rosencrantz e Guildenstern estão voltando ou não? Será um truque, uma impostura de meu sobrinho? Será tudo falso?

O senhor reconhece a letra? – Pergunta Laertes (Remus).

Sim é a caligrafia de Hamlet!

Estou perdido, senhor, mas não importa: deixe que ele venha! Isso tudo apenas reaquece meu coração sofrido! Estou louco para lhe dizer cara a cara: "Assassino! Como teve a coragem de matar meu pai?".

Sendo assim, Laertes, e não poderia ser diferente, deixará que eu lhe guie e diga que passos deve dar?

Sim, meu senhor, desde que não me conduza à conciliação e à paz.

Eu o conduzirei à sua própria paz. Se Hamlet realmente voltou, já sei o que fazer. Ele não escapará à morte! E não haverá sopro de suspeita. Até mesmo a mãe dele, minha querida Gertrudes, pensará que se tratou de um acidente. Laertes se você amava seu pai...

Claro que amava, senhor!

Eu lhe proponho um entrevero entre você e Hamlet na esgrima. Na hora do embate, Hamlet sendo generoso e negligente nem examinará as armas. Sendo assim poderá escolher um florete sem botões, podendo assim feri-lo. Aí, Laertes, num gole traiçoeiro, você o acerta e o príncipe pagará a vida de seu pai com a vida dele!

Assim farei! Mas ainda posso melhorar... Untarei minha espada com veneno! Um charlatão me vendeu um certo ungüento, tão mortal que basta mergulhar nele uma lâmina para, ao entrar em contato com o sangue, matar o mais poderoso dos de todas as ervas que a lua alimenta de virtudes, Hamlet não se livrará da morte se vier a sofrer um mísero arranhão!

-Então oferecerei também um brinde ao príncipe em caso de vitória. Colocarei veneno. –Anima-se o rei (Frank). – Bastará um simples tocar de lábios para coroar nosso plano. Assim poderemos nos ver seguros da morte do príncipe

**Quarta-feira já à noite, Sala comunal.**

**Lily estava sentada entre Judie e Mell fazendo o trabalho de transfigurações para o dia seguinte. Inevitavelmente a ruiva se distraía olhando para o quadro de Vivian – vulgo Mulher gorda.**

**-Não adianta... – Disse Mell**

**-O quê? – Perguntou Lily, enquanto Judie se mantinha alheia a conversa ainda fazendo seu trabalho.**

**-O James não vai aparecer. Os Marotos levaram detenção... – Mell informou com um sorriso.**

**-Deveria imaginar... – Disse Lily confessando distraidamente que estava à procura de James.**

**-Lily por que você simplesmente não o deixa falar com você? – Mell perguntou casualmente.**

**-Você também sabe, não é? – Lily se encolheu e deixou as costas baterem no sofá atrás de si. – Foi só ele conseguir o que tanto queria para sair espalhando para todo mundo.**

**-Foi o Sirius que me contou. – Mell falou arrependida de ter sido tão direta.**

**-Ele também ajuda muito. – Lily riu e olhou para a amiga. – Cuidado com ele, Mell. Dá pra perceber que você é a próxima vítima...**

**-Lily, os Marotos não são um grupo de extermínio e você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu, ou talvez saiba até melhor do que eu. – Mell suspirou. – Se alguém tem que se preocupar, sou eu que estou me deixando envolver pelo mais perigoso do grupo, e nem adianta discutir que em matéria de perigo o Sirius vence o James fácil, fácil.**

**-Isso é porque você ainda não conheceu os perigos do James... Sério, você acaba sempre aceitando tudo que ele diz... – Lily falou irritada. – Não posso ser controlada assim...**

**-Lily, está mais para você controlar o James do que para ele te controlar... – Mell falou rindo. – Ah! Vocês se completam...**

**-Claro! – Lily sorriu. – Eu nem sei se ele quer alguma coisa comigo mesmo, quer dizer eu já o beijei... Não era isso que ele queria?**

**-Vai por mim, Lily, deixa o garoto falar com você... – Mell disse sorrindo. – Todo mundo sabe que ele é apaixonado por você, pensei que você também soubesse... Não foi essa a pergunta que te deu a vitória do vale a pena?**

**-Não pensei na verdade, pura e simples. – Lily explicou rindo. – Pensei na verdade do Sirius, como eu te disse o Sirius "ajuda" muito...**

Ela se afogou meu jovem! Ofélia se afogou! – a voz de Alice é escutada.

Afogou-se? Onde? – Aflige-se Laertes (Remus).

Ofélia foi até o riacho próximo ao castelo, levando consigo estranhas grinaldas de botões-de-ouro, urtigas, margaridas e compridas orquídeas encarnadas. Ao tentar subir nos galhos inclinados de um salgueiro que se projetava sobre o rio, tentando neles pendurar as coroas de flores, um maldito galho se quebrou: Ofélia e seus troféus floridos despencaram nas corredeiras de águas soluçantes. Suas roupas inflaram e, tal qual uma sereia, manteve-se boiando por certo tempo. Enquanto boiava Ofélia cantava fragmentos de antigas canções, inconsciente da própria desgraça, como se fosse uma criatura nascida e criada nas águas... Mas logo, suas roupas, encharcadas, arrastaram a infeliz para uma morte lamacenta.

As cortinas se fecham e abrem-se novamente mostrando um cemitério. Caminhando sobre ele Hamlet (Sirius) e Horacio (James).

A caminho do porto, meu caro Horácio, avistei uma tropa numerosíssima, centenas de homens marchando sobre a bandeira da Noruega!

Intentavam contra nosso reino?

Não, não... Encontrei um capitão de nosso exército que pôs a par da situação. Contou-me que o jovem Fortimbrás, príncipe norueguês, estava com seus homens a caminho da Polônia, a fim de conquistar um pedaço de terra, que mais valeria comprado do que conquistado a força... Sabe-se lá quantos homens não morreram nessa empreitada!

Mas o nosso capitão não os impediu? Afinal, estavam em solo dinamarquês, não?

Ele tinha autorização de nosso rei, cunhado e marido de minha mãe... Fiquei pensando Horácio: o que é a vida? De que vale vivê-la? Para Morrer? Para dormir? Se num exército morrem milhares, apenas pelo capricho de um príncipe, por que eu não arriscaria mais no intento de minha vingança? O que tenho a perder senão simplesmente a vida? Daí por diante Horácio méis pensamentos são tão-somente sangrentos... Ou não serão nada!

Mas, meu príncipe, ainda não me falou sobre o destino de Rosencrantz e Guildentern.

Era justamente o que pensava em fazer... Amigo, em meu coração havia uma espécie de luta que me impedia de dormir naquele navio. Sentia-me pior do que um amotinado preso no porão de uma embarcação... No meio da noite, saí de minha cabine enrolado numa manta, tateei no escuro até encontrar o lugar onde Rosencrantz e Guildenstern dormiam. Silenciosamente encontrei as cartas que ambos deveriam entregar ao rei Inglês. Levei-a até minha cabine e em minha cama, dominado pelo medo e não tendo mais escrúpulos, abri o envelope. – Hamlet (Sirius) fez uma pausa – Você não acredita o que encontrei Horácio... Oh, canalhice real! Havia uma ordem precisa, justificada em inúmeras espécies de razões, todas elas concernentes à segurança dos reis da Dinamarca e da Inglaterra... Enfim, falava dos horrores e fantasmas que surgiriam se eu continuasse vivo. Em resumo, pedia que, assim que a ordem fosse lida, e sem perda de tempo, nem mesmo o de afiar o machado, deviam cortar minha cabeça!

Não é possível! – Choca-se Horácio (James).

Quer saber o que fiz?

Claro! Pelo amor de Deus, conte-me!

Escrevi uma nova mensagem e nela o rei da Dinamarca fazia um apelo urgente – já que o rei da Inglaterra é seu fiel tributário, e já que a paz deve sempre trazer uma coroa dourada, e muitas outras justificativas -, um apelo para que, sem qualquer outra deliberação, fosse dada a morte aos portadores da carta, não lhes concedendo nem tempo para confissão.

Quer dizer que o senhor... Ou melhor: quer dizer que o rei da Dinamarca ordenava a morte imediata de Rosencrantz e Guildenstern?

Exatamente!

E como selou o escrito, senhor?

Eu tinha na bolsa o sinete de meu pai, cópia fiel do selo da Dinamarca! No dia seguinte fomos abordados pelos piratas e eu consegui sair do navio.

E então entraram um cortejo. Um caixão trazido por alguns terceiro-anistas, Alice e Frank, Remus e Peter como sacerdote. Na mesma hora Hamlet e Horácio passaram a prestar atenção.

Num buraco no palco jogaram o caixão. Logo em seguida Laertes (Remus) jogou-se também.

Agora, cubram o pó o vivo e a morte, até que essa planície se transforme num monte mais alto que o Pélion, ou do que o pico azulado do Olimpo que penetra o firmamento – Diz Laertes (Remus).

Então Hamlet (Sirius) se anuncia avançando em direção ao cortejo.

Quem é esse homem cuja mágoa se adorna com veemência? Cujo grito de dor enfeitiça as estrelas errantes, detendo-as no céu, como se estivessem petrificadas a nos ouvir? Quem? – Pergunta Hamlet (Sirius) e responde a si mesmo. – Esse sou eu: Hamlet, o dinamarquês!

Hamlet (Sirius) também se joga dentro do buraco que seria a cova.

Que o demônio carregue sua alma! – Grita Laertes (Remus), e eles se atracam lá mesmo.

Péssimo modo de rezar, meu caro. Tire seus dedos de minha garganta! Cuidado comigo, pois trago em mim uma força muito perigosa... E você a conhece bem, Laertes!

Separem-nos! – Ordena o rei (Frank).

Hamlet! Hamlet! – Suplica a rainha (Alice).

Horácio (James) tenta conter Hamlet (Sirius).

Calma, meu bom senhor... Acalme-se, por favor! – Pede Horácio(James).

Por esta causa lutarei com ele até que minhas pálpebras parem de pestanejar! – Diz Hamlet (Sirius).

Oh, filho meu, que causa é essa? – Pergunta a rainha (Alice).

Eu amava Ofélia! – revela o príncipe – Quarenta mil irmãos não poderiam, somando seu amor, equipará-lo ao meu! O que você fará por ela? O quê?

Ele está mesmo louco! – Grita o rei (Frank).

O que pretende fazer? Vai chorar, lutar, jejuar? Vai se partir em pedaços? Beber um rio? Comer um crocodilo? – Hamlet (Sirius) desafia. – Eu farei isso! Você veio aqui para choramingar? Para desafiar saltando à sepultura? Mande que o enterrem vivo, junto dela, eu farei o mesmo!

Até que finalmente ambos são contidos.

**Quinta-feira na aula História da magia.**

**-O que está acontecendo? Um milagre? – Perguntou Frank a Sirius. O Maroto estava sentado a sua frente e Alice ao seu lado. – Você está presente a duas aulas seguidas de História da Magia? Quem sabe o Binns ressuscite e resolva curtir mais a vida...**

**-Na verdade eu vim falar com a sua namorada... – Falou Sirius com um sorriso Maroto.**

**-Comigo? – Perguntou Alice curiosa.**

**-Tudo bem eu deixo, mas só lhe concedo três minutos senão, sabe como é, eu posso envenenar sua bebida. – Brinca Frank se referindo a peça.**

**-O veneno atinge os dois lados, meu caro. – Sirius entra na brincadeira. – Alice, eu queria uma informação sobre a Mell.**

**-Ah! Sim a Mell! – Disse a menina com um grande sorriso.**

**-Ela já tem par para festa de formatura? – Sirius questionou rindo do olhar insinuante da amiga.**

**-Não. – Disse Alice ainda sorrindo e Frank completou – Está esperando o que para convidá-la?**

**-A oportunidade certa, meu amigo. – Sirius falou rindo. – Um convite de Sirius Black não pode ser simples, tem de ser "o" convite... Entendem?**

O rei (Frank), a rainha (Alice) e Horácio (James) estavam sentados num banco quando as cortinas se abriram. Logo após entraram Hamlet (Sirius) e Laertes (Remus), vestidos para um combate de esgrima. Peter entrou logo depois agora interpretando um nobre bajulador chamado Osric.

Laertes (Remus) e Hamlet (Sirius) se cumprimentam com um aperto de mãos.

Dê-me seu perdão, senhor, pois o ofendi – diz o príncipe ao filho de Polônio. – Seja cavalheiro e me perdoe. Toda a corte aqui presente sabe que fui atacado por cruel insânia. Se o agredi, senhor, foi devido à loucura. Quem o ofendeu não fui eu, sim minha demência que é inimiga e, portanto, também me ofende... Dessa forma, diante dessa audiência, garanto-lhe que não tive más intenções, nunca desejei ferir um irmão!

Agradeço, aceito sua amizade e prometo respeitá-lo. No entanto meus sentimentos de filho me impelem a resgatar a honra de meu pai. Por isso, pela minha honra, não aceito, nem desejo reconciliação. – Diz Laertes (Remus). – Só poderei falar em paz quando os juízes aqui presentes me autorizarem a fazê-lo!

Hamlet (Sirius) faz aceito o desafio, entendendo-o como um encontro amistoso e não como um desafio de morte.

Serei o floreado de seu hábil florete – Hamlet (Sirius) diz a Laertes (Remus).

Está zombando de mim! – Reclama Laertes (Remus).

Juro que não!

Osric (Peter) traz os floretes, Hamlet (Sirius) pega o primeiro que vê, já Laertes prefere pegar um já anteriormente separado. O rei (Frank) pede então a palavra.

Se Hamlet der o primeiro ou o segundo toque, quero que os canhões disparem de todas as ameias! Se assim for o rei beberá a saúde de Hamlet e jogará nesta taça uma pérola como a que tenho em minhas mãos – mostra a grande pedra – mais preciosa que a usada por quatro reis sucessivos na coroa deste reino! E diga o tímpano à trombeta, e diga a trombeta ao artilheiro que se encontra em seu posto, e digam os canhões aos céus, e o céu à terra: "O rei está brindando a Hamlet" – Finaliza o rei (Frank) – E agora vamos, comecem!

Em guarda, senhor! – Diz Hamlet (Sirius)

Em guarda,Alteza. – responde Laertes (Remus).

E os dois esgrimem. O primeiro toque é dado por Hamlet (Sirius) que grita:

Um!

Muito bem – Saúda o rei (Frank ), levantando-se do trono e pegando a taça cheia de vinho. – Hamlet essa pérola é sua. – Dá um gole e depois coloca pérola dentro da taça. –Agora é sua vez – Diz para Hamlet (Sirius).

Agora não, senhor. Antes mais um assalto. Deixe a taça aí por um momento. – Diz Hamlet (Sirius).

A luta recomeça e os dois esgrimam com habilidade. Hamlet (Sirius) acaba por conseguir logo outro toque.

A rainha (Alice) chama pelo filho e enxuga o seu suor. Após isso pega a taça de vinho e a ergue falando:

Um brinde à sua sorte, Hamlet!

Muita gentileza! – Hamlet (Sirius) agradece.

Gertrudes, não beba! – Avisa o rei (Frank).

Eu vou beber, meu senhor, perdoe-me...

Hamlet (Sirius) recusa a taça mais um vez e volta para o centro.

Vamos, Laertes, ao terceiro assalto! Ataque-me com toda a sua força. Receio que não estejas me levando a sério.

Acha mesmo? Então verás!

Se inicia então o terceiro assalto! Os dois se engalfinham e são separados por Osric (Peter).

Nada, nenhum toque de ambos os lados. – Anuncia.

Hamlet (Sirius) dá às costas a Laertes para falar com Horácio (James) sobre sua tática. Laertes (Remus) traiçoeiramente desfecha um golpe contra o ombro de Hamlet, ferindo-o o suficiente para tirar-lhe sangue – Remus fez surgir usando sua varinha com a outra mão.

Hamlet (Sirius) se volta novamente para Laertes (Remus) e parte para cima deste. Os dois duelam violentamente, trocando golpes fortes e perigosos. No auge da luta Hamlet (Sirius) aplica um golpe sublime, acabando por arrancar a espada de Laertes (Remus). O príncipe num gesto de gentileza oferece a sua própria espada para o rival que acaba por aceitá-la. Agora com a espada de Laertes (Remus), Hamlet (Sirius) acerta um golpe ferindo gravemente o oponente. Antes que se pronunciasse qualquer palavra ouviram um grito.

Socorram a rainha! – Osric (Peter) gritava e apontava para a rainha (Alice) desfalecida no chão.

Fui lançado em minha própria armadilha – Fala Laertes (Remus). – Morrerei, com toda a justiça desse mundo cruel, por culpa da minha infame traição!

Como está a rainha? – Pergunta Hamlet (Sirius).

Ela está bem – O rei (Frank) mente. – Desmaiou quando os viu ensangüentados...

Não, não foi isso... – Fala a rainha (Alice) com esforço. – Foi a bebida! Oh, meu querido Hamlet, o vinho... Fui envenenada!

Infâmia! – Grita Hamlet (Sirius). – Tranquem as portas! Traição! Traição! Procurem o traidor!

Hamlet, Hamlet. – Laertes (Remus) se arrasta até o príncipe – Você está morto, Hamlet! Nenhum remédio no mundo poderá salvá-lo... Não lhe resta meia hora de vida! O instrumento da traição está em suas mãos, agudo e envenenado – Laertes(Remus) aponta para o florete. – A infame maquinação voltou-se contra mim! Olhe-me aqui caído para jamais me levantar! Sua mãe foi mesmo envenenada e o culpado leva a coroa na cabeça! O rei é culpado!

Veneno – Vocifera Hamlet (Sirius) partindo para cima do tio com a espada. – termina sua obra! – E fere o rei (Frank), tirando dele também sangue. Depois força o tio a beber o resto do vinho envenenado. – Engula sua pérola! – E por fim fere novamente o rei (Frank) com a espada envenenada.

Teve o que merecia... Morreu com o veneno que ele mesmo preparou! Vamos nos perdoar mutuamente, meu caro príncipe... Troque o seu perdão com o meu! Que a minha morte e de meu pai não caiam sobre você... E nem recaia a sua sobre mim! – Profere Laertes (Remus).

Laertes (Remus) morre. Hamlet (Sirius) se senta e chama Horácio (James).

Meu caro amigo, estou morto, mas você vive... Conte ao mundo, ou a quem duvide, quem fui eu e qual foi minha causa. Seja-me fiel, meu bom Horácio!

Não poderei, meu príncipe! – Horácio (James) pega o cálice, mas Hamlet (Sirius) o impede de beber do veneno derrubando-o no chão.

Oh, Horácio, se um dia me teve em seu coração, por favor, renuncie por mais algum tempo à felicidade de morrer neste mundo cruel e cheio de dor... Faça isso ao menos para contar minha história! – Nesse instante ouve-se uns barulhos. – O que é isso?

O jovem príncipe Fortinbrás da Noruega acaba de chegar vitorioso da Polônia – Anuncia Osric (Peter). – Os embaixadores do rei inglês também chegaram, para falar que cumpriram sua missão.

Ai, Horácio, estou morrendo... O poderoso vento domina o meu espírito e triunfa sobre minha vida – Fala Hamlet (Sirius) – Não viverei para ouvir as notícias da Inglaterra, mas profetizo que Fortimbrás será o novo rei. Fortimbrás tem meu voto agonizante – Hamlet (Sirius) orienta seu amigo. – Conte isso a esse jovem que, como eu, também busca vingar seu pai... Oh cruel destino! Relate a ele todas as ocorrências, sem exceção, tudo que me impulsionou... – Hamlet (Sirius) suspira e dá suas últimas palavras. – O resto é silêncio!

As cortinas se fecharam e quando se abriram novamente lá estavam todos de mãos dadas. Sirius, Remus, James, Peter, Frank, Alice, Mell, Judie e Ester. Foram muito aplaudidos e agradeceram os aplausos com acenos e sorrisos.

**Quinta-feira no ensaio.**

**-Se você não gravar as falas, Rabicho, vai ficar difícil! – Explode Sirius quando Peter erra pela décima vez.**

**-Eu estou com fome! – Peter se altera.**

**-Almofadinhas, já viu quantos personagens você deu para o garoto? – Perguntou Remus. – Natural que ele erre algumas vezes.**

**-Mas a apresentação é no sábado! – Sirius exclamou. – Tudo bem Rabicho pode ir comer!**

**-Vamos também? – Perguntou Remus que também tinha fome.**

**-Não. – Disse Sirius, apontando para James que estava sentado a um canto. – Antes vamos falar com o James, ele está me preocupando.**

**-Ok. – Falou Remus e ambos se aproximaram do amigo.**

**-O ensaio acabou? – Perguntou James a eles.**

**-Por motivos de força maior. – Remus disse.**

**-Ou seja... O Rabicho ficou com fome. – Sirius explicou.**

**-Claro... – James disse desanimado.**

**-Você tem que tomar uma atitude, James... – Falou Remus se referindo a Lily.**

**-Ou seja, – explicou Sirius. – se a Lily exige atitudes extremas, vá fundo...**

**-Vocês acham? – James falou esperançoso.**

**-Claro. – Disseram Sirius e Remus ao mesmo tempo.**

As cortinas se abriram novamente, mostrando mais uma vez James e Lily.

Agora teremos a nossa terceira apresentação! – Informa Lily com a voz ampliada.

Um grupo do segundo ano da corvinal decidiu montar um coral, cantando para nós uma música estrelada por Perry Como... – Anunciou James.

Fiquem com Cach a Falling Star!

As cortinas se fecharam e abriram-se novamente mostrando um grupo de dez segundo-anistas da corvinal. As meninas com vestidos azuis, e os meninos com calça branca e blusa azul.

Então eles começaram a cantar.

"_Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, _

_Never let it fade away! _

_Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, _

_Save it for a rainy day! _

_For love may come and tap you on the shoulder, _

_Some star-less night! _

_Just in case you feel you wanna' hold her, _

_You'll have a pocketful of starlight!"_

**Sexta-feira, na hora do almoço. **

**-Mell, você viu isso? – Perguntou Alice.**

**-Pior que vi. – Mell riu. – Não é que eles se gostam?**

**Adones e Vênus estavam brincando no Salão comunal.**

**-Sirius sabe o que faz... – Alice concluiu.**

**-Mas o que você tinha para me contar? – Mell estava curiosa.**

**-O Sirius vai te chamar para ir ao baile de formatura. – Alice disse empolgada, e ordenou. – Não aceite o convite de mais ninguém.**

**-E quem te falou que eu quero ir com ele? – Mell riu da careta da amiga.**

**-Apesar de não me falar eu sei. – Alice falou –E se prepare porque o convite vem em grande estilo.**

**-Ai meu Pai, no que eu fui me meter... – Mell falou nervosa. – O que será grande estilo para Sirius Black?**

**-Eu não sei, Mell. – Disse Alice rindo. – Agora vamos que ainda tenho ir para a rádio.**

_As cortinas se abrem novamente mostrando Lily e James._

_-Agora vamos para a nossa sétima apresentação! – Diz James animando a platéia._

_-Trata-se de uma apresentação de trapezistas. – Explica Lily – Peço muitos aplausos para esses dois Lufa-lufas que não tem medo de quase voar pelos ares._

_-Muito melhor que uma vassoura, não Lily? – Indaga James divertido._

_-Talvez um pouco mais seguro. – Fala a ruiva tímida. – Mas não é um lema Maroto de que o risco vale a pena?_

_-Sendo assim... – Anuncia James. – Fiquem com os trapezistas!_

**Tarde da noite na sexta-feira, dormitório feminino.**

_**I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart desire?**_

**Lily estava deitada, mas não conseguia dormir. Pensava em tudo que haviam lhe dito durante aquela semana. Mell, Sirius e Judie, os três pareciam achar que ela deveria falar com James. Talvez fosse falar com ele no dia seguinte já que iam ter de apresentar o concurso de talentos juntos.**

**Ela estava pensando nisso quando ouviu um barulho vindo da janela. Pensando que seria uma nova coruja, ela foi até a janela e levou um grande susto ao abrir as cortinas do quarto. Do lado de fora acenando para ela estava ninguém menos que James Potter!__**

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

**Ainda pensando que provavelmente aquilo era uma visão, ela abriu a janela. Então James subiu um pouco mais com a vassoura ficou em pé e estendeu a mão para ela.**

**-Você enlouqueceu? – Lily falou baixo para não acordar as amigas.**

**-Você exigia uma atitude extremada. – Falou James ainda com a mão estendida. – Não vai vir?**

**-Eu não vôo, não nesta altura, James! – Lily falou recuando.**

**-Então, o que vai ser? – James falou descontraído. – Ou você sobe nesta vassoura, ou eu entro em seu quarto.**

**-Não! – Exclamou Lily se aproximando da janela.**

**-Você confia em mim? – James perguntou e estendeu a mão.**

**-Não tenho muitas opções, não é? – Disse Lily aceitando a mão do garoto e subindo na vassoura.**

_**A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you**_

**-James voe mais devagar! – Lily falou se agarrando na cintura do Maroto.**

**-Só mais um pouco Lily, já estamos chegando! – James falou.**

**-Posso saber ao menos para onde estamos indo? – Lily falou nervosa. – Olhe é proibido sair dos terrenos de Hogwarts!**

**-Também é proibido estar fora do dormitório há esta hora. – James falou divertido. –Mas fique tranqüila ficaremos no castelo.**

**-Ficar tranqüila? – Lily olhou para baixo. – Não dá, não mesmo.__**

Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

**_-_James se vai ficar aqui no castelo, por que estamos demorando tanto? – Lily questionou ainda abraçada ao Maroto. – Me parece que estamos dando voltas.**

**-Voar é tão emocionante, Lily... – James falou olhando para trás. – Abra os olhos, e veja a paisagem! Olhe o lago aqui de cima... As coisas do alto ficam mais bonitas.**

**-Mais bonitas e mais perigosas! – Lily abriu os olhos e James começou a voar mais devagar.**

**-Por que me evitou a semana toda? – James falou calmamente.**

**-James... – Lily fez uma pausa e falou baixo. – Procuro evitar coisas bonitas e perigosas...**

**-Isso foi um elogio ou uma ofensa? – Disse James finalmente parando a vassoura.**

**_  
A whole new world  
Don't you dare close your eyes  
A hundred thousand things to see  
Hold your breath - it gets better  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be_**

**Eles haviam parado encima do telhado, na parte mais alta do castelo. Em frente ao grande lago, as estrelas pareciam estar tão perto naquela noite que se poderia tentar contá-las uma a uma incansavelmente. A vista era incrivelmente linda dali...**

**-E então? Um elogio ou uma ofensa? – Lily sentou-se no telhado e James fez o mesmo ao seu lado. – Creio que dizer que meus beijos são melhores que chocolate, seja um elogio.**

**-Digamos que você interpreta bem as coisas... – Lily falou divertida, mas sem encarar o maroto, apenas apreciando a paisagem fascinante que tinham diante deles.**

**-Não tão bem... – James contrapôs. – Eu sou perigoso?**

**-Falei sobre a sua capacidade de ser perigoso outro dia mesmo. – Lily encarou o Maroto e não conseguiu mais parar de mirar seus olhos brilhantes.**

**_  
A whole new world  
Every turn a surprise  
With new horizons to pursue  
Every moment gets better  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you_**

**-Sério, Lily, eu acho que já deixei bem claro, mas vou falar só para garantir que seja de seu conhecimento. – Ele não conseguia parar de olhar o intenso verde dos olhos da garota, nenhuma estrela lhe atraía mais a atenção por mais bela que fosse. – Eu te amo muito e quando eu digo muito, é muito mesmo.**

**-James... Eu também te amo muito – Ela falou com olhos brilhantes – Só que eu tenho muito medo disso...**

**-Medo? – James riu. – Eu tenho medo do que vai ser de mim se eu continuar assim sem você, Lily.**

**-Eu tenho medo de te perder... Não ter é melhor que perder...**

**-Eu posso assinar um contrato ou algo parecido dizendo que você me terá para sempre... Assim você me aceita?**

**-Como se eu tivesse muita escolha... Se não consigo resistir nem a chocolate...**

**As cabeças de ambos foram se aproximando. James envolveu a ruivinha pela cintura e ela fez o mesmo com o pescoço dele. E eles sentiram novamente aquele mundo de sensações, sejam elas gastronômicas ou não, que já tinham conhecimento só que agora com a certeza de que repetiriam o beijo muitas e muitas vezes.__**

A whole new world  
That's where we'll be  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and me

_**  
**_

_As cortinas abriram-se novamente mostrando James e Lily._

_-Foi uma noite maravilhosa! – Lily saúda a platéia. – Espero que tenham se divertido tanto quanto eu._

_-Uma noite em que todos venceram seus próprios desafios. – James salienta._

_-Por achar que cada apresentação que foi feita aqui hoje especial, o nosso jure decidiu premiar a todos! – Lily explica. – Todas as casas terão o direito a festejar até meia noite dentro de seus salões comunais!_

_-Acho que realmente estamos de parabéns! – James conclui e é aplaudido. – Mas ninguém mais do que eu! Não pela minha interpretação como Horácio..._

_-James, todos estão querendo festejar... Seja rápido – Lily interrompeu._

_-Vocês estão vendo! – James apontou para a ruiva. – O maior desafio foi o meu e comunico a vocês que finalmente James Potter e Lily Evans estão namorando!_

_-Nesse momento eu não teria tanta certeza assim... – Avisa a ruivinha totalmente vermelha._

_-Então era isso! – James finaliza rindo. – Boa festa para vocês!_

**Nota da autora:**_O que exatamente foi esse capítulo? Bom sabe como é, eu queria colocar Hamlet. Deixando claro que a história não é minha e sim de Shakespeare(oh!) e que eu peguei as falas e ações de uma tradução e adaptação de Leonardo Chinaca. Como eu não podia escrever o livro todo(eu quase fiz isso, né?), eu mudei algumas poucas coisas e fiz algumas reduções e alteração de ordem._

_A última cena, a da Lily e do James é baseada em Alladim, desenho animado da Disney e foi de lá que eu tirei também a música "A whole new world" que em português fica sendo "Um mundo ideal"._

_Agora quero dedicar este capítulo ao aniversário de duas pessoas muito, mas muito legais.Rachel(Rach Black) para quem eu fiz especialmente a cena do plano maroto de transformar o seboso em sapo. E Gabi (Gabizinha Blcak) a quem dedico todas as cenas Mell e Sirius de todos os capítulos, ela é a fundadora do SMJJ! Meninas eu adoro vocês, meus Parabéns!_

_Eu sinceramente espero que gostem desse capítulo porque fiquei ontem até três horas da manhã escrevendo. Mas acho que ele está meio que louco demais. Mas temos alguns avanços nos relacionamentos, não?_

_Me desculpem pela demora! Eu realmente me envergonho com tudo isso, mas é que eu estava meio que desanimada com a vida, fiquei doente algumas vezes e ainda tive que ler os cinco livros do Diário da Princesa(era uma questão de necessidade, mesmo).Eu finalmente terminei de ler o Código Da Vince( acho que fui o único ser que chorou lendo este livro), completei minha coleção de Hello Kittys, dei um novo passo para uma vida saudável(parei de comer carne, só como peixe que nem a minha irmã) e estou mais feliz agora._

_Sábado foi a casamento da irmã mais velha da Gaby(lembram da nota da vizinha da autora?). Foi muito legal, tinha muitos docinhos gostosos. Uma pena que Domingo eu estivesse com bronquite e tive que desmarcar o cinema. Mas na sexta-feira é aniversário da minha prima, Sandra e no sábado de uma outra priminha , Carine. Sabe qual vai ser o tema do aniversário dela? Da Hello Kity! Ebaaaaaaaaaaaaaa _

_Mas acima de tudo estou feliz porque eu finalmente aprendi a fazer Baliza! Meu instrutor falou que agora é só eu aprender a ficar longe d meio-fio! Estou evoluindo, ele até marcou a prova! Mas ele podia está querendo só se livrar de mim, que nem no desenho do Bob Esponja._

_Queria também agradecer porque vocês fizeram do meu aniversário um dia muito feliz!Muito obrigada de verdade! Eu queria fazer mais vezes aniversário, vocês são tão boazinhas!_

_Quanto a este capítulo acho que não deveria ter colocado tanto Shakespeare, mas não deu. Eu não consigo controlar minha mão, ou os personagens, ou algo assim._

_Era isso. Muitos beijinhos a todos, amo muito, mas muito vocês! Obrigada por tudo e espero reviews(mesmo que eu não mereça)._

_Juliana Montez_

**Nota da irmã da autora: **_Você(s) que conseguiu /conseguiram chegar até aqui, meus parabéns pela sua paciência!_

_Como se não bastasse as quarenta páginas do Word (uma inteira ocupada pela nota elefantal da Ju esponja calça quadrada) tive que vir aqui deixar meu comunicado:_

_Pequena pausa para comunicado da autora desta fic que me deixa me meter aqui e então tem TODO o direito de ter uma pausa para comunicado na minha nota: este é o penúltimo capítulo. – _

_Foi a Ju esponja calça quadrada quem me imitou com o Negócio de Não Comer Carne e não o inverso._

_Obrigada pela atenção, isto era realmente importante para mim._

_Beijinhuxxx_

_Carolzinha._

**Obs da ju: **_Isso é realmente importante, não o negócio de quem imitou quem, mas a parada de ser o penúltimo capítulo! Até a próxima quarta-feira estaremos com Formandos de 1977 em seu baile de formatura, ou assim espero. Era isso. Beijinhos novamente e tchauzinho._

**OBS da Carol:** _Há-Há, eu dei a última palavra. Obrigada novamente pela antenção. _


	17. Capítulo 16 Formandos de 1977

**Pink Usako – **_Eu estou com saudades das nossas conversas no MSN. Só que acontece que eu tenho entrado diariamente e nunca você está online. Acho que nossos horários não estão batendo.Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado da minha loucura no capítulo passado.E aqui está finalmente o último capítulo...Ai isso é muito pesado para se dizer...Ai eu não vou agüentar ficar sem chorar.Nossa! Você me apoiou desde o inicio. Beijinhos e muito obrigada!_

**Victoria-Vetra –**_ Nossa sinto que temos o mesmo gosto. Eu amo "O garoto da casa ao lado" e sou apaixonada por Alladin. E compre sim a Princesa de rosa shoking, tem muito do Michael! Você já me adicionou no MSN?Se já, ainda não te encontrei online. Finalmente Mell e Sirius ficam juntos e vamos ter ao que tudo indica uma continuação.Espero que você goste deste último (como me dói falar isso) capítulo!Beijinhos e muito obrigada!_

**Miss Leandra Friendship Black** – _Sirius como Hamlet deve ter ficado mais lindo do que é!Quer dizer se isso for possível, hehe.Shakspeare é realmente muito antigo, mas a essência humana não mudou muito, pelo menos no meu ver. Agora tenho de ver que eu coloquei Hamlet além da conta no capítulo passado, o que foi erro meu e nunca, jamais de Shakspeare!Pois é a fic ta no fim...Eu é que pergunto: O que eu faço sem seus comentários além mar para me alegrar?Cara você é outra pessoa que sempre esteve por aqui. Ai eu vou chorar. Beijinhos e muito obrigada!_

**Mayara - **_E cá estou com o Baile de formatura! Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado dessa fic e minha loucuras. Gostou mesmo do capítulo passado?Sabe eu me sinto muito , mas muito alegre quando leio essas afirmações, mesmo que elas não sejam verdade. Tipo eu sei que não escrevo bem e tal. Mas é que sei lá, eu só sei que fico muito feliz! Não ligue para os meus desvarios. Beijinhos e obrigada!_

**Thati – **_O que eu posso dizer? Você jura que vai ler Hamlet por minha causa? Já valeu eu ter escrito essa fic por isso, hehe.Não, sério, Hamlet é maravilhoso, você vai amar!Eu amo Alladin e eu já tinha em mente uma cena assim desde que comecei a escrever essa fic.Bom, eu quase te fiz chorar?Eu vou contar um segredo depois na nota da autora, porque você é a segunda que me diz isso. A fic ta no fim e quero que saiba que se existe algum mérito dela existir uma parte ele é seu já que além de ser minha palpiteira oficial e grande amiga, você está sempre aqui com comentários bem grandes para deixar sorrindo por um bom tempo. Beijinhos e muito obrigada!_

**Anita Joyce Belice –**_Nem demorei com o último (essa palavra deveria ser abolida, deixa-me pensar em outra que possa substitui-la e não me fazer ter vontade de chorar... Que tal derradeiro?), digo derradeiro capítulo! Que bom que gostou de Hamlet na fic e ainda aprova os casais, não só os dos humanos, mas também os dos gatinhos.Espero que goste deste.E haja paciência de acompanhar a fic! Beijinhos e muito brigada!_

**Cecelixa E. Black – **_Espera aí o drama é todo meu! Como eu vou conseguir viver sem os seus comentários? Foi bem nas provas?Que bom que aprovou eu ter colocado Hamlet, eu fico muito feliz. Também amo Alladin, mais que o desenho só a música!O James que eu imagino tem carinha de Alladin, hehe.Certamente que Alladin entraria para o grupo dos marotos se ele fosse bruxo e estudasse em Hogwarts nos anos setenta. Espero que realmente tenha resolvido aquela história toda.Também adorei falar contigo no MSN! Beijinhos e obrigada!_

**Kanako Sumeragi –**_ Recebeu meu e-mail?Eu gostei muito do que você escreveu.Fico esperando sua carta. Puxa outra pessoa que me atura desde o inicio da fic. Me fala como você agüentou? Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior e espero que goste desse derradeiro(hehe).O sono já está me possuindo(são 2:17 da manhã) então não ligue para a resposta. Beijinhos e muito obrigada._

**Mazinha Black – **_Você se empolgou aí e eu aqui com o seu comentário!Puxa eu fico tão feliz quando alguém gosta da minha fic, de verdade isso!E eu também amo os Marotos e a Lily. Foi você que me adicionou no orkut?Espero que goste do fim desta fic.Ai eu t com muito sono, desculpa resposta pequena. Seja bem vinda as loucuras de formandos de 1977!Beijinhos e obrigada!_

**Rach Black – **_Bom! __Essa fic pode não servir para nada, mas te fez procurar lá o livrinho e ler Hamlet!Isso é bom!Como você já sabe eu fiz suas vontades não só coloquei a carta como fiz a Mell conceder uma dança sua com o Sirius. Agora no fim do capítulo tem outra coisa que escrevi depois que falei contigo. Espero que goste. Obrigada por ter dedicado seu capítulo a mim, eu realmente não mereço.E Alladin é muito bom , mas música é muito melhor! E sim Sirius é um ator nato, e ele amou interpretar Hamlet, hehe. Beijinhos e muito obrigada!_

**Paula Granger Black -**_ A música em inglês não é mais linda? Eu acho pelo menos, aliás, eu estou escutando(com fone de ouvido devido a hora e a Carol está dormindo) neste exato momento "A Whole new world". E eu fico muito feliz que tenha gostado. Saiba que não só a Carol é sua amiga, eu também sou. Mell e Sirius se acertam neste derradeiro(hehe) capítulo!E que bom que gostou do meu review inútil. Beijinhos e muito obrigada!_

**Sassá Potter – **_Eu nem demorei e eu já disse que você não me pentelha. Mas se isso for pentelhar, pode continuar me pentelhando, então.Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior e espero que goste deste derradeiro(hehe).Mais uma que sempre esteve por aqui me aturando e ainda me incentivando. Beijinhos e muito obrigada!_

**Formandos de 1977...**

O sol ficava cada vez mais forte e a intensificação do calor misturada com o visual do inicio do verão parecia avisar aos alunos que já era tempo de férias. Contudo aquela seria a semana de exames, além de ser última semana de aula dos estudantes.

O sábado havia sido agitado, com a comemoração devido ao show de talentos e a noticia de que Lily e James estavam namorando. Na grifinória os alunos ficaram acordados até a terceira visita de McGonagall quando ela tirou cinqüenta pontos da casa. Entretanto para os alunos do sétimo ano não havia descanso, e o domingo foi dia de acordar bem cedo.

Judie, Mell, Remus e Peter logo que acordaram foram para a biblioteca. Ao chegarem lá já encontraram Alice e Frank cheios de livros sobre a mesa. Como a primeira prova seria história da magia todos tentavam desesperadamente decorar a matéria, já que não havia mais tempo para entendê-la.

Alice, quer fazer o favor de se acalmar? – Mell pediu. – Se alguém tem de ficar nervosa sou eu que nunca nem tenho noção do que nosso professor fala.

Bom, eu tenho umas anotações... – Falou Remus colocando alguns pergaminhos sobre a mesa. – Mas falta muita coisa.

Acho que se juntarmos as anotações de todo mundo – concluiu Judie. – Poderemos estudar boa parte da matéria.

Vamos juntar... – Disse Frank pegando os pergaminhos, enquanto Peter sentava ao seu lado esquerdo. – Começaremos pela revolta dos abortos ou as dos duendes?

Revolta dos abortos? – Mell nem tinha noção do que era aquilo.

Agora se eles achavam que tinham muito a fazer era porque ainda não haviam visto seus três amigos. Lily, Sirius e James tinham que cuidar não só dos estudos, mas também da festa a formatura já que eram voluntários. É sempre bom lembrar que Sirius havia escolhido para eles a tarefa mais difícil, a organização dos convites, a música e ainda a ornamentação da festa. Eles estavam na cozinha já que Sirius disse que precisava de combustível para pensar e Lily estava altamente nervosa e por isso precisava comer doces.

O problema com os convites já foi resolvido, Lily... – Disse Sirius enquanto pedia a um elfo mais biscoitos.

Lily esquece os convites... O importante é que teremos por volta de mil pessoas na festa... – James falou enquanto com a mão direita brincava com a comida e a esquerda abraçava a ruivinha.

Eu ainda achava que tínhamos que dar certeza da quantidade de pessoas para a Ana, afinal, a Lufa-lufa ficou responsável pelas comidas, e se faltar comida? – Lily falou enquanto tentava entender a lista de convidados que os marotos haviam preparado e comia doce de leite.

Por volta de mil pessoas é uma estimativa legal... Todos os alunos desde o primeiro ano, mais os parentes dos formandos... – Sirius falou enquanto comia os seus estimados biscoitos de chocolate. – Será que podíamos ser mais rápidos? Este é meu último domingo em Hogwarts, eu queria aproveitar...

Sirius, nem vou mais olhar para esta lista, mas ainda temos de ver a ornamentação e a música. – Lily informou desanimando os dois marotos. – Nem lembro que amanhã temos prova...

Almofadinhas se eu perder essa semana todinha com essa festa eu juro que te mato... –James falou revoltado já que a culpa de ele ser voluntário era do amigo. – Cara é a nossa última semana em Hogwarts...

Calma, Pontas. – Sirius falou parando de comer e encarando o casal à sua frente. – E se a festa fosse algo com Hamlet?

Almofadinhas, chega de Hamlet! – James lançou um olhar cansado ao amigo.

Tive uma grande idéia! – Lily se levantou e andando de um lado para outro começou a falar. – E se nós fizéssemos deste castelo, um castelo mesmo.

Lily, você está bem? – James falou rindo. – Hogwarts _sempre _foi um castelo...

Não, James. – Lily continuava a andar de um lado para o outro. – Que tal se este castelo virasse um castelo digno dos contos trouxas? Tipo com reis, rainhas e príncipes...Todos nós tínhamos que ser da realeza. Todos os alunos, os parentes não precisavam.

Pontas, você nem pode devolvê-la... – Sirius olhou para a ruiva como se ela estivesse numa crise de loucura. – Quantas vezes eu te disse que a Lily era louca?

Lily fez uma careta para Sirius e sentou-se do lado de James dando um beijinho no maroto.

Por mim tudo bem... – James não resistiu em concordar com a namorada. E Lily abriu um grande sorriso e olhou triunfante para Sirius – São dois contra um...

Depois de tudo que eu passei para juntá-los, ainda tenho que ver certas coisas. Olhem bem para mim. Depois de meu esforço vocês têm de me chamar para padrinho de casamento. –Sirius sorriu quando Lily ficou vermelha e continuou. – Cara Lily, não se esqueça, um príncipe vai ser moleza para o Hamlet aqui.

Se até os alunos mais aplicados se cansam não foi muita surpresa quando Mell deixou os amigos na biblioteca e saiu para espairecer um pouco. Não adiantava nada ficar por lá se há muito tinha parado de estudar e começado a desenhar, ela nunca havia gostado de História da magia, não seria na véspera da prova o dia de aprender alguma coisa.

Passeando pelo colégio encontrou Lily na mesa da grifinória, no salão principal com alguns livros abertos. Foi em direção a amiga e sentou-se ao seu lado.

Também estudando? – Mell falou chateada. – Não agüento mais esse clima pré-exames.

Eu acabei de fazer minha revisão para a prova de amanhã. – Informou Lily. – Se quiser posso conversar com você sobre outro tema.

Melhor mesmo, eu não sei nada de História da Magia. – Mell falou cansada. – Cadê o Sirius e o James? Pensei que eles estavam com você...

Estavam... – Lily riu. – Assim que terminamos de discutir sobre a festa eles falaram que tinham alguma coisa maluca dos Marotos para resolver...

Hum... Não tive tempo de falar ontem... Mas eu realmente acho que você e o James fazem um casal muito lindo! – Mell falou alegre.

Resolvi seguir seu conselho. Aliás, o conselho de todo mundo... – Lily falou meio envergonhada. – E você já se decidiu sobre o seu maroto altamente perigoso?

Outro assunto que me estressa é esse. – Mell falou se referindo a Sirius. – Ontem ele estava lá falando com aquela Lufa-lufa, Ana. Sério primeiro ele tem de se revolver, pra só depois _eu _decidir alguma coisa.

Eu agora tenho acesso ao mundo maroto, vou pesquisar para você. – Lily falou se levantando. – Também não é bom deixar o James muito tempo sozinho...

Sei... – Disse Mell com ironia. – Não é bom pra _você _deixá-lo sozinho...

Isso também... – Lily falou rindo, mas ficando vermelha.

Enquanto isso no dormitório dos Marotos, Sirius e James mexiam no caldeirão do último uma melequenta massa verde. Ambos estavam muito compenetrados no que faziam quando ouviram passos subindo as escadas. Trataram logo de esconder o caldeirão e passaram a fingir que jogavam xadrez bruxo.

Olá Lily – Disse Sirius que estava de frente para a porta e James se levantou para ir receber a namorada com um beijo. – Olha se vocês quiserem ficar aí se beijando, finjam que eu não existo, ou quem sabe eu posso me esconder atrás da capa da invisibilidade...

O ideal seria que nós _realmente_ ficássemos sozinhos Almofadinhas... – Disse James.

Não. – Lily falou já pensando se daqui por diante sua cor natural iria ser a rubra. – Sirius eu quero ter uma conversa muito séria com você.

Comigo? – Sirius brincou. – Pensei que seu caso fosse só com o Pontas... Não saio com namoradas de amigos meus, mas se o James permitir posso abrir uma exceção...

Que engraçado! – James falou irônico enquanto Lily se sentava no chão perto da onde Sirius estava.

James senta aqui. – Disse Lily para o namorado. – Vou precisar da sua ajuda para conversar com esse aí. Ele às vezes me enrola direitinho e depois a minha mente que é complexa.

Serei o mais simples possível – Disse Sirius rindo.

Bom vou ser direta... – Lily falou agora com James sentado ao seu lado. – Quais são as suas intenções com a Mell?

Lily, tenha calma com o Sirius ele não é perfeitamente normal... – James falou antevendo algum tipo de discussão.

Tudo bem... – Sirius se levantou. – Bom, a Mell é uma das pessoas mais legais que já conheci, eu não acho tedioso ficar com ela por mais de duas horas seguidas, ela sabe conversar mesmo quando não tem assunto. Nos últimos tempos eu me senti meio que carente, veja bem você e James se acertando, mesmo que a trancos e barrancos, Alice e Frank, Remus e Judie, não quero quando se lembrem de mim falem Sirius e Peter.Quer dizer eu nunca estou com ninguém ao mesmo tempo em que estou com todas.

Que meigo! – Brincou James.

Sirius você só quer ficar com ela para não ficar sozinho? – Lily falou séria.

Não. Eu não sei. – Sirius se sentou novamente. – Olha, não se preocupe está bem? Eu gosto dela, poderia gostar de qualquer uma, mas eu gosto dela se é isso que você quer saber. Agora será que podemos mudar para outro assunto? Ou talvez quem sabe vocês não se beijam? Eu gosto de ver vocês se beijando...

Pára com isso Sirius! – Gritou Lily enquanto James e Sirius riam.

Assim a semana foi se passando. As provas começavam na segunda e só terminavam na sexta. Os alunos mal terminavam um exame e já estavam estudando para outro. Até Sirius e James deram uma revisada, já que foram obrigados por Lily e Remus. Só alguns fatos merecem, portanto, destaque.

No almoço de segunda-feira, Lily, Judie, Remus e Sirius se serviam de uma deliciosa macarronada enquanto conversavam.

Remus, onde está o James? – Lily perguntou já que o namorado tinha desaparecido desde o exame de História da Magia.

Não faço idéia. – Remus disse simplesmente no que Lily lançou um olhar questionador a Sirius que logo respondeu com um – Não olhe para mim, você que é a namorada dele...

Calma Lily, ele não vai sumir, daqui a pouco ele está aí. – Judie falou rindo da amiga.

Olha ele lá... – Disse Remus apontando para James que vinha correndo. Assim que ele chegou avisou ao amigo. – Sua namorada estava te procurando...

Procurando aí sentada? – James falou divertido antes de sentar-se ao lado de Lily.

É que ela acha que nós, marotos, somos um tipo de organização secreta que sempre sabe onde o James dela está, mas que faz questão de esconder para que ela tenha crises de ciúme ou abstinência de Potter ou algo assim... – Sirius expôs sua teoria.

Eu não acho nada disso... – Lily falou sem encarar o namorado.

Eu tenho uma surpresa para vocês! – Disse James animado, ignorando o que Sirius disse. –Já consegui uma banda para tocar na festa. São quatro bruxos que fazem uma imitação perfeita daqueles quatro trouxas, como eles se chamam mesmo?

Assim fica difícil... Que música eles cantam? – Perguntou Remus.

Aquela... – James falou vagamente e todos riram.

Mas que ritmo tem a música? – Perguntou Lily ao namorado no que ele simplesmente começou a balançar a cabeça.

Bom, acho que sei qual é... – Judie falou ainda rindo. – A banda de quatro trouxas conhecida por aqui só pode ser The Beatles.

Isso! – Declarou James feliz por ter finalmente se lembrado.

Na terça-feira, Sirius recebeu uma carta durante a última aula de transfiguração. Mell que estava sentada logo atrás dele ficou tentando enxergar o que havia escrito.

"Ao garoto mais lindo do colégio... (sem querer aumentar o seu ego extraordinariamente grande... Brincadeira)  
Te agradeço profundamente Sirius por ter transformado o Ranhoso em sapo mesmo que tenham descoberto, você me fez um grande bem e garantiu uma risada! Só não te agradeço pessoalmente porque sei que você está de olho numa certa moreninha... Mas ainda assim espero que possamos ser amigos  
beijos...  
Rach Davis".

Como ela só conseguiu enxergar parte do bilhete e Alice e Frank estavam na carteira ao lado da sua tratou de fazer o que mais sabia.

"**Alice, tem certeza que o Sirius mencionou alguma coisa sobre me levar ao baile?**

Mell, eu ainda estou com sanidade mental, apesar de achar que quando esses exames acabarem vou ter de ser internada.

Ele deu a entender que te chamaria sim.(Frank).

**Mas sabe, faltam poucos dias e ele nem falou nada de festa. E ainda tem que ele fica recebendo cartinhas e eu o vi falando com a Ana da Lufa-lufa outro dia.**

_Sério?_

Se ele só estava falando com ela não tem problema, não é?

**Não sei. Não vou esperar mais nada não. **

_Vai com quem na festa, então?_

Acho que sozinha. Isso não é nenhum crime. E na verdade é melhor ficar só do que má acompanhada." 

Na quarta-feira os Marotos se reuniram para decidir algumas coisas que segundo James e Sirius era de extrema importância. Sentados no jardim depois do exame de feitiços.

Certo, e então o que vamos fazer com o mapa do maroto? – Remus perguntou curioso.

Acho que devíamos deixar de herança para os futuros marotos que possam vir a existir. –James divagou.

Mas como? – Perguntou Peter.

Já sei! – Exclamou Sirius. – A gente tem de deixar nas coisas do Filch.

Realmente, Almofadinhas. – Remus falou irônico.

Sério! – Sirius insistiu. – Só alguém realmente maroto conseguiria arrancar algo da gaveta do Filch!

Assim garantiríamos que nossa invenção perfeita caísse nas mãos erradas... – James concordou.

Falando assim, até que faz sentido... – Remus assentiu.

Vocês vão mesmo deixar o mapa para trás? – Perguntou Peter saudoso.

Após um pequeno ritual em que os quatro marotos se despediram do mapa eles saíram em direção a sala de Filch. Peter distrairia a gata do zelador, enquanto Remus usaria sua função de monitor para atraí-lo. Sirius vigiaria na porta da sala enquanto James colocava o papel dentro da gaveta. Logo depois os dois saíram correndo.

Imagino o tempo que ele vai perder tentando saber o que tem demais naquele papel em branco. – James disse quando estava longe.

Ele pode tentar, mas duvido que o leve para outro professor, por puro orgulho. – Sirius disse rindo. – Ele é o aborto mais orgulhoso que já conheci.

Na quinta-feira estavam todos no salão principal tomando café da manhã. Sirius se despediu dos amigos e estava indo em direção a Mell quando parou. Ammos havia chegado primeiro.

Olá, Mell! – Cumprimentou o Lufa-lufa. – Você já tem acompanhante para a festa?

Não. – respondeu a garota simplesmente, e Sirius percebendo o que acontecia saiu do salão não escutando o resto da conversa.

Quer vir comigo? – Amos convidou.

E Judite Gulimo? – Mell perguntou pela namorada do apanhador.

Nós terminamos e...

Olha, se isso fosse a uns dois meses, quem sabe até um mês atrás com certeza minha resposta ia ser sim.

E agora? O que mudou?

Não sei, eu até agora não sabia que tinha mudado, mas é que eu não quero mais ir com você.

Quer ir com outro? – Perguntou ele educado.

Acho que sim. – Mell sorriu triste. – Parece que eu nunca acerto, quando queria você não o tinha. Agora acho que quem eu quero nem se importa comigo também.

Uma pena ter desperdiçado uma pessoa tão legal.

Você e Judite vão voltar. – Mell falou simpática. – Vocês sempre voltam... Fale com ela...

Na sexta-feira, véspera da festa, muitos fatos aconteceram. O primeiro foi que Dumbledore chamou Remus em sua sala para comunicar que o maroto poderia a partir de agora buscar com ele uma poção que amenizaria os efeitos da lua cheia. Isso provavelmente ajudaria o garoto a completar o resto dos estudos, agora que sairia Hogwarts. Depois do fim dos exames Alice chamou Sirius para uma conversa.

O que houve? – Perguntou o maroto.

Por que você não chamou a Mell para te acompanhar na festa?

Creio que ela já vá com o Ammos...

Ai vocês gostam de complicar. – Alice suspirou. – Se você quer saber ela negou o pedido do Ammos, entendeu?

Mas... – Sirius falou confuso e com alegria concluiu. – Ainda há tempo...

Então o terceiro fato de sexta ocorreu. Mell estava sentada perto do lago ao lado de Judie e Lily quando uma coruja apareceu com um bilhete.

"_Duvida do brilho da estrela_

_E até do perfume da flor;_

_Duvida de toda a verdade,_

_Mas nunca do meu amor..."_

Aquilo era um pedaço de uma carta de Hamlet para Ofélia. Mesmo não tendo assinatura Mell sabia exatamente quem escrevera aquilo. E foi por isso que deixou Lily e Judie falando sozinhas para ir atrás de Sirius.

Ainda se confundindo com o príncipe da Dinamarca? – Mell perguntou quando o encontrou sozinho perto de uma árvore.

Talvez. – Disse Sirius rindo. – Mas creio que eu tenha mais sorte que ele.

É? – Mell perguntou. – Você certamente não morreria no fim da história.

Não eu posso até morrer como Hamlet, no meio de uma luta, isso não tem nada de ruim. –Sirius fez uma pausa e se aproximou de Mell. – Acho que tenho mais sorte que ele quanto aos assuntos do coração, afinal não ligo para se meu pai está vivo ou não.

E eu não tenho irmãos ou pai, pelo menos por aqui, para me aconselhar a ficar longe de você. – Mell falou dando um passo à frente.

Vai à festa comigo? – Sirius perguntou e a garota assentiu antes que os lábios dos dois se juntassem. Sirius passou a mão pela cintura da menina a trazendo para mais perto, enquanto ela envolvia seu pescoço.

Por que eu? – Mell perguntou quando o beijo terminou, mas ainda abraçada ao maroto.

Bem, Adones não pode ficar sem a namorada dele... – Sirius falou divertido.

Entendo. – Mell falou irônica. – Também faço esse _sacrifício_ por Vênus...

E tão logo os dois se beijaram novamente, os amigos que estavam passando por ali acabaram por vê-los o que tirou a necessidade de que eles comunicassem aos outros.

Ainda na sexta-feira antes do toque de recolher Judie foi acompanhar Remus e Lily em suas últimas rondas da monitoria. Eles viram de longe uns primeiro-anistas correndo pelos corredores.

Vocês não vão puni-los? – Perguntou Judie.

Não. – Disse Lily e Remus completou. – Hoje é o último dia...

Então o que vamos fazer? – Judie indagou ao namorado e a melhor amiga.

Nos despedir de Hogwarts? – Propôs rapidamente Lily.

Então os três entraram em todas as salas e Lily fazia questão de sentar em cada cadeira. Depois de um tempo Remus e Judie foram _contagiados _e faziam o mesmo. Quando já estavam na última sala que era a de adivinhação James chegou lá ofegante.

Puxa, Lily, procurei você por toda parte. – Realmente o maroto havia feito isso já que não tinha mais o mapa do maroto. – Como a ronda de vocês pode ter ido parar aqui?

A gente está se _despedindo _de Hogwarts. – Falou Remus.

A Lily fez a gente sentar em todas as cadeiras e entrar em todas as salas. – Judie falou se levantando enquanto Lily saía da cadeira e sentava no chão.

Quer dizer que é isso que se faz numa ronda? – Perguntou James divertido dando a mão para que Lily se levantasse. – Vamos. Eu, Sirius e Peter arranjamos algumas cervejas amanteigadas. Estamos tendo uma despedida mais alegre na sala comunal.

Enfim chegou Sábado. O dia foi curto, já que haviam dormido tarde no dia anterior e acordaram já quase na hora do almoço. Depois todos já foram se arrumar, afinal tinham de ser transformar em príncipes e princesas.

Os parentes dos formandos chegariam somente às seis horas. Mas a partir das cinco e meia o salão principal, que tinha ganhado várias mesas para duas, quatro ou seis pessoas com tolhas brancas, ao invés das quatro e enormes tradicionais, já estava cheio de alunos. O castelo inteiro estava lotado de flores, rosas de todas as cores, margaridas, dálias, tulipas amarelas, violetas e lírios.

Lily foi a primeira a se arrumar, ela usava um vestido verde-água tomara que caia bem rodado e com bordados prateados. Prendeu os cabelos ruivos em um coque e colocou uma linda coroa prata, além disso, vestiu longas luvas da mesma cor que o vestido. Já pronta ajudou Judie, Mell, Alice e Ester a se arrumarem. Cada uma também tinha um vestido rodado: o da primeira era de alça fina, com babados e a cor era lilás; o da segunda era com alças caídas nos ombros e em três tons de rosa; o da terceira era de manga curta, de um azul bem claro e na barra tinha detalhes em pedrinhas miúdas; o da quarta era o mais chamativo, vinho com bordados dourados, tomara que caía e com um longo encharpe.

Judie e Ester não usavam luvas. Mell e Alice eram as únicas de cabelos soltos. Todas colocaram tiaras de princesa. O problema estava em conseguir prender o coque de Ester, depois que conseguiram foram logo descendo para a sala comunal.

Ester desceu logo para a festa. Sirius e Remus desceram cada um vestindo um smoking preto e com os cabelos devidamente penteados.

Olá meninas! – Cumprimentaram os dois.

Remus estendeu a mão para Judie que estava em pé e Sirius sentou-se entre Mell e Lily. Logo Frank também desceu e estendeu a mão para Alice.

Bom, eu acho melhor nós descermos. – Falou Frank. – Afinal, hoje é o dia em que vou conhecer meus sogrinhos e minha cunhada.

Vamos Remus? – Judie se animou. – Eu estou louca pra te mostrar minha irmãzinha e conhecer sua mãe e seu avô.

Os quatro saíram deixando Mell, Sirius e Lily em silêncio.

Eu não tinha pensado nisso! – Manifestou-se Lily nervosa.

Nem eu! – Exclamou Sirius.

Em que vocês não pensaram? – Mell perguntou levantando-se e encarando os dois.

Vou conhecer a família do James e ainda vou ter de apresentá-lo ao meu pai... – Lily disse temerosa.

Mell me fale sobre a sua família! – Sirius pediu rapidamente.

Bom, tem minha mãe e minha avó. – Falou a garota contando nos dedos. – Meu avô, meu pai, meus três irmãos mais velhos e ainda um mais novo...

Sirius... – Lily olhou para o garoto que estava de boca aberta. – É melhor ir logo. – Deu uma palmadinha no ombro do maroto enquanto Mell falava algo sobre não precisar se preocupar, e a ruiva ainda se despediu – Boa sorte!

Para você também... – Falou Sirius divertido quando ele e Mell saíam pelo quadro de Vivian-vulgo mulher gorda.

Lily se levantou e ficou olhando os jardins do castelo pela janela. James estava demorando, mas também quando é que ele não demorava? Enquanto ele não vinha a ruivinha ficou pensando em como seria a família Potter e em como seu pai receberia a notícia de que estava namorando James. Mas quando viu o céu cheio de estrelas só conseguiu pensar em todos os momentos felizes que havia vivido no castelo e como sentiria falta de Hogwarts.

James desceu as escadas e viu Lily. Então andou sorrateiramente até a namorada e a enlaçou pela cintura. Ela rapidamente virou-se para olhar James.

Vamos sentir saudades daqui, não é? – James também estava de smoking só que seu cabelo continuava o mesmo.

Muita. – Lily falou – Como sabia que estava pensando nisso?

Eu sei de tudo... – James falou divertido.

Sabe também que vai conhecer minha família hoje? – Lily retrucou.

Eu estava pensando nisso... – James ajeitou os cabelos. – Sua irmã não gosta de bruxos, não é?

Não se preocupe com ela. – Lily sorriu. – Ela não vem... Mas se comporte à frente do meu pai...

Entendido... Então me deixa aproveitar enquanto posso – James falou divertido antes de dar um longo beijo em Lily e os dois finalmente descerem para a festa.

No salão principal a banda bruxa que imitava os Beatles começou a tocar.

_If I fell in love with you,_

_Would you promise to be true_

_And help me understand?_

Remus havia conhecido a família de Judie e todos o haviam recebido bem. Não parava de passar na cabeça dele que isso podia ser diferente se eles soubessem que ele era um lobisomem. Mas aquela noite era para ser alegre e por isso o maroto tentou esquecer isso. Josh Haymore e Sandy Haymore, os pais de Judie eram muito simpáticos, o primeiro tinha o mesmo sorriso que a filha, já a segunda tinha os mesmos cabelos anelados e os grandes olhos cor de mel. Tina Haymore, era a que mais tinha se afeiçoado a ele, a irmã de três aninhos de Judie, era sua cópia só que seus cabelos era negros e escorridos como os do pai.

_'Cause I've been in love before_

_And I found that love was more_

_Than just holdin' hands._

A família de Remus ficou muito feliz em conhecer Judie. John Lupin, avô do maroto era muito parecido já a mãe, Marta Lupin só tinha os olhos do filho. O garoto havia contado que seu pai abandonara a família depois que ele foi mordido.

_If I give my heart_

_To you,_

_I must be sure_

_From the very start_

_That you_

_Would love me more than her._

Sirius se saiu muito bem com a família de Mell. Para falar a verdade parecia que o maroto tinha conseguido roubar todas as atenções para si contando todas as suas histórias. Sua família tinha tanto trouxas como bruxos. And e Carl eram os avós paternos de Mell e assim como o pai, Luca Fatlen, da menina eram trouxas. Todos eles eram muito alvos, quase que sem nenhum pigmento na pele e com os olhos azuis bem claros. Já a mãe de Mell, Leila Fatlen era bruxa e negra. A menina se parecia muito com a mãe, mas tinha as mesmas feições que o pai, inclusive o jeito de olhar. Ainda tinham os quatro irmãos. Iuri era o mais velho, tinha vinte e quatro anos e o único bruxo. Jess, Michael e Nicolas eram trouxas e tinham respectivamente, vinte, dezoito e quinze anos. O último estava fascinado com o castelo.

_If I trust in you_

_Oh, please,_

_Don't run and hide._

_If I love you too_

_Oh, please,_

_Don't hurt my pride like her_

Sirius havia chamado somente de sua família _verdadeira, _Andrômeda e seu marido trouxa Jay Tonks, os dois ainda trouxeram a filhinha, Ninfadora que tinha cinco anos. Andrômeda e Ninfadora eram tão bonitas quanto o Maroto e ficaram muito felizes em vê-lo e finalmente conhecer James, Remus e Peter. Mell falou muito rápido com eles porque estava meio atrapalhada dando atenção à própria família. Mas depois Sirius fez questão que ela conhecesse os pais de James, que haviam recebido não só convites do filho como os dele também.

_'Cause I couldn't stand the pain_

_And I_

_Would be sad if our new love_

_Was in vain._

Frank teve ajuda de Mell quando foi conhecer a família de Alice. A melhor amiga de Alice parecia ter uma grande influencia sobre os pais da menina. O Sr. e Sra. Katlon eram tão baixos quanto a filha, a mais alta parecia ser Megan, irmã mais velha de Alice que estudava para ser curandeira.

_So I hope you see_

_That I_

_Would love to love you_

_And that she_

_Will cry_

_When she learns we are two_

Os Longbottom formavam um grupo elegante e ao mesmo tempo divertido. Sra. Longbottom tinha colocado o seu melhor chapéu para a formatura do filho e logo de primeira tinha adorado os amigos e a namorada do filho. Tinha também os tios do garoto, Algi e Enid, que era realmente divertidos, já a filha do casal, Isadora, era séria e tentava controlar os pais e a tia.

_'Cause I couldn't stand the pain_

_And I_

_Would be sad if our new love_

_Was in vain._

Os Potter haviam aparecido em peso para a festa a formatura de James. Lily tentou focar sua atenção para gravar o nome de todos, mas foi difícil porque parecia que até a família James dividia com os Marotos. Sirius, Remus e até Peter também eram tratados como parentes e os tratavam da mesma forma. No meio de tantos tios e primos, Lily conseguiu conhecer a mãe, Helen Potter, o pai, David Potter, o avô, Josef Potter. Os três pareciam ser exatamente com James, com o mesmo senso de humor e a mesma alegria. Também conheceu a priminha dele de dois anos que o maroto fez questão de mostrar para todo mundo, Anya Potter.

_So I hope you see_

_That I_

_Would love to love you_

_And that she_

_Will cry_

_When she learns we are two._

_If I fell in love with you._

O pai de Lily, Robert Evans ficou realmente incomodado em saber que a filha estava namorando o garoto que tinha protagonizado algumas das histórias mais indisciplinares que a filha contava revoltada em casa. Também encarou Sirius com um ar preocupado já que o maroto chegou lá sem sutileza alguma falando com se ele como já fosse da família. Já Kátia Evans foi muito educada e logo ajudou a filha a afastar os dois marotos de perto do marido já que James e Sirius só sabiam falar coisas que pioravam a impressão do patriarca dos Evans sobre ele.

Exatamente às sete horas os formandos foram chamados e todos ficaram sobre o palco ao lado dos professores. Dumbledore começou o discurso.

Gostaria de fazer um breve discurso. – Dumbledore anunciou e ganhou logo atenção de todos os presentes. – Creio que há muito tempo não entrego um diploma a um grupo tão bom como este. Temos aqui muitos dos futuros grandes bruxos da Inglaterra, podem acreditar. É com saudade que me despeço, mas também com a sensação de dever cumprido. – Dumbledore suspirou e continuou. – Assim como vocês conseguiram a união com o objetivo de realizar esta festa, espero que permaneçam assim para que a guerra lá fora não os atinjam e que o caminho das trevas não os carreguem. – Dumbledore fez uma pausa. –Agora vamos receber os diplomas e comemorar.

Um a um eles foram sendo chamados e recebiam um pergaminho que diziam os NIEM'S e os NOM's que tinham conseguido. Todos os grifinórios com exceção de Peter tinham obtido bons resultados. E quando eles foram cumprimentar os professores puderam ver lagrimas nos olhos de McGonagall quando esta foi abraçar os Marotos.

Foi então que a banda voltou a ativa com uma música mais agitada.

_Well, shake it up baby now_

_Twist and shout_

_Come on, come on, come, come on baby now_

_Come on and work it on out_

_Well work it on out, honey_

_You know you look so good_

_You know you got me goin' now_

_Just like I knew you would_

E então, Lily? – James falou divertido enquanto a menina comia um bombom com castanhas dentro. – Vamos correr ou dançar?

Não estou querendo sujar meu vestido de macarrão, hoje. – A ruiva falou divertida.

Então deixamos a corrida para outro dia... – James brincou e ele e Lily foram para o centro dançar.

_Well, shake it up baby now_

_Twist and shout_

_Come on, come on, come, come on baby now_

_Come on and work it on out_

_You know you twist, little girl_

_You know you twist so fine_

_Come on and twist a little closer now_

_And let me know that you're mine, woo_

Sirius e Mell estavam entre rodopios quando uma mão encostou-se ao ombro da garota. Mell virou-se e encarou uma menina um pouco mais alta que ela, com os cabelos com cachos bem definidos até mais o menos abaixo da cintura, num tom castanho, os olhos verde–azulados com um vestido meio bege, tomara que caia deixando o colo a mostra, o vestido lhe torneava o busto, o vestido era justo até a parte da saia onde se abria numa saia rodada, um pequeno colar de perolas ao redor do pescoço e o cabelo preso de um modo gracioso. Uma tiara discreta em sua cabeça completava o visual que se tornava ainda mais lindo com o sorriso que a garota exibia no rosto.  
-Será que você permitiria... – A garota indicou Sirius com a cabeça e como Mell fez uma cara nada boa ainda acrescentou. – É só uma dança entre amigos...  
Mell encarou Sirius que também tinha um olhar confuso e resolveu deixá-lo dançar com a menina o resto daquela música. E quando já tinha começado a dançar a garota se revelou.  
-Vejo que estava certa... Você conseguiu sua moreninha...  
-Rach Davis? – Sirius perguntou com um sorriso.  
-Exatamente. – Disse a menina. – Corvinal, sexto ano.  
-Que bom conhecer pelo menos uma de minhas leitoras...  
-Pense nesta dança como uma despedida de nós leitoras assíduas de "Almofadinhas tira suas duvidas"...  
-Uma pena ter te conhecido somente agora. – Sirius deu um sorriso maroto. – Sabe como é agora sou um cãozinho comportado.

Tomara que a Mell consiga cuidar de você direitinho, espero que ela tenha criatividade o suficiente para que você não enjoe dela.

Criatividade... Hum, isso com certeza você tem, me surpreende que eu nunca tenha tido a idéia de transformar o Ranhoso em sapo... Como é que você conseguiu pensar nisso?

Digamos que eu sempre fui boa nessa história de traquinagens também... – ela disse sorrindo Marota.

O dia das bruxas ano passado? O ultimo jogo de quadribol do ano retrasado? O problema com o Filch semana passada? – Perguntava o Maroto curioso.

Tudo eu... – Ela disse sorrindo. – Olha Almofadinhas acho melhor eu te devolver para uma certa pessoa que parece não estar gostando muito... – Ela disse apontando para Mell.

Tudo bem, eu acho que a entendo. – Ele disse passando as mãos nos cabelos num gesto indeciso.

Tchau Sirius, espero que você e a Mell dêem certo, porque algo me diz que essa historia terá muito que contar. – Ela disse se pondo nas pontas dos pés e dando u beijo na bochecha do Maroto. – Continuo esperando que sejamos amigos. – Ela disse sorrindo e se afastando um pouco quando sente que ele lhe segurou a mão.

Rach...

Hum...

Nós já somos amigos. – Ele disse sorrindo sincero e deixando que ela fosse também sorrindo para ele.

_Ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Yeah, shake it up baby now_

_Twist and shout_

_Come on, come on, come, come on baby now_

_Come on and work it on out_

_You know you twist, little girl_

_You know you twist so fine_

_Come on and twist a little closer now_

_And let me know that you're mine_

_Well shake it, shake it, shake it, baby now_

_Well shake it, shake it, shake it, baby now_

_Well shake it, shake it, shake it, baby now_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah_

Remus e Judie saíram da pista já cansados de tanto dançar e acabaram por esbarrar em um dos arranjos de flores que tinha em um canto da pista. O maroto pegou a varinha e fez com que todas as flores voltassem para seus lugares só restando uma no chão. Então ele se abaixou e pegou a rosa, oferecendo a namorada com um sorriso. O gesto foi retribuído com um beijo que só acabou quando o diretor voltou ao palco para falar com os alunos.

Senhoras e senhores... – Todos tornaram a olhar para Dumbledore. – Neste ano vários olheiros estiveram em Hogwarts. E estes resolveram entregar uma medalha ao melhor jogador de Quadribol, de todas as categorias. E é com muito prazer que anuncio que o grande vencedor, que obteve a maior quantidade de votos foi o apanhador da Grifinória, James Potter!

Depois de todos aplaudirem James, e este receber o troféu, a banda começou uma outra música levando todos para a pista, não se via ninguém sentado nas cadeiras, todos dançavam.

_OH YEAH, I´LL TELL YOU SOMETHING_

_I THINK YOU´LL UNDERSTAND_

_WHEN I SAY THAT SOMETHING_

_I WANNA HOLD YOUR HAND_

_I WANNA HOLD YOUR HAND_

_I WANNA HOLD YOUR HAND_

Frank e Alice dançavam felizes. Era a primeira vez que realmente podiam curtir uma música durante o ano, já que com a rádio música tinha virado trabalho para o casal. Frank há poucos minutos tinha pedido a menina em casamento, deixando claro que a data seria o dia seguinte em que os dois se formassem aurores. A garota totalmente surpresa tinha aceito.

_OH, PLEASE SAY TO ME_

_YOU'LL LET ME BE YOUR MAN_

_AND PLEASE SAY TO ME_

Mell achou muito estranho quando Sirius chegou perto de Remus e depois perto de James sem nenhum deles interromper a dança e cochichou algo com eles.

O que está havendo? – A menina perguntou.

Logo você verá...

_YOU´LL LET ME HOLD YOUR HAND_

_NOW LET ME HOLD YOUR HAND_

_I WANNA HOLD YOUR HAND_

James, Sirius, Remus e Peter olharam para seus respectivos relógios ao mesmo tempo.

_AND WHEN I TOUCH YOU I FEEL HAPPY INSIDE_

_IT´S SUCH A FEELING_

_THAT MY LOVE_

_I CAN´T HIDE_

_I CAN´T HIDE_

_I CAN´T HIDE_

James puxou Lily para um canto, ao mesmo tempo em que Sirius e Remus faziam o mesmo com Mell e Judie. Um segundo depois chegava Peter.

_YEH, YOU GOT THAT SOMETHING_

_I THINK YOU'LL UNDERSTAND_

_WHEN I SAY THAT SOMETHING_

_I WANNA HOLD YOUR HAND_

_I WANNA HOLD YOUR HAND_

_I WANNA HOLD YOUR HAND_

James Potter explique-se – Lily falou com espaço entre as sílabas.

Um... – Disse Sirius.

Dois... – Disseram todos os Marotos.

Três!

_AND WHEN I TOUCH YOU I FEEL HAPPY INSIDE_

_IT'S SUCH A FEELING_

_THAT MY LOVE_

_I CAN'T HIDE _

_I CAN'T HIDE _

_I CAN'T HIDE_

A música foi interrompida exatamente nesta hora. Motivo? Uma gosma verde caiu do teto enfeitiçado do salão principal deixando todos sujos e cheirando a chiclete. Na mesma hora todos olharam para cima e viram o céu estrelado desaparecer e no lugar surgirem letras que pouco a pouco iam formando palavras...

**Os Marotos vão sentir falta de Hogwarts,**

**Mas Hogwarts vai sentir muito mais falta dos Marotos.**

Como se a banda já soubesse de tudo recomeçou a tocar.

_YEH YOU GOT THAT SOMETHING_

_I THINK YOU'LL UNDERSTAND_

_WHEN I FEEL THAT SOMETHING_

_I WANNA HOLD YOUR HAND_

_I WANNA HOLD YOUR HAND_

_I WANNA HOLD YOUR HAND_

Todos voltaram a dançar sem se importar com a gosma ou se estavam escorregando. É verdade que Mell não conseguia parar de rir, Judie havia caído algumas vezes e Lily até tinha tentado brigar com James. Mas nada importava porque todos estavam extremamente felizes e era do conhecimento de todos que os Marotos não deixariam Hogwarts sem uma despedida.Os formandos sabiam que de agora em diante teriam uma nova história e queriam um final mais perfeito possível, para aquela que acabava naquela noite.

* * *

Estavam todos vestidos com seus uniformes da grifinória e com seus chapéus pontudos. À frente um fotógrafo tentava arrumá-los de uma maneira organizada. Os Marotos e Frank ficaram atrás abraçados. Edward não quis participar. James usava ainda sua medalha de melhor jogador, já Sirius tinha a gravata sem laço. Remus se posicionou entre os dois, Frank não parava de rir e Peter ainda tinha a boca suja do bolinho que havia comido. Na frente deles ficaram as garotas, todas sorriam e se abraçavam pela cintura. Lily ficou no meio com uma placa na mão que dizia –**Formandos de 1977 – Grifinória**. Antes que a foto fosse tirada Sirius ainda conseguiu fazer chifres com os dedos em James. No momento seguinte, todos jogaram seus chapéus bruxos para cima em sinal de comemoração e se abraçaram. Aquela foto seria distribuída a cada um dos formandos. 

**Nota da autora: **_É ao sou de "I wanna hold your hands"(e com muito sono) que eu começo a nota do derradeiro capítulo!O que vocês acharam?Eu achei que ficou a mesma droga de sempre, hehe. Mas eu juro que tentei..._

_Agora já estou escutando "It's my life". Eu sou muito coerente, não? Um professor meu disso isso uma vez e nem foi ironicamente. Foi porque não esquecia a caderneta só um dia e sim todos os dias.Daí quando o inspetor foi "brigar"-entre aspas, porque era uma coisa diária, eles não brigavam mais, eles tiravam uma com a minha cara- comigo, ele disse "pelo menos ela é coerente".Eu acreditei, ta bom?Hehe._

_Já estou escutando "João e Maria", mas isso não é sobre música e nem sobre as minhas façanhas no colégio.A pesar de muitas delas estarem presentes neste capítulo e na fic toda. Falando em música quando escrevi o beijo da Lily e do James(o primeiro) eu estava escutando "Kiss me" não que tenha alguma coisa haver, já quase que o capítulo inteiro passado eu estava a ouvir "Cálice" mais uma vez nada haver, no fim eu escutei "A whole new world" para fazer o segundo beijo de James/Lily e toda aquela cena Alladinesca(Uau)-Umas duas pessoas me falaram que quase choraram com essa cena, nunca antes alguém falou isso pra mim, quer dizer só se fosse pra dizer que chorou de rir das minhas bobeiras, mas o que eu tenho a dizer é que eu escrevendo aquilo tudo também fiquei com lágrima nos olhos , mas eu não sei se foi por:a)O capítulo estar horrível;b)A música ser linda;c) eu amar a Lily e o James;d) eu amar Alladin;e)eu estar com muito sono;f)a fic estar terminando;g)eu ser chorona;h)tudo isso junto- Já na cena do Sirius com a Mell imaginem que música eu estava escutando? "Under the see" da pequena sereia absolutamente nada haver!_

_Sobre o que eu deveria estar falando mesmo? Ah sim...Gente eu ainda não me esqueci daquele extra. Agora é o seguinte eu preciso saber se vocês querem ou não que eu escreva. E o que exatamente vocês querem que eu escreva. Tipo cenas Adones e Vênus Hauhauahuahu. Mas sério pode até ser uma pergunta para o Sirius, quem sabe o Hogwarts News não volta? Ou pelo menos a coluna dele...Tem a redação da Lily que algumas pessoas queriam...Então é o seguinte...Será um capítulo a parte, com coisas que aconteceram mas que eu não contei, mas eu só vou escrever exatamente o que vocês me pedirem. Vocês decidem como será...E se realmente eu preciso escrever."Enfim o poder é de vocês"!_

_Além disso, este capítulo fez uma apresentação e introdução de uma possível continuação. E como seria esta?Bom seria uma fic que começaria com o pedido de casamento do James/Lily e terminaria com a comemoração do mesmo.Lembrando que Juju não sabe de nada e que esta fic era para ser algo parecido com "Show do Milhão".Mas eu só vou escrever se vocês quiserem...Apesar de eu estar empolgada de colocar a família deles para participar. Os meus favoritos são os Potter e os Fatlen(Os sobrenomes que eu invento, ninguém me merece)._

_Falando na família da Mell o que vocês acharam dela com o Sirius?O que o pessoal do SMJJ diz?Eu preciso dar a minha opinião? Eu acabei que não gostei desse fim, mas o que eu posso fazer...Falando em Sirius, aquela cena da Rach eu fiz por dois motivos, primeiro ela me pediu-e ainda me ajudou- e segundo é uma maneira de eu meio que homenagear todas vocês que participaram do "Almofadinhas tira suas dúvidas".Sem vocês o que seria da coluna do nosso cãozinho preferido?_

_Sabem que música eu estou escutando agora? "Bad Boy" dos Backstreet Boys(hauahuahau), sabiam que eu cheguei a idéia de colocar os marotos cantando essa música no Show de talento? Estão vendo que eu tento me policiar e reduzir o sofrimento de vocês,não é?_

_Agora eu vou agradecer algumas pessoas em especial._

_**Babi Evans – **Que betou a minha fic, me aturou no MSN e ainda deixou review.Ela é a melhor Beta do mundo! Ebaaaaaaaa!_

_**Thati – **Que é a minha palpiteira oficial, que eu conheço há quase um ano e que chegou a me acompanhar no meu outro projeto de fic. Amiga eu te adoro!_

_**Gabizinha Black- **Que além de me acompanhar desde o inicio, me ajudou em quase que todos os capítulos. E potencializou Mell e Sirius, quando ela era apenas a melhor amiga de Alice. Todas as cenas deles são para você amiga, apesar de elas terem ficado toscas._

_**Rach Black –**Que teve grande participação neste capítulo e que em tão pouco tempo ficou tão amiga. Até pelo telefone eu já falei com ela.._

_**Thaisinha –**Ela que também me ajudou nos últimos capítulos e que deu a idéia de escrever a continuação.Minha amiga de cartas também._

_A todos aqueles que comentam desde Dezembro e persistiram até aqui.Aos que comentam a pouco tempo e já constantemente. Aos que só comentaram uma vez.Aos que não agüentaram e largaram a fic no meio do caminho e aos que fizeram a proeza de cchegar até aqui. A todos que me aturam no MSN , orkut, e-mail , carta e até telefone. Gente eu odeio despedidas. Mas fazendo uma analogia com o colégio, o que passa é o tempo,os amigos permanecem._

_E é pesando na amizade que eu sinto por muitos que eu faço esse apelo.Se você ler este capítulo comente, eu realmente quero conhecer você, de verdade mesmo. Se você não sabe o que comentar, fale de você mesmo, da sua fic, qualquer coisa. Tipo é uma injustiça(nem é Juliana você faz porque quer) ey contar a minha vida interinha aqui e nem saber quem são vocês! Vou até dar um exemplo de comentário ta...Eu vou fazer um comentário para a minha própria fic..._

_**Primeiro relate mesmo que brevemente o que acha da fic ou pelo menos se leu a fic:**Eu fiquei com pena de você e resolvi escrever. Bem deixo bem claro que foi meu amor pelos Marotos que me permitiu ler até aqui._

_**Segundo fale sobre você:**_

_**Nome:**Juliana_

_**Idade:**20_

_**Cidade:**Rio de Janeiro_

_**Terceiro se sociabilize:**Já te adicionei no MSN,-juliymon(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com-, no orkut-Juliana Montez-, te mandei um e-mail-juliymon(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com e já até te pedi o seu endereço para te mandar uma carta. Tudo isso porque eu percebo o quanto você é carente e fica implorando por novos amigo. Hauhauhauhauhauhauhau-Sem graça._

Quarto participe da fic:Sinceramente menina não acho que você deveria escrever nem o capítulo extra, nem a continuação. Se escrever guarde para si mesma. Tenha compaixão pelos outros! 

_**Dê tchau:**Que capítulo derradeiro que nada, é ULTIMO CAPÍTULO! Muahauhauhauhauhau.Até que em fim chegamos aos final. Adeus._

_**De preferência sejam mais simpáticos do que o meu eu maligno(eu desconheço esse meu eu, sou boazinha) senão eu vou chorar!**_

Voltando ao que deveria ser uma nota...Eu sinto que estou esquecendo de falar alguma coisa.Esqueçam se houver alguma coisa que eu esqueci deixa pra lá. Sbem que horas são? Quatro horas, eu disse quatro horas da manhã.

_**Muitos beijinhos e até...Bem até o capítulo extra...Ou até a continuação...Ou até um dia.**_

_**Juliana Montez**_

_**P.S. **Eu amo vocês e se essa fic foi inútil pelo menos permitiu que eu conhecesse pessoas maravilhosas.E agora eu estou escutando "Equalize".Me lembrei o que tinha esquecido! Num capítulo aí eu fiz propaganda errado. O nome da fic da Paula Granger Black, que é uma continuação de "Reconquistando Tiago Potter", é "Diários de um adolescente apaixonado" e não em crise como eu havia dito. Em crise só a minha mente mesmo. Beijinhos novamente. E se eu me esqueci de algo ou alguém me avisem que eu reedito._

**FIM**

_Eu acho que The end é tão mais bonito. Não eu não sou louca por inglês. Eu prefiro o português e nem entendo muito de inglês. Mas é que são duas palavras._

**THE END.**


	18. Capítulo extra

**Capítulo extra!**

Eu, Lily Evans, vou contar para vocês algumas coisas sobre o ano de 1977.Nossa história começa com a falta de verba...

_Lily, isso já contaram...Tem certeza que quer contar essa história sozinha?_

_**Pontas, quem contou?**_

Será que vocês dois não podem se calar? Eu pretendo contar a história sozinha e James faço a mesma pergunta que Sirius quem contou a nossa história?

_Uma tal de Juliana Montez..._

_**Montez? Esse sobrenome vem da onde? Eu acho que já conheci algum Montez...**_

Eu não conheço essa menina não e nem sei de onde vem Montez, Sirius. Talvez seja espanhol, ou algo assim. Agora JAMES POTTER, da onde você conhece essa tal de Juliana?

_Bom, eu não conheço, Lily. Olha só o que eu encontrei, esse monte de papel com a nossa história. Olha o titulo "Formandos de 1977" e está assinado por Juliana Montez._

_**Então a gente pode contar o que ela não contou!**_

_Brilhante, Sirius!_

Eu conto as coisas por aqui! Bom, eu, Lily Evans, contarei a vocês as histórias ainda não contadas que nós formandos de 1977 vivemos. A versão que contaram para vocês começa no discurso do nosso querido diretor sobre a festa de formatura. Porém antes desta data ocorreram fatos importantes. Como por exemplo, o dia dos bruxos. Neste dia os Marotos, grupo de quatro garotos que se reúnem para fazer e/ou falar besteira e que por um acaso infeliz ao qual pertence o meu namorado.

_Infeliz?_

**Lily deixa que eu defina os Marotos, está bem? Marotos aliança entre quatro pessoas incríveis, sendo que a melhor delas vos fala. Eu - ser perfeito, Sirius Black, meu melhor amigo e o infeliz namorado de nossa amiga Lily Evans, James Potter...**

_Uma vez eu dei uma definição melhor para os Marotos! Lembra, Almofadinhas? Eu disse que era amigo: de um Lobisomem nada malvado que obviamente é Remus Lupin, ou simplesmente Aluado; de um Black que é ovelha branca da família, Sirius Black ou Almofadinhas;e de um ratinho que só pensa em comer - e olha que nem precisa ser queijo-, Peter Pettegrew ou Rabicho, como preferir..._

**_Claro que ele, Pontas ,também tem lá seus defeitos, não é? James Potter que demorou quatro longos anos para conquistar Lily Evans, levando vários foras desta e só a conseguindo dobra-la com ajuda minha, e que acima de tudo se transforma em um cervo ou veado como preferir..._**

Agora que vocês já exaltaram e feriram os seus egos será que eu posso continuar?Só deixando claro que nessa época - dia das bruxas - eu não tinha nada com James Potter e que ninguém me dobrou quando eu passei a ter. Eu só faço o que quero ou o que é minha obrigação. E depois de vê-los antes do jantar de comemoração, enfeitiçando a porta do salão principal para que esta se transformasse em algo parecido com um bicho-papão eu tive de cumprir minhas obrigações enquanto monitora chefe.

_Na verdade Lily você não agüentava ficar longe de mim, como ainda não agüenta e ficava a me procurar com a desculpa de eu ser um Maroto e você, a monitora chefe._

**Boa, Pontas! E tem que eu vi a Lily rindo quando a nossa porta-papão se transformou em nós mesmos. O primeiroanista morria de medo de nós! Foi um dos dias mais hilários da minha vida. Além claro de ser uma obvia injustiça, ter medo de nós? **

Talvez eu me divirta um pouco com vocês e não tenha muito controle sobre mim mesma quando o assunto é James, mas eu sei que certas coisas podem ser divertidas e ao mesmo tempo erradas ao contrario de certas pessoas.Então nós – eu e os Marotos – ficamos detidos em uma sala da McGonagall esperando que ela chegasse.Acontece que eu perdi o Jantar de dia das bruxas por conta disso.

_Bem lembrado!Perdemos nosso último dia das bruxas por sua causa, Lily. Acho que merecemos uma recompensa..._

**Olha, eu continuo a história porque esses dois vão ficar se beijando aqui. A pessoa que podia me recompensar está em outra cabine visto que eu e James fomos isolados depois de umas brincadeirinhas de despedidas já com o trem em movimento. O fato é que a namorada do meu amigo é monitora chefe, então ela ficou encarregada de cuidar de nós. Mas ao meu ver ela só está cuidando do James...Continuando as histórias ainda não contadas, acho que podemos falar do Natal.**

Sirius eu juro que um dia ainda te mato por me fazer passar tanta vergonha, mas isso não vem ao caso. Acho que o Natal é uma boa, essa tal de Juliana escreve tão mal que deixou de mencionar uma data tão importante. Eu, Judie- minha melhor amiga, Sirius e James passamos as férias de Natal em Hogwarts.

_Lily, o Aluado também só que na casa dos gritos._

**Pois então, Pontas! Casa dos gritos fica em Hogsmeade!**

Obrigada, Sirius.

_Mas ele foi para a enfermaria depois. E que eu saiba TODO o dia 25 é natal. Se não eu ou o Almofadinhas não teríamos passado o Natal em Hogwarts também._

**Bem lembrando Pontas! Estávamos na casa dos gritos a meia noite.**

Sirius você tem de decidir de que lado está, certo? E James eu ainda não sabia do segredinho de vocês e na época pensava que o Remus tinha viajado para ver a família. Então como todos podem ver minha versão é verídica! Depois de um longo dia de trabalho no projeto de James...

_O primeiro dia do Domingo Feliz, o projeto que arrecadou mais renda..._

**Lembrando que nome é tudo e quem sugeriu Domingo Feliz fui eu...**

Não podemos esquecer também que este foi o projeto que teve mais freqüência e que durou mais tempo, tendo assim muito mais possibilidade de arrecadar galeões que os demais. Fomos todos exaustos dormir.

_Eu e o Almofadinhas não dormimos._

**Nós fomos para a casa dos gritos. Passeamos por hogsmeade como animagos e só quando amanhecia fomos para o dormitório.**

Isso realmente explica muita coisa. Por exemplo, o porquê de vocês ficarem tão mal humorados quando Judie os acordou.

_Melhor passarmos para a parte dos presentes. Acho que o melhor foi a vassoura nova que meus pais me deram. O pior foi o livro de auto ajuda que a Lily mandou..._

"**Faça um exame de consciência e descubra que você também tem defeitos!", o pior foi que o presente não era individual...**

Ah, e eu aposto que vocês nem leram o livro, não é?Bom, espero que pelo menos a dedicatória vocês tenham lido.

_" A James Potter e Sirius Black,_

_Que vocês façam bom proveito deste livro!_

_Um feliz Natal_

_Lily Evans"_

_Viu como eu lembro?_

**Vou resumindo o Natal já que os dois voltaram a se beijar. Eu também ganhei uma vassoura dos pais do Pontas, tem vezes que eu acho que eles gostam mais de mim do que do próprio filho. Mas convenhamos que gostar de Sirius Black não é difícil!Bom, agora podemos falar do Hogwarts News onde eu fui um grande Astro novamente. O que vocês acham da gente fazer uma pequena versão aqui?**

_Desde que algumas colunas fiquem de fora tudo bem. Afinal temos de terminar de contar as entrelinhas dessa história antes que esse trem pare._

Podemos começar então por qual coluna?

**Pela minha claro. Quais são as suas dúvidas e aflições?**

_Se vou conseguir conciliar a carreira de auror e de apanhador?_

**Claro que não. Pontas, um dia você decide se é auror ou apanhador, ok?**

Eu não tenho dúvidas ,Sirius, nem adianta me olhar com essa cara.

**Já que não temos perguntas descentes nessa cabine...Vou mostrar meus talentos com a clarividência! James Potter e Lily Evans vão namorar durante um tempo, não, um bom tempo em vista de quanto eles demoraram para se acertar eu imagino o quanto vão demorar para se casar.Ah, lembrando que eu serei o padrinho do casal. E eles terão um filho também...Lily você já pensou num nome para seu filho?Pontas nós temos de cuidar para a Lily não estragar a criança...**

Muito bem chega! Agora vamos fazer algo parecido com a coluna da Judie. Eu entrevisto e vocês respondem. Sirius, e você pretende casar e ter filhos?

**Eu nem sei se vou morrer amanhã! Lily, eu acabei de passar para a fase "eu namoro alguém", já é uma grande evolução por enquanto.**

_Antes a fase dele era "Namoro é igual a Azkaban, eu nasci para ser livre"._

Muito interessante. E você James, agora que vai entrar para aquele time de quadribol e terá um monte fãs...Conseguirá manter um namoro?

_Lily, eu já estou acostumado com a fama, se esqueceu? E tem que eu te amo, lembra?_

**Certo. Agora eu faço a coluna da Ester, contarei todas as novidades. Lily Evans e James Potter estão namorando e isso não é uma piada como várias pessoas vieram me perguntar. Parece que todos conseguiram passar para o que queriam, eu por exemplo serei auror. Lily e James ganharam a medalha melhores estudantes. Eu só não empatei com os dois porque obviamente estava mais preocupado em terminar algumas coisas para a festa do que comparecer a prova teórica de transfiguração.James Potter recebeu a medalha de melhor jogador e adquiriu uma vaga como apanhador só não se sabe ainda para qual time. Eu lógico ganhei uma medalha, extra-oficial, de estudante mais bonito. Nas medalhas por matérias vale lembrar que Remus Lupin adquiriu a de melhor estudante em "Magia contra as artes das trevas" e Severo Snape, ainda não se sabe como, a de melhor estudante em "Poções".**

_Além de algo realmente incrível...Sirius Black está namorando._

Acho que já chega desse pseudo-jornal. Quer dizer...Só se formos fazer um "Lutando por uma boa causa".

**Pontas, você pode manter sua namorada ocupada? **

_Eu até gostava do "E qual seria a má causa?"_

**Vamos falar então do projeto mais bem bolado. O Vale a pena ver de novo...**

Acontece que a Juliana já deu até uma importância exagerada ao seu projeto, Sirius.

_Devia ser mais uma de suas fãs..._

Que nem aquela que te tirou pra dançar. Se eu fosse a Mell...

**A Rach é só uma amiga. Ela já está sendo encaminhada à outra pessoa. E Lily eu tenho me comportado bem, não?**

Não tão bem se você está nesta cabine justamente...

_Aí você já está querendo demais, Lily. Ele quis dizer que mesmo a tal Rach sendo bonita, ele se manteve fiel a Mell._

Eu acho bom que continue assim. Mas não há o que falar sobre o vale a pena ver de novo...

**Ela não colocou a sua redação Lily...**

_Aqui está_

_"James Potter,_

_Conforme me pediram, aqui está uma declaração para um maroto. Declaração-Afirmação, confissão, Maroto em questão- James Potter._

_Eu podia simplesmente citar algumas virtudes que a pessoa possui, como ser um ótimo jogador de quadribol. Mas como já disse isso é uma confissão então vamos ao que eu realmente penso deste ser._

_Ele é uma pessoa altamente vingativa, se não eu mesma não estaria aqui neste momento. Sempre faz alguma coisa errada com o intuito da diversão. Arrogante, desligado e ainda preguiçoso - dorme devo a esta pessoa a minha coruja Misca. Que afinal é linda._

_Portanto, vimos que James Potter é um maroto imperfeito. Aliás, como todos os outros já que não o impediram de seu ato vingativo.Lembrando aos estimados marotos que se esta redação não for selecionada alguém como a McGonagall saberá dessa falcatrua do concurso o que abalará o Vale a pena ver de novo."_

**Quem vê até acredita que ela te odiava Pontas. Além disso, se o Pontas é vingativo, Lily, você é chantagista. Que belo par!**

Muito engraçado Sirius.Então mais o que podemos contar? Acho que a tal Juliana contou já quase tudo que interessa. Aliás, o que não interessava também.

**Ah, Lily, isso de você achar que o beijo do Pontas é melhor do que chocolate é muito interessante!**

_A despedida ficou para mim já que o meu melhor amigo está levando uma surra a modo trouxa da minha namorada. Pois é este foi um ano incrível, com amigos maravilhosos e histórias inesquecíveis.Uma coisa nunca mudará, seremos sempre os Formandos de 1977!_

**Nota dos autores:**

**Bom aqui nós vamos dar uma resposta para todas que comentaram.**

Um grande beijo para Mayara, Rach Black, Cecelixa E. Black, Kisyu Black, Ziggy Zap Zuuum, Babi Evans, Miss Leandra Friendship Black, Lílian Evans Higurashi, Thati, Tathi, Sarah Lupin Black, Luci Potter, Anita Joyce Belice, Moony Ju, Helena Black, Flavinha Greeneye!

_Acabo de ser informado por uma coruja que a taL Juliana Montez ficou muito feliz com a revelação de várias de vocês e amou os reviews, mas como a irmã-para quem ela dedica este capítulo extra- dela não deixa que ela permaneça no computador por mais tempo, ela diz que responde a todas individualmente por e-mail. Fora isso ela diz que ama vocês e mais um monte de baboseiras que não vale a pena repetir aqui._

**Sentiram quantos Blacks tinham lá encima? Quem foi o Astro?Eu! Eu! Eu!**

Acho que vou sentir falta de tudo isso. Vamos deixar que a Juliana conte como continua essa história?

_Por mim tudo bem. Acho que mesmo que a gente não deixe, ela irá contar._

**É agora vamos dar logo um fim nessa história, já chegamos na estação.**

**Beijinhos de todos nós e da Juliana também!**


End file.
